


Guardian

by Ruddcatha



Series: Guardian [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Consensual Sex, Coping with anxiety, Depression, Discussions of war and battles, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Legends, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 115,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/pseuds/Ruddcatha
Summary: Kagome is completing her degree in Archaeology, joining her professor and roommate on an expedition of an underground shrine.  What happens when she inadvertently awakens one of the guardians?**** Winner of the  Feudal Connection 2020 4th Quarter Inuyasha Fandom Awards for Best Angst****
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Guardian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916107
Comments: 540
Kudos: 315
Collections: Divergent Adventures of Inuyasha, Quarter 4 2020 Inuyasha Fandom Award Winners





	1. Entering the Shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/635604512250494976/quarter-4-2020-winners)

“Damnit.” 

A quiet voice broke through the faint sounds of dirt being swept away. Kagome Higurashi sat back on her heels, internally chastising herself for breaking the artifact in front of her. Annoyed at herself, she brushed back the lock of hair that had worked its way out of her bun, the black strands taking on a blue tint in the lamp light she was working in. She looked around her, taking in the wealth of history around her. She had never expected that her professor, Dr. Totosai, would choose her to be part of his expedition team when he received his grant to excavate the Shrine that had recently been uncovered in an untouched forest in Japan. The shrine had been underground, as if its entrance had been buried in a landslide, but the puzzling thing is there were no mountains near the site.

From the looks of the artifacts around her, the shrine had not been used since the Sengoku period. She smiled, thinking to herself that their team could be the first people in 500 years to have been inside the shrine. Kagome stood up from her crouched position, rolling out her shoulder muscles before they could start to cramp. She had been trying to carefully remove centuries of soil and dust from a vessel near a wall. It had been nearly intact, she had almost uncovered it completely when that damn lock of hair fell in front of her eyes, startling her and making her move a little more sharply, pushing the small brush to hard into the vessel and cracking it. 

Kagome stretched her arms backward, looking at the statutes and pedestals around the shrine. They all towered over her, the statutes nearly reaching the ceiling of the room she was in. The shrine itself was unusual for any period of Japan’s history, it had been built down into the rock below, rooms carved out of bedrock, columns reaching from the ceiling to the floor with the openings carved around it. All the statues were the same type of stone, which was another curiosity to her. She had never seen any shrine statute made from a similar material, in the lamplight the stone looked white, but it had the most curious silver shimmer, almost like moonstone.

Kagome shivered slightly, wishing she had brought a jacket with her. When she was asked to join the expedition, she did not have much time to pack before they were heading out. She did not realize that the rooms would have a slight chill, the sun never reaching the rooms to warm them. She heard the other members of the team in the hallway leading to the room she stood in. She knew she should have stayed with them, but something drew her into this room with is silent guardians lining the walls. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see Dr. Totosai approaching, carrying another lantern with him that shown on the silver white statues around the walls.

“Professor” Kagome said softly, looking at the statues as the features and designs became clearer with the increased light “have you ever seen a shrine that seemed dedicated to only one being?” 

Dr. Totosai, raised his head, his small white beard making him look older than the mid 60’s she knew him to be. As he stared at the statutes, he let out a breath. 

“If you look closely Kagome, they aren’t all the same being.” He drew her closer to the statutes, letting his light shine more closely on the face. “Look at the markings on their faces, each has a different pattern.” 

Kagome followed Dr. Totosai’s finger is he pointed, seeing the statute in front of her had two thin lines carved on each side of the face, with a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. 

She walked back to get her lantern, carrying it with her to take a closer look at the statutes on the other side of the room. One of the statutes had a similar appearance, but as she looked closer, she noticed that her professor was right, this statute had one line on the right cheek and three on the left, and the forehead was smooth. She looked back to what she believed was the main statue, its physical size dwarfing all the others at the very back of the room. Where the statues on the side all had hair flowing over their shoulders, this statue depicted a tall gentleman with his hair tied back off his face. His cheeks had lightening bolt markings carvings. The statue was an imposing figure, commanding attention, and demanding respect, she was awed by how lifelike the statute seemed, almost as if the figures were about to take a breath and move. She chuckled at the fanciful thoughts in her mind and raised the lantern for a closer look at the decorations and markings that surrounded the figure. The light, for a brief moment, reflected off the carved eyes, giving Kagome the fleeting impression of amber colored eyes looking back at her, causing her to catch her breath before it faded and she realized it was just the play of the light. 

“Professor, over here, there’s an inscription behind this statue.” Kagome called out to her professor.

She hurried to her bag of materials to grab a notepad and pencil, she had been studying Ancient Japanese since she was a child, drawn to the past and history which is what had led her to pursue a career in archeology, however she could only make out a portion of what was carved on the walls. She wrote down the characters of the inscription, then crossed back to her professor to see if they could decipher the text. 

“I can make out portions of this, does it say anything about who this shrine was for?” She gave her notebook over to Totosai to mutter over, listening with half an ear as he debated multiple meanings for the Kanji on the wall. 

The entire room fascinated her. It did not have the usual elements she expected in a shrine, she could not identify any offering tray, there was no brazier for a fire to honor the god of the shrine. If she did not know that it was a shrine, she would have thought that it was a tomb, only there were no mausoleums, no burial chambers. The hallway and side rooms that the team were excavating had all been easily recognized as being a shrine, but this room, with its solid stone doors and statues of gods, it was something she had never seen, either in any of her classes or her archeology books. 

She reached out to touch the walls, stopping out of curiosity when instead of the coolness of stone the walls themselves seemed to be warm, and she could swear she felt a pulse, almost like a heartbeat, embedded in the stone. The area under her hand began to glow, a subtle sheen of gold now rippling through the stone, blending with the haunting silvers and whites as if it had always been there. She pulled her hand away, startled, and the golden shimmer faded until it was only visible in the area her hand had physically touched. She looked over at her Professor to see if he had noticed what had just happened, but he was still bent over the notebook, working out the language to help them identify whose shrine they were honored to visit.

“I’VE GOT IT!” He cried out. 

As his voice echoed in the chamber, the other four members of the team entered the chamber to join them. Kagome only knew one of the other members of the team, her roommate Sango, a tall athletic woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes. Sango was two years ahead of Kagome in her graduate studies, she was about to finish her Ph.D., preparing to defend her thesis, while Kagome was still identifying her research topic. As Sango’s eyes met Kagome’s she quirked a brow, looking for a hint. Kagome’s chocolate eyes shown back her puzzlement, a soft shake of her head indicating to her best friend that she had no clue either. 

“This is most unusual” Dr. Totosai muttered, his students and team straining to hear him. “Whoever heard of a shrine dedicated to dog demons?”

“What?” Sango said, puzzled, her voice showing her puzzlement. Her research was dedicated to using archeology to trace the origins of the yokai legends of Japan, with a concentration on how regionality impacted the legends. “There are no shrines just dedicated to dog demons, the Inu Yokai were feared, not worshiped. You must have the translation wrong.” 

“No.” Dr. Totosai said definitively “this is a shrine dedicated to dog demons, and actually it’s for one in particular, the Inu No Taisho, the most powerful of the dog demons.” 

“Well, now we know why it was underground” one of the other students said, looking around the room. “at this time period, wasn’t it taboo to worship demons?”

“Not necessarily” Dr. Totosai stated, looking at the young man who had spoken. “It was rare, but there were shrines to guardian demons who protected lands, Jaken, however they usually were dedicated to several prominent Yokai in the region, not just one. The villagers nearby did not want to anger any of the yokai and made sure they were all represented. If one of the yokai came to attack the village, the villagers would bring them to the shrine to give them the offerings in their favor to appease it and plead with it to spare the village” 

Jaken tilted his head as he considered that information. 

“Professor” Sango interjected “why is this not in any of the research or papers on shrines?” 

Dr. Totosai chuckled “well, who wants to admit they worshiped demon’s young lady? The practice was known, but as we have seen, history is essentially HIS STORY, and who wanted to be known as forsaking the gods to appeal to demons?” 

The team considered this as their professor turned and exited the chamber, looking back at them and nodding his head towards the entrance, indicating it was time to go. 

As she passed under the frame of the stone door Kagome was suddenly struck by the need to look back, a compulsion she could not ignore for some reason. She still was not completely convinced that the statues were not going to suddenly awaken and follow them out of the shrine. She shook her head slightly before turning and following her team out of the room, her eyes not catching the golden glow pulsing along the walls, spreading with each beat. In the far back corner of the room, where none of the team had dared to look, a golden glint appeared, two amber eyes suddenly opening, tracking the dark-haired girl as she left the room.

Kagome and her team piled into the jeeps provided for the expedition, heading back to Tokyo University to discuss what they had found and catalogued that day. As soon as they were done, Kagome quickly made her way to the library to look up any references to inu yokai and the Inu no Taisho that Dr. Totosai had referenced. She had grown up fascinated by the legends of the yokai, but she did not know much about Inu’s. Even the library failed her, the only references she was able to find spoke about the private and secluded nature of the Inu Yokai, with a passing reference to the Inu No Taisho as the most powerful, and most private of the known Inu’s. 

With the library failing her, Kagome returned to her dormitory, searching for information on the internet, she had learned early on that there were always individuals researching lesser known legends when academic papers and books shunned them. She printed out pages and pages of legends and theories to review, she wanted to start going through them to supplement their excavation project, but the excitement of the day was fading, taking with it her energy, leaving her with a bone deep exhaustion. She begrudgingly tore herself from her research to sleep, knowing she would need her strength in the field the next day. She let herself sing into sleep, her dreams haunted by a pair of golden eyes, eyes she had never seen yet somehow achingly familiar.


	2. Welcome Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While helping to excavate a newly found shrine, who has Kagome awoken?

Kagome stirred, trying to rouse herself from her dreams and the golden eyes that seemed to see into her very soul. The sound of her alarm barely broke through her daze, she had never felt so exhausted before. She looked at the offending object, grumbling when she realized that it really was 7 a.m. already, and they had to leave for the site at 8:30. 

She stumbled into the kitchenette of her dorm, muttering to Sango who laughed and handed her a cup of coffee, knowing Kagome was NOT a morning person. Kagome shot her a glance, her chocolate eyes full of worship and thankfulness as she took her first sip of the life sustaining liquid. Two and half cups of coffee and a piece of toast with orange marmalade later, she felt human enough to shower and prepare for the day.

Kagome caught Sango’s attention and nodded towards the bathroom. 

“Go ahead, I’m already done in there…. Unlike SOME people I don’t need an injection of caffeine in the morning” was the teasing response. 

Kagome gave a joking growl, shaking her head at Sango as she entered the bathroom. Sango was her best friend from High School, they had been in the same class. Sometimes Kagome wished she had followed Sango’s footsteps and gone straight into Grad School after graduating from university, but she had taken two years to travel to various shrines and museums, learning on her own about different cultures. She had almost wiped out her savings traveling from Japan to Australia and China to broaden her own knowledge base before applying and joining the archeology program with Sango. Sango was the sister Kagome never had, and Kagome would gladly trade her younger brother Souta to officially claim Sango as kin. 

Kagome sighed blissfully as the hot water from the shower cascaded over her body. Her muscles were still sore from the previous day, and she knew it was important to get the knots worked out before going back. She turned the temperature up even more as she relaxed, lathering, and rinsing her long hair. She reluctantly turned off the shower, she had not realized that the bathroom had filled with steam. 

She frowned and thought ‘ _I didn’t think the temperature was that hot_. _’_ The bathroom had disappeared in the white haze, she was not able to make out any of the fixtures, it was as if she had entered a dream state, separated out from the rest of the world. She bent down, trying to find anything to help her get her bearings, for some reason she was desperate to find her towel. 

Even though she knew she was by herself, she felt exposed. 

She tried to call out for Sango, but the mist around her seemed to absorb the sound. She closed her eyes in both pain and relief as her right hand connected soundly with a solid surface. She quickly moved towards the surface, reaching out to trace the edges to identify the counter and catch her bearings. As she moved closer, she began to see her outline in the mirror, distorted through the haze. She stopped dead, feeling as if all the blood in her body had turned to ice as she looked at her reflection… and the glowing red eyes that seemed to be behind her. Keeping her hand on the counter, afraid that if she let go, she would be lost in the mist, she quickly looked to see who… or what… was there.

“HEY KAGOME” Sango yanked open the bathroom door “we have to get going or we’ll be late. What’s keeping you?” 

Kagome’s vision instantly cleared, the mist vanishing, the red eyes no more than a figment of her imagination. “hey you ok?” Sango asked, seeing her friend’s death grip on the counter. 

Kagome shook her head, trying to ease the fear and tension “yea San, just lost track of time. Give me a minute and I’ll be ready.” 

She dashed to her bedroom, the tension in her easing as she covered herself with a pair of cargo pants and a black tank top. Remembering the chill the day before, and still feeling chills from earlier, she grabbed an old army jacket that she had found in a thrift store. As she left the bedroom, she grabbed a stack of papers off her printer to bring with her. Sango raised an eyebrow at the ensemble, Kagome just shrugged, lifted the corner of her mouth “the pockets will come in handy.” Sango laughed, agreeing with her, heading towards the door of their apartment. 

As they made their way to the parking lot, Sango tossed Kagome a bag with two slices of bacon and a sausage link “toast is not enough for today, who knows when Totosai will let us break for lunch.” 

Kagome gratefully ate the offering, climbing into the back of the first jeep with Sango, Jaken had already claimed shotgun with Totosai driving.

As they drove to the shrine, Kagome began to review the limited information she had been able to pull from google and obscure legend sites, looking to learn more about the Inu Yokai. She tuned out the conversation around her as she scoured the pages, frustrated with the limited information she had available. She wanted actual useful information, damnit, but none of the information she had found seemed in any way credible or explained the statues in the shrine. She allowed herself to listen to the conversation around her, Sango teasing Jaken over his fascination with frogs and toads. 

“I will have you know, there is a very big dist….” Jaken said, about to go into a lecture when Sango leaned over and smacked his forehead

“WE KNOW WE KNOW; YOU HAVE TOLD US A THOUSAND TIMES!” Kagome and Dr. Totosai laughed, used to the banter from classes. 

Kagome felt the tension from the morning easing with the familiar routine with her friends and classmates. A sense of calm came over her as they drew closer to the shrine, a smile teasing her lips as the last vestiges of fear faded from her memory, forgotten in her excitement.

The two jeeps made their way carefully through the forest, the modern world disappearing around the team. Soon the two flags that marked the entrance to the underground shrine were visible, and Totosai brought his vehicle to a halt. The air around the shrine smelled cleaner somehow as Kagome took in a deep breath, the smells of the forest barely detectable. Sango and Kagome collected their gear from the back of their vehicle before walking to the entrance, waiting to receive their locations for the day. 

“Alright” Dr. Totosai exclaimed, looking over his notes “Jaken and Hojo, I want you two in the first room on the left, you made good progress there in identifying the markings and offerings that were found. Sango, I would like you and Akitoki to take the second room on the right. That room has not been touched yet, and I want you to begin your survey, marking off any artifacts you find and noting them in the logs before you begin recovery. Kagome, you will be with me again in the main room, I want to see if we can continue to translate the text we found.” Totosai looked at his watch “it is now 9:00, let’s reconvene at 12:30 for lunch and to discuss the afternoons assignments.” 

He looked around at his five assistants and saw everyone nod before turning on their lanterns and descending into the entrance.

As the sound of footsteps entering the hallway echoed, a pair of golden eyes snapped open, the owner’s attention drawn towards the stone doors that separated the intruders from his resting place. In a blur of movement, the figure leapt off the ground, landing with ease in an alcove that had been carved into the upper walls of the room, hidden from view by clever carving, allowing a perfect vantage point. 

The light from the lanterns did not reach the alcove, but the individual did not need any additional light to view the two figures as they entered the room. A young man moved silently, hidden in shadows. He turned his head, listening to the voices below, trying to make out any recognizable words, as the figure looked over the edge, curious but cautious. He knew that they were speaking Japanese from the few words he could make out, but it was a dialect that he was unfamiliar with, and while words seemed familiar, they were also strange, as if the language had changed. 

He saw them approach the tallest statue in the front of the room, his eyes narrowed, waiting for any sign of aggression. He relaxed when the two seemed focused on the legend inscribed on the wall, growling in disgust at their attempts to pronounce the words. 

The man had no idea how long he had been sealed, or who these people were. He knew his mission, but until he knew that they could be trusted, he would keep out of sight, trying to learn more about them and why they were there. His eyes were drawn to the young woman below him, and he felt his breath catch as her face was caught in the light. Despite the distance between them, he could see her features as clearly as if he had been standing next to her, the tilt of her nose, the shade of her eyes. He was entranced by her, the light dancing off her reflection as she moved, concealing then revealing her features as if choreographed. Her voice was soft, and he felt his ears move to try and catch more of the sounds.

“Professor over here!” Kagome exclaimed softly. When Totosai looked around, she had moved to the back corner of the room. As he made his way to her, she tilted her head, looking at the empty pedestal before her. “This is the only open pedestal in this room” she whispered as Totosai came near “and look here.” 

Totosai leaned down to the base of the pedestal, looking where Kagome pointed. None of the pedestals in the room held any characters or names, but this one was different. At the base of the pedestal was a stylized carving of a dog, surrounded by a circle. While a dog carving was not unusual in Japanese art, this carving was designed like the ancient depiction of a demon dog, with a lightning bolt marking on each side of its face. 

Kagome tilted her head in curiosity, recognizing the markings. She looked back to the singe statue in the front of the room then back to the pedestal, confirming to herself that they did, indeed, look almost identical. She wondered it this was the demon form of the Inu no Taisho. Looking around the room, it seemed strange that only one pedestal had the marking, while the others were plain. Lost in her own thoughts and musings, she did not notice her professor going still, his right hand moving to rub his left forearm as he stared at the image.

Kagome reached out an arm to touch the symbol, yet a sound made her pause. A low growl seemed to echo through the room, so faint she almost thought she was imagining it. She turned, looking to see where it was coming from, but the sound faded as if it had never been. 

She turned to Totosai, about to ask if he had heard it as well, but was interrupted “Kagome, it is 12:30, let’s go get lunch with the others, we can come back after.” She sighed then nodded, grabbing her lantern as she left the room to join Sango. 

Totosai watched her leave, then moved to the center of the room, rolling back the long sleeve that covered his left arm. He held his arm up above his head and lifted his lantern with his right hand. A mark on his arm began to glow silver in the light, the image of a demon dog surrounded by a circle. He looked up towards the top of the walls, his soft voice echoing in the chamber.

“ _Yōkoso hogo-sha_ , Welcome Guardian.”

A soft sound from behind him made Totosai turn around. He watched as a figure of a man unfolded, his red kimono a striking contrast to long silver hair that flowed over his shoulders. Two ears stood atop his head, flicking at the sound of footsteps retreating from the shrine. His golden eyes stared straight into Totosai’s before turning to look at the mark. Totosai lowered his arms, tilting his head towards the figure in reverence.

“Welcome back, Lord Inuysha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have to say that I am stunned and humbled at the attention that this story has already received with only one chapter. I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read the story, leave a kudo or leave a comment, Thank you all. 
> 
> I do not own Inuyasha, I am borrowing the characters for this story. The inspiration for this story comes from Heavenin--hell on Tumblr, please see the original inspiration at https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/post/618932524319670272/how-did-you-survive-locked-in-here-so-many.


	3. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardian has Awoken, but what role does Totosai have to play in this?

Totosai looked at the silver and red figure before him, his thoughts racing. He had known that the Council was waiting for the guardian, but he had never thought that he would be the first one to meet him. No one had known where the guardian and his companions had been sealed, nor when they would be awoken. Only the name that had been passed down, told only to members of the council when they received their mark, had allowed Totosai to address the dog eared hanyou. He watched golden eyes narrow as he felt sweat forming on the back of his neck, and he fought to keep control of his facial features in a desperate attempt to keep his thoughts from showing. Totosai felt his throat go dry, it was one thing to hear of the legends, it was another altogether to be faced with it, staring at you with threatening eyes and a soft growl echoing.

Totosai took a deep breath, “My name is Totosai, my Lord, a member of the Human/Yokai Council, it is a pleasure to welcome you and pledge the allegiance of the council to your cause.” He exhaled; thankful he had remembered the formal words that had been drilled into him 40 years prior. 

He glanced at Inuyasha, confused when all Inuyasha did was tilt his head, the growl becoming louder. 

Totosai closed his eyes ‘god I’m an idiot’ he thought to himself. He knew from his training that the Taisho clan had disappeared approximately 500 years prior, yet he had automatically used modern Japanese. He repeated the introduction using the late middle Japanese manner of speaking, sighing in relief as the growling eased and Inuyasha’s form began to relax.

The soft sound of footsteps broke through the silence, and in a blur of movement, Inuyasha vanished from his sight. 

“Professor?” Totosai turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway, “are you coming to join us?” 

“I’m on my way, sorry, I was distracted for a moment.” Totosai turned to follow Kagome out the door, his thoughts drifting back to Inuyasha. ‘We never considered the language differences… god what idiots we were.’ He groaned internally, if the Guardian had awoken, that meant a series of events had been put into motion, and they needed to find a way to address the language changes… and fast. 

Inuyasha watched from his alcove as the dark-haired woman and the man who called himself Totosai ‘what kind of name is that?’ left the chamber. Silently he jumped to the ground, moving cautiously to the door to listen for any others in the area. Reaching the door, he could smell the faint scents of the others who had been in the shrine fading. 

Only two scents stood out to him, the sweat he had smelled off that ‘Totosai’ when he had faced Inuyasha (Inuyasha’s lip curled into a smirk at the thought), and the smell of vanilla mixed with roses. The floral scent called to him, calming him without his realizing it as it lingered in the air. He knew instinctively that it was the scent of the dark-haired woman, the one who had broken his seal. Inuyasha had never had a fading scent affect him so much, and he narrowed his eyes, annoyed at the distraction. 

Keeping to the shadows, he slowly crept towards the stairs leading out of the shrine, his ears focused, listening for any indication that his approach had been heard by the group of humans sitting outside in the forest. The scent of vanilla and roses grew stronger, now mixed in with the smells of the other humans and the forest. His nostrils flared at some unfamiliar scents… he did not know what they were, but for some reason the scent made his mouth water. 

Inuyasha jumped towards the ceiling, landing on one of the support beams near the entrance, listening to the group outside. He could hear their conversation but was only able to understand small snippets of what was being said, the language both familiar and foreign. He stilled as the voices grew louder, and he heard movement coming towards his hiding spot. He knew that he could not be seen, when the shrine had been built he had helped with the design, purposefully including hiding spots in each area for when he would be awoken to fulfill his mission, specifically for this purpose, to watch those who had awoken him.

He eased himself into a seated position among the rafters, he knew it would not be safe to jump down until the group left again. He watched the group separate and enter different sections of the structure. He had not expected there to be such a large group nearby when he awoke, and even with Totosai’s introduction. 

He did not know who this “council” was that the older gentleman had spoken of. As far as Inuyasha knew, no one was to know of where they were located until they were awoken… although Inuyasha admitted that he had not paid much attention to the actual planning. His strengths lay in battle planning and physical work, not subtly and what he considered to be stealth. Given the events that lead him to be there, he wanted to make sure it was safe before he took the next steps that had been entrusted to him.

One member of the group, the only other female, stayed in the hallway, Inuyasha watching her every movement. The lantern light glinted off her long brown hair, and if he was not mistaken, her movements seemed to reflect combat training, she moved with a lethal grace. Yet he felt nothing more than curiosity towards her. Her actions were puzzling to him, she would approach the decorations and braziers of the shrine, but all she did was take a piece of parchment and a strange writing instrument and make notes. Occasionally, she would take a small rectangular object out, which would emit a bright, almost blinding flash of light, before she hid it again, almost like magic. 

The first time he saw the bright light he had to fight not to yelp, his eyes were still adjusting to light and it had HURT DAMNIT, but he managed to hold the sound in. He began to relax as he realized she seemed to be doing little more than identifying what was in the hallway, she did not appear to be trying to take any of the objects or look for specific markings on any of the vessels. There was only one vessel in the entire structure he gave a damn about, and he knew that it was not in the hallway.

He did not know how much time had passed before the woman he was watching was joined by the dark-haired woman and Totosai. 

“Find anything interesting Kagome?” the brown-haired woman said, uncurling from her crouched position. 

The dark-haired woman… ‘ _no, Kagome_ ’ he thought, associating what sounded like a name with the owner of seductive sent of vanilla and roses who was laughing, looking up at her friend. “Everything in here is interesting Sango.” Kagome gushed, looking around her with wide eyes. This close to the entrance Inuyasha could see sunlight catching her eye, and he felt himself being drawn into her deep chocolate eyes. She looked so small between ‘Sango’ and Totosai, both stood several inches taller than her. She looked almost like a doll, too perfect to be real, yet her voice sounded so soothing to him, even when he could not understand what was being said. 

He closed his eyes, allowing an unfamiliar sense of... something. ‘ _Is this what others mean by peace?_ ’ he mused, almost amused at the effect just the sound of her voice had on him. 

All too soon her voice faded, causing Inuyasha’s eyes to snap open, his eyes scanning the hallway as he sought out her scent, following it back to the entrance. He waited, his ears focused on the fading voices before he caught an unfamiliar and loud growl… no two growls. He jumped down from his perch, moving slowly up the stairs, flexing his claws in anticipation of a fight. As he ascended the stairs, his eyes and ears were focused on his surroundings, looking for signs of danger. He paused as he saw the group of humans standing around two strange metal objects. He growled slightly, two of the humans, Totosai and a boy that he had not noticed before, seemed to be sitting in the metal beast. 

Before he could move, he saw Kagome and Sango move towards one of the beasts, his eyes went wide as they seemed to willingly allow themselves to be swallowed by it. The growl from the metal beasts turned into roars as they ran off with their prey. Letting off a furious growl of his own Inuyasha leapt from his hiding spot and raced after the beasts… but no matter how fast he ran the beasts were faster. Inuyasha stood in the middle of the wide cleared area and stared dejectedly as the beasts faded out of view, his ears drooping to the top of his head. He felt a pain around his heart that he had never felt before, and all he could think, without knowing why, was ‘ _I… just found her…_ _to lose her…’_

Inuyasha turned and slowly made his way back to the shrine. He felt like he was being split in two, one half of him was in mourning for a woman he had technically never met, the other half trying to convince him he would see her again. He knew there was only one person who could help explain what was happening and why he felt that way, and each step took him closer to those answers, but further away from finding and protecting her. He found himself staring up at the statute of Inu No Taisho.

“Father” he whispered, “I need your help.”

Inuyasha moved back towards the pedestal where he had been sealed then stepped to the wall directly behind it. He softly tapped a pattern on the wall, releasing a hidden door to reveal a small shelf in the wall, containing a single shimmering dagger. Inuyasha gently reached out to take the dagger in his hand. The hilt felt warm in his grasp, despite having been locked away for a yet unknown number of years. Dagger in his hand, Inuyasha moved back in front of his father, looking up at the familiar face. 

“Blood to awaken blood, the son calls the father.” Using the dagger, Inuyasha cut open his palm, placing the cut over the heart of the statue in front of him. He waited, watching for the signs of his father’s awakening, the silver sheen of stone to fade into the flush of life.

And he waited.

And waited.

Nothing. With a cry Inuyasha pulled his hand back, the cut already healed.

“No No NO NO NONONOONONO” he yelled, slashing his hand, and placing it back on the statue. 

Again, there was no reaction. 

In desperation, he ran to the statue with two face strips and a crescent moon, slicing his palm again “Blood to awaken blood, brother calls to brother.” 

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his earlier sorrow mixed with fear. He had only had one task in this process… just one… and he had fucking failed. He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He knew what the consequences of his failure would be. The end of everything, and the destruction of humans and demons alike. In one short period of time he had lost… everything. The only woman who was able to calm his thoughts was lost to a metal beast, the likes of which he had never seen, and his father and brother lost to a seal that could never be broken. 

Inuyasha lifted his head, his gaze turning to his left to look along the wall. He took a deep breath to calm himself, knowing that despite his failure, there was still an important object here that needed to be guarded, even if he now had to guard it alone. He forced himself to stand, walking over to the wall and tracing the memorized steps until he reached a sealed vessel… that was no longer sealed. 

If he thought he had felt fear before, it was nothing compared to the terror that gripped him in that moment, looking at the small crack in the vessel. That crack meant the seal would no longer hold… him. Ryukotsusei, the dragon daiyokai. His eyes closed, the weight of everything crashing down upon him. He knew that there were still two other seals, but he had no idea where they had been placed for safekeeping. But even the one seal being broken meant Ryukotsusei would be able to begin to learn, to adapt, and that meant less time for him to prepare. 

It was never supposed to be just on him… he was supposed to have his father and brother with him, the powerful Inu yokai pack together with their allies for the upcoming battle. He clenched his jaw, looking at the sealed forms of his father and his brother Sesshomaru. Even if he did not have them with him, he would still complete their task, he knew it would be a little (more than a little he grudgingly admitted) harder without them, but their objective was too important. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am again truly humbled by the appreciation and feedback this story has been getting. I thank Heavenin--hell for the inspiration and Ms. Takahashi for her wonderful story and characters that I am humbly borrowing.


	4. Fascination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha was unable to wake his father and brother, and is left to wonder how his mission will go from here. 
> 
> What is this "Council" and who is Totosai to it?

He had failed them, and Inuyasha did not know if he was strong enough on his own. He had been so caught up in his thoughts, he did not hear an older gentleman entering the shrine and approach him. A new and familiar scent of sweat and leather entered the air, and Inuyasha spun to see Totosai standing behind him. His thoughts swirled at the sight, if Totosai had survived the beast then perhaps… his ears perked at the thought, as he hear _’I told you she was fine’_ echo through his mind. 

“Lord Inuyasha” Totosai began.

“Keh, enough with the lord.” Inuyasha interrupted “my father is a lord, my brother will be lord, not me.” 

Totosai faltered, “I beg pardon Lor… err... Inuyasha.” He corrected. He felt himself trembling before the inu hanyou, all his training failing in the presence of the legend. He took a breath and let it out, closing his eyes briefly as he collected his thoughts. The speech he had prepared on the drive back from campus had fled his memory the moment he stepped foot in the shrine. “Now that we are alone, I have come to offer the assistance of the council to awaken the other guardians and to begin preparations.” 

Inuyasha’s golden gaze focused intently on Totosai, his eyes heating “What is this counci… you know what, that can wait. You know how to awaken them?” Inuyasha stepped forward with this, his gaze never leaving Totosai’s. He waited, impatiently for the response, his nostrils flaring as if he was trying to scent out any lie or deception. 

“Yes” Totosai squeaked, his voice cracking embarrassingly. “Yes” he coughed, trying to clear his throat. “Your blood will break the seal.” He saw Inuyasha’s eyes flash in anger, and before the hanyou could yell at him he quickly continued “but the knife has to be charged with spiritual power. It has been over 500 years since the last mention of you and your pack, the power that was placed in the knife has eroded, it no longer has enough power to blend with your blood and break the seal.” 

Inuyasha tuned Totosai out as he felt a sense of relief flow through him ‘ _I did not fuck it up, thank Kami._ ’ “…Kagome…” he heard Totosai say, and Inuyasha suddenly focused all his attention on him. “Who is Kagome?” Inuyasha asked carefully, not wanting to reveal his fascination with the woman. 

Totosai gave a little sigh “Kagome is one of my students, and apparently an untrained spiritualist. I believe she inadvertently released your seal; all we can hope is that it was not too early. However, she will be needed to release your father and brother.”

It took all Inuyasha’s strength to keep his face from breaking out into a smile, knowing he would get to see her again. “Who, or what, is this council you have spoken of” he said coolly, proud of the control he had over his voice. 

Totosai chuckled “that is a longer story, and I am not the best one to share it with you. I would like to ask you to come back to my office, other members of the council are at the University, and we have accommodations being prepared for you. Please, allow me to escort you, and we will begin to help you catch up to the modern era.”

Inuyasha nodded his head, following Totosai out of the shrine. His ears flattened again, and he growled as he saw the metal beast that had eaten Kagome sitting silent in front of him. His growl grew in strength as he prepared to attack it, confusion hitting when Totosai suddenly yelled “NO!” Still crouched for an attack, he glared at Totosai, waiting for an explanation. 

“Itsahorselesscarriage” Totosai wheezed, a little nervous after Inuyasha’s sudden shift into attack mode.

“Do you want to try that again?” Inuyasha snarled, the edges of his eyes turning red without his knowledge. 

Totosai froze, feeling the back of his neck starting to sweat. “It is used for quick travel, a horseless carriage. As I said, we need to help you catch up to the modern era. There have been many, many changes since you last walked the woods.” 

The red began to fade as Inuyasha cautiously eased out of attack mode, but he refused to relax completely as he stalked towards the carriage. 

“How does a carriage move without horses, you old fool?” he sneered, circling it, sniffing carefully. A faint scent captured his attention, the faint scent of vanilla and roses. His eyes rose to Totosai’s, raising an eyebrow. 

Totosai slowly moved towards the jeep, opened the door, and sat in the driver’s seat. Inuyasha watched his every move as Totosai took a strange looking keyring out of his pocket, moving it towards what looked like a wheel, but for the life of him Inuyasha could not figure out how the wheel was supposed to help the ‘carriage’ move. Inuyasha jumped back, his eyes narrowing, as a turn of Totosai’s hand caused the metal object to let out a loud growl. 

“The horses are contained inside the hood.” Totosai said carefully, watching Inuyasha for any further signs of agitation. 

A look of confusion spread across Inuyasha’s face, as he moved quickly to the front of the vehicle, placing his ear on the hood, listening for the horses. 

Totosai laughed, then reached across the seat to open the door. “We will explain this and much more, let me get you back to the office, my associates are preparing food for your arrival.” 

Inuyasha eyed the door suspiciously, before moving to mirror Totosai’s posture, sitting inside the jeep. At Totosai’s urging, he closed the door, and Totosai reached around him to help fasten the seat belt, causing Inuyasha to growl at him again as he was constrained. His growls gave way to yips as they began to move, Totosai steering with the strange wheel. The sides and top were open, and soon Inuyasha felt the wind caressing his face. Enjoying the feel, he leaned his head out of the side in excitement at the sensation. 

Totosai spared a glance at his passenger, then burst out laughing. Inuyasha, the dog demon, was facing into the wind with his tongue hanging out. ‘ _I guess even dog demons are dogs at heart_ ’ Totosai thought, chuckling to himself.

In what seemed to Inuyasha to be no time at all, Totosai brought their movement to a halt, turning the strange key again, which made the carriage stop growling. Inuyasha watched Totosai unfasten the restraint and then the door, mimicking those movements to leave the carriage. Totosai gestured to Inuyasha to follow him, leading him into the largest building Inuyasha had ever seen, made of a strange, smooth stone. 

The scents near the building nearly overwhelmed Inuyasha’s senses, it smelled like hundreds of humans had been near it recently, along with a sour smell that had begun to overlay all the scents as they had left the area of the forest. But through all the scents, one again captured his attention, the faint smell of vanilla and roses. His eyes moved in the direction of the scent as he was ushered into the building, through a large door and into a room containing several seating surfaces, a table and a selection of grilled meats and rice. 

A young man stood in the side of the room; his dark hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He was nearly as tall as Inuyasha but had a lanky build and moved with a fluid grace that struck Inuyasha as equal parts dancer and fighter. 

He nodded his head towards Inuyasha “Welcome Guardian” he said in clear late middle Japanese “I am Miroku, I will be your liaison to the council.” 

Inuyasha nodded back, “Inuyasha” his only response. 

A slight smile curved Miroku’s lips at the gruff introduction, his deep blue eyes sparkling with a hidden mischief. “Oh Totosai” Miroku sighed “Would it have been too much to ask for the Guardian to be a beautiful woman who would need my help to...”

His words were cut off as Totosai walked past and hit him upside the head as he walked out of the room, reaching into his pocket to grab his cell phone. Inuyasha let out a deep chuckle, the exchange helping him relax in the strange surroundings. He had known several like this Miroku in his village, or as they had liked to call themselves, connoisseurs of the female figure. 

Miroku rubbed his head, then let out a giant smile in Inuyasha’s direction. 

“Please, help yourself to some of the food we have prepared, when you are ready, we will begin helping you adapt to our era.” 

He watched Inuyasha move to take several pieces of grilled fish and devour them from his hands, shaking his head. “Well, I can see table etiquette is on the agenda” he chuckled. After a few minutes watching Inuyasha, he moved to join Inuyasha at the table, making himself a plate of rice and grilled squid after Inuyasha seemed to slow down his eating, then sat down at the end of the table to eat his plate. 

Miroku closed his eyes and lowered his head to give thanks to the Kami’s for the food. When he opened his eyes again… Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

“SHIT… TOTOSAI!” Miroku yelled, leaping up from the table.

Totosai came running, still on his cell phone, the person at the other end was heard asking what was going on. 

Totosai groaned when he realized Inuyasha was not in the room. Raising the phone back to his ear “The legend of the guardians that we covered in your individual study class are true, and one of them has woken up. If you see a young man with silver hair, golden eyes, and believe this or not dog ears, I want you to let me know immediately.”

Across campus Kagome listed to her professor, shock running through her at his words. 

“Wait wait wait Professor, what do you mean they are true? They are just legends nothing more.” 

She listened to Totosai sight heavily before her attention was caught by a sound coming from her bedroom. She knew that Sango had gone out for the evening, so there should not be anyone in her apartment. She narrowed her eyes, moving slowly towards the closed door. She heard Totosai’s voice in her ear, but had no idea what he was saying, her focus on the door. She tucked the phone under her ear before moving quickly to the kitchen to pick up a pan, then made her way back to her room. Holding the pan securely in her right hand, she used her left hand to slowly open the door. 

She had barely moved the door open a crack when it was suddenly pulled out of her grasp, opening the rest of the way. Kagome let out a soft shriek before going still in shock. 

Staring back at her were two remarkably familiar golden eyes, she had seen them in her dreams the night before. She couldn’t stop her eyes from taking in his form, from his red kimono, his broad broad (oh so broad) shoulders, his long silver hair, the haunting golden eyes and (kami help her) two silver puppy ears atop his head. His golden eyes turned molten as he looked down at her, and she could see the subtle flare of his nostrils, as if he were breathing in her scent. The pair stared at each other, lost in their own world until Totosai’s yelling broke through Kagome’s trance. She reached up to grab the phone.

“Hey Professor, I’m fairly sure I found your guardian.”

“WHAT!” Kagome winced at the sound and watched the adorable puppy ears folded flat to block out the loud sound. “WHERE IS HE?”

“He’s standing in my bedroom.”

Art commissioned from the amazing and fabulous [Kalcia](kalcia.tumblr.com)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am again truly humbled by the appreciation and feedback this story has been getting. I hope you continue to enjoy the story, let me know your thoughts and feedback!


	5. Sango, meet Miroku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome found Inuyasha standing in her bedroom, what happens when Sango gets home, and when Totosai and Miroku arrive?

Kagome stared at the stranger standing in her bedroom, Totosai’s voice echoing in her ear.

“Do not let him leave Kagome, we will be right there” she heard her professor say before he yelled “MIROKU, GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR.” 

Kagome heard the line go dead, and she lowered her phone, placing it in her pocket. Golden eyes followed her every movement, his gaze never leaving her.

“Ok big guy” Kagome said lightly, trying not to startle the man. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute, alternating between trying to remember her lessons with Totosai and admiring the walking god that stood before her. Admiring him won out, she could not help it. He was GORGEOUS, and he was standing in her bedroom.

‘ _Wait a minute, standing in my bedroom_ ” she thought ‘ _How the hell did he get in here, this is the second floor and the door was locked?_ ’ 

She watched the silver head tilt sideways at her words, his ears twitching at her voice ‘ _oh shit they are real._ ’ she thought. It was clear he did not understand her, which was going to make things… interesting until Totosai arrived. Hopefully, he would be there soon and there would be no other distractions.

The golden eyed stranger’s eyes suddenly darted towards her front door, and he let out a deep growl. Kagome could hear the warning in the tone, but she could not help but shiver at the sound, not out of fear, but something much, much more sensual. She hoped it was Totosai and whoever this Miroku person was, but they did not have a key, which could only mean…

Her eyes widened as Sango entered the apartment, sighing in frustration.

“Kagome, remind me not to go out with Kuranosuke again, all he wanted to fucking talk about is a martial arts match he saw me in when we were kids, I didn’t even know he knew me back them.” Sango lamented, throwing her keys on the counter as she stalked through the apartment towards Kagome. She paused as she saw Kagome standing with the frying pan near her bedroom door, her eyes turning to see the silver haired, golden eyed man with an impressive costume standing in the doorway.

“Hey idiot, I think the cosplay club is on the other side of campus.” She said defensively, moving cautiously towards her friend. “Kagome?” she questioned under her breath, and Kagome gave a soft shake of her head. 

It was clear that the dog-eared man was able to hear them but could not understand them. He continued to growl, but with less heat in it than had previously been there as neither woman made any move toward him. He watched them carefully, his golden eyes darting between the two, lingering on Kagome, then darting to Sango and back. Kagome reached out and grabbed Sango’s wrist, gently pulling her backwards, away from the door. The growling grew fainter as they moved away, then inexplicably they heard a soft whine.

“Totosai is on his way here” Kagome whispered to Sango. “He apparently knows who this is, he should be here shortly”

Inuyasha watched carefully as Kagome and Sango backed away, increasing the distance between them. He growled as Kagome’s scent weakened near him, and without realizing it he whimpered slightly when it was almost hidden by the scent of fear and anger coming from Sango. He knew in that moment that he had messed up. He had not thought about where he had been going when he left Mi-ro-ku and the stone building, he had just followed Kagome’s scent, needing to see her to ensure she was, in fact safe. The scent had led him to another stone building with remarkably see through walls on the lower level. He had seen glass before, but it was always cloudy or colored, and for a moment he had paused to wonder at how clearly he could see through it, before realizing he did not know how to enter the building. There appeared to be doors, but they were sealed shut. He had watched other humans pushing on what looked to be a lever on the door, but when he had tried it, the door had stayed shut. 

Inuyasha instead had run around the building until he could identify Kagome’s scent, isolating it to a room on what appeared to be a second story. A tree stood near her window, and he quickly jumped to a branch, before leaping onto the building, holding himself up with his claws against the wall as he tried to find a way to enter from the outside. He was grateful that the sheer panels to her living space moved, when he entered, he could not believe how thin the panels were. He knew that there would be a LOT of what Miroku had called “catching up” to do.

When he leapt into the room, Kagome’s scent instantly surrounded him, calming his racing mind a little. While he was surrounded by her scent, it was fading, he could not smell her directly. His ears caught a sound coming from outside the room, and he had slowly made his way to where the sounds were coming from, when the door had started to open. He had caught Kagome’s scent, and in his haste to make sure she was well, he reached out and grabbed the opening door away from her.

At the time, he had just wanted to see that she was alright, he could not rest until he knew. Now smelling the fear and anxiety that came from the two women, his ears lowered, and he let out another whimper of apology. He turned quickly, moving to jump back out into the tree.

“WAIT!” He heard Kagome cry, which caused him to pause. Suddenly a soft hand took a hold of his wrist, the gentle touch sent a wave of electricity through him, freezing him in place. His head whipped back to look at her, and he suddenly realized just how close she was. He could see the slight pink of her cheeks rising as he looked at her, and he heard her heart begin to race and her breath to shorten as they stared at each other, captured by the moment and the electricity they felt where her hand touched his wrist.

“Who are you?” She whispered, ignoring Sango’s concerned shouts behind her. “What are you?”

Inuyasha considered her words, trying to decipher them. They seemed similar; a difference of vowel sounds but he believed he understood her questions. 

“Inuyasha.” Kagome paused, her eyes flying upwards to meet his. A smile teased her lips. “Kagome.” Inuyasha gave a short nod of his head, moving carefully to keep his eyes on her. 

“Hey Kagome, are you sure that’s wise?” Sango interrupted the pair as she took a step forward. Inuyasha’s face tightened, his gaze snapping to Sango to watch her movements, his body shifting as he stepped forward, protectively hiding Kagome’s body behind his own. Sango instantly froze at his movement. Inuyasha sniffed the air carefully and searched for any hint of aggression or malice in the air. When he did not find any, his body relaxed a miniscule amount, just enough for Kagome to ease around him and walk carefully around him to stand in the main room of the apartment.

Kagome’s eyes closed in relief as she heard banging at her door and Totosai’s voice calling through the door to her. She nodded to Sango, who moved cautiously to the door to open it. As soon as the door moved, their professor barreled into the apartment, leaving Sango face to face with a tall black-haired gentleman with blue eyes. She saw his gaze move over her with appreciation before he looked her straight in the eye and smiled.

“Ah, the Kami have heard my prayers and sent me an angel on earth. Beautiful angel, would you consider bearing my child?”

Sango stared at the man in disbelief, she had to blink a few times to process what he had just said. Her face flushed red, first with embarrassment, then with anger, and she slammed the door in his face, taking a perverse pleasure at his cry of pain.

“Stupid hentai.” She muttered. “First, I dealt with a man child who never got over a crush from when he was freaking ten, then a cosplay freak and now a hentai. Who did I piss off today?” 

Totosai looked back over the door, surprised when he only saw Sango. 

“Sango, could you let Miroku in? I will need his help.”

Sango sighed, opening the front door in a huff. Miroku stepped in, glancing at her sideways as he rubbed his now red nose. Sango felt her right eyebrow twitch in annoyance. She had a bad feeling about this guy, she just knew it.

Miroku immediately made his way to Inuyasha, peppering him with questions. Kagome watched Inuyasha’s face darken with annoyance as he responded with short answers. Something seemed slightly… off… about the byplay, and it took her a second to realize the language changes in the conversation before her.

‘ _Of course, that’s why he didn’t answer.’_ Once she recognized the way of speaking, she began to follow along the conversation, the pronunciation throwing her off slightly as she had only really read the language, not spoken it before today.

“cannot just disappear without any warning” she heard Miroku lecturing Inuyasha. “People do not know who you are, and yokai are not seen walking around today, they are hidden.”

‘ _Yokai… hidden?_ ’ Kagome thought, startled, focusing her complete attention on what was being said.

“I could smell her scent at the strange hut you led me to, I followed it here.” Inuyasha snapped at Miroku, unsure what he had done that was wrong. Miroku brought his hand up to rub his head as he fought off a headache and looked over at Totosai. Both turned to look at Kagome and Sango, both women however were confused. 

“What do you mean you followed her scent? Whose scent Inuyasha?” Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha looked directly at Kagome before stating simply.

“Kagome. Kagome is the one who woke me from my seal, and her scent called to me.”

Kagome’s breath caught, a thousand questions going through her mind at the simple, yet complex, statement.

Totosai broke through the silence that followed, clearing his throat. “Well, let’s get back to the office, and see if we can work this out. Kagome, if you would come with us.”

“Oh Hell no, Kagome isn’t going anywhere without me, not with cosplay boy and hentai man around.” Sango growled, grabbing the hand of her friend. Kagome nodded, pleading silently to her professor. Totosai relented. 

“Fine, fine, just let’s get back to my office, there will be more space. Miroku, take Inuyasha with you, and MAKE SURE HE GETS THERE.” Kagome had to smile when Miroku rolled his eyes and grabbed Inuyasha around the wrist, pulling him out the door.

“Hey Kagome?” Sango whispered. “Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?”

“Sango, I really wish I knew too.” Kagome went to grab her jacket and realized that she still had the frying pan in her hand. She returned it to the kitchen and grabbed her keys.

“Let’s go see if we can get some answers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this story is getting a lot more attention that I had originally thought it would, thank you so so much for the kudos and feedback, I greatly appreciate it!


	6. Prophecy and the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the group to receive some answers, who is this "council" Totosai works for, and why were Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and their father sealed in the shrine?

Inuyasha eyed the strange seats that Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Totosai sat on. His golden eyes darted around the room, seeking anything that he could say was “familiar” in the strange room. He could smell the anxiety and undertones of residual fear, and it did nothing to calm his nerves.

“Inuyasha” Totosai called out to catch Inuyasha’s attention. “I have to contact the council to inform them that you have awoken.”

“Keh” Inuyasha scoffed, continuing to look around the room.

Totosai tried again, he would need to bring the council more information for them to prepare for what was to come.

“Inuyasha, the council has only limited information about the events of the past…”

“For good reason” Inuyasha interjected.

“Kagome, are you able to follow what they are saying?” Sango said quietly to her friend, she was not able to understand any of the conversation around them. MIroku took the opportunity to move his chair closer to the women, ignoring Sango’s look of annoyance, and began to translate.

“The time for secrecy is over Inuyasha, we need to know what occurred to discuss with the council. Lord Koga…”

“The wolf is still around? Good to know. But I need to know, who or what is this ‘council’?”

Totosai tilted his head “That is fair” he acknowledged. 

“Following your sealing, humans and yokai began to live among each other. Initially, there were the expected conflicts. Early on, a council was formed consisting of the heads of the yokai clans, the Ookami, the Kitsune, the Bats, the Oni, the bears, to act as a governing body for yokai. They created a set of laws that govern yokai.” 

Kagome watched Inuyasha as Totosai spoke, fascinated by his ears.

“In time, as our races integrated as second council formed, a human-yokai alliance council. The members were hand selected by the yokai council, humans must have spiritual abilities, such as myself and Miroku here, while the yokai must be trusted and loyal to the yokai council. Information and membership are closely guarded secrets, all members are marked by a tattoo infused with spiritual energy that would only react when in the presence of the guardians.”

Totosai rolled up the left sleeve of his shirt, showing the glowing silver tattoo of a dog demon surrounded by a circle. Inuyasha glanced over at his arm, nodding slightly in recognition.

“Feh, fine. I guess father’s precautions worked. How much do you know about the conflict with Ryukotsusei, what he was planning?”

“Very little, other than the information shared by some of the members of the yokai council. No one knew the location of your resting place, or when you would awaken. When the shrine was uncovered, I was called in due to my reputation in the field, but also because of the influence of the yokai council, who wield a large amount of influence in this area, just in case. A member of the Human/Yokai alliance has been sent on every excavation of a shrine or temple for the past 100 years.”

Totosai took a deep breath before moving to stand in front of Inuyasha. “Now we need to know why.”

Inuyasha released a grunt, lifting his head to stare at the strange roof above him. It was time to begin.

* * *

There was a simple beauty to mornings in the forest, the last vestiges of fog fading in tendrils off the lake, dew glistening as the early sun cast its warmth over the land. A doe made her way out of the safety of the trees, drawn towards the lake. In a flash of silver and red, her journey was ended, the hanyou completing his hunt. He closed his eyes, silently thanking the deer for the lifegiving sustenance she would provide. He knew that most yokai would not offer the same respect, however he had learned early on to respect the cycle that provided life. Inuyasha lifted the doe over his shoulder, padding through the forest with silent steps despite the extra weight he carried. He paused briefly to collect the buck and the boar that he had also caught during his hunting trip, then continued to make his way home.

As Inuyasha entered his village he was surrounded by children, their voices all jumbling together in their eagerness to greet him and ask questions. Even with his enhanced hearing he could not make out any specific question, he chuckled at their enthusiasm and eagerness. He released a low growl, knowing his role in the daily game they played. In response the children all gasped in mock terror at the Yokai who had broken into THEIR village. The children began running around him in a circle, moving with him as he made his way to the center and the outdoor cooking area that had been constructed. 

He noted his father, the Inu No Taisho, nicknamed Toga by the children (who could not pronounce Taisho and decided his name was too long thank you very much) deep in conversation with the headman and the village elders. His snorted when he saw his brother, Sesshomaru surrounded by the unmarried ladies of the village (and if his eyes were not deceiving him, which he knew they did not, quite a few of the married ladies as well). If you did not know Sesshomaru, he would appear to be unaffected by the attention, his pale golden eyes seemed blank and his pale face gave away no emotion. Inuyasha, however, could see signs of annoyance, the slight tick of his brother’s right eyebrow, subtle, oh so subtle, giving away his irritation. 

“Ah, Inuyasha” Sesshomaru coolly stated, gliding through the crowd that surrounded him towards his brother, then grabbing the boar from Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, laughter in his voice as he said “you know full well I can carry this with no problem Sessh…. Trying to avoid someone perhaps?” 

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eyes and tightened his jaw. “You know I don’t share the same fascination with humans that you and father do… they just… refuse… to leave me alone” he growled, giving a slight shudder. Both brothers caught the sighs of the women in the village, and a few of the men, as they continued to the center, Inuyasha letting out a soft chuckle of amusement while Sesshomaru tightened his jaw, emitting a soft growl that only his brother could hear. 

The brothers made a striking image as they walked together, their long silver hair glistening in the sunlight, their golden eyes appearing to glow. The villagers knew that the brother’s similarity ended with their coloring. Sesshomaru, the ice king as he was (lovingly) called in the villagers’ whispers, refused to truly be part of the village. The villagers had never seen him wear any color other than white, unless he was donning his armor, and he somehow managed to always keep it pristine. The women were drawn to his cold demeanor, seeking to be the one to thaw his heart, yet one glance of his golden eyes, frozen in their intensity, made them shiver, both in fear and with thoughts of what it would be like to have his attention focused on them. Yet Sesshomaru never showed the slightest interest in them. Those who had spoken with him knew that he found humans to be a bother, when he deigned to speak with the villagers or the elders, they were always left with the feeling that he was somehow judging them, and found them wanting.

Inuyasha had the warmth his brother lacked, like two sides of the same coin. He and his father were always part of the village, helping them thrive, thus the hunting expedition that morning to help stock the villages stores and to prepare dried meats for the upcoming winter. The children of the village loved to play with ‘Uncle Inu,’ his puppy ears drawing their attention and fascination. Inuyasha had no qualms helping around the village, he and his father had helped to build most of the buildings and always attended every festival, gathering, and event. Their presence served two purposes, one, to be part of the celebration, but two, and the most important, to protect the villagers from the yokai that sought to prey on them. 

The village was under the Taisho protection. Any yokai that sought to prey on their village were soon reminded why Inu No Taisho was the Great Dog General, the strongest yokai alive, with his two sons close behind him in strength. 

The protection, however, was a double-edged sword. Toga had lived near the village for over 1000 years, helping it grow to the thriving community it had become. He had left the village unattended only once, when he entered a mating alliance with Inukimmi, a powerful Inu-Poison Yokai from another clan. When Toga had returned with an infant Sesshomaru in his arms 300 years prior he found that the village had been nearly decimated as lesser yokai sought to destroy his home. He helped the village rebuild and placed it officially under his protection. Toga had not left the area village for more than a day since, and when he did have to leave, Sesshomaru was there to act in his place. For two hundred years Toga and Sesshomaru worked as a team, making their home in the forest outside the village. They did not join the village, building their grand home inside the walls, until Toga met _her_.

Izayoi. Her family had once been powerful, her father a merchant in one of the main training ports, until he refused the Lord his daughter’s hand in marriage. The lord, in his anger, destroyed their business and cast them out of the port. Izayoi and her family were forced into the life of traveling merchants, making their way through Japan, trading their limited merchandise for lodging and food. Their journey brought them to the Inu forest village. The moment Toga and Izayoi’s eyes met her parents began to negotiate with the headmaster to become members of the village. They had heard of the Inu no Taisho, and it was obvious to them that their daughter would not be leaving the village, and equally obvious that if she tried the yokai would not let her.

Toga immediately sought to construct a home worthy of his family, to show Izayoi that he was able to provide for her. That caused many fights between the father and son, Sesshomaru could not believe that his father was so taken with a female, “just bed her and be done with it” he had sneered one day. 

He almost did not survive his father’s attack in response. Sesshomaru stared at his father though the haze of blood covering his eyes “why? That is all I want to know, why?” 

Toga stared at his son, and in a cold voice calmly told him “one day you will understand. One day you will have SOMEONE to protect.” At that Sesshomaru was puzzled, “we have a whole village to protect.” Toga softly shook his head and whispered “it’s not the same. Until you experience it for yourself, you won’t understand.” 

Three years later, Inuyasha was born. Sesshomaru watched coldly as his once stoic father was reduced to…* _shudder_ * baby talk and cooing at the infant. The child had dog ears, marking him as _different_ , yet for some reason, his father did not see that. He watched the child grow and his father continuing to change as they fully immersed their lives in the village. His father and his woman (he refused to call Izayoi mother… causing more fights with his father) were honored guests at each event, his half-brother growing up as one of the children, playing among them. Inuyasha seemed to ignore the proud yokai lineage, content to act as a human. That was acceptable in a hanyou, but Sesshomaru could not reconcile his once proud, silent, and strong father with the yokai before him, laughing, dancing, helping the _humans_. Fighting other yokai to defend them, none the less. But his father was his alpha, and as the beta it was his duty to follow the alpha’s orders, until he was no longer qualified to be the alpha. In the blink of an eye, at least to Sesshomaru, Izayoi passed, Inuyasha was only 50, a child in yokai years. 

It had been almost 50 years since his mother passed, and Inuyasha was starting to see life come back into his father’s eyes. In the past ten years, the attacks on the village had been increasing, and reports of attacks on other yokai lords had been reaching the Inu forest village. 

One of his father’s old friends, Ryukotsusei , a dragon yokai, was rumored to have been gathering yokai to his side and his belief that humans were no more than fodder, food to be raised and harvested, and yokai that did not agree with that vision were to be treated similarly. The puzzle and the conflict seemed to invigorate his father, Toga once more donning the mantle and armor of the Inu no Taisho. As Inuyasha and Sesshomaru deposited the two deer and the boar with the village cook and dryers to prepare the meat, they both caught snippets of the conversation their father was engaged in “… attack, the Ookami…. Tribe almost….” The smile on Inuyasha’s lips fell as the brothers turned to their father, 50 years of training together had them moving as one. 

Toga stepped away from the conversation with the village elders, turning to his sons. Sesshomaru froze when he caught his father’s full outfit, and Inuyasha burst out laughing as Toga, the Great Dog General, strode towards them in a white kosode and hakima, a red sash, and a long flowing cape. Toga stopped in front of his sons and cocked an eyebrow, a smirk touching his lips as he stared at his sons. He had taken to tying his long silver hair back with a strip of cloth, leaving the two purple lightening marks on his cheeks uncovered, giving him the appearance of an overgrown teenager, and not the imposing general Sesshomaru knew him to be. 

“Really dad, a cape?” Inuyasha choked out through his laughter. 

Toga’s smirk got wider “jealous pup?”

Inuyasha snorted “Hell no” as Sesshomaru lifted his left hand to his forehead… wondering yet again how he could be related to the two idiots. “Clothing choices aside, dear father” Sesshomaru stated coolly, lowering his hand “what has happened?”

Toga’s face hardened, losing the smirk, his dark amber eyes sharpening as he remembered the conversation with the elders and headman. 

“There has been another attack, Ryukotsusei has attacked the Ookami tribe of the North.” Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both growled at the news “the tribe was almost completely wiped out, only a handful survived.” 

“Koga?” Sesshomaru asked, remembering the prince of the tribe that he had met before. 

“Prince Koga was one of those who survived, he had been out on a hunting party at the time of the attack. He was able to help the remainder of his pack get to safety and headed further north to regroup with another tribe.” Inuyasha tightened his fist “how many more attacks must there be until someone stops him?” Toga looked at his two sons, his eyes going sad That’s what we were just discussing.”

Toga refused to tell his sons anymore out in the open, motioning for them to follow him back to their home. Once inside, with all the doors closed and windows sealed, Toga turned and faced them, gesturing for them both to sit. He sighed deeply, trying to figure out how to explain what he had just been told with the least amount of outrage from his children. “Kaede has had a vision.” 

At those words Inuyasha’s ears came to attention while Sesshomaru scoffed. Both knew the name, Kaede was a well-respected healer and seer, any who disregarded her visions did so at their own peril, at least that is what Inuyasha believed. Sesshomaru could not understand why his father was listening to any human, no matter how well respected she was. 

“What did this mortal see father?” Sesshomaru asked carefully, ignoring Inuyasha’s angry look at his tone of disrespect. 

Toga closed his eyes as if in pain and turned away from his sons. “There is a battle coming.” At these words, the face of both brothers took on a cruel smile, prepared to finally, FINALLY, be joining the fight “but not now. It cannot happen now.” 

The smiles died, the siblings looking at each other in trepidation of what was about to follow. 

“What do you mean dad?” Inuyasha asked, puzzled. 

“If we attack Ryukotsusei now, even with our allies at our side… we will lose. Ryukotsusei will enslave all yokai who fought against him, and humans will be cultivated and harvested for food, eventually being eradicated completely.” Toga turned back to his sons, his voice sounding as if the weight of all his centuries of life were weighing on him “We are the keys to end this”

“Then let us go end this now!” Inuyasha yelled as he jumped to his feet, interrupting his father. Sesshomaru reached up placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder, shocking Inuyasha as he was pushed back to his seat and held there by Sesshomaru’s grip. 

“Let him finish pup.” Sesshomaru calmly said, holding his struggling brother in place with an iron grip. Toga moved to sit before his two sons, taking in their appearances, knowing neither will like the rest of what he had to say.

“As I said, we are the key, but not now. There are…. Pieces missing that will be needed to end this battle.”

“So, we wait it out” Inuyasha snarled, annoyed at being told that once again, they would be doing nothing.

“It isn’t that simple” his father whispered “if we wait, we will not survive long enough to end this. We will be hunted, and we will eventually be killed. We are strong, but we cannot survive against Ryukotsusei’s army on our own.” 

Sesshomaru’s mouth tightened into a thin line before he spoke “and what, exactly, did this _human_ priestess say that we, the strongest yokai known, need to do?” venom dripping from his voice in disdain.

“Seal ourselves.”

As expected, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumped up, Inuyasha’s voice echoing loudly off the walls, Sesshomaru’s dangerously soft.

“What the actual fuck, why the hell do you think we would ever agree to just do fucking nothing, and be sealed so we can’t do a goddamn thing?”

“Explain to me father why we are listening to a human who wants nothing more than to be rid of our kind?

“Enough.” The soft voice of their father stopped both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. 

“There has been a council meeting of the remaining lords who oppose Ryukotsusei. This has been an ongoing discussion and plan, only now we have the specifics of what needs to be done.” 

Toga raised his head to look directly at the two pups… no men before him. “The blood of the remaining yokai lords, including me, will be used to bind Ryukotsusei, and we will take a blood pact, all involved, or their heirs, will stand beside us at the appointed time. We will be sealed in a shrine until we are needed. At the moment of sealing, Ryukotsusei’s spirit will be split into three, each portion sealed in a different vessel as a safeguard to prevent his release until we are awoken and to give us time to prepare our allies for the fight to come. Those alive in our village will know where we are sealed, but this information will not be passed on to any others, not even their descendants. All references to us and what has been done will be erased, we will become figures of myth until we are needed.” 

Toga paused, looking towards the sealed door. 

“This is the only way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has almost 700 views at the time this chapter was posted, and that is unbelievable to me. I never expected there would be this level of interest or support for this story. I thank you all for reading and your feedback, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.


	7. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the past has been told, but will they be able to break the remaining seals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying this story, I never anticipated it would have as much support and appreciation as it does! I am truly touched (and giddy every time I see a review or Kudos)!
> 
> Guardian has been Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 3rd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards! Thank you to all the supporters of this story!!
> 
> [Best AU/AR](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/622695344163160064/nomination-ruddcatha) in 2020 Q3 by the [Feudal Connection](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/)

The last words of Miroku’s translation echoed in the room, all eyes glued to the tall silver haired man in the middle of the room. Inuyasha turned back to face the group, noticing that their eyes held various levels of consideration to abject disbelief. 

“So, wait a minute…”

“You realize how insane that sounds.”

“Interesting, I had wondered about the legends”

“Shit now I have to remember that with the counsel”

Inuyasha’s ears tucked down atop his head as the other four members of the room all started talking over each other, their voices echoing and assaulting his ears. After the first few words he could not make out any distinct sentences as the noise level rose. A low growl rumbled through the room, underscoring the din that sounded like a cacophony to his sensitive hearing. Kagome picked up on the sound first, her voice trailing off as she reached out and laid a hand on Sango’s shoulder, motioning to her to lower her voice. Miroku caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and stopped.

“… I mean, I suppose the Yokai will know but this is almost more than any of the human…” Totosai continued until he noticed the sudden silence around him. His face turned red as he cut off his statement mid-sentence, turning his full attention back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha’s growl faded in the blessed blessed silence, and he closed his eyes in relief.

“Ok… So… what does this all mean Professor?” Kagome asked softly, purposefully keeping her voice low.

Totosai raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. “It means, well it means we may not have a lot of time to prepare for something we were never really prepared for.”

“Well that’s helpful.” Sango tossed out sarcastically. Inuyasha focused his attention on her, puzzled by the contradiction. Her tone seemed almost flippant, yet the way her eyes were moving suggested that she was rapidly analyzing the information, and she wasn’t very happy with the outcome of her thinking. Sango looked up to Inuyasha watching her and narrowed her eyes in response. He was too damn observant.

Miroku cleared his throat “At this time, Totosai, the wisest course of action may be to have you contact the council to set up a meeting, in person, while I take Lord Inuyasha and Kagome back to the shrine to see if we can awaken the others.”

Totosai nodded and turned to Kagome. “I will do what I can to explain it all later, but as I said before, the legends I taught you are real. You were able to wake Lord Inuyasha, you will be able to awaken the others, I have faith in you.”

“But I have no idea HOW I somehow woke him up, if I was the one to wake him at all.” Kagome sputtered. That was the biggest question to her, how she supposedly woke up the silver eared god standing in the room. She was nothing special, just a graduate student with a fascination with Yokai lore, how would she wake up these alleged ‘guardians?’ Waking stone statues, glowing eyes, yokai lords and a fight to save humanity, these were never things that ever entered her realm of consideration for anything other than a book plot.

Inuyasha shifted his eyes to catch her gaze, his golden eyes capturing her chocolate eyes. His eyes softened slightly, then she saw them harden again, and Kagome wished she knew what was causing that look. 

Inuyasha turned his head towards Miroku, asking “Are we able to try tonight? We will need my father and brother if it is possible to release them from their seals.”

“That will depend entirely on Kagome.” Miroku moved to Kagome’s side, relaying Inuyasha’s question to her and Sango. Kagome started to shake her head, it had been a long day, first the… whatever that was… in the shower, then a full day at the shrine, returning to her apartment after doing research to find Inuyasha… there was really only so much a woman could take in one day, but a soft whine stilled her movements. Inuyasha had caught the movement of her head and had not been able to hold back the sound. Embarrassed, he quickly turned and strode to the other side of the room, one ear trained back for the few snippets of conversation he could understand. 

Kagome’s eyes closed with a sigh. “What exactly would I need to do, if I can do anything at all?”

Miroku looked at her sheepishly before admitting “well, we have a general idea of what needs to be done, it’s just the… how to do it part that’s a little less clear.”

Sango placed her hand on her friend’s shoulder, glaring at Miroku. “You had better figure it out fast buddy. We’ve both had a really long day and don’t need to be traipsing through the woods at midnight.”

“Well, my dear Sango, it isn’t midnight it is actually only 10 o’clock” a narrowing of Sango’s eyes had him stammering “but… yeah I guess it would be midnight by the time we were coming back.”

“We will be taking the day off from excavating the shrine tomorrow.” Totosai interjected. “I will be focusing on relaying information to the council and setting up the meetings, meaning you do not have to be up as early Kagome.”

Kagome looked to her professor before turning her attention to watch Inuyasha pace on the other side of the room.

“Let’s go then.” She saw Inuyasha’s ears perk a moment before his head turned towards them.

Sango moved her hand from Kagome’s shoulder to her elbow. “All four of us will go.” She insisted, her eyes narrow as she watched Miroku. She leaned down and whispered to Kagome “I refuse to leave you alone with the Hentai and Cosplay Boy.” Kagome crossed her other arm over to touch Sango’s hand in gratitude. She didn’t expect either to try anything (and Inuyasha looked like he could destroy anyone who tried to hurt them) but she appreciated the support.

* * *

Ten minutes later Kagome and Sango stood outside, watching Miroku try and convince Inuyasha to get back into the horseless carriage while Inuyasha stalked around it in a circle, growling at it.

“Hey Sango” Kagome said softly “how are you not freaked out about this?”

“Oh, trust me Kagome, I am freaked the fuck out.” Sango said with a slight laugh. “The funny thing is though I was raised on these stories, my father would tell my brother and I a version of this, granted with a lot less detail, as we trained in martial arts with him. How the fuck was I supposed to know they weren’t just stories.” She sighed. “Funny huh, you don’t pay attention when you had the chance, and when you really need to know, the person who can help you isn’t there anymore.”

Miroku was finally able to convince Inuyasha into the front seat of the jeep, leaving Kagome and Sango in the back, with Sango acting as the reluctant navigator to the shrine. Inuyasha closed his eyes as the wind brushed past his face, listening to the soft sounds of the conversation behind him. The world around him seemed strange, foreign, but the soft breeze was familiar, almost soothing to his senses. It seemed like only a moment before they stopped, and the sounds of the forest whispered in Inuyasha’s ears, welcoming him home. Miroku and the girls exited the jeep, Inuyasha carefully watching them to see how they were able to be freed from the contraption with little success. Kagome heard his light growls of frustration and moved to open the door. Inuyasha’s ears lowered slightly as he nodded his thanks to her as he unfolded and stood up.

“Here, Inuyasha, watch me.” Kagome smiled at him as she showed him how to operate the door to exit and enter the car. He flashed her a look of pure gratitude, and she knew that if there had been more light, he would have seen her cheeks turning pink. She heard a soft chuckle and knew that even with the low light he had seen her blush. He was easily one of the most attractive men she had ever met, and she felt flustered every time he got close. 

Miroku grabbed three camping lanterns out of the back of the jeep and handed one to both Sango and Kagome to illuminate their way into the shrine. The girls had spent the majority of the last week in the shrine, yet at night it seemed foreign, almost haunted as the lights from the lanterns danced across the cold marble. As they entered the main room, Kagome swore she saw a soft golden light pulsing through the walls. She saw Inuyasha’s head turn slightly to the left wall, and she let out a breath in relief that she wasn’t seeing things.

As they reached the center of the room, Miroku turned in a circle, letting out a whistle as he saw the statues for the first time. “This is… somehow more than I ever anticipated it would be.” 

Inuyasha moved quickly to the edge of the room and tapped a light pattern on the wall. The humans heard the distinct sound of moving stone, and Inuyasha walked back towards them, the shimmering dagger in his hand. Miroku held out his hand, silently asking to inspect the relic. After a long pause, Inuyasha reluctantly relinquished it.

Kagome gasped, as Miroku took possession of the dagger she saw a subtle glow of gold around his hand, but it did not spread through the blade. 

“Just as Totosai thought.” Miroku looked closely at the blade and the shift of the colors. “Its energy has been depleted. We had thought that I would have been able to restore its energy.” He turned towards Kagome, shifting his hold to offer her the handle of the dagger. Kagome hesitated; she was afraid to touch it. She was afraid that nothing would happen which would disappoint the group and if the story Inuyasha had told them was to be believed, doom the world. She was also equally afraid that something would happen, and that she would be able to help awaken the others. She just wasn’t sure which possibility scared her more. 

Before Kagome could force herself to move, Sango reached out and snatched the dagger away from Miroku. The golden glow faded, leaving only a shimmering silver toned dagger with a marble handle. Sango’s face dropped; she had hoped she would be able to spare her friend from having to handle the dagger. She had heard of weapons like these before, her father had described weapons charged with energy to enhance their effectiveness. Like all the other stories, she had thought they were just myths, but here was the proof that they were all true, both standing in front of her and in her hand. Her eyes met Kagome’s as she handed her best friend the dagger.

Nothing happened.

Kagome felt herself sag inwards as she stared at the silvery dagger in her hand, searching for any hint of gold. She felt like an idiot, she had gotten caught up in the story being woven by Inuyasha, Miroku and Totosai and their belief that she would be able to help. She should have known better. She was just an archeology student in her mid-20’s, not a priestess or shrine maiden.

“Kagome” Miroku said softly as he moved closer to her yet stopped short of moving to her side. “I want you to focus on the dagger, see if you can feel the flow of air around you, and try to feel for a pulse around the dagger.”

Kagome followed his instructions, allowing her eyes to close, focusing on what she felt around her. A soft breeze came through the shrine from the staircase entrance, the ends of her long ebony hair dancing around her. She felt the air caress her cheeks, and then felt it gently flowing around her arm towards the dagger. As the breeze connected with the dagger, she felt it.

A faint pulse within the dagger.

Eyes still closed, she tilted her head, focusing on that pulse as she felt it grow in strength. The pulse soon shifted to match the beating of her heart, and she felt the beats reverberate through her entire body. Sango’s soft gasp drew her out of her trance, her eyes drifting open before going wide.

The dagger was glowing brightly in her hand, and the air immediately around her had taken on a soft golden sheen, as if she were encased in a protective orb of light. Inuyasha strode towards her, his hand coming out to clasp the handle of the knife over hers. The golden color of the dagger deepened until the blade matched the burning amber of his eyes. The soft glow around Kagome contracted until the light encircled where their hands met over the blade.

“Holy Shit.” Kagome whispered as she relinquished the blade to Inuyasha. His eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit room, the golden color burning bright through the shadows. Inuyasha swiftly turned, dagger in hand, and strode to the sealed figure of his father. He quickly drew the edge of the blade across his left palm, raising his hand to rest over the heart of the statue.

“Blood to awaken blood, the son calls the father.” Inuyasha’s voice echoed through the room, overlapping each other to add to the power of his words.

Without pause, Inuyasha moved to the statue of his brother, placing his hand again over the heart of the statue, his voice continuing to echo through the chamber “Blood to awaken blood, brother calls the brother.”

Inuyasha strode back to the dead center of the room, the other inhabitants scrambled out of his way, mesmerized by the display. Inuyasha’s golden eyes flashed as he raised the dagger straight out in front of him as it shimmered, the light dancing around the blade like flames.

“AWAKEN.”

Inuyasha’s voice seemed to come from multiple directions at his last command, as if a thousand voices were speaking as one. Miroku, Sango and Kagome stared in awe as they felt the air begin to shift around Inuyasha. The two statues with Inuyasha’s handprint began to shimmer, a golden flush spreading down their bodies from the bloody marks on the chest. The marks on the two statues faces darkened into a deep purple and as one both statues took their first breath in over 500 years.


	8. Family reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ritual is complete and the guardians have awakened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying this story, I never anticipated it would have as much support and appreciation as it does! I am truly touched (and giddy every time I see a review or Kudos)!
> 
> Guardian has been Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 3rd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards! Thank you to all the supporters of this story!! Voting will begin on July 29 and run through August 12, 2020.
> 
> [Best AU/AR](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/622695344163160064/nomination-ruddcatha) in 2020 Q3 by the [Feudal Connection](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/)

Kagome felt breathless as she watched the… she could only describe it as magical… scene before her. She could feel the ebb and flow of the energy around the room like a heartbeat, the golden light pulsing through the two statues. At least now she knew she wasn’t insane; this was the same golden light she had seen the first day she had worked in the main room when she touched the wall. Now the light seemed to sink into the forms, and she swore she saw the red handprints on the chests pulsing before the marks faded. As one, the two forms took a breath and their eyes flashed the same bright gold as Inuyasha’s. A deep chuckle was heard from the … man… being… god… by the alter of the shrine.

“You did well pup.” 

The deep voice was soft but carried an undeniable tone of command. This was a being who was used to being in control and obeyed without question. Both men stepped forward, away from their platforms, towards Inuyasha. Sango and Kagome held each other’s hand for support, and they heard Miroku’s slight gasp from beside them.

“Kami Kagome” Sango whispered, staring at the three silver haired men standing in the center of the room “you woke up the sex gods.”

Kagome’s eyes went wide as she looked at her friend in mock horror, and she suddenly found herself fighting to hold back a giggle. 

“I’m serious Kagome, look at them. They are gorgeous… scary but gorgeous.” Sango smirked, then her face turned to shock as three shades of golden eyes turned to them.

“Shit” Sango swore nervously.

Miroku took a steadying breath before bravely stepping forward, turning his left arm to show the glowing tattoo located near his elbow. He bowed low a few feet away from the three Inu yokai.

“My name is Miroku, my Lords, an apprentice member of the Human/Yokai Council, it is a pleasure to welcome you and pledge the allegiance of the council to your cause.” Miroku stated clearly in late middle Japanese, completing the formalities of the counsel for the Great General and his sons. An almost feral smile curved the lips of the tallest man in the group, his silver hair secured at the top of his head cascading down his back. 

“The Inu No Taisho accepts your allegiance and assistance.” His deep voice reverberated through the chamber. “You may address me as Taisho or Toga.

The figure with the purple crescent moon watched the humans with a cold curiosity. Toga turned to the silent figure, and Kagome saw a single eyebrow raise. With a sigh, the last man looked at them and said a single word.

“Sesshomaru.” His voice seemed as cold as his expression.

Sesshomaru turned and focused his attention on Kagome. He made her nervous. She felt that he was assessing and judging her, and that she had somehow been found wanting in some capacity. The look of disdain in his light golden eyes made one thing clear, he did not care one way or another that they were there. As he turned his attention back to Toga and Inuyasha she could not help but shiver slightly. 

Inuyasha began speaking quietly, quickly describing to his father and brother what had happened since he had awoken.

“What is this council and why was there a human and not one of the yokai lords here to greet us?” Toga asked, the plan that he had worked out with the lords did not involve humans.

“From what I have been told, the yokai lords form their own council, Miroku is a member of a second council of humans and yokai alike, to oversee the integration of the two, and were charged by the yokai lords to help when we returned. All the humans have spiritual powers and are trusted by the lords.”

Kagome watched Inuyasha speaking with the other two Inu’s, seeing his shoulders relax for the first time in the admittedly short time she had known him. She presumed that he had completed his story when all three turned to face her with different levels of consideration. Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed as he began to walk towards her, his nose crinkling as if he smelled something distasteful. ‘ _Kami he can probably smell my fear._ ’ Kagome suddenly thought, clutching Sango’s hand tighter. With a soft growl, Inuyasha was suddenly between her and Sesshomaru, and the later stopped.

“Brother” Kagome heard Sesshomaru say to Inuyasha before Sesshomaru turned and moved to the back of the room, away from the humans. 

Toga moved passed Kagome and Sango to move to the left wall, where he crouched down to look at the vessels and urns along the wall.

“Pup.” He growled.

“I know,” Inuyasha responded as he moved to stand next to his father “I saw.”

“What about the other seals?”

Inuyasha shook his head “Unknown. I have not spoken with any of the keepers.”

“The Ookamis and Kitsunes would have been alerted the moment we were unsealed; I do not anticipate that it will take long for them to join us.” Toga said with confidence.

A shrill ringing sound echoed through the room, and all eyes turned to focus on Miroku. With a sheepish grin Miroku pulled out his cell phone, making sure to keep it in sight of the two yokai in the room as he answered. After a moment he ended the call and looked to Kagome and Sango.

“Totosai. He’s on his way with the second jeep.”

Miroku made his way towards Toga and Inuyasha, keenly aware that Sesshomaru was now slowly stalking in their direction.

“My lords” at the title Inuyasha let out a small growl and Toga’s lips quirked “That was Totosai, my mentor. He will be arriving shortly with a second method of travel and asked me to inform you that the council will meet tomorrow.”

A short time later three silver-haired heads turned as one to the entrance of the shrine, alerting the humans to Totosai’s arrival. As Totosai descended the steps, Kagome, Sango and Miroku moved to meet him, with the Inu’s following slowly behind them. Totosai paused as he saw the three guardian’s standing before him, Toga towering over his sons, though all three were an impressive height. With all the courage he could muster, Totosai walked straight to the tallest figure, and gave a slight bow. Toga looked down at the middle-aged man before him, taking in his balding head with white hair pulled behind him and white goatee. Totosai’s eyes bugged out slightly at the perusal from the intimidating man before him. 

“Lord Toga” Totosai swallowed to calm his nerves “Please, allow us to escort you and your sons to a safe place to rest. The council will all be arriving tomorrow; I offer you a place to sleep and food to eat for as long as you desire it.”

Toga smiled broadly, the difference between his previous glower of intimidation and the smile was startling. He threw back his head as he laughed. Kagome saw Inuyasha watching his father with amusement and noticed that Sesshomaru had a look of pained embarrassment. As he finished laughing, Toga reached out to clasp Totosai’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, after 500 years, I am starving.” Toga strode up the stairs as he looked from side to side at the world around him. Inuyasha smirked at the dumbfounded look on the four humans before following Toga. Sesshomaru was the only one who stayed downstairs, a low growl echoing through the entryway.

* * *

It took close to an hour by Kagome’s estimate to get back to campus. Sesshomaru had taken one look at the vehicles, raised an eyebrow and waited. Totosai quickly scrambled to open the back-seat door, and Sesshomaru lowered himself in the car. Sango quickly chose to go with Totosai and Sesshomaru.

“I am not sitting in a car alone with that hentai.” She grumbled.

“Technically you wouldn’t be alone.” Kagome reminded her, earning herself a glare from her friend.

“Oh sure, except the ice man who would have no clue what was going on, that helps.”

Kagome just shook her head and moved towards Miroku’s vehicle. Inuyasha was already sitting in the backseat of the jeep while Toga kept walking around it, his eyes shining like a young kid. 

“Remarkable.” He was amazed, he had anticipated that things would have changed, but not that much. To remove the horses from the carriage… Toga knew that he would enjoy learning more about this new world. Miroku showed him how to open the doors, and Toga spent the next ten minutes opening and closing the door until Inuyasha growled.

“Kami, you are the parent, start acting like it.”

With a beleaguered sigh, Toga allowed Miroku to close the door. Once everyone was securely in the jeeps, Totosai and Miroku made their way quickly back to Totosai’s office. 

Kagome learned more about her university on her way back than she had in all her research before joining the archaeology program. Totosai told her that the university had been founded by one of the yokai lords, and he continued to subsidize it to that day. The archaeology department was one of the pet projects, fully funded by the lords rather than having to seek grant funding or go through official state procedures for research approval. That had allowed the archaeology program to thrive, and members of the program were asked on every important excavation in Japan. Totosai explained that it was how they made sure there was always at least one member of either council present on all archaeological projects just in case they came across the guardians.

Totosai’s office building had an underground apartment, one of several secured locations around town. They did not appear on any maps and were not part of the official university plans or architectural records, and they were protected by complex wards that only allowed members of the councils or their guests through. The archaeology program was very selective, applicants were screened for spiritual power during the interview process. Kagome was surprised to learn that the only one in her program that did not have some latent spiritual power was Sango, however Sango was a descendant of what Totosai called the “slayers,” descendants of the original village, trained to fight and prepare to serve the lords who had once protected them.

When they arrived at the campus Totosai drove Kagome to her apartment complex. She had insisted that she could walk back if he had wanted to get Inuyasha and his family prepared for the next day, but he would not hear of it. Inuyasha watched her silently from the backseat, his eyes never straying from her form as she moved towards the door. Kagome turned back as she reached the door, and she swore she could see the golden color of his eyes, even though she knew it was impossible at that distance. With a sigh she made her way upstairs to her apartment, and Sango immediately pulled her into a tight hug as soon as the door closed. The two friends stood there, their arms around each other in silence.

“Well today’s been a fucked-up day hasn’t it?”

Kagome burst out laughing at Sango’s statement, the humor breaking through the tension that she felt. 

“Yeah, I say this ranks up there in the top 5 of fucked-up days.” Kagome agreed as she continued to chuckle. She pulled away from Sango to move to the kitchen. “And fucked-up days deserve wine.”

“Oh, you won’t get an objection from me on that!” At Sango’s response Kagome pulled down two glasses and took a bottle of white wine out of the fridge. She poured two glasses and brought them back to hand one to Sango.

“To fucked-up days”

“To fucked-up days”

The girls clinked their glasses together and took the first sip of the wine. Sango’s eyes took on a mischievous glint.

“To hot silver haired men.”

Kagome’s smile got dreamy as her thoughts went to Inuyasha. “To hot silver haired men and I will raise you with golden eyes that melt you.”

“Ooooh touché!” Sango giggled, drinking to the toast.

Kagome thought for a moment. “To… To dark haired men with blue eyes and a ponytail.”

“To dark haired men with blue eyes and…. Wait, what the fuck Kagome, I am NOT drinking a toast to hentai man!”

Kagome snickered at the indignation in Sango’s voice and on her face. Sango continued to grumble “waste a perfectly good toast on that jerk.”

“Ah come on Sango, he wasn’t so bad, he’s been quite nice through everything today. Besides, I saw the way you looked at him.”

Sango’s indignation turned into a blush. “Shut up Kagome.”

Kagome just stared at her.

Sango sighed “… fine… to dark haired men with blue eyes who made a bad first impression but are still kinda hot anyway, there happy?” Sango threw back the rest of her wine before glaring jokingly at Kagome.

“Yup.” Kagome smiled broadly as she snickered, the wine helping her to relax after the day.

Sango shook her head at Kagome. “Alright girl, I’m heading to bed. Thank god Totosai gave us tomorrow off.”

Kagome quickly finished her wine before taking the two glasses back to the sink to be rinsed and loaded into the dishwasher. By the time she finished the door to Sango’s bedroom was closed. Kagome made her way to her room; it was hard for her to believe that just a few hours earlier she had opened the door to find Inuyasha staring at her. She quickly changed into her night clothes, exhaustion from the day and the wine both hit her at the same time. Kagome fell against her bed, not even bothering to cover herself with her blanket.

Kagome turned to make herself comfortable, and her eyes passed the mirror on her dresser. The mirror had taken on a hazy quality, and Kagome noticed that a fog seemed to be creeping through her vision.

‘ _I must be more tired than I thought._ ’ As her eyes closed and she began to drift off, she could swear she saw golden eyes in the haze. A slight smile curved her lips ‘ _Inuyasha._ ’

As Kagome fell into a deep sleep, crimson eyes formed in the mirror, staring unblinkingly at her still figure. Ghostly fingers formed in the mist and reached out towards Kagome. As they drew nearer, Kagome’s face began show discomfort, and her body twisted, restless. A golden aura formed around her form, the light blocking the fingers from reaching her body. They withdrew with a hiss, and the crimson eyes narrowed in rage. The mist began to swirl violently as the eyes brightened, anger making them burn like fire. Shadowy shapes reached for Kagome time and time again, repelled each time by the golden glow. Kagome jolted awake as the mirror cracked and shattered, shards flying through the room. A piece of glass flew past Kagome and cut open her arm. She stared down with blurry eyes at her arm then turned back to the mirror.

“What... what just happened?”


	9. The Meeting of the Lords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yokai Lords are summoned, with a few surprising members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian has been Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 3rd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards! Thank you to all the supporters of this story!! Voting will begin on July 29 and run through August 12, 2020.
> 
> [Best AU/AR](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/622695344163160064/nomination-ruddcatha) in 2020 Q3 by the [Feudal Connection](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I greatly appreciate them. I love to hear your thoughts and impressions, and they help me write a better story for you to read and enjoy!

Kagome groaned as the shrill sound of her phone forced her into consciousness. It felt like she had only just fallen asleep. It had taken her most of the night to clean the shards from the floor and dresser. She had no clue what had happened, but between her dreams and the mirror shattering, she had been too freaked out to fall back asleep, despite her exhaustion.

Thankfully, she had not had any further dreams after she had finally fallen into a broken slumber. A slight shudder raked through her body at the memory. She had been standing at the shrine with three vases on the alter in front of her. The first vase was familiar, she had seen and unfortunately broken it two days before, but here it was, intact. She reached out to touch it, and she saw Kanji characters flare red before fading like ash as the vase broke. As she watched smoke began to billow out of the cracks of the vase, coalescing above the alter, the faint shape of a dragon visible in the haze. A voice whispered to Kagome, she could not make out the words, but the voice compelled her towards the second vase, a light gray vessel with white and black flowers for decoration, beautiful in its simplicity. The whisper grew louder as she approached, and she was entranced by the vase.

“Kagome.”

She froze as Inuyasha’s voice purred her name in the dream, her hand centimeters from the second vase. At his voice she felt her head clear, the vase she had just found so beautiful and compelling now terrified her. There was danger inside the beauty, a darkness that she knew would try to destroy her. She took a deep breath and felt energy course through her body. She raised her hand to see a light glow had enveloped her. The whisper in the mist turned angry, and as she raised her head the dragon in the mist turning its head to watch her, its eyes glowing crimson though the smoke as the whisper turned into a howl of frustration.

She had been pulled out of the dream by the mirror cracking and shattering, her arms cut by flying pieces of glass.

Needless to say, she had not gotten a lot of rest.

Grumbling she picked up the phone and answered with a sleep “Hello?”

“Ah Kagome, good morning. I hope you do not mind but Totosai gave me your number and asked me to call you, we need to leave in a half hour.”

Kagome pulled her phone away from her ear in confusion “Who… who is this?”

She heard laughter. “Apologies Lady Kagome, this is Miroku.”

She groaned; it was too early to deal with him. “What do you want Miroku?”

“The council meeting. We leave in a half hour and we need you to be there with us.”

Kagome groaned. “Totosai said I had the morning off, why does he need me there?”

“It... actually wasn’t Totosai who said you need to be there.”

That cut through Kagome’s sleep induced stupor. 

“Wait what?”

“It wasn’t Totosai. The Inu No Taisho said your presence was necessary.”

“But... why?”

She heard Miroku chuckle. “Something about being the one with the ability to awaken them and a broken seal.”

Kagome sat up straight, now wide awake, snippets of her dream and the broken vase flashing through her thoughts.

“How long do I have?”

“Thirty Minutes. See you then.”

Kagome scrambled out of bed and dashed for the shower.

* * *

Exactly thirty minutes later Kagome stood in the doorway to Totosai’s office, slightly panting from her sprint across campus. Miroku stood inside waiting for her, a half smile on his face as he let her catch her breath.

“If you will follow me, they have already begun downstairs.”

Kagome visibly started. “Just how big is this building?”

Miroku chuckled. “It’s like the Tardis. It’s bigger on the inside.”

“Nerd.” Kagome whispered as she passed him.

“My dear Kagome, you went on a two year walk about to learn more about different cultures and religions before deciding to study the past through the relics of the dead…”

Kagome glared at Miroku as they made their way towards a hidden elevator. “And how exactly do you know about that?”

Miroku tilted his head as he studied her before entering the elevator and turning back to her. “I help Totosai screen all the students. He can read energy from objects; I can read energy from people.”

* * *

If you were to look at their campus, one would never have expected there to be what Kagome could only describe as an ancient arena under the buildings. She stared in awe at the room in front of her, she and Miroku had entered the main presentation level where she could see Totosai, Inuyasha, Toga, and Sesshomaru standing. The floor was surrounded by tiers of elegant seats, the room could easily hold 1000 if it were at full capacity. Her gaze was drawn to the other end of the room to the seven… people… sitting in the seats watching the four in front of them. Toga’s deep voice teased the edge of her hearing, but she could not make out the words. Miroku took her by the elbow and moved with her to join the group.

As they moved forward, she could hear that Toga was discussing what had led to the sealing, Miroku whispering the translation for her, however her attention was caught by the group in the seating area. 

A man with black hair, deep tan skin and bright blue eyes sat in the middle, his posture and tone showed his familiarity with the Inu’s before him. His hair was pulled away from his face, and as he turned to listen to a companion, she saw his ears were slightly pointed, like Toga and Sesshomaru’s. Miroku noticed that Kagome was not listening to him and followed the direction of her gaze.

“The yokai in the center is Koga.” Miroku leaned down to whisper to Kagome as they walked. “He is the prince of the Ookami, and Lord of the Northern Lands. He has been a member of the council since its formation and was an ally of Lord Toga before the seals were placed.”

Miroku nodded his head slightly towards a man sitting to Koga’s right, his bright red hair tumbling in curls tied with a green ribbon that matched his eyes.

“That is Shippo, he represents the Kitsunes. He was a child when the council was formed but inherited the seat when his father was unfortunately killed by the Thunder Brothers, allies of Ryukotsusei. They tortured him for information on where the guardians were sealed and killed him in a fit of rage when he refused to answer.”

“Now I see why Inuyasha said they limited who had the information.” Kagome whispered back. Miroku nodded slightly in response. Kagome’s eyes went to the woman sitting to Koga’s left, her deeply tanned skin a stark contrast to her silver hair and lavender eyes.

“Lady Shiori, the representative of the bats. They were one of the last Yokai to join the council, there was an internal fight over which faction they would join, until Ryukotsusei targeted them to obtain the secret to their barrier magic. Shiori is the only member of the council that is a Hanyou like Inuyasha.” Kagome’s eyes darted to Miroku at that.

“She inherited the power of her father, Tsukuyomaru, to create barriers. It is a unique ability among the bats, and highly revered. Even as a hanyou she is one of the strongest members of the bats and was selected as their Lady.”

“And what of the woman sitting next to… Shippo was it?” Kagome asked.

Miroku looked at the woman, taking in her long dark hair pulled into a high ponytail and her crimson eyes. The ends of her hair seemed to be constantly moving as if a soft wind had caught the strands.

“Kagura, a wind demon. She sits as the Lady of the Elemental Yokai that have sided with Lord Koga. Our research does not have much information on her, other than a note to be warry, she is beautiful and lethal.”

Miroku went on to identify the remaining two women on the dais, Toran of the Panther Demons who looked human with pale green hair, and Tekki, the Queen of the Demon Birds with her gorgeous feathers and wings. He paused looking at the last member. 

“Hachiemon, I am surprised he was chosen as the Tanuki representative.” Hachiemon looked like… well he looked like a racoon, which surprised Kagome. She had never encountered any stories of the Tanuki in her travels or research, and so he was a puzzle to her.

“Hachi is a friend of the family, he and I grew up together. He is very eager but not always… the bravest, which is why I am surprised he is the representative.”

By the time Miroku finished the introductions, they were a few feet away from the four standing before the Lords. 

“…the dragon cannot be allowed to awaken until we are ready.” Kagome’s attention was drawn back to the conversation as she made out parts of the words. She glanced sideways to Miroku, who immediately fell back into translating for her.

“Lord Toga, I remember when the pact was first made, and the blood of the Lords was used to seal Ryukotsusei. How do we know for sure that the appointed time is upon us, perhaps you were awoken early, and the battles are not yet at hand?”

“The first seal has been broken.” Toga’s words caused several of the Lords to gasp. “Ryukotsusei does not have any of his abilities, nor is he able to possess any human or yokai, but he is still dangerous. We must begin preparations immediately. We do not know what, if anything, Ryukotsusei has been able to accomplish or even how long he has been unsealed.”

“We must still have time.” Shiori interjected, her eyes reflecting her unease. “You said only the first seal was broken.” Her movements stilled as her ears detected a subtle change in the room. Shiori was able to hear the thirteen heartbeats in the room, and the rhythm of one had just… changed. She closed her eyes to focus on isolating the sounds until she identified the change, lavender eyes opening to stare at Kagome.

“Lord Toga.” Shiori tilted her head as she considered Kagome. “may I ask who this woman is that has you?”

Toga turned and looked back to Kagome, his eyes softening as he took in her nerves before giving her a slight nod. Kagome took a deep breath and clenched her hands into fists before looking up at the seven powerful beings before her.

“Kagome. My name is Kagome.”

Koga’s eyes sparkled with appreciation at the bravery of the human. “And how are you connected Lady Kagome? I know you are not a member of the alliance.”

“She is the one who released my seal.” Inuyasha stated, a slight growl in his voice as he watched the wolf’s gaze.

“What is it you are hiding from this council Kagome?” Shiori asked softly, and all eyes flew to her then back to Kagome. “I could hear a change in your heartbeat just now.”

Kagome looked to Miroku, her eyes silently questioning whether she heard the translation correctly. With a shaking voice, Kagome told the council about the vase she had accidentally broken two days before, the gold pulse in the room where Inuyasha, Toga and Sesshomaru had been sealed, the mist with the crimson eyes, finishing with her dream and the shattered mirror. 

As she spoke, Miroku translated for the benefit of the three Inu yokai. Toga’s face lost all hints of softness as he listened, and his eyes went hard as he turned back to the council members, watching them as the translation continued. Inuyasha’s eyes never left Kagome’s, his lip curling with anger as he listened. She gave a slight jump as he suddenly appeared beside her; she had not even seen him move. 

Inuyasha’s hand reached out to cup her elbow, drawing her arm up. She had purposefully worn a long sleeve shirt to hide the cuts on her arms, but Inuyasha’s thumb unerringly traced along each cut gently, a questioning look in his eyes as he growled slightly.

“What’s this about?” Miroku whispered.

Kagome sighed. “When the mirror shattered a few of the pieces cut my arm. I don’t know how he knows where I was injured.”

Miroku smiled. “Dog demons have superior senses of smell Kagome.”

“But why does he care?”

“That… I do not know Lady Kagome, but it is obvious he does.”

Toga’s voice cut through the room as he made a point to look at all seven members of the council.

“Time is of the essence. Ryukotsusei is aware of Kagome and knows that she can break the seals. She is under our protection now, but we must secure the remaining seals and begin our preparations. If we have humans and yokai working with us, we must begin training and ensure that all are prepared for what is to come. Prince Koga, you remember the dangers and difficulties we faced against Ryukotsusei before. You know what additional risks we will face and the impact of the current era.”

Toga’s eyes began to glow as he drew upon the full power of his yokai, once again donning the mantle of the Inu No Taisho, the Great Dog General.

“The appointed time is here, and Ryukotsusei has begun to awaken. I call upon the terms of the pact, sealed by the eight Yokai Lords, it is time to fulfill the blood vows.” 

Koga looked to the six Yokai leaders seated with him as each nodded slightly in turn. 

The left forearm of each of the yokai and hanyou’s in the room began to shimmer, silver blending with gold, blue, lavender, seafoam, green, burgundy, purple and yellow above their arms before the colors faded into the skin, leaving behind a shimmering mark.

Toga’s voice reverberated through the room.

“ **The pact is bound**.”


	10. Starting to dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pact is bound... and now they must prepare. But things are also about to get a bit... heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian has been Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 3rd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards! Thank you to all the supporters of this story!! Voting will begin on July 29 and run through August 12, 2020.
> 
> [Best AU/AR](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/622695344163160064/nomination-ruddcatha) in 2020 Q3 by the [Feudal Connection](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I greatly appreciate them. I love to hear your thoughts and impressions, and they help me write a better story for you to read and enjoy!
> 
> And yes, I know. Two chapters in one weekend?!?!!?!?! What can I say, I was excited about this chapter.

It had been two months since the council meeting, and Kagome had never felt more exhausted. She was now juggling her general education classes with training. She had not realized there were so many things that she would need to learn, hand to hand combat, firearms, archery, meditation, barrier projections, and Kami she was tired. Miroku had been tasked with working with the Guardians to teach them modern Japanese, the history of what had happened during the 500 years of their sealing, and modern technology.

The members of Kagome’s Archaeology Department had been screened, those deemed to have sufficient ability were given a series of tests and appraisals to determine whether they would be included in the team. So far, only one had passed, one of the members of their excavation team, Jaken. Jaken was a year older than Kagome but looked much older than his 26 years with a short stature and unfortunate tendency to hunch forward as he walked. Jaken had taken everything in stride, but Kagome had heard him muttering to himself several times about “rolling for initiative” when preparing for combat training or muttering about how Dungeons and Dragons never mentioned the pain after fighting. He was a very eager, if not entirely competent, member of their team.

And he adored Sesshomaru. From the moment he had seen the yokai standing alone with an indifferent expression on his face, he had pledged his immediate loyalty and undying support. Sesshomaru was very… nonplussed by the adoration but allowed the human to follow him around, as Sesshomaru tolerated him more than any of the other humans that he was forced to work with. When Miroku had suggested that the Inu’s should practice their modern Japanese with a human partner, Jaken had jumped to volunteer to work with “Lord Sesshomaru.” Totosai had partnered with Toga, and before she realized it, Kagome was partnered with Inuyasha.

It never ceased to amaze her how quickly he had adapted to the modern era. His brother was not having as easy a time, but Inuyasha acted like he had finally found ‘his’ time. He was still getting used to having to wear a concealment charm, at first he had been worried the charm would affect his abilities, but once his charm was placed around his neck and he realized that his appearance was the only thing that had changed, he had settled down. The charms were designed to fit the personality and appearance of the yokai, and Inuyasha’s had an almost tribal look of black beads with what looked like fangs interspersed. 

Shippo had explained that the charms were infused with Kitsune magic, modifying the appearance of the yokai to blend as human. The charm kept the appearance like the natural form, including coloration, but disguised any yokai features. Inuyasha had taken to wearing his long hair pulled back in a silver ponytail, leaving her a clear view of his back as he moved in front of her. She missed his ears, she knew they were there, but the charm had hidden them to help him blend in. 

Inuyasha made her extremely nervous. He was gorgeous and brilliant. But she had to say, the man knew how to wear modern clothing. She was supposed to be working with him on language and conversation, but since he had met her in the study room she had been more focused on how the black jeans he had worn that day molded to Inuyasha’s powerful legs, and how his tight red shirt showed every ripple of muscle as he moved. 

Inuyasha’s voice cut through her thoughts, and she realized she had not heard a single word that he had said.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

Inuyasha smirked at her statement, and her eyes narrowed. She had begun to suspect that he had picked up modern speech more quickly than he let on, but she hadn’t caught him on it yet. 

“I asked if we could go over the various parts of the body again.” At her surprised look he shrugged. “I am helping with the combat training and need to be sure I am describing movement and parts correctly to keep someone from getting hurt.”

Kagome had not noticed him having any difficulty with communicating during training sessions, although she was usually working with Sango and not Inuyasha. With a soft nod, she turned from him, walking along the edge of the room. This was a practice method they had used in the past; she would say a word in late middle Japanese, he would give her the modern equivalent. She closed her eyes and listened as they practiced, allowing the deep timber of his voice to wash over her. 

She heard him stumble over a word and opened her eyes to turn back to him. He had moved closer during the practice until he was mere inches from her, his gaze heated as his eyes captured hers. Her breath caught at the intensity of his gaze and his eyes were involuntarily drawn to her lips before darting back. 

“Inuyasha?” She whispered, lost in his eyes.

“There are… aspects of this era I’m not used to yet Kagome.” He said softly.

“Su… Such as?”

Inuyasha reached out with his right hand, gently moving his fingers against her left hand.

“Courting.”

“You… ah… you wish to court someone?” she stammered.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Oh.” He chuckled at her breathless tone. “Umm, how was courting done in your time?”

Inuyasha moved in closer, trailing his fingers up her arm.

“My father would talk to her father and arrange the match. I have gathered it’s a little different now.”

Kagome swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. “Yes, Yash, it’s a little different now.”

“So, tell me, how does one court now.”

“Well, umm… you… ah… you know I may not be the best person to ask… you may want to ask Miroku.”

He smirked. “I do not want to ask Miroku, I want to ask you.” His head tilted slightly as he watched her. “Tell me, Kagome, if I wanted to court someone, how would one do that.”

Kagome did not realize that they had been moving until she felt her back hit the wall behind her, Inuyasha slowly, oh so slowly still moving closer to her. If she took a deep breath her chest would brush against his.

Kami, she wanted to take a deep breath, but she was afraid to.

“You, umm… you ask her, or him, to go somewhere with you.”

“And where would you ask them to go?” He purred, the heat from his body reaching out to her as he towered over her.

“I … I … Kami could you take a step back… I can’t think with you so close.”

His deep chuckle coursed through her body, and she closed her eyes against the sensation. She could hear his movements as he bent down, and with his next words she could feel his breath against her ear.

“Where would you want to be taken, Kagome?”

Heat coursed through her body, her imagination providing her multiple suggestions for the innuendo in his voice, even though she doubted he was aware of the double meaning of his statement. She unconsciously bit her bottom lip as she whimpered.

Inuyasha growled softly as Kagome’s scent changed, he had been trying to keep his focus off the spicy ginger that had heated her vanilla and rose scent, but he was at the end of his control. Fuck if he didn’t want to bite that lip for her. He had never been so drawn to a woman before. He had seen villagers kissing and had unfortunately seen enough heated moments between lovers to know the mechanics, but until he had met Kagome, he did not understand the urgency, the need between the partners.

“Tell me.” He said, desperate for an answer. He wanted, he needed, to know that they wanted the same thing. 

“Yash.” Kagome’s voice broke as she said his name.

“Kagome, tell me what to do.” Inuyasha begged. “Tell me how to court you.”

Her eyes flew wide, melted chocolate meeting molten gold surrounded by red. She tilted her head up to him and whispered against his lips.

“Kiss me.”

With a guttural growl he closed the rest of the distance, his left hand sneaking up to cradle the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her hair as his right arm snaked around her waist to pull her against him. Kagome gasped at the feel of his lips against hers, and he took the opportunity to finally, _finally_ bite that damn lower lip. At Kagome’s moan he tightened his grasp, her arm reaching up to grasp his shirt as he captured her mouth again, the feeling of her petite body pressed against him was heaven. Kagome rose onto her toes, desperate to feel more of him against her. She could feel his heat burning into her skin, the growing pressure against her as he deepened the kiss further, and then she was aware of nothing but the feeling of him and his mouth against her.

“Pardon the intrusion, I was told that I could find Kagom... Oh My God I am so sorry.”

Inuyasha snarled as a new scent entered the room and a feminine voice broke through his daze. His arm continued to hold Kagome against him as he turned his face to look at the unwanted intrusion. 

A woman stood in the doorway with wide eyes, staring at the two against the wall. She had a passing resemblance to Kagome, but he immediately saw the differences between them. Kagome’s black hair shone in waves down her back, the intruder’s hair was stick straight, her dark brown eyes almost cold. 

“Ki..Kikyo!” Kagome stammered, her head was spinning. The only thing that kept her standing upright was Inuyasha’s arms. 

“I apologize, I was wondering if I would be able to borrow my cousin.” Kikyo said softly, moving out of the door to give the pair some privacy.

Kagome closed her eyes, both irritated and thankful for the interruption. Her cheeks flushed with more than desire as it started to hit her that her cousin had just caught her making out with a silver haired god. She was going to get soooo many questions and teasing about this. She steadied herself and tried to follow her cousin. Inuyasha’s claw brushed her cheek, and she saw him smirk, that one damn fang peaking over the edge of his lip that always drove her…

“We were not done with my lesson Ka-Go-Me.” Inuyasha growled heatedly, pulling her back as Kagome tried to move out of his arms. Kagome’s eyes glazed as he leaned down, capturing her lips again in a heated kiss. As he pulled back, he felt a surge of masculine pride at the dazed expression on her face and the slight swell of her well kissed lips. Giving in to temptation, he bent down to kiss her again, a soft kiss that was as devastating in its gentleness to her as the previous kisses had been. With a soft sigh he broke the contact and nuzzled his cheek into her hair.

“How do I court you Kagome?” he repeated with a heated whisper as he held her close. 

“My cousin is waiting.” She said softly, regret and a hint of embarrassment coloring her tone.

“I want you to tell me Kagome, please.” He groaned with contentment at the feel of her in her arms. Now that he had her there, he did not want to let her go.

“To… ah we’ll… tomorrow.” She sighed, allowing herself one last moment to be lost in Inuyasha’s arms. “Tomorrow.” 

He stole another kiss from her lips and eased his arms, begrudgingly feeling her slip away from him. He keenly felt her loss, struggling to get himself under control as he heard her cousin pull her out of the door and immediately start asking questions. Thankfully, Kagome seemed to be just as affected as he was. 

Inuyasha had no idea how long he stood against the wall, lost in the thoughts of the kiss with Kagome. 

“Inuyasha?”

Miroku stuck his head into the room, and when he saw the Hanyou alone moved over to his side.

“You okay dude?”

Inuyasha turned to lean against the wall.

“Miroku… I think I need help.”

Miroku quickly moved next to his, dare he say it, friend. “What’s going on Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha turned to lean his back against the wall.

“How do you impress a girl in these times?”

Miroku brought his hand up to his chin and stroked it thoughtfully. His eyes brightened before he smiled. 

“We need to bring in Sango.”

* * *

Thirty minutes and much begging and bribery from Miroku later, Sango met Inuyasha and Miroku back at Inuyasha’s apartment.

“So, what is this I hear about you wanting to take Kagome out on a date?” She teased, her eyes laughing as she watched Inuyasha’s cheeks turn pink.

“What is a date?”

“A date is… a date is an opportunity for two people who like each other to spend time, usually alone, that means no spying Miroku, and get to know each other better.”

“What do you do to impress a girl?” Inuyasha implored.

“What would you do in your time?” Miroku asked curiously. Inuyasha sighed.

“Courting a woman meant showing her you were able to provide for her.”

“How would you do that?” Miroku continued.

“Well, I would see the villagers bring each other food, the men would bring their intended their prize from a hunt.”

“Yeeeaaaaah, I wouldn’t bring Kagome any dead Bunnies Inuyasha, that is the opposite of romantic.” Sango interjected with a shudder.

“I saw men build a house to show they could shelter their intended, they would bring flowers, go for walks.”

“How did they decide who they were courting?” Miroku asked as he tried to watch Sango without her noticing.

“It was usually arranged by the parents.” Inuyasha said with a shrug.

Sango and Miroku looked to each other in surprise before they turned to the hanyou.

“You’ve never courted someone have you Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha cheeks turning red silently answered her question. She walked over to Inuyasha and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Kagome said tomorrow right?” Inuyasha nodded in response. “What time? That will help determine what we can plan.”

“She… uh… she did not say. She just said tomorrow.” Inuyasha said softly.

Sango thought for a moment, she was determined to help her two friends find each other. Inuyasha was almost all Kagome had talked about for months, so much she almost wanted to strangle her friend. But on the other hand, it was almost endearing to see Inuyasha, usually so full of confidence and swagger, unsure and hesitant and tripping over himself because of his feelings for Kagome.

“Benefit of being her best friend.” Sango said as a smile broke across her face. “I know her perfect first date.”


	11. How well you know me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Inuyasha have planned for the date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian has been Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 3rd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards! Thank you to all the supporters of this story!! Voting will begin on July 29 and run through August 12, 2020.
> 
> [Best AU/AR](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/622695344163160064/nomination-ruddcatha) in 2020 Q3 by the [Feudal Connection](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I greatly appreciate them. I love to hear your thoughts and impressions, and they help me write a better story for you to read and enjoy!

The next morning Kagome opened her eyes with a frustrated groan. She had been dreaming about Inuyasha and that kiss, her imagination working overtime to fill in what could have happened if Kikyo had not interrupted. Kagome had never considered herself to be wanton; her only sexual partner before had been Jakotsu, her ex-boyfriend from college and the experience had made it clear they were better as friends… and had helped him realize he preferred men.

But in her dreams, Inuyasha had lifted her against him in the study hall, pinning her to the wall. His claws had carefully sliced through her clothing, removing the barriers between them, the chance of discovery, of being seen adding to the thrill. The feel of his powerful body moving against hers...

She had never wanted anything more in her life. As she closed her eyes, she tried to capture the last snippets of the dream, the taste of his kisses, the feel of his fangs as they teased her neck, the strength of him between her legs as she…

She struggled to pull herself away from the thoughts. If she kept that up, she had a feeling she would wind up jumping Inuyasha the moment she saw him.

She had been too dazed and aroused by just his kisses that her brain had not been able to function for a good twenty minutes. And she had been right, Kikyo wound up teasing her most of the night for the … scandalous… position she had found them in. Over a glass of wine Kikyo had admitted she was slightly jealous of how heated the kiss had looked. 

Kagome, slightly tipsy from the wine, had leaned over to her cousin, conspiratorially telling her “It FELT hotter than it looked.” As they had parted ways at the end of the evening Kikyo had a gleam in her eye, and Kagome almost felt bad for Kikyo’s husband Suikotsu, even though he would likely be thanking his lucky stars his wife had come home in such a state. Kagome was both sad and relieved that she had not seen Inuyasha on her way back to her apartment, its possible their date would have started the night be…

…Shit… Kagome realized suddenly that they had never finalized any plans for the day. She had just told him a vague “tomorrow.” She turned and buried her face in her pillow in frustration. She was an idiot. This gorgeous dog-eared god had asked her how he could ‘court’ her, which she found both adorable and sexy as hell, and she hadn’t even been able to string two words together or keep a coherent thought in her head. Hell, for all she knew he could have changed his mind after that, it wouldn’t have been the first time that had happened to her.

With a sigh she finally dragged herself out of bed as the smell of coffee teased her senses. She promised herself as she opened her bedroom door that after she had a cup (or two) of the lifesaving liquid and the dose of caffeine it would provide that she would call Inuyasha to set a time to mee…

A steaming croissant, a fresh cup of coffee and a single white rose sat in a perfect place setting on the small dining room table she and Sango had in their apartment. A small card attached to the rose caught her attention as she walked towards the table, stunned. 

“A beautiful bloom … compares to you.” Her cheeks turned pink. She sniffed slightly as she took her seat and drank the first sip of her coffee. It was perfect, exactly the way she liked it. As the caffeine hit her system, she recognized Sango’s influence in this, and the thought of Inuyasha going through so much effort for her… Kagome Higurashi… made the gesture feel that much sweeter.

Kagome savored her breakfast from Inuyasha with a smile on her face. Whatever the day would hold, she was looking forward to it. She gently lifted the rose off the table and noted with a slight smile that the thorns had been carefully removed. The soft tea-like scent filled her senses as she brushed the rose against her cheek, letting her imagination replace the soft petals with Inuyasha’s fingers. She stood to place the dishes in the dishwasher, gently cradling the rose closely to her as she entered her bedroom and placed it on her dresser. She was curious and excited to see what he had planned for the rest of the day, but if that were the start, she knew she would enjoy every moment.

Thirty minutes later Kagome gave herself one last look in the mirror. She had decided to put on a light makeup application of mascara and lip gloss, Inuyasha had seen her in the middle of combat training and was still interested in her, so she knew she did not have to put on her usual war paint to impress him. She kept her outfit simple, a pair of jeans and her favorite fitted button down shirt, its long sleeves hiding the bruises she had from training and its bright red color helped her confidence and her favorite simple black flats. Red always helped her feel more powerful, more in control, and lord knew she needed control around Inuyasha. That man just… did things to her, it both scared and excited her.

She left her bedroom, listening for the sounds of her roommate. It was already 11 and Sango typically was awake and already back from the gym at 11 on Saturday morning, but she heard nothing from her friend’s room. Kagome started towards Sango’s room to knock when the sight of another rose on the table caught her attention, she knew that it hadn’t been there before.

As she drew close to the table, she saw the note tied around the stem and quickly moved to read it. 

“A journey begins with a single step, and this is the start of ours. The path begins at the meeting place, where the past meets the present. Follow the path and take that step with me.” She read softly. A puzzle, she loved puzzles.

“So where is he sending you?” The teasing sound of Sango’s voice caused Kagome to jump.

“What the hell Sango?” Kagome laughed. “I didn’t hear you come out.”

“Too busy mooning over the rose?” Sango cooed, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Kagome’s laughter faded as she caressed the petals of the rose.

“A little. It’s sweet.” She shot a glance at her still giggling friend. “Although I can’t help but notice that he seemed to have recruited assistance.”

Sango shot her a wide grin, and that was all the response Kagome needed.

“Thank you.” She whispered to Sango, it touched her not only that Inuyasha was putting so much effort into planning the day, but that he had reached out to her best friend for help. 

“So…” Sango said with a singsong tone. “Where is he sending you?”

Kagome pursed her lips as she looked at the note. “Where the past meets the present… That could be any of the shrines around Tokyo, but I have the feeling he would want to keep it close to campus rather than running all around town.”

She shot a look at Sango. “I don’t suppose you want to tell me?”

“OOOOHHH no no no no Miss Kagome.” Sango’s eyes sparkled as she watched her friend. “I am here to advise and assist, but half the fun of today will be figuring it out. So… where does the past meet the present in a place that both you and Inuyasha are familiar with or go to a lot?”

Kagome thought for a moment before her eyes brightened. The archeology office with its underground training and apartments, where Inuyasha was staying. Where the past meets the present… of course! 

“See you Sango!” She called out as she darted out the door, the rose with the clue in hand. 

Sango chuckled at Kagome’s excitement; she was glad that the plan seemed to be going well. She went back to her room to grab her phone; it was only a matter of time until she got a text from Kagome about the next clue.

Kagome hurried towards the Archeology building, her eyes darting around as she looked for the next clue, unsure of what to look for. She hoped he had made it….

There, a white rose tucked into the corner next to the door! 

“The second step to start the day, the sip that brings you joy. Let us share a cup and drink to us with your favorite mocha latte.” 

She smiled, this clue she didn’t need Sango’s help to work out, she had one coffee shop near the department where she had been purchasing her coffee during training. This clue she knew wasn’t just based on Sango’s knowledge, as Sango had not gone with her for the coffee runs over the past two months.

It only took a few minutes for her to reach the coffee shop and enter it, her eyes darting around for a white rose.

“Oh, Kagome.” The barista called out to her. Kagome was one of her favorite customers, and the entire shop had her order memorized. 

“I will have your medium mocha latte with whipped cream and extra chocolate sauce ready in just a moment. We were told to expect you around 11:15, so it’s just being finished.”

“Oh, I’m not here for coffee… wait, Sara, did you say you were told to expect me?”

Sara laughed from behind the counter as she put the lid on Kagome’s coffee. 

“Yeah, a tall hunk of a man with silver hair and golden colored eyes came in this morning and placed an order for you, told us you would be coming around 11:15 for it, and asked that we also give you this. Here you go.”

Sara handed Kagome her coffee and a white rose with a note attached before leaning over the counter towards Kagome.

“Hey, if things don’t work out with the hunk, can I have him?” She teased. Kagome smiled as she took the first sip of her coffee.

“Nope. I think I will try and keep this one.” She said with a wink. 

Sara laughed as she responded “Can’t blame you there. Man is gorgeous and sweet.” Her voice dropped to a whisper as she continued.

“And I have to say, he was so worried about getting your order right, he is really stuck on you girl.”

Kagome brought the three roses in her other hand up under her nose and sniffed with a slight smile. Their scent blended with the chocolate and coffee, and the combination made her smile.

“I think I’m a little stuck on him too.” She confessed as her cheeks turned pink. “Thanks Sara.” Kagome moved to an empty table and set her coffee down, anxious to see the next clue.

“To engage the mind is to enrich the soul. A journey is a story, each step a new word. How does our chapter begin?”

Kagome finished her coffee as she considered the clue, it was obvious that it was somewhere related to books or writing, which could mean three places, the library, the campus bookstore, or the writing center. She immediately removed the writing center from consideration, as she had only been there once when she was in orientation, but she frequented the bookstore and the library often. They were on opposite sides of campus, or she would have checked both, but which one should she go to…

Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and shot off a quick text message.

 **_Ok oh wise one, how does our chapter begin, bookstore or library? -K_ ** **.**

Almost immediately she heard the ding of a response.

 **_Didn’t I tell you I was here to advise and assist but not tell?_ ** **_;-)_ ** **_-S._ **

**_:-P -K._ **

**_Think about the last two months Kagome. -S._ **

It suddenly hit Kagome; Sango was right. She was thinking about where she had frequented since she started the program, but there was only one of the two that she had been at during the last two months. 

**_Thanks girl. -K_**

**_;-)_ _, -S._**

Kagome darted out of the coffee shop and dashed towards the library; the three roses carefully held in her grasp to protect them as she moved. She hoped that if he had left the clue outside someone hadn’t picked it up and moved it, but she didn’t see anything as she approached the library. She cautiously entered the library, her eyes darting around for a sign of the clue.

“Ah Kagome!”

The campus librarian Kaede stood behind the circulation desk. Kagome had spent quite a bit of time with Kaede during her time at the school, Kaede helping her with research and looking through the film archives for research, and saw the older woman as a friend if not a surrogate grandmother on campus. 

“Hi Kaede! This may sound strange, but have you seen a white rose?”

Kaede raised an eyebrow at Kagome as she continued.

“I’m on a scavenger hunt and the clue, I hope, led me here, but I haven’t seen the next clue.”

Kaede clucked her tongue and reached under her counter and placed a white rose and a book on the counter. Kagome drew nearer, drawing a breath as she saw a copy of 1000 Poems from the Manyoshu, a collection of ancient Japanese poems, sitting under the rose. 

“That silver haired gentleman you have come in with brought them in this morning and asked me to hold them for you.” Kaede said smiling at the young girl in front of her.

“Ho… how did he know?” Kagome stared in shock at the book, she had always loved the ancient poetry, the beauty of the words written from AD 456-760, the history of the words, the emotion they evoked. That was not something she had ever shared with Sango. Kaede had a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Kagome.

“If I had a young man who went through that much effort to make a special day for me, I would be trying to get to him as quickly as I could.”

Kagome’s smile grew. “I will see you later Kaede.” She called over her shoulder as she turned and hurried out the door, tucking the poetry book under her arm as she looked at the card.

“There are two more steps on the path today. Follow the journey to your favorite nook, the place you study and dream in the shade.”

She knew exactly where that was. A bench under a tree near the library. She had spent many an hour there reading or curled up with her laptop. She moved towards it as quickly as she could, eager to see where he would lead her next. As she approached, she saw the single white rose sitting on the middle of the bench. 

“One last stop along the path, a final step for you to take. Along the rocks, amongst the trees, meet me where the lords still reign.”

Sanshiro Pond. Of course, it made perfect sense. They had been sealed before the Lords manor had been built, but it was a bridge between their times. She knew exactly where to meet him.

* * *

Inuyasha waited under a pavilion overlooking the lake, watching the time carefully on the phone that Miroku insisted he now carry. He was starting to get worried; Sango had called him around 11 to say Kagome had started the journey, and it was now going on to 12. Sango had assured him that Kagome would be able to understand all the clues, and that Kagome had always dreamed of a scavenger hunt date. Miroku and Sango had stayed up with him until the early hours of the morning working on the cards and preparing the food. He had appreciated the help, it felt good to have people he could honestly call his friends in this strange new time, people he could rely on in more than just a fight.

That didn’t make him any less nervous now. His mind was running in a million different places, convincing himself that she hadn’t understood the clues, or she had decided it was too much of a hassle. His ears lowered, maybe the book was overkill. Miroku had run out with him to a store to buy the roses and Inuyasha had insisted that he also go to a place where he could purchase the book. He had seen how drawn Kagome had been to it every time they went to the library; her fingers would always run over the copy in the stacks as they moved past it when doing research. 

He sighed, and his shoulders dropped. She wasn’t coming. She had…

The soft scent of vanilla and roses caught his attention on the breeze.

She was here.

He turned to see Kagome approaching him, five roses and the book of poetry in her hand. His heart started to beat faster at the sight of her, and he felt his palms grow sweaty. As she approached, he saw the smile on her face, the sparkle in her eye and the tension he felt melted away. He hadn’t scared her away. It was time to see if the rest of Sango’s advice would work as well. He moved to take her hand, Sango’s voice in his head telling him to say something meaningful when he saw her, but the only thing he could think to say was…

“You look beautiful.” He breathed out, moving one hand to gently touch her cheek. She leaned into his hand as she looked back at him as her cheeks tinged pink.

“Thank you.” Was her soft reply, her eyes never leaving his. 

Inuyasha had to forcibly move his gaze from hers and he found he had to clear his throat before taking her elbow and moving with her towards the stone seating and table. He helped her sit before reaching down to bring out the food that he had cooked with Sango. Sango had been a blessing, helping him make (and remake) items until they were perfect. Miroku had been tasked with warming the food and bringing it to the pond so it would be ready for Kagome. 

He took a deep breath as he set out the two disposable bento boxes filled with rice, Tamagoyaki, Karaage and Onigiri and two bottles of water. Kagome’s soft gasp of excitement helped to calm the remainder of his nerves.

“These look amazing Inuyasha!”

His cheeks turned pink with happiness as he looked away.

“Thanks… the…they took most of the night.”

“Inuyasha.” Kagome reached out to touch his face and turn it to look at her. “You made these?

“Keh. Sango did most of the work, I helped with the Tamagoyaki.” He admitted. Kagome leaned over and brushed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you.” She said, nuzzling his cheek.

“Keh, you say that before you’ve tried it.”

“I’m sure it will be delicious.” His soft “Keh” was the only response as she opened the lid and took her first bite. 

“Inuyasha…” his ears lowered in concern “This is fantastic! Have you tried it?”

He opened his mouth to accept the piece of Tamagoyaki that she offered with her chopsticks, his ears perking at the taste. It really was damn good. He opened his bento and grabbed a piece of Karaage, offering it out to Kagome. She quickly leaned over to take a bite, her hand flying to her mouth as a low groan escaped her at the taste. 

It was official, he owed Sango, big time.

After they finished and cleaned up lunch, Inuyasha asked Kagome if she wanted to walk with him around the pond and enjoy the view, offering to hold the book and roses for her. She pulled one of the roses aside and handed him the rest of her precious items, watching as he folded them into his left hand to keep them safe for her. She told him the history of the lake and its connection to the Edo period. It was one of her favorite places on campus to walk, and she delighted in sharing it with him. Every so often she would feel the soft brush of his right hand against her left, a fleeting touch before he quickly moved away. She fought back a giggle, this was a quite different side of Inuyasha than she had seen yesterday, and each side she saw made her want to know more about him. The next time she felt his fingers brush her hand she reached out and wrapped her fingers through his, capturing his hand in her smaller one, and she saw his cheeks turn pink as he moved his eyes to look at her with a small smile and a soft “Keh.”

Kagome led Inuyasha to a grassy area by the lake and pulled him down to sit next to her. They spent the next few hours alternating him listening to her voice as she read aloud from the book of poems he had given her, his head in her lap, her fingers gently brushing against the ears hidden by his glamor and talking about everything, her dreams and goals, what it was like growing up in this era, what it had been like growing up in the feudal ages. 

The day passed as they enjoyed being in each other’s company, learning more about the other and sharing soft touches, the brush of a hand against the other, tucking a stray lock of hair behind an ear, a gentle touch on the cheek as they talked. Before either of them realized it, the sky had taken on the slight pink hue of sunset. Inuyasha saw Kagome shiver slightly as a cool breeze blew off the lake, and he gently moved to move her close to his side, his arm around her shoulders to help keep her warm. Her head lowered to rest against his shoulder, and with a soft sigh of pleasure he let his cheek rest against her hair. They sat curled against each other as the sky deepened, pink giving way to deep oranges and brilliant blues. 

Inuyasha shifted his head to look at the beautiful woman beside him, his free hand rising to lift her face to his. He leaned down, closing the distance between them as Kagome’s eyes closed and nuzzled his nose to hers. When she giggled, he softly caught her lips with him in a sweet, chaste kiss. He lifted his lips from hers, his ears not missing her slight sound of disappointment that gave way to a sigh as he kissed her forehead and wrapped both arms around her and lifted her onto his lap. He pulled her back against his chest and rested his chin on her shoulder as they finished watching natures display of colors and saw the first stars twinkling in the sky. 

“I don’t want today to end.” Inuyasha whispered, gently kissing her cheek before he rested his head against hers.

“Me either.” Kagome whispered back, running her fingers across the arms holding close. She felt Inuyasha move to bury his nose at the base of her neck, and a hum of pleasure escaped her lips. It just felt… so right… So right to be sitting there with him, holding him. It was if nothing else mattered, and they were alone in their own little world. 

He kissed her cheek again before shifting her in his lap.

“Let me walk you back to your apartment?” he asked as he nuzzled her nose again. She responded by moving forward slightly to place another soft kiss on his lips.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

He helped her to stand, holding the book of poetry as she gathered the five roses close to her, and hand in hand they walked the campus back to her apartment. When they reached the door, he offered her back her book with a slight bow, and her cheeks flushed as she held it to her chest. Inuyasha reached up to stroke her cheek before picking up the end of a strand of hair and playing with it.

“So, what happens now?” Kagome said softly, her eyes fixed on his.

He smiled gently. “Now I hope to talk you into another, what did Sango call it? A Date.” The smile she gave him rivaled the sun with its brilliance in his eyes.

“As if that were ever a question.”

His hand shifted to run through her hair, he was entranced by the feeling of her silken locks against his fingers. 

“Is there anything else I should know about dates and dating?” His tone was soft but serious, and she couldn’t help but melt at the tone.

“Just one thing.”

He lifted an eyebrow at her comment. She stepped forward towards him until their bodies nearly touched.

“They end with a kiss.” She rose onto her toes and placed her lips against his. The hand in her hair tensed before cradling the back of her head as Inuyasha deepened the kiss, his other hand drawing her even closer to run his hand up and down her spine. 

There was the heat she had been craving. She heard a soft … was that purring… from his chest as he held her against him. He pulled back from the kiss; his eyes were almost completely dilated as he looked down at her. Dazed chocolate eyes blinked back at him slowly, and he dove in for another kiss, another taste of her. With a shuddering breath he broke away and touched his forehead to hers, fighting for breath.

“There is one more step on the path Kagome.” His voice was husky against her ear. “The last card awaits upstairs.”

Kagome opened her eyes to see molten gold burning before her. A half smile turned his lip as he leaned in to place a softer kiss against her lips.

“I will see you tomorrow Kagome.” He whispered as he released her, moving to hold open the door to her building with a slight bow. With a shuddering breath she slowly made her way to her apartment, her mind still clouded with desire. ‘One more card’ he had said, what did he mean?

As she opened the door to her apartment, she saw it. A green vase with 18 white roses was waiting for her on the dining room table. The first rose she had received lay on the table in front of it with a new card attached to it. She quickly moved to see what it said.

“One for every hour today that I have thought of you.” 

Her eyes went wide and started to tear up, with the six roses she held in her hand there were a total of 24 roses. She placed the poetry book on her pillow before she added the six roses to the arrangement, her fingers tracing each bloom. Kami, she had not expected anything like this from him. Maybe that was the difference between ‘dating’ and ‘courting.’

She heard the door open behind her and turned to see Sango with a pizza box and a wide grin on her face.

“Girl time…” Sango announced as she set the pizza on the kitchen counter and turned back to Kagome. “Sooooooooooooooooo, how was it?”

Kagome smiled as she looked at the flowers.

“Perfect.”


	12. The first New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Ramen and New Moons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian has been Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 3rd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards! Thank you to all the supporters of this story!! Voting has begun and will and run through August 12, 2020.
> 
> [Best AU/AR](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/622695344163160064/nomination-ruddcatha) in 2020 Q3 by the [Feudal Connection](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The voting form can be found [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSemcZSnlR5o732mVq3SiQWGDmdzCFjzb_yfo5ysI_rUTBoUpA/viewform)!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I greatly appreciate them. I love to hear your thoughts and impressions, and they help me write a better story for you to read and enjoy!

Kagome quickly realized that the first months of training had been nothing but child’s play. The last few weeks were, quite frankly, kicking her ass, and kicking it hard. 

Kagome was no longer learning pure defensive moves; she was being taught throws and holds and attacks… which usually meant she was the one getting tossed. She just… could not get it. She had never been very coordinated, and that was becoming a huge hindrance. Often, she would practice a move and trip over her own two feet. At least target practice had been going better, she was getting more consistent with a pistol, maybe she didn’t have perfect aim but at least the bullets were usually closer together than when she started.

But it was the training with Miroku that was really draining her. He was trying to train her to use spiritual energy that three months ago she hadn’t even known she had. And patience was not something she was entirely known for. Sesshomaru led the training sessions, demonstrating physical attacks to be practiced and drilled under Inuyasha. He had turned into an extremely strict task master, drilling yokai and humans alike

And then there was Inuyasha. Their first date had been special, magical. For the past three weeks he would do little things to make her feel special. He walked her to and from her from classes, often bringing her a Mocha Latte on her longer class days, hold her a little longer than was needed during training, or steal a kiss when he thought no one was looking. If she had to study for class, he would bring dinner over and sit with her in her room as she studied. She smiled, one evening she had turned to ask him a question and found him curled up on her bed, dead to the world asleep. The moment she had touched his shoulder to wake him up his arm had reached out to pull her close to him, his nose buried in her hair as he fell back into sleep. It was the first and so far, only night she had spent in his arms.

He was slowly driving her insane. He made her feel like she was the most precious object in the world to him yet backed away when things got too heated. He was content to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, but would go no further. A part of her appreciated the respect that it showed, the reverence, but at the same time…

Her boyfriend was fucking hot. And watching him on the training mat, demonstrating a hold, a throw, how to hold a sword… she wasn’t the only one who appreciated his form as she had seen more than a few admiring glances from some of the women… and a few of the men, who were with them for training. She had found out that this was one of seven training areas across Japan, and each facility could train up to 100 at a time. 

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had taken over leading the training as if they had been born for it, and in a way, she guessed they had been. They had certainly changed the focus of the training from what she had overheard others say, but it only made sense. Inuyasha, Toga and Sesshomaru were the ones most familiar with Ryukotsusei and his tactics, Koga had only gone against him a few times in the past.

Kagome was quickly learning the downside of having your boyfriend as one of your trainers. She couldn’t keep up with him. One moment his eyes were so heated on her that she felt her bones would melt, and the next he would snap out an order or a correction for the umpteenth time, and she would hear the obvious frustration in his voice. When a training session ended, and they were walking back to her apartment building he held her to him as if he wanted to protect her forever. In training though, when it didn’t go well, she couldn’t help but feel he was disappointed in her.

He never said anything, but she heard it in his tone, see the flash in his eyes that he would quickly hide.

That had been happening a lot in all her training sessions. She watched Kikyo excel in creating barriers and manifesting her spiritual powers into her hands, while Kagome could maybe, just maybe, get her skin to glow. Kikyo kept telling her she should not feel bad, Kikyo had been training ever since her spiritual powers had manifested and had been practicing for thirteen years, while Kagome’s had only appeared three months ago. Kagome heard the logic of that, but emotionally could not help feeling that she was disappointing her cousin and Miroku, who spent hours every week walking her through meditation and channeling just to watch her crumble. 

Inuyasha watched Kagome going through the drills for the day’s session, they were working on how to roll the body out of a toss to reduce physical injuries. He had paired Kagome with Jaken, he knew they would both need to train with more advanced partners, but they needed to wait until they had mastered the moves. He winced and had to force himself to stay still and not run to Kagome every time she landed wrong, even though every muscle in his body was fighting to scoop her up and run from the room. 

Kagome moved to toss Jaken, but her hand placement was wrong, instead of grabbing his arm and using her shoulder to force his momentum forward, she placed both hands on his chest, stopping his movement. Before she could try and correct it Jaken had used her own inertia against her and she went flying, landing flat on her back with a loud “oof.”

“ENOUGH.” He roared. He couldn’t watch any more. He didn’t want to indirectly be the cause of her pain and bruising, but he knew it was necessary.

He had been speaking with Sesshomaru and Toga, they had no clue when the actual fighting would begin, and that concerned him. But the thought that Kagome wouldn’t be ready, that she could be vulnerable? That fucking terrified him. He wasn’t sure when she had become so important to him, he had gone from wanting to spend time around her and get to know her to wanting to hold her in his arms and protect her from any possible danger, but he knew that he couldn’t. 

The thought of her being hurt was bad enough, but the thought of her fucking dying? Of not being able to see her, smell her, hold her in his arms ever again? Kami, he had woken up in a cold sweat several nights at the thought. He closed his eyes, holding back a groan. He had seen the flash of hurt in her eyes when he had snapped before, but he could not coddle her, as much as he wanted to.

Toga stood at the edge of the training room next to Totosai and just watched his youngest son with a look of concern. Something was troubling him, and Toga had started to see signs of instability in his son’s yokai. That needed to be addressed sooner rather than later. He knew what was causing it, he had been the same when he met Izayoi.

Kagome was a puzzle to him. He had caught flashes of power from her, and if she had been able to break their seals she had to be very powerful, but it was untrained, and she did not know how to call it out. The brief flashes he had felt seemed… familiar… to him, he had felt that power for almost a thousand years, and if it was what he thought… no, he wouldn’t consider that without more than just an inkling of an idea.

Sesshomaru walked away from the floor to join Toga and Totosai.

“What do you think?” Toga asked.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his father. “I think if we had more yokai to train, it would be much better.”

Toga saw Inuyasha finally move towards Kagome, reaching out a hand to help her up from the floor. Inuyasha tugged a little longer than he knew he needed to, just enough to throw Kagome off balance towards him, and his arms quickly closed around her, holding her tightly to him. Kagome stiffened for a moment before wrapping her hands around his waist with a sigh, nuzzling her cheek against his chest. 

Toga watched the exchange, a haunted expression in his eyes.

“Kagome.” Inuyasha’s voice had deepened as he held her, sending shivers down her spine. “I … I have something I need to show you something tonight.”

“Tonight?” He nodded slightly.

“It... it has to be tonight Kagome, just… just come meet me here just before sundown.”

Kagome was surprised, he seemed almost nervous. When she nodded, she watched his face visibly relax. She reached up to touch his cheek, a soft smile forming when he nuzzled her hand before placing a kiss into her palm. 

She felt the tension that had formed around her heart ease a little. 

“How about I cook dinner for us?” She asked. “You’ve been bringing dinner to me, how about I make you one of my favorite dishes?” He had left his glamour ring off that morning, and she giggled as his ears perked straight up and started twitching with excitement. Her hand left his cheek to slide up and stroke the soft fur of his ear. He twitched it away from her hand as he pulled her closer.

“Not here woman.” He growled against her hair. 

And just like that, all was right in her world. At least for a moment.

* * *

Later that day Kagome stepped out of the elevator to Inuyasha’s level to find him pacing anxiously. As soon as he saw her, he darted forward to take the bags she carried from her and grabbed her hand. 

“Inu?” His behavior was confusing her. 

“Keh.” Was the only response as he pulled her away from the elevator and towards the kitchen area, he seemed anxious to get away from an open area and towards the living quarters. She could feel the tension growing around him as they moved, even in training she had never seen him quite so agitated.

“Inuyasha stop.” She pulled back on her hand, forcing him to turn and look at her. “What is going on?”

He sighed. “I wan… gah… well, you are about to see anyway but I wanted to… keh.” 

He let go of her hand and pulled away, standing in front of her. He looked at the clock on the wall then looked her square in the eye. 

“I don’t understand Inuyasha, what is…oh… oh my…” As she watched Inuyasha’s hair began to darken, first to gray then deepening into black. His eyes began to swirl, a blend of gold and deep purple and his puppy ears seemed to shrink as human ears appeared. His eyes never left hers as he stood before her completely human, a look of worry in his now purple eyes.

Kagome stepped closer to him, her hand reaching out to trace the lobe of one ear. Inuyasha stilled, as if waiting for … something. She ran her hand through his raven locks before standing on her toes to press a soft kiss to the underside of his chin. With a release of his breath he grabbed her against him with arm not carrying a bag, holding her to him in a crushing grip. She pulled back slightly and pushed back his bangs. 

“Want to tell me about this while I make dinner?” He let out a choked laugh before releasing his hold on her waist to capture her hand in his and lead her to the kitchen. He watched as she rinsed vegetables and set them on the counter. He watched as she chopped ginger and garlic before adding them to a pot on the stove. As she stirred the mixture, she gave him a pointed look, smiling as he dodged her gaze.

“Sooooo. Is this what you wanted to show me?” She teased. 

“Keh.” His soft grunt was answer enough. He watched her pour a mixture of chicken broth, mirin, and soy sauce into the pot before she lowered the temperature. 

“How about you chop these for me and tell me about it?” She handed him a bunch of scallions, showing him how she wanted him to chop them before handing him the knife and pushing the cutting board towards him. As he chopped, she took out another pan and began to cook pieces of chicken.

“Well, I’m a half yokai, half human. So, one night a month, on the night of the new moon like tonight, I lose all my yokai and turn into a human.”

“Why is that?” She asked as she flipped the chicken over. Even with his dulled senses the combination of the cooking broth and chicken smelled amazing. He walked up behind her at the stove and wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder and watched her movements.

“You would have to ask dad on that, I’m not quite sure. I am pretty sure it was a shock to him and mom the first time it happened, I don’t really like my human night now, I can’t even imagine how bad it must have been when I was a baby.” 

He reluctantly loosened his hold when Kagome pushed back with a shoulder before taking the skillet of the chicken off the stove to it to the oven that she had pre-heated before adding a container of dried mushrooms and added it to the broth.

When she stopped adding spices to the broth, he gently pulled her into his embrace again, holding her against his chest, her head tucked under his chin. He told her stories of his human nights growing up, playing hide and seek with his mother and the other children when there were no features to distinguish him. One hand absentmindedly caressed her back as he told her about the first time he had disobeyed his parents and snuck out of the village on the night of a new moon, his terror when he realized he couldn’t fight back against a yokai that had stalked him. His hold on her tightened as he told her how Toga and Sesshomaru had found him backed against a rock formation, a snake yokai about to strike and how his father had physically shielded him with his body as Sesshomaru had removed the head of the snake mid strike. 

Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts by Kagome’s thumb stroking his cheek.

“You are ok Yash.” She whispered. “You are safe.”

He looked down at her, his eyes intense.

“But you aren’t.” His voice trembled as he said it.

Inuyasha abruptly loosened his embrace and stepped away from her, his hands running though his hair before he turned and stalked away and towards the fridge. Kagome watched as he pulled out a bottle of water and drank half of it, never turning back around. A sizzling sound behind her pulled her attention to the stove, and she quickly added blocks of dried noodles to the broth and pulled the chicken out of the oven to cool.

“Yash.” She said softly, waiting for him to turn to her before she continued. “Do you want to help me get the food together?” 

Inuyasha let out a shuddering breath before he nodded and moved to join her. Soon they were seated next to each other at the counter with steaming bowls of homemade ramen. The scent of the dish was amazing, even to his human senses, and he could only imagine how much better it would be on any other night. He tentatively took the first bite but knew that no matter what it would be amazing because Kagome had made it for him.

The first bite made his mouth sing.

“This is quite possibly the best thing I have ever tasted in my life!” Kagome’s cheeks flushed with pleasure at his words and she nudged him with her leg softly. 

Inuyasha felt like he was in food heaven. The flavor of the chicken had seeped into the noodles with a salty broth that made him want to lick the bowl clean. Kagome giggled at his obvious enjoyment of the dish. She brought him a second helping and watched with a smile as he devoured that as well.

When he realized his bowl was empty a second time he looked to the stove and realized that there was no more available, he released a slight whimper. Kagome leaned over to nuzzle his shoulder and slid the rest of her bowl to him.

“Here, have the rest of mine.” 

Inuyasha reached out to place his hand over hers, but she continued to offer him the bowl. Her eyes turned puzzled as he grabbed a piece of chicken out of the bowl and held it out to her. 

“Keh, did you think I hadn’t noticed that you didn’t eat much today Kagome?” He gave her a soft smile as she opened her mouth and accepted the food. He seemed to get as much enjoyment out of feeding her the ramen as he had eating it, and who was she to tell him no. She knew he was right; she hadn’t been eating much lately, but she hadn’t realized he had noticed.

Inuyasha helped her clean the kitchen and place the dishes in the dishwasher after they had finished. Well, helped wasn’t exactly accurate as he was more distracting than helpful Kagome found. He seemed to find every reason to touch her hand, to kiss her head, to nuzzle her cheek. She didn’t mind, not in the slightest, but it made it harder to focus on cleaning when all she wanted to do was kiss him. It was strange, he looked so different, but his actions were purely her Inuyasha. It was one more layer to the hanyou she was quickly beginning to…

She shook her head; it was way too early to think that. ‘ _Wasn’t it?’_

* * *

Kagome looked at the limited selection of movies in the living room, noting that clearly Miroku had been lacking in providing decent entertainment options. They were usually at her and Sango’s apartment, so she hadn’t realized just how few options they had. She finally settled on Robin Hood Men in Tights, one of her favorite comedy films. When she went to sit on the couch Inuyasha promptly snuck his arms around her and cuddled her close. 

“Inuyasha?” Kagome asked softly halfway through the movie. “Why did you want to meet here instead of at my apartment tonight?”

He leaned his cheek against her head and thought for a minute before answering.

“I’m vulnerable on these nights. After the snake yokai I never left our house on my human night. So now it’s… I guess you would call it a safety measure. I don’t heal on these nights until the sun comes back up, so I stay home and don’t let myself sleep until the sun comes back up.”

He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

“Other than dad and Sesshomaru, you are the only other to know about this.”

Her eyes went wide at the confession before filling with tears.

“Then… wh… why tell me?”

A single finger titled her face upwards towards his.

“You know why.” He said softly before he touched his lips to hers. He drew back and amethyst eyes met chocolate.

“Y..Yash.” she whispered as she raised her hand to his hair. She gently took a lock and pulled him back down towards her. His lips brushed hers softly once, twice. As he moved to place a third soft kiss, she captured his lower lip with her teeth and tugged it playfully. She giggled as she saw him raise an eyebrow in exacerbation as she waited for the smirk she knew was coming. She crinkled her nose at him before burrowing her face against his neck. His arms pulled her close as he lay back on the couch, Kagome tucked onto his chest above him. 

“I... Wou…” She began, unsure how to ask. “Would you want me to keep you company tonight?”

He kissed her forehead as she looked up at him.

“I was hoping you would.”

Inuyasha held her close for the remainder of the night, as he told her stories of his childhood, pranks he had played on Sesshomaru, and how he felt when his mother passed. One of his hands stroked her hair as she snuggled against him, a loving smile teasing his lips as he watched her struggle to keep her eyes open. A quick glance at the clock told him there were still a few hours until dawn, she had surprised him, he had been positive she would have fallen asleep before then given how hard she had been training that day.

Kagome felt the comforting feeling of his hand on her hair luring her into sleep, she tried to fight it, but it was a losing battle. His arms felt like home, the sound of his voice, slightly softer than she was used to hearing, soothed her. 

“It’s ok to sleep baby.” He whispered to her.

“Nnnn… I wanta stay up with you.” She murmured back. She could feel his chuckle before she heard it, and she shifted her head so she could hear his heartbeat.

“I get to hold you Kagome, that’s enough.”

She felt him place a series of kisses on her forehead as she drifted off. In the moment before she slid into slumber, she thought she heard a softly spoken vow.

“I promise I will protect you with my life.”

The smile on her lips faded as the world around her slipped away.


	13. Stretching the limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What effect does a promise have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian has been Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 3rd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards! Thank you to all the supporters of this story!! Voting has begun and will and run through August 12, 2020.
> 
> [Best AU/AR](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/622695344163160064/nomination-ruddcatha) in 2020 Q3 by the [Feudal Connection](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The voting form can be found [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSemcZSnlR5o732mVq3SiQWGDmdzCFjzb_yfo5ysI_rUTBoUpA/viewform)!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I greatly appreciate them. I love to hear your thoughts and impressions, and they help me write a better story for you to read and enjoy!
> 
> A BIG THANK YOU to NeutronStarChild and Fawn-Eyed-Girl who helped me oh so much with this chapter, I could not have written it without y'all!

Kagome felt sweat drip down the back of her neck as she moved. Even though she didn’t have a partner, she was practicing the motions that Sesshomaru had taught them that day, determined to try and commit them to muscle memory. It wasn’t the same, she knew that, but every little bit would help. She refused to be the weakest link when the fighting started. She was behind everyone, even Jaken had advanced beyond her, but she was determined to catch up, no matter what it took.

A ding on her phone told her that the thirty minutes she had allotted for this practice had ended. She walked to her phone and bent to press the timer button with one hand, the other reached for a bottle of water. She took them with her to the weight training area that had been set up and set her alarm for another thirty minutes. After hitting the timer, she began her workout regimen, today she was focusing on upper body and cardio. 

As she went into a series of bicep curls, she felt the muscles quiver. It was a Saturday, and since she didn’t have class, she had spent most of the day in the training area. Their official session had ended hours ago, and she had gone with Inuyasha to get a cup of coffee and spend time with him. Her stomach growled as she moved to her triceps kickbacks, maybe she should have taken the muffin that Inuyasha had offered, but she hadn’t been hungry at the time. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt hungry come to think of it. No, she forced herself not to think of it, to focus on the movement instead as she moved into chest flies.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway to the training room, watching her from the shadows. She had been coming back more and more after the training sessions ended, often staying for hours working out and pushing herself. It had almost become an obsession with her, one that he understood all too well, when he had first started training with Toga and Sesshomaru he had been the same way. He understood the need to push, to try harder, be faster. It just… bothered him when she was the one pushing herself. 

It bothered him that she hadn’t told him about these late-night sessions. After his human night he had thought that they were moving past keeping secrets, but he didn’t know how long she had been keeping this one. He had only found out when he had passed the security room and saw her on the video feed. For the last three nights he had come back to watch, to make sure she wasn’t pushing herself too far. He didn’t know that much about the equipment that she was using, but he had heard the other trainees discussing needing a partner, a spotter, on some of the moves.

He watched Kagome lift a weight, but this time as she curled it towards her, she cried out and the weight fell out of her hand. Before he even realized it, he had crossed the distance to her and caught the weight before it could hit her foot. She stared at him, her chocolate eyes haunted by shadows and unshed tears, and he felt like something inside him was breaking. Her scent had changed, it had taken a slight sour tone, and he could not for the life of him figure out what it meant. He had been noticing it as the days went on but couldn’t identify the cause.

“Yash…” She whispered, staring at him with wide eyes. He moved to put the weight back with the others along the wall but stopped at her cry of protest.

“Wait Yash, I haven’t finished yet.” 

He turned back to her, a glint in his eyes.

“Kagome, you couldn’t lift it just then.”

Her eyes snapped as she stared back at him.

“I said I hadn’t finished yet.” She said stubbornly and held out her hand for the weight.

“Kagome, do you really think I am going to let you hurt yourself?” He snarled back, holding the weight behind him so she couldn’t grab it.

“Yash, you don’t understand, I have to finish. I only have a few exercises left.”

He looked at her closely, he could see the shadows under her eyes, the slight tremor of her arms, the mottled shade of her arms where they weren’t covered by her t-shirt. His eyes narrowed, he knew she was done, she just refused to see it. He didn’t want to give the weight to her, but she needed to see for herself. He reluctantly handed the weight back, his hand barely moving because he knew what was coming…

Kagome felt the trembling in her arm getting stronger, and once again the weight was more than she could bear. Her eyes closed as Inuyasha grabbed the weight before it slipped completely out of her hand and hung her head in defeat. The tears that had started to fill her eyes began to fall. 

She didn’t understand. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she practiced, trained, or worked, she just seemed to mess it up. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and seemed to collapse into herself and dropped to her knees.

The scent of her tears hit Inuyasha hard, and heat seemed to flash through his body as the scent of brine blended with the slight sour scent. His chest tightened, he hated feeling so… so fucking helpless. He didn’t know what the hell was going on. As he put the weight away, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He froze at the face that met him, his eyes were tinged red and purple marks were faintly visible on his cheeks, almost like his father’s. He closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath, whatever was happening he knew he needed to get it under control before he frightened Kagome. When he felt the heat ease, he snuck a look in the mirror, waiting for the marks to fade before turning back to Kagome. 

Inuyasha moved quickly and dropped to his knees behind her, pulling her back into his embrace, her tears hot on his arms when they hit. Then he heard it, the slight grumble of her stomach. His eyes closed and his body relaxed slightly. She needed food, that was something he could fix. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before standing, his heart stuttering at her small whimper when his heat had left her. He bent down and cradled her into his arms, easily picking her up and settling against his chest. He frowned slightly, she felt lighter than she had before, and that… that worried him.

He didn’t set her down until he reached his kitchen, and only then to set her on a stool closest to where he would be working. He placed another gentle kiss on her head before moving as quickly as he could to the cupboard to grab a container, fill it with water and rush it to the microwave. While he waited for it to finish, he moved back to Kagome. He grabbed a tissue and tipped her head back to look up him, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks. She sniffled then buried her face against his chest and he held her close, one hand softly stroking her back.

He felt the helplessness come back. He didn’t know what was wrong, and he couldn’t fix the unknown. He felt the heat rising again and forcibly pushed it down. He was going to have to talk to his father about that, but first he needed to take care of Kagome. When the microwave dinged leaned away from her and ran a hand over her hair before he moved to place a cup of instant ramen in front of her. Kagome stared at it blankly then up at Inuyasha.

“Kagome, when is the last time you ate?” Inuyasha asked softly, placing chopsticks in her hand and pushing the cup closer.

A soft mumble was his response, too soft for even his ears to hear.

“Kagome?” he said with a slightly firmer tone.

She grabbed the cup and quickly ate a bite of the noodles. His eyes narrowed. 

_ ‘Shit.’ _ he thought. ‘ _ Longer than she wants to admit. _ ’ When he didn’t ask the question again Kagome relaxed and started to eat more slowly. As she ate, he saw color come back to her cheeks, and the blotches on her arm started to fade. He let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

“Ramen, huh?” She teased, a spark starting to come back to her eyes.

“Keh.” He said as he looked away. “I tried making it the way you did… Sesshomaru banned me from using the stove unsupervised.”

Her laugh was like a balm to his soul. His ears twitched, turning towards her to capture the sound.

“Miroku had to help clean up, and he took me to the store to introduce me to instant ramen and showed me how to make it.” Inuyasha admitted as his cheeks turned pink. “It’s nowhere near as good as yours though.”

He turned back to see Kagome holding noodles out to him. 

“Oh no Kagome.” He said firmly as he pushed the chopsticks back to her. “You are eating all of it.”

She pouted, and he nearly caved with how adorable she looked, but he thought of how light she had felt in his arms, the quivering of her muscles before they gave out, and his resolve hardened. 

“All of it Kagome.” He insisted and watched her to make sure she ate every bite. When she finished, he moved to grab another cup, but her hand on his sleeve stopped him. 

Kagome stared up at him, she had no idea what she had done to deserve a guy like him. She had been surprised when he had saved her in the training room, surprised but grateful. He seemed to know her limits better than she herself did. She had hoped he wouldn’t know about her training sessions, but now that he did, she felt guilty for having kept it from him. He had shown such trust in her by revealing his secret, and here she was, hiding things from him.

Inuyasha reached down to cup her cheek.

“Hey, whatever you are thinking, stop.” He said softly. 

Her eyes went wide, and with a small grin he tapped the side of his nose. Her cheeks flushed and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down to kiss her. When she tried to deepen the kiss he pulled back, and placed kisses to her forehead and cheeks. Tonight, his goal was to take care of her. 

Kagome felt ice run down her spine as Inuyasha pulled away to kiss her forehead. She… she didn’t know what she was doing wrong, what was causing him to pull away from her. She looked into his golden eyes, searching for any sign, any indication of what was wrong. She had seen him tense earlier in the training room. 

‘ _ I knew it. _ ’ She thought, her eyes dropping to the table. ‘ _ I just seem to disappoint him. Baka, baka Kagome. _ ’ Inuyasha drew her into his arms, cradling her close to him. She felt his heat surround her and let it seep into her muscles. 

* * *

Kagome ran, her breath short from pain and exertion. She could hear movement behind her, no matter how fast she ran, how many times she tried to lose her pursuer, she knew it was gaining. She knew it had been a risk to run from the group, she just needed to get clear and she could handle one single yokai. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been surrounded by a group of lesser yokai, fighting desperately against a never-ending wave of enemies. She had seen Kikyo stumble and fall, Miroku had immediately jumped to place a barrier, doing all he could to protect the two of them while they waited for Toga or Sango to reach them. Both were doing their damnedest to get there through the hordes of enemies, but it was slow moving.

Kagome had seen the cat yokai out of the corner of her eye, trying to sneak behind Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Both were so focused on the enemies in front of them and hadn’t seen the humanoid figure sneaking through the trees, but she had. Without thinking about it she had aimed her gun and fired at it, catching it in the shoulder. 

That had gotten its attention, and she had felt a small shiver of fear when its ice blue eyes had turned to focus on her. That’s when she had run, trying to lure it away from Inuyasha. She could hear him yelling her name behind her, but she didn’t stop, she couldn’t stop. She could hear the yokai behind her, taunting her, hissing at her. She reached a clearing, finally she would be able to maneuver. She ran to the edge of the clearing, the yokai hot on her heels. Without warning she dropped to the ground and swept her leg back, catching it off guard and knocking it off its feet.

Kagome was up in an instant, her hands shaking as she aimed at the chest, she hadn’t had to kill anyone yet, but she couldn’t let this yokai hurt Inuyasha.

Before she could pull the trigger, the gun was knocked out of her hand, and the yokai pounced. Kagome’s back hit the ground as she tucked her legs in and pushed with all her strength, knocking the yokai off her. She scrambled to her feet to dash for the gun, but the yokai was faster. Her movement was stopped short by a sharp pain in the back of her head as the yokai grabbed her by the hair and threw her backward.

Kagome’s hands began to glow gold as she focused her spiritual energy. She swung out at the yokai, her thumb tucked to the side of her fist like Sesshomaru had taught her, trying to catch it off guard. The yokai easily grabbed her wrist, and Kagome watched in horror as the glow dissipated. She tried to focus, but terror had her almost paralyzed. With a wicked smile the yokai threw her against a tree, and the force of the impact made Kagome’s legs buckle. With dazed eyes she watched the yokai unleash its claws, her eyes closed in pain and regret, waiting for the blow.

A loud roar of anger echoed through the forest. Kagome heard an impact, but there was no pain. She opened pain filled eyes to see that Inuyasha had tackled the yokai to the ground. The world around her began to spin, she knew she needed to pull it together, to get to the gun to help Inuyasha, but she couldn’t make herself move. Her eyes drifted shut as the sounds of battle raged around her. She had no idea how long she had lain there before the sounds went quiet. She forced her eyes open to see the most beautiful sight, Inuyasha’s golden eyes as he leaned down to touch her face. With a soft whimper she weakly nuzzled his hand with her cheek, she didn’t have the strength to move. 

A movement out of the corner of her eye was the only warning they received. The cat yokai, in a last desperate burst of energy, had reached the gun Kagome had dropped. She tried to warn Inuyasha, but the words would not form, the sounds breaking in her throat. At the last minute he recognized the panic in her gaze and turned with a snarl to the yokai. A single shot rang out, and she saw Inuyasha’s body jerk before his legs buckled and he fell to his knees. She could smell his blood, oh god if she could smell it then how much… Her breath broke on a sob as he turned his face to look at her, a small trickle of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

“I promise I will protect you with my life.” Kagome heard the whispers of Inuyasha’s words echo around her as his eyes dulled and he began to…

* * *

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Kagome screamed, bolting upright in her bed, drenched in sweat. Her heart was pounding, she could still smell his blood, so much blood. She reached out to grab him close to her, but her hand met an empty bed. After a moment of panic, her brain began to emerge from its fog.

‘ _ What was I thinking, of course he wouldn’t be here.’ _ she thought as she fell back against the sheets.  _ ‘But Kami, I wish he were.’ _

A quick glance at the clock told her she had only been asleep for a few hours, but she knew if she closed her eyes the image would haunt her again. She had been having similar dreams for the past three weeks, ever since the night of the new moon. Every time, no matter what happened, no matter what she tried, she always floundered and had to watch as Inuyasha…

She vigorously shook her head, one mantra repeating over and over in her head.

‘ _ I will do better. I will be better. I have to. _ ’


	14. A dangerous realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With 500 years to prepare, its time to learn about the research and development that the Yokai have been doing to prepare. But are they ready for Kagome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian has been Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 3rd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards! Thank you to all the supporters of this story!! Voting has begun and will and run through August 12, 2020.
> 
> [Best AU/AR](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/622695344163160064/nomination-ruddcatha) in 2020 Q3 by the [Feudal Connection](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The voting form can be found [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSemcZSnlR5o732mVq3SiQWGDmdzCFjzb_yfo5ysI_rUTBoUpA/viewform)!  
>    
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I greatly appreciate them. I love to hear your thoughts and impressions, and they help me write a better story for you to read and enjoy!

Her scent called him. He watched as Kagome walked through the woods, the light and shadows of the setting sun playing against her hair. He was aware of every movement she made, every object she had touched. As he watched, she ran her hand over a leaf, then reached out to touch the trunk of a tree. He moved closer, always staying just out of her range of awareness. He froze as she looked in his direction, he was crouched low to the ground and when still he blended in with the shadows. He waited a heartbeat, two poised in that frozen crouch. When she turned away, he moved silently deeper into the shadows, using dying light to conceal him as he stalked towards her.

Her scent had been changing, something was wrong. Her vanilla and rose scent had taken on a sweet and at the same time sour note, as if the rose were beginning to decay. He growled, his teeth hanging over the edge of his lip in a snarl. He froze and began to lower the volume of this growl, fading it out as he watched her still. She was starting to be aware of him.

That would not do.

He watched her as she started to move further into the forest, patiently waiting until she had moved further out of range before he jumped up into a tree, following her scent as she moved. He used the breeze to mask his movements as he made his way towards her until he was almost on top of her. He smirked as he watched her looking around to try and find him.

She never thought to look up. That was exactly what he had been counting on. A deep rumble began in his chest as he began creeping closer to her, his red eyes never leaving her. His sensitive nose could note every change in her scent, and he couldn't fucking stand it. It was a scent he should never have to smell on her, not Kagome. But he fucking did.

Rage burned through him at the thought. He would make her listen, he would make her tell him what was wrong, he would…

He watched her tilt her neck to the side and all conscious thought faded. His entire focus was locked on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He felt his fangs lengthen even further as his claws sharpened. He licked his lips as anticipation ran through him.

He could tell the moment she realized he was near, the change of her pulse, the quickening of her breath. A dark smile crept across his face as her scent changed and the spicy scent of ginger began to blend with vanilla and rose. He crept closer, his eyes focused on her neck, anticipation building. The smell of decay was almost hidden but continued to assault his senses. He knew that it would only take one bite, just one, for that smell to disappear, and he would never have to worry about it again. The sound of her blood rushing through her veins called him, her pulse whispering his name. He just needed her blood, to feel it rush through him, to taste it. His eyes narrowed on his prey, and with a sharp movement he pounced, his mouth finding her neck as her startled cry broke out. With a snarl he…

* * *

Inuyasha woke in a rush, covered in sweat. He could feel his yokai flaring, fighting him, but he didn't know why. His fangs were still elongated, he could feel them against his lips, and he was sure if he looked in a mirror, he would see the same purple marks from the day before.

He had no clue what the hell was happening. In the dream he could swear he had been full yokai, but that didn't seem to make any sense to him, he had never turned in his life. But more concerning to him was his focus on Kagome, how his yokai had stalked her, almost as she were prey to hun…

No. He wasn't going to go there. He refused to finish that thought.

That scent bothered him though, he had been noticing it more and more around Kagome, and he had no clue what it meant. She had been pushing herself to much, that he was sure of. He had hated watching her arms give out while trying to move the weight. And when he realized she hadn't been eating…

Fuck that. With a growl he got out his bed and began to pace the room. A quick look in the mirror confirmed for him that yes, the purple streaks were there, faint, but there. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

He couldn't stop her from running herself ragged, if he tried, he knew she would just get pissed at him and could very well stay away, and that would… he didn't want to think about that. What he could do was make sure she ate, even if it was only one of those meal bars Sango had given him to try one day after a training session.

He felt his canines recede, and with a feeling of relief saw the purple stripes fade entirely. Finally, he felt under control. Time to see what they had in the kitchen, and then bother Miroku to take him to one of those convenience stores to pick up some of those bars so he would always have them on hand to make sure she ate. That was at least something he could do until she asked of his help.

Inuyasha grabbed his phone and shot a text to Miroku to meet him outside in 30 minutes. He didn't stop to think about the time, Miroku had said that he would be available to help at any time, and he was going to hold Miroku to it.

As Inuyasha moved quickly down the hall and into the kitchen he didn't notice two pairs of golden eyes watching from the shadowed entrances to their rooms. Both had felt the flare of Inuyasha's yokai. Sesshomaru watched his brother move, the strength of the yokai flare had been intriguing, but it seemed it was only temporary.

' _How disappointing.'_ He thought as he turned and withdrew into his room.

Toga watched Inuyasha enter the kitchen, his thoughts clearly elsewhere. Toga leaned against the door jam, his eyes and heart troubled. Inuyasha's yokai had never felt that … untamed before. There were still several things Toga himself had to learn about raising a hanyou, and this was something he had never encountered before. He was going to need to investigate this and what it meant, thankfully from his conversations with Koga, he knew there was someone he could speak to at the Ookami compound.

Yes, he would need to speak with this Jinenji tomorrow.

* * *

The Ookami compound was more than Kagome had expected. She had never dreamed that there was a place like this in Tokyo. The grounds themselves were massive, the moment you entered the compound you were transported into another, much older world. It took them 15 minutes from the moment they passed the gates to drive through the forest that circled the living area, Minka homes connected with covered walkways. In the center stood what she could only describe as a palace. The main Tenshukaku was four stories tall, linked to four other three story buildings, with ornate gables and windows to allow natural light in, the white walls glowing against the blue toned roofing.

How a village could be hidden in Tokyo though, she had no clue. Shippo met them at the gate, his green eyes glowing with laughter as he saw her expression. The tall Kitsune walked over to her and nudged her shoulder.

"It's a Kitsune Charm, like the glamours." He quickly explained. "Come on, let me show you all around."

Kagome couldn't help being nervous as Shippo pointed out various areas to them. Four months ago, she hadn't even known that yokai existed. Now she was standing in one of the most gorgeous places she had ever seen, and she was surrounded by them. Her mind was still processing everything. She was almost envious of, Jaken and Sango and how they were handling everything. Kikyo and Miroku had essentially grown up in this world, but Jaken and Sango were thrust into it just as quickly as she had been, yet they were all following the kitsune without question, and she wasn't able to detect any nervousness from them. She reached back to take Inuyasha's hand, she needed his support to get through this.

Inuyasha immediately closed his hand around Kagome's. He could tell that she was nervous, and frankly, so was he. He didn't like the fact that she...that they were surrounded by wolves. He didn't know what was causing it, but his hackles were up, something was about to happen, and he didn't like it. The only thing that kept him from grabbing her close and getting out of there was his father. Before they left Toga had told him how important this meeting was to their mission, but at that moment… he was almost tempted to say fuck the mission and bring Kagome back to where it... where she... was safe.

Inuyasha snuck a look at his father to find Toga watching him carefully. Shit. His ears lowered in displeasure, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get Kagome back to the university without a fight. He let out a soft growl, too low for the humans in the group to hear but audible to the yokai with them. He released Kagome's hand to take her shoulder and pull her close to him, leaning down to nuzzle her hair to reassure her. With a soft sigh she snuck her arm around his waist and held onto him as they finished the tour.

Shippo brought them to an outcropping of five buildings that were off set off on their own, away from the living area. She could tell that this was the area he was most excited about, and for some reason that concerned her. Shippo turned to face them, his red hair glowing in the sunlight.

"Welcome to our research and development labs."

Shippo was almost prancing as he brought them to the first door.

"This is the health and recovery unit, let me introduce you to the team. They have been developing methods to enhance yokai healing and are currently working on using medical supplies infused with spiritual power to speed up treatment and recovery time for humans. The head scientist, Jinenji, is a hanyou much like yourself Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I ain't no lord Shippo."

Shippo smiled back at him and nodded before continuing. "Using his mixed blood as a catalyst, Jinenji has been looking to isolate the healing properties of yokai blood to utilize it in sprays or medication. His assistant, Rin, is a recent addition to the team, and she has been spearheading the research with reiki."

Shippo pushed open the doors to the medical ward, and Kagome gasped. It looked like a mad scientist's lab, complete with bubbling beakers and centrifuges separating elements of blood based on weight into different vials. A tall figure stood in the middle of the room reading from a clipboard.

He was quite possibly one of the largest beings Kagome had ever seen. He towered over everyone in the room, but it was his profile that captured her attention. His face was elongated, almost like a horse, his black hair was pulled back and secured with a strap. As he turned to face her, his wide bright blue eyes looked at her curiously. Despite his large appearance, Kagome felt completely at ease around him, he radiated an aura of calm energy that eased the tension in the room almost immediately.

"Oh, is this them Jinenji?" A feminine voice said excitedly, the figure completely hidden.

A young woman popped her head around Jinenji, taking in the group of yokai and humans in front of her. A wide grin broke across her face as she stepped to the side and approached the group.

"Hi, I'm Rin." She stated cheerfully as she reached for Kagome's hand. Her black hair hung down around her shoulders and her dark brown eyes danced with excitement. Kagome eased her hold on Inuyasha to take the accepted hand. Rin was a few inches taller than Kagome, and appeared to be in her mid-twenties, she seemed to be young to be the head of the spiritual energy division, but if Kagome had learned anything in the past four months, it was that looks could be deceiving. If she was trusted to run a research team, there was more to Rin than met the eye.

Rin moved to shake the hand of each member of the team to welcome them to the lab. Her smile faded a bit as she held out her hand to Sesshomaru when he made no move to accept her hand. She recovered quickly and her smile took on an impish look as she reached out and grabbed one of his hand with both of hers to shake it, giggling at the look of outraged disdain that he gave her.

"Rin, don't tease them." Shippo chuckled at her antics as he shook his head, well used to her outgoing personality. Rin hadn't met a person or yokai yet that she didn't try to befriend.

"I need to get them over to the weapons lab." Shippo said as he started ushering the group out of the room.

"I wanted to discuss something with Jinenji if he has a moment." Toga stated as he looked over to Jinenji. At the taller man's nod, Toga moved to his side before the two walked away, deep in conversation.

Shippo led the rest of the group out of the room and through a series of hallways, ending in what Kagome could only describe as an armory. Weapons of all types hung on three walls of the room; the last wall had targets placed at different heights. It seemed to be an eclectic selection, swords, bows, daggers, guns, and staves were mixed, and for some reason it seemed that each weapon had a _presence_.

Inuyasha looked like a child in a candy shop, his ears were fully perked and twitching as his eyes darted around the room. Sango seemed to be just as excited. She had trained with many of the weapons in the room, but she had never seen such an impressive collection. A pair of sai's caught her attention, as well as an arm guard with a blade attached. Her fingers itched to touch them, sai's had been her favorite weapon in training with her father, their flexibility, the speed. Sango had been training since she was a child, and she excelled at hand to hand combat, she had always wanted to look her opponent in the face as they fought. She was adept at analyzing her enemy's style quickly, helping her anticipate their movements. She reached out to touch the edges of the blades.

"I wouldn't touch those." She heard Kagome's cousin Kikyo say. Sango turned back to look at Kikyo with a raised eyebrow.

"Those weapons are infused with yokai." Kikyo explained. "I can see their aura radiating off the weapons."

"Excellent." A deep voice said. Kagome looked over to see Koga leaning against a door across the room from them. She saw Shippo move past Koga then appear behind a large window that separated the armory from the next room. Koga unfolded himself and moved towards the group.

"These weapons are all infused with yokai, as Ms. Kikyo has said." Kikyo started in surprise and Koga chuckled.

"Did you think we would allow anyone into the compound without knowing anything about them?" He waited for Kikyo's nod of acknowledgement before he continued.

"We've been studying all of you, learning about you, to identify which weapons would match you. The yokai and hanyou have natural weapons, but we need to enhance them a bit."

Koga walked to one of the walls and grabbed a katana and what looked to be a whip before walking to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He handed the katana to Inuyasha and the whip to Sesshomaru before he stepped back.

"Merge your yokai with them." Koga instructed.

Sesshomaru raised a brow before looking at the whip in his hand. A light green glow formed around his hand and slowly covered the whip.

Koga looked through the window at Shippo and nodded his head. A moment later Shippo's voice echoed through the room.

"You were right Koga; the whip is infused with poison." Koga gave a harsh smile before turning to Inuyasha.

"Your turn mutt-face."

Inuyasha laughed at the unheated insult. The hand holding the katana began to glow gold but moved no further. Koga frowned.

"I was… not expecting that." His voice grew louder as he yelled out to Shippo. "Hey Ship, what are you picking up?"

"Nothing is registering." Shippo said back.

Koga looked at Inuyasha, frustration visible on his face. "It should have worked."

"Keh." Inuyasha said softly. "I guess my yokai isn't strong enough."

"Nah that isn't it." Koga interrupted him. "We accounted for your yokai level when you walked in the door."

That caused a reaction from the humans and yokai alike. Koga looked at them confused until he realized what was happening.

"We have equipment that can measure your abilities, yokai and spiritual power. It gives us your ability levels, potential power, and helps identify a weapon that would match that ability."

Miroku and Jaken started talking over each other in their excitement, each trying to be louder than the other, but it all jumbled together, and neither could be understood.

"Look, I'll explain it another day." Koga promised, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "Just shut up for right now." He looked at Inuyasha.

"Try it again."

The golden glow once again formed around Inuyasha's hand but did not join with the blade. Koga shot a frustrated look back to Shippo who shrugged.

"I can't explain Koga." The kitsune stated. "His power levels are almost equal to his brother's, so I can't explain what's happening. That sword is the most compatible weapon here."

Koga ran his hand through his hair as he thought. Perhaps there was a block, some sort of seal, but the scan would have, should have, shown that.

"Meh. Train with the sword Inuyasha. We will figure out what is going on and try again later. We need to move on."

Koga went around the room, pulling various weapons down as he considered each person. Sango's day was made when she was, in fact, handed the sai's. Her quick look at the arm guard was caught by Koga who just chuckled.

"Not that one. Though we can work on one for you."

Jaken was given a wooden staff with two heads carved into the top, and the room burst out laughing at his cheers.

"YES, I'M A WIZARD!" He crowed.

"Go ahead and test it" Shippo's voice came through the intercom. "Just make sure you aim toward the targets, not us."

Jaken turned and followed Koga's direction to a line on the floor and faced the targets.

"Focus on feeling your energy go through the staff." Koga instructed him before stepping back.

A jet of flame burst out of one of the mouths of the staff.

"HOLY SHIT I'M A FLAME WIZARD THIS ROCKS!" Jaken was almost dancing as he watched the target burn.

"Turn the staff and try again." Shippo's voice directed. Jaken turned the staff and focused his energy again. The staff nearly fell out of his hands when a jet of water burst out and doused the flames.

"The Nintojo, the Human Head Cane." Koga told him as he approached the stunned man. "It was used by another that I knew by the name of Jaken, it came into our collection 400 years ago."

At the words Koga watched Sesshomaru stiffen. He knew that would get a reaction from the cold yokai. Sesshomaru turned to watch Jaken carefully. Jaken had proven to be useful, Sesshomaru had to admit. He almost appreciated the assistance that the human was providing, and his enthusiasm almost reminded him of…the former Jaken. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in consideration. It couldn't be, could it? Sesshomaru knew that question would require further consideration.

"Hey Ship." Koga's voice pulled Sesshomaru out of his contemplation. "Did you get your reading?"

"All good." Came the reply. Koga nodded, and moved to Miroku who was handed a collapsible shakujo, a pilgrim's staff. It was broken down for ease of transport, but quickly assembled to its full length.

"I presume you know how to use one?" was Koga's only question. Miroku smiled and nodded.

"Good." Koga continued. "This will be good for close combat, but you need a long-range weapon." Koga turned to look at Kagome and Kikyo. "The same goes for both of you. Close up you will be able to use your spiritual powers, but you all need a distance weapon, its definitely better if we keep the enemy from getting too close."

Shippo emerged from the side room carrying a box which he brought to Koga before setting it on the floor.

"We have been working on these for the last fifteen years." Shippo said as he opened the box, revealing three firearms nestled in the velvet interior. "In the past, priestesses used bows and arrows to channel their spiritual powers, however in today's era they may be too slow, a bullet can get you before you are able to aim the arrow. So, we modified the concept, using a small pellet as the focus. Instead of firing a purifying arrow, you have a spirit gun."

Shippo chuckled when he saw Jaken's head snap up, his eyes shining. "Yes, we got the idea from Yu Yu Hakusho." Shippo admitted with a sheepish expression.

"Best… Anime… ever…" Jaken's whisper echoed through the room. A quick glare from Sesshomaru had him muttering a quick apology before going quiet.

Kagome's vision narrowed to the three handguns that sat before her as she felt her heart begin to race. Snippets from her dream the night before flashed through her mind, aiming, the gun being knocked out of her hand, Inuyasha's expression as he….

She slowly began to move backward, away from the box. She tensed when her movement was stopped by a warm body. A hand came up to rub her shoulder, it was Inuyasha… but for once his presence didn't bring her comfort, the images in her mind were too fresh.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He whispered as he leaned down to place a kiss on the top of her head. She made herself take a deep breath, consciously taking the fear and anxiety and forcing them into a cubby hole in her mind. She couldn't deal with it right then; she couldn't let him know.

Inuyasha felt her tense under his hand; and his nose caught that slight smell of decay that had been driving him crazy for the last few weeks. He subconsciously pulled Kagome closer to him.

"When is the last time you ate Kagome?" he continued, his eyes narrowing. Kagome turned to look up at him with a sheepish expression.

"Last night." She whispered. He grunted at her and shook his head.

"I brought meal bars with me. When we are done, you are eating one." He insisted, his tension easing slightly when she nodded. He hoped that would be enough to help her, to make that scent go away.

He wasn't sure it would though.

Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha and made herself walk back towards the firearms, tamping down her nerves and the last vestiges of the fear. She needed to focus; she couldn't afford to be distracted.

"… of focusing on the arrow, you put your focus into the gun, and it converts your energy into a spirit bullet of sorts and can purify or seal a yokai from a distance."

Kagome shook herself out of her head to catch the last of Shippo's instructions.

"Now, each weapon needs to be attuned to your specific signature so no one else can use the weapon." Kagome let her breath out at Shippo's words, at least that was one fear eased. "So, you won't be taking these with you today. We need to have you fire it at full strength for at least one shot to get a proper power gauge and to register your signature with the binding mechanism we have built into the gun."

Shippo handed a handgun to Miroku and Kikyo before approaching Kagome. When the firearm was placed in her hand, Kagome felt a curious tingling sensation, followed by the sensation of heat flowing up her arm. The weapon scared her. She knew it shouldn't, she had been training now for three and a half months and had become more familiar with using firearms, but the thought of it being hers, of using her spiritual powers… powers she still couldn't control, terrified her.

Kagome watched, slightly dazed as first Miroku and then Kikyo moved to the firing line Koga had pointed out, each aiming down at the targets. As each fired, a soft glow formed around their hands, Miroku's a deep purple, Kikyo's a bright pink, before the color faded into the weapon and released in a burst of light. After each had fired Koga turned to look at Shippo through the window, waiting for a nod and a thumbs up before they could step back to the group. Kagome took another deep breath, closing her eyes and trying desperately to center herself. After a slight hesitation, she made her way to the line.

As she faced the target, the world around her began to shift as she focused inward on herself. She could feel sweat dripping down the back of her neck despite the cool temperature, feel the slight tremor in her arms as she raised the handgun to aim. Her heart started pounding, and she swore she could hear her blood, no her energy, rush through her veins as it moved down towards her hands. They had said to focus as much as she could, and she was starting to feel the same level of energy from the first night when she had helped charge the dagger. Her arms began to glow gold, the light growing as it concentrated around her hands. Unbidden, images from her dream broke through her concentration, the sound of the shot, the jerk of Inuyasha's body, the trickle of blood from his mouth.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as energy built within her. She stood in the center of a hurricane, her hair dancing in the ebbs and flows as the energy leaked into the air around her. A cry of alarm cut through her senses as the energy absorbed into the handgun and was released with a blinding burst of light.

Kagome's legs collapsed under her and she fell to her knees, the roaring in her ears blocking out all other sounds. She stared at the wall in front of her… all the targets had been destroyed. She turned towards the others and froze in horror. Kikyo and Miroku had jumped in front of the yokai, throwing up two levels of a barrier to shield them from her blast. She watched as Sesshomaru lifted a piece of his hair that had not been protected, the end of the strand burned and smoking. He stared at her with a look of pure hatred, and she felt the vice of fear around her heart.

The doors to the weapons room burst open and Rin and Jinenji ran in, kits in hand, to help any who needed treatment. Snippets of conversation made their way to Kagome.

"…ey were here, that level of power could have purified all of you."

"eed to get her more control, she is too powerful for…"

As soon as the barriers dropped Inuyasha rushed to Kagome, falling to his knees beside her to pull her into his embrace. He could feel the tremors running through her body and knew she could feel his. He… he didn't know what to think… the level of power she released… he had been fucking terrified when she had collapsed. He lowered his head to hers, surrounding her and shielding her from view from the chaos of conversation and panicking behind them.

Koga quickly looked to Shippo to make sure he had been safe in the other room, his eyes going wide when he saw cracks in the bullet proof glass separating the rooms. Shippo looked back, unharmed but clearly shaken.

"Koga." Shippo's voice came through the open door rather than the intercom, too soft for the humans to hear but clear to every yokai and hanyou in the room. "She fried the sensors."

"Who the fuck is she?" Koga's question echoed through the room, causing Inuyasha to growl and draw Kagome deeper into his embrace.

Toga stood outside the room, staring at the chaos and destruction in front of him. There was no question in his mind anymore. He knew that power signature, that strength. He had not felt it for 1000 years, but he had never forgotten the human priestess with the immense spiritual power. Suddenly the prophecy made sense, he now knew what the missing piece was 500 years ago.

Kagome Higurashi, Midoriko's heir.


	15. Donning a mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toga has realized who Kagome reminds him of, but can she live up to expectations?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian has been Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 3rd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards! Thank you to all the supporters of this story!! Voting has begun and will and run through August 12, 2020.
> 
> [Best AU/AR](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/622695344163160064/nomination-ruddcatha) in 2020 Q3 by the [Feudal Connection](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The voting form can be found [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSemcZSnlR5o732mVq3SiQWGDmdzCFjzb_yfo5ysI_rUTBoUpA/viewform)!  
>    
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I greatly appreciate them. I love to hear your thoughts and impressions, and they help me write a better story for you to read and enjoy!

Kagome would never forget how she had felt that day as they were ushered out of the weapons lab, Sango, Kikyo, Miroku and Inuyasha circling her, hiding her from the Ookami who lived in the Compound who had come running at the massive surge of energy. She was grateful she hadn’t hurt anyone, although it had been a close call. She could see how tired Miroku and Kikyo were, it took a tremendous amount of energy to place a barrier, and they had needed to form large ones… and FAST.

As soon as they reached the cars Inuyasha had bundled her into one of the back seat with him, holding her as closely as he could. She hadn’t been able to process anything he said to her, between the massive drain of energy and the shock, her mind had gone into shut down. One thought kept haunting her.

She had nearly hurt Inuyasha.

The tears she had kept at bay broke through the dam and streamed down her face as she began to shake.

“Shhhh, Kagome, I’ve got you.” Inuyasha’s voice broke as he whispered to her, one hand stroking her hair while the other held her to his chest. “I’ve got you.” 

Kagome felt his yokai surrounding her, gently pulsing around her in a soothing fashion. Slowly awareness began to seep back in. She looked out the window and saw Miroku and Kikyo in a heated conversation, well, it looked heated from the way Miroku was moving his hands, Kikyo had gone into priestess mode, showing no expression and staying still, without any errant movements. Shippo was talking to Jinenji, he seemed to be the only excited by what had happened, she could almost see the young man quivering with excitement. Rin stood off to the side with her head tilted, watching Kagome through the glass.

Toga, Sesshomaru and Koga stood near the entrance to the weapons facility, deep in discussion. She saw Koga hand a wrapped package to Toga with a nod before all three looked in her direction. The sheer anger in Sesshomaru’s eyes frightened Kagome and she turned to hide her face against Inuyasha’s neck. 

Toga watched the pair carefully, the sinking feeling of dread growing at what he saw. Inuyasha’s yokai had enveloped Kagome, surrounding her frantic and spiking energy. 

He had seen the difference in her energy the moment Inuyasha had reached her in the chaos in the weapons lab. He had watched as their energies had melded together, the golden colors blending and deepening the longer Inuyasha held her and had seen how quickly Kagome’s energy had begun to calm. 

Spiritual energy and yokai should have been incompatible, and with Kagome’s instability Inuyasha’s unconscious actions should have increased the instability, putting them all at risk.

But… it hadn’t. Kagome’s energy hadn’t rejected Inuyasha’s. 

The implications of what that meant for his son terrified him. He only knew of one pairing between a powerful priestess and a yokai, Midoriko and her mate Hoshiyomi. He was one of only a few that knew they had been mated, that Midoriko had needed Hoshiyomi’s yokai to be able to fully control her abilities.

Inuyasha was strong, but as a hanyou, would he be strong enough to be Kagome’s stability? 

Kagome stayed wrapped in Inuyasha’s arms until they were back at the university, and even then, she refused to leave Inuyasha’s arms. He picked her up and carried her to her room, and sat down with her on her bed, just holding her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. Sango had entered the room at one point, but Kagome had tuned everything out but Inuyasha. Every time he moved to leave, she let out a soft whimper and held him closer. 

He lay down on the bed, cradling her in his arms, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead until she fell into a fitful sleep, once again plagued with dreams. This time, when she woke in terror and reached out for him, he was there to sooth her back to sleep. With his yokai surrounding her like a cocoon, she finally fell into a dreamless slumber, knowing that Inuyasha was there to protect her.

After that day, the training sessions had become torture. If she thought Sesshomaru had been hard on her before, it was nothing compared to his cutting and biting remarks now. He had made her demonstrate move after move, throw after throw, criticizing her form, her technique, her lack of strength, her _lack of control_. After the first day Inuyasha had snarled back, but Kagome’s hand on his chest had him backing down. She couldn’t fault Sesshomaru for his criticism, he was right, and she knew it.

She had taken to isolating herself during breaks, she couldn’t sit still, she just couldn’t. She didn’t want to feel their stares, hear the whispers. They all knew now, and of course the yokai were afraid of her. She had seen the distance they kept during training, surrounding her with human partners to keep the yokai out of range. So, she had wandered, she knew the living quarter well but only knew the training room on that level. Exploring gave her something to do, something to focus on. One room had caught her attention, it was empty except for one item, a light gray vessel with white and black flowers that looked vaguely familiar. She saw the sutras around the door, whatever the vessel was, it was well protected.

She felt a tinge of guilt, she had been actively avoiding Sango, but she needed to do this, to train, to get stronger, alone. She knew that Sango would have joined her training sessions, but… Sango was one of her oldest friends, she couldn’t bear to keep disappointing her too.

Inuyasha had insisted on coming over each night with dinner, watching her until she choked some of it down. She started running every night round the campus, waiting until Inuyasha left her apartment before taking off. For the past two nights she had run for hours, she could not get the looks of fear, the anger in her ally’s faces, the sheer terror in Inuyasha’s eyes. She knew realistically the terror had been for her, not of her, but that hadn’t helped her dreams any. She would stumble home around two in the morning, and every night she jolted awake around four. Now, instead of seeing a yokai kill Inuyasha in front of her in her dreams, she was the _direct_ cause of his death. She had watched as she had purified him, or her shot missed its target to strike Inuyasha, both times watching as he turned to ash in front of her. 

She refused to go back to sleep, refused to face that in her dreams. She was spending her early mornings trying to meditate by Sanshiro Pond as she listened to the world come back to life, the song of the birds strengthening as it moved to the early dawn hours. Her concentration waned as the song of a new bird caught her attention.

FUCK.

Every single noise distracted her, pulled her focus. Tears streamed down her face as she curled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She stared at the lake, barely seeing the majesty of the sunrise around her. 

She had never had a problem focusing on a task before in her life, and now, when it mattered more than ever, that concentration was just… gone. The past few months, finding out about her spiritual powers, realizing the world was more than just what she saw, that yokai, creatures of myths and legends, walked the earth, went to school with her, that she was quickly falling in love with one, the physical exertion… 

In the middle of all this, she had lost Kagome.

Now she was just the sum of everyone’s expectations. And she kept fucking letting them down.

She tipped her head back and let out a scream before curling back in on herself. 

She wasn’t some superhuman, she wasn’t a superhero, she was Kagome, just Kagome. But she didn’t know who Kagome was anymore, and that thought terrified her.

The alarm on her phone broke her concentration, and she pulled it out, the screen blurry through her tears.

Shit. She hadn’t realized it was already Wednesday. It was her seven am wakeup notification, she had Evolutionary Anthropology at eight thirty, and the professor did NOT like when they were late. Kagome stood and wiped the tears from her eyes. With effort she pushed her emotions down, forcing them out of her thoughts. Thankfully, most of her credits were field study with Totosai, but she had this one physical class for the semester. 

She ran back to her apartment, sighing in relief when she did not hear Sango up and about as she snuck into her bedroom. She hurried to get ready, as she exited the bathroom Sango handed her a cup of coffee and Kagome pulled the mask of the old Kagome over her, going through the motions of their usual morning routine with a smile on her face. 

It wasn’t until she left the apartment that she allowed the mask to fall, the smile to fade. She had been getting good over the past month at hiding behind the mask. She was reminded of a saying she had seen on Facebook, faking a smile is the most painful lie, but it’s the most effective way to hide from all the questions. 

She couldn’t let them know, couldn’t let them see. If you smile broad enough, no one sees the tears.

She was getting exceptionally good at hiding them. 

She made it to class with minutes to spare, sliding into a seat at the back of the room. Her classmates had noticed that she had started to draw to the back, but none of them knew her well enough to know how unusual that was. Sitting in the back allowed her to zone out, to keep her attention on other matters… like saving the world. 

She pulled out her notebook and started making lists, a new habit she had picked up over the past month. Lists of moves to practice, to do lists around the apartment, lists of places she wanted to show Inuyasha… and the new one, lists of where she had messed things up in her dreams. That was the most important list to her right now, she had become almost obsessive with analyzing her dreams in detail, focusing on where something had gone wrong, she lost a weapon, she didn’t adjust her weight right, and its correlating list of what to practice to keep that from happening. Her professor’s voice droned on and on in the background, it quickly became white noise until the words finally registered with Kagome.

“… forget, your final term papers are due this Friday by midnight. The information is in the syllabus, and I hope you have all been working on them as the semester went on.” 

Kagome’s eyes went wide, and she pulled out the syllabus. There it was… the research project, 30% of the grade. Twenty pages in length with at least ten citations to peer reviewed articles and studies, due that Friday. 

She stared at the paper in shock. She had lost track of time, how… how was it early July already? She saw the rest of the class packing up and felt panic rise again.

“Kagome, could you see me please?” Kagome’s head snapped up to see the professor gesturing to her. Kagome hesitated, then walked to the front of the room.

“Kagome, you haven’t submitted your research topic for approval, I do hope you have been working on it.” Kagome felt the walls of the room closing in around her as her panic rose. “You have chosen your topic, correct?”

Kagome took a breath. “Yes sensei. My paper is focused on the behavioral changes of the Edo Period of rural settlements as they transitioned from worshiping yokai to Buddhism and Shinto beliefs.” She crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping it would be ok… would maybe Koga and Shippo would be able to help her.

Her professor nodded. “I look forward to your paper Kagome, that is a fascinating topic.”

‘ _Now I hope I can do this in the next two days._ ’ Kagome thought to herself as she rushed to grab her bag and hurry out the door. She needed to get to the library.

She flew out of the building at a near run, only to come to a stop as she saw Inuyasha leaning against a tree, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. Her eyes lit up at the offering of caffeine.

“My hero.” She cried out, running to him, and taking the offered coffee.

Inuyasha smirked as he watched her down half the cup without stopping. 

“And here I thought you were excited to see me.” He teased. Kagome shot him a look as she finished the coffee., then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I am, I’m just more excited for the caffeine.” 

Inuyasha let out a playful growl at her words, and his arms banded around her waist to pull her against him. That damn smell of decay was growing stronger, and it was driving him crazy trying to identify what was causing it. After the visit to the Ookami on Sunday, it had gotten more pronounced, cloying, and overpowering her natural scent. He cautiously tried to sniff out the location of the scent.

Kagome saw his nostrils flare gently and a shiver went through her. He was the one person, the one being, she needed to protect. She quickly rose onto her toes, sealing her mouth against his, her bag dropped to the ground as she tangled her hand into his hair. She felt his rumble of pleasure go through her as she let all the fear, all the anxiety faded away, losing herself in his kiss. 

He made her feel alive, his arms were the only place she did. She pressed herself even closer to him, elation running through her as she felt, really felt, his interest in her, the growing pressure against her stomach as he deepened the kiss with a growl. He lifted her off the ground and pulled her even closer, and she stopped thinking at all.

Inuyasha lost himself in her kiss. Kagome had been quiet and withdrawn for the past few days, and he had missed her fire, her spirit. He had missed _her_ , even when they were in the same room, he missed her. The scent of ginger flooded his nose, drowning out all other scents as he picked her up and held her against him. He could feel his blood rushing to his lower body, felt himself begin to swell against her and heard her soft moan. The feel of her pressed against his body, her heat seeping through his clothes, Kami he wanted… more. He released her lips to press kisses down her neck before licking the junction of her neck and shoulder. He felt more than heard her gasp as he repeated the movement. 

He felt his teeth lengthen, drawn by the feel of her blood. Her pulse called to him, and he scraped his fangs against her skin, he growled as she tilted her head to give him better access with a broken whimper, her hand holding his face against her neck. The taste of her skin was addicting, he needed more of it. He nipped her skin, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave a mark. He pulled his head back and licked his lips, his eyes never leaving that small section of her skin, the need to bite her nearly overpowered him.

With a grunt he forcibly pulled himself away from her neck to quickly lower her to the ground and turn away from her. He placed his hand on the tree next to him to ground himself. His claws tore into the bark of the tree, his breathing broken at the effort to bring himself back under control.

‘ _What… what just… what just happened.’_ Kagome felt herself shaking as she stared at Inuyasha’s back. She didn’t understand why he kept pulling away.

‘ _What… what am I doing wrong?’_ Fear ran through her as tears began to spill down her cheeks. She wiped at her cheeks, trying desperately to keep him from noticing, even though she knew it was a futile effort. The salty smell of Kagome’s tears broke through Inuyasha’s desperation, and he pulled his claws out of the tree, shaking it to remove splinters before he turned to her.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. His ears drooped as he faced her. Kagome pushed the hurt down, forcing herself to push it to the side to deal with later… when she was alone. She didn’t want him feeling worse than he obviously already did. She didn’t need that on top of everything else. She crossed to him to him and raised a hand to his cheek.

“For what Yash?” she said softly with a smile as he nuzzled his cheek into her hand before turning and giving a soft lick to her palm. He pulled her close, the lingering scent of her tears blending with the soft smell of decay had him on edge.

“I don’t mean to dishonor you.” He said as he rested his head atop hers. “I just… I lose my head around you.”

Kagome pulled out of his embrace to tilt her head at him. 

“What do you mean dishonor me?” she demanded, her voice sharpening before she could reign in her confusion.

He sighed. “I want to court you properly. To respect you.”

She smiled. “Oh Yash.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek before taking his hand and pulling him down the path.

“Come on, walk me to the library?”

“The library?” Inuyasha was confused. “We have training today.”

Kagome pulled away to turn to him. “I can’t Yash. I have a paper due Friday that’s a big portion of my grade, I won’t be able to train until its done.” 

He captured her hand again, raising it to place a kiss on the back of it. “Then let me escort you my lady.” 

Kagome listened to Inuyasha as he talked about Sesshomaru’s latest exasperation with Jaken and Shippo, who had been joining them that week, the mask of old Kagome slipping once more into place as she smiled.

* * *

The next two days were a blur, Kagome existed in a sea of caffeine. She could not remember a time when she had had so many cups of coffee, energy drinks, or 5-hour energy shots in such a short period of time. She had not slept in more than forty-eight hours, but she was on page fifteen of the twenty-page paper. Her bedroom looked like a disaster zone, papers and books covered the floor, clothing was tossed on the bed and towards the hamper. The only breaks she allowed herself had been a thirty-minute run to clear her head and taking twenty minutes to force down the food that Inuyasha had brought her Wednesday and Thursday evening. She looked, bleary eyed, at the clock. 

It was seven am on Friday… she had seventeen hours to finish the paper, edit it and create the bibliography. 

She walked to the kitchen and poured herself another cup of coffee. She downed the cup of coffee in one quick rush and stumbled back to her computer. Just seventeen more hours….

She could do this.


	16. Lessons from the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Toga and Inuyasha to have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian has been Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 3rd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards! Thank you to all the supporters of this story!! Voting has begun and will and run through August 12, 2020.
> 
> [Best AU/AR](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/622695344163160064/nomination-ruddcatha) in 2020 Q3 by the [Feudal Connection](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The voting form can be found [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSemcZSnlR5o732mVq3SiQWGDmdzCFjzb_yfo5ysI_rUTBoUpA/viewform)!  
>    
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I greatly appreciate them. I love to hear your thoughts and impressions, and they help me write a better story for you to read and enjoy!
> 
> Thank you NeutronStarChild, Fawn-Eyed-Girl and CStorm86 for your assistance with this chapter!

Golden eyes watched as Kagome stood beside a lake, her hair streaming behind her in the wind. She reached behind her to grab it before tying it in a loose knot. She tilted her head back, allowing the breeze to dance across her skin. A bead of sweat dripped down her neck on a slow path to meet the strap of her red bikini top.

His eyes were glued to that drop. Inuyasha knew he should walk away and give her privacy, but Kagome had said she wanted to go for a swim, and he would be damned if he was going to leave her without anyone to protect her. He had followed her to the lake, intent on staying nearby and not interrupt her or let her know he was nearby.

And then she had removed her t-shirt to reveal the bikini top. And he could not turn away. He silently offered thanks to the Kami for modern clothing, women were no longer hidden behind five layers of cloth. But the sight of Kagome in a red bikini top and short jean shorts was the most tantalizing vision he had seen. 

A soft whine escaped his lips, kami she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. 

A slight smile crossed her lips. “I know you are there Inuyasha.” Kagome lowered her head and turned back to look at him.

“I had hoped you would follow me.”

Inuyasha was suddenly standing in front of her, their chests nearly touching as he stared down at the goddess before him with heated eyes. Kagome reached out and ran her hand up his chest to toy with the collar of his shirt. 

“Kagome” Inuyasha growled as his eyes closed at her touch. He wanted nothing more than to feel her pressed against him, he knew their bodies would fit together perfectly, but he didn’t want to scare her. His eyes flew open as Kagome placed her hand on the back of his neck, playing with the tie containing his hair. Kagome bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him, and his control snapped.

His arm snaked around Kagome’s waist, pulling her tight against him as his head descended, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. His tongue teased the lip she had just bitten, asking her for entry, which she willingly gave. A rumble of pleasure reverberated through his chest as he brought his other hand to her hair, gently cradling the back of her head as he angled her to take the kiss deeper. He could feel the yokai inside him surge forward to join him.

He pulled away slightly to take a much-needed breath, his eyes taking in the flush of Kagome’s cheeks, the slight swelling of her mouth. He lowered his hand from her hair, wrapping it around her waist and picking her up so her face was level with his. Kagome instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist for leverage, causing them both to groan. Her scent surrounded him with the movement, vanilla and rose now mixed with ginger, the combination was addicting. With a soft whimper Kagome pulled his head forward to fuse their lips together again as she softly ran her tongue across his fangs. The sharp tip of a fang nicked her tongue, . At the taste of her sweet blood, Inuyasha lost control of his yokai. 

In a flash of movement, he had Kagome gently pressed against a tree, and Inuyasha shifted his arms to run his claws carefully up and down her sides. His right hand played with the bottom of her top, his knuckles teasing the swelling flesh it contained. Kagome gasped at the sensation and Inuyasha smiled against her lips as he took the kiss even deeper. He could feel her heartbeat fluttering against his chest, the sound calling to him on a primal, instinctual level. 

Tearing free of her lips, Inuyasha kissed the spot below her left ear, her neck fully revealed to him with her hair tied back. At her soft gasp he lightly licked the spot before moving his attention to her ear, pausing to nibble it gently, his ears focused on every sound Kagome was making. He knew then he could get addicted to those sounds, those little whimpers.

Inuyasha kissed and licked his way down her neck, drawn to the spot where her neck and shoulder met. Her pulse was strongest at that point, and his entire focus was drawn to the sound, the pulse purring his name. He drew his fangs over the spot and felt Kagome tense in his arms, her ginger scent growing more intense as she arched back, giving him even greater access to her neck. He felt his fangs lengthen even further as he moved in closer, desperate to bite her, to sink his fangs into that pulse, to feel her blood rush through his mouth and join with his. With a growl, he settled his jaw over her pulse, Kagome moving beneath him, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes, and with a guttural sound started to bite down.

* * *

Inuyasha jerked awake, covered in sweat. He was fully aroused, his body anxious for relief that he knew only would be provided by Kagome. With a groan, he rose from the bed and made his way quickly to the bathroom and the cold shower.

He was getting awfully familiar with them. For the past few weeks, his dreams seemed to focus on Kagome, different settings, different scenarios, but many ended the same way. 

His fangs pressed against her neck. Some of the more intense dreams, like the one that night, he could feel himself pressed between her legs, harder than he had ever been in his life. In his 100 years (he did not count the 500 that he had been sealed) he had never had that happen with any other woman. Back in their village, women had tried, but none had caught his eye or captured his attention as completely as Kagome had without even trying.

He turned the cold water on full blast before removing his sweatpants and boxers. It had surprised him how quickly he had adapted to modern clothing, but the boxers provided much more… freedom… than he was used to. At times though, like that moment, the freedom was both a blessing and a curse, he did not feel constricted, but the tent in his pants was more obvious for it. He was considering switching back, it was becoming increasingly difficult to be near Kagome without her effect on him being obvious to everyone around them. Each time he kissed her it became harder and harder to control himself.

He didn’t know what the fuck was wrong with him, or why he couldn’t stop obsessing over her. Because that’s exactly what it felt like, an obsession. Everything about her drew him, her scent, her voice, her kindness, her stubbornness, her determination. She had been knocked down in training and got back up, learning from each experience. He watched the tears flow down her cheeks in frustration as she sparred with Sango, but she kept trying.

How could he not be drawn to her?

But fuck if it wasn’t getting in the way. He was hyper aware of where she was, what she was doing, and had to hold himself back every time he saw her take a blow in training from jumping in to protect her. 

It had been getting worse. After the incident at the Ookami compound it was like his instincts had gone into overdrive, the need to protect her, to take care of her, had overridden almost everything else.

After dressing, Inuyasha stalked to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and poured the Ce-real that Miroku had provided for them into it, adding milk as he had been shown. He could barely focus on eating, his thoughts torn and tormenting him. He felt his yoki flare, between the dreams and that damn scent that haunted Kagome, his yokai had been flaring more and more. He needed to figure out what was happening.

“Inuyasha.” The deep voice of his father pulled him out of his thoughts. When Inuyasha looked up, Toga took in the dark circles and haunted expression on his son’s face. He had a feeling he knew what that meant, no matter what, he needed to have a discussion with Inuyasha. He sighed; this would not be a happy conversation.

“Come see me when you are finished.” Toga walked out of the kitchen and moved towards the outdoor garden of the facility. Inuyasha devoured the rest of his food, the slightly sweet taste turning his stomach, but it had been simpler than cooking a meal in his state of mind. He left the bowl in the sink and turned to follow his father.

* * *

Toga stood in the living room, staring at a bookshelf, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“What’s up old man?” Inuyasha growled, leaning against the doorjamb.

“You’ve been distracted in practice lately. You were trained to be better than that.” Toga turned and looked at his son. “I want to know why.”

“Keh.”

“Don’t ‘keh’ me pup. We can’t afford to have you distracted or have you make any mistakes that could hurt someone.”

Inuyasha’s cheeks flushed pink at the admonition. He knew his father was right, but he really did not want to have this talk with his dad of all people.

“You’re right. I have been distracted and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“What is distracting you?”

Inuyasha’s eyes closed. “Kagome.” He whispered.

To his surprise Toga chuckled. “I had a feeling that was what was happening.”

Inuyasha cracked open an eye to see his father walking towards the couch. His ears twitched as he caught the soft sound of flesh tapping the fabric and opened his eyes fully to see his father motioning for Inuyasha to join him on the couch.

“I did not think we would need to have this conversation quite this soon…” Toga sighed.

“What conversation Dad?” Inuyasha asked, sitting beside his father with a puzzled look on his face.

“Demon birds and the bees.”

Inuyasha choked, backing away unconsciously. “Keh, you have got to be kidding me. I do not have time for this shi…”

Toga’s hand snaked out and grabbed Inuyasha’s wrist before pulling him back to the couch. “You are making time. It’s important.”

Toga leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands between his legs. “Let me guess, you feel drawn to protect her, her safety and well being consumes your every thought?” 

Inuyasha froze, causing Toga to let out a small chuckle.

“That’s what I thought. Have the dreams started yet?” Toga looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw his son’s face turn bright red. “I will take that as a yes. Do you want to tell me about them?”

“Fuck No.” Inuyasha turned away from his father, there were some things you just didn’t share.

His father grabbed his ear and tugged it, forcing Inuyasha to look at him. 

“Pup, don’t pull that shit with me.” 

Crap, it was THAT look…

“Keh…” Inuyasha didn’t want to tell his father about THAT part of the dreams but maybe… “I feel like the yokai part of me sees her as prey, I’m hunting her, stalking her. I am drawn to bite her, to feel her blood in my mouth, to the point I can almost taste it. It’s like the yokai part of me wants to kill her and it… it’s tearing me apart.”

“I’ve noticed the changes to your yokai, that’s what I wanted to talk to Jinenji about on Sunday. They have learned a lot more about hanyou while we were sealed.”

Inuyasha looked at his father, his curiosity peaked.

“You are both yokai and human, we already know that you have a human night, but you also have a strong yokai side too, you are after all my son.” Toga’s chest puffed with pride, earning a scoffing “Keh” from Inuyasha.

“You have all the same instincts as a full yokai, but your human part doesn’t know how to process the information--how to understand scents, how to harness your energy. I have been lax in your education, and I apologize for that.”

“What are you talking about? Everything I know I learned from you, you taught me to be strong, to fight, to protect…”

“But I never talked about finding your mate.” Toga’s head fell forward. “I never prepared you to meet the woman who was born for you as you were born for her. And that is where I failed you, and that failure is impacting you now.”

“Wha…”

“It hurt too much to discuss it. First while your mother was alive, and when she died it felt like a part of me died as well, and I did not want to think about it. But it seems you need to know.”

Toga stood, moving slightly away from Inuyasha.

“Inu Yokai are particular about their partners, as you have seen. There are two ways generally an Inu will have relations with another, either the need for an heir or when they find their mate. This is how I was able to have both you and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru’s mother was a political arrangement, a worthy mother was chosen among the Inu’s to produce an heir with me. Your mother was my mate.”

“What is the difference?” Inuyasha questioned, watching his father intently.

“That’s easy. I love your mother. Even to this day I love her.”

“And she was human and passed away.”

“It’s true, humans have a limited lifespan.”

“THEN HOW CAN WE LOVE THEM?” Inuyasha cried out. Toga spun at the sound of his son’s voice, the tears in Inuyasha’s eyes making him pause. “She’s all I think about, I just want to protect her, spend every day with her, grow old with her, but, how can I? She will die before I will.” Inuyasha’s voice broke as he spoke, and Toga realized in that moment just how deeply his son cared for Kagome.

“Because we can share our lifespan with a mate, even if they are human.”

Inuyasha looked at his father, hope desperately trying to find a place in his expression.

“In your dreams, have you ever been drawn to a certain spot on Kagome… and please if it cannot be seen with clothing on do not tell me… where you feel a pulse. It calls to you, becomes the focus of your attention, and you feel drawn to bite in that spot.”

Mutely Inuyasha nodded, staring at Toga.

“She has a choice. If you share the same feelings and she agrees that bite is the start of binding your lives together. If you share your blood with her through the bite, your souls will be bound together, joining you going forward. Your lifespans will match, but if one of you passes, the other will soon follow.”

“But you said mother was your mate? Why did she die?”

Toga’s face fell as tears formed in his eye.

“She refused the bond.”

“Why?” Inuyasha was shocked, his mother had adored Toga.

“Inuyasha…Immortality is a lot to ask of a human.” Toga ran his hand through his hair. “We are used to seeing friends grow old and die while we stay the same. They are not. Your mother… as much as she loved me, she was afraid of that.”

Toga tilted his head back, watching the sky. “We never told you this, but you had an aunt, your mother’s twin sister, Izana. Izana died when they were both young. They had been each other’s best friend, their other half, and suddenly that bond was gone, extinguished when her sister drowned. Izayoi told me it felt as if part of her soul had died that day, the pain of the loss was so consuming she almost did not survive it.” 

Inuyasha saw a tear escape his father’s eye, tracking down his cheek. 

“Izayoi was afraid of that feeling, of watching others she cared for die time and time again, afraid that every death would eat away at her soul until she was nothing more than a hollow shell. She loved me deeply but could not let go of that fear.”

“The same thing could happen with Kagome though; she could choose to say no.”

“Inuyasha” Toga said softly “Never be afraid to love and love deeply. I have seen how she looks at you, and she has much more strength than your mother ever did. Kagome has known loss but does not fear it. “

“How does this help me now? How does this stop me from focusing just on her during training? How does this stop my Yokai from emerging when I think she is in danger?”

Inuyasha looked up at his father. “How do I make sure I do not put others in danger because I cannot get control of myself?”

Toga turned to face his son; the trails of his tears still present on his face.

“You need to talk to her. As a Hanyou you are unique, you love as a human and a yokai. There is no question that the yokai part of you loves her, you would not have those dreams if you did not. The human part of you loves her too, otherwise you would not fear losing her as much.”

Toga smiled sadly. “Even if you have her only for a moment, it will be the brightest moment of your life. Do not waste it with fears. You never know when that moment will be taken from you. I’ll never regret being with your mother, even if it wasn’t for enough time.”

Inuyasha rose to stand in front of Toga and clasped his hand on his father’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” He said solemnly.

Toga’s smile grew as he grabbed Inuyasha’s arm and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his son.

“Just make sure I get some grandchildren to play with and we will call it square.”

Inuyasha choked before growling with mock outrage and annoyance as he pulled away from Toga. He refused to admit that some his tamer dreams had involved black and silver haired children playing in a yard.

“Keh.” Toga chuckled at the flush on his son’s cheeks. 

“Talk to her Inuyasha. It may seem fast, but that’s how it was for your mother and I; it only took one look and I knew.” 

Inuyasha nodded before walking back to his room and collapsed on his bed, one arm thrown over his eyes. His thoughts were spinning, the information from his father had quite frankly stunned him. The thought of being with Kagome for the remainder of his life… that sounded like paradise to him. But it sparked a new fear, his father was right, near-immortality is a lot to ask of a human. If Kagome said no, would it break him? If he had to watch her die without ever asking, without ever giving her the choice… that _would_ destroy him. So he knew he had to ask.

It would be the new moon tonight. It was the perfect time to talk to her.


	17. The Second New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens on the night of the new moon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian has been Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 3rd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards! Thank you to all the supporters of this story!! Voting has begun and will and run through August 12, 2020.
> 
> [Best AU/AR](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/622695344163160064/nomination-ruddcatha) in 2020 Q3 by the [Feudal Connection](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The voting form can be found [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSemcZSnlR5o732mVq3SiQWGDmdzCFjzb_yfo5ysI_rUTBoUpA/viewform)!  
>    
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I greatly appreciate them. I love to hear your thoughts and impressions, and they help me write a better story for you to read and enjoy!  
> Thank you to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild), [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) and [C_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Storm/pseuds/C_Storm) for your assistance with this chapter

Kagome’s head was spinning. She stared at her computer, she knew there were words on the page, but that was about all she could guarantee. But she had hit twenty pages and finished the bibliography… and it was only 7:45. She still had four hours and fifteen minutes to print it and physically walk it across campus to turn it in…

She could still walk right? She hadn’t tried moving for a few hours, so she wasn’t sure. A soft knock at the door had her blinking with surprise. Sango had been bringing her coffee and Red Bulls every few hours, keeping her caffeinated (“Hey girl, I’ve been there.” Sango had said knowingly as she handed Kagome yet another can of Red Bull), but Sango never knocked. She just barged in, handed off the drink and the occasional muffin before vacating the room. 

Her eyes lit up as Inuyasha opened the door and peeked in at her. His face broke out in a wide grin. She was so fucking adorable. He leaned against the door jamb and watched her owlish blinking. His grin fell as he noticed the shadows under her eyes, the slight tremor in her arms and hands, and he saw her slightly sway in her seat.

“What can I do to help?” he asked gently, moving behind her chair to rub her shoulders. She groaned in pleasure as she felt the tight muscles begin to relax, her head falling backwards to hit his chest. 

“Don’t stop?” She slurred the question, and he frowned.

“Baby, you need to get some sleep.” He stepped away to clear off her bed before turning to gather her into his arms.

“Nu-uh, Yash. I gotta email, print, and deliver the paper by midnight.” He set her back down in the chair before running his hands up and down her arms.

“Ok, baby. So why don’t you email the paper and print it, then I will walk you to drop off the paper and make sure you get home?”

She looked up at him with bleary eyes. “You would do that for me?”

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

“Let’s go.”

Kagome nodded back at him then faced the computer again to send the paper out and print the physical copy. Something about the date on her computer made her concerned, she just wasn’t sure what it…

“Wait Yash, isn’t tonight?”

“Yeah. So?”

She blinked at him in confusion… she made such an adorable owl. 

“We’ll be back well before sunset, let’s get this turned in then you can come back and get some much-needed rest ok?” Inuyasha chuckled and collected the paper out of the printer, following her gesture to staple it together. 

Inuyasha saw Kagome sway when she stood, and quickly moved to support her around the waist. He saw Sango hovering in the living room with a bottle of water and Kagome’s student ID. He gratefully took them from her and mouthed “I’ll make sure she gets back safe” to her. Sango’s eyes relaxed as she nodded before moving to open the door for them.

He helped usher Kagome out, gauging her level of exhaustion. Her scent was muted, as if everything about her was at its limits. He quickly knelt in front of her, her paper safely tucked into his jacket.

“What are you doing Yash?”

“You are dead on your feet Kagome; I’m going to carry you to make sure we get your paper turned in.”

Kagome eyed his back and thought of the walk to the other side of campus. He was right, she wouldn’t make it there otherwise. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands around her legs as he stood, relishing the feel of her wrapped tightly around him as his thumbs stroked the back of her thighs. She lowered her head to his shoulder and nuzzled against his neck with a contented sound. 

“Which building is it, Kagome?”

When she told him where to go, he grinned, it was the opposite side of the campus. Perfect. He made sure his grip on her was solid before leaping to the top of her apartment building. He couldn’t run full speed on the ground without capturing attention, but he wanted Kagome back quickly.

The feel of the wind brushing against her face surprised Kagome, but she couldn’t muster up the energy to open her eyes. She felt too warm and safe against Inuyasha, the feel of his movements soothed her and she found herself dozing off, content in being so close to him. It seemed like only moments passed before he stopped. 

“Where am I dropping this off Kagome?” She heard him ask.

“Room 234.” She mumbled, snuggling closer to him to bury her nose in his hair. He held her close as he delivered her paper to the professor’s mailbox, and quickly ran back with her to the apartment. At his knock, Sango quickly let them in. Inuyasha knelt so Kagome could slide off his back before he turned and picked her up again to cradle her to his chest. Sango had turned down Kagome’s bed while they were out, and he gently lay Kagome down, pulling the sheet over her.

Kagome grabbed his hand before he could move away.

“Stay.” She said softly, half asleep.

He bent down to kiss her forehead and tuck the blanket around her.

“I have to be home tonight, Kagome. Otherwise, I would.” 

“But I wanted to stay with you again the next time.” Kagome pouted. 

“You need sleep Kagome and making sure you are taken care of is more important to me.” His fingers caressed her cheek. “We can talk later, okay?”

A sleepy nod was his only response, and before he got to the door, she was out cold.

Sango waited for him in the living room.

“She’s out cold.” He told her quietly, closing Kagome’s bedroom door.

“If it’s anything like High School, she will sleep like the dead for about twelve hours.” Sango told him with a wry smile. “I’ve seen her pull all nighters, but this one was really pushing it.”

Inuyasha looked back at the door. “When was the last time she slept?”

Sango sighed. “Wednesday.”

“ARE YOU… shit sorry, are you fucking kidding me?” He caught himself mid roar and immediately quieted to a whisper. 

Sango shook her head. “I’ve been here before with her; I’ll make sure she has water and coffee tomorrow morning.”

Inuyasha reached out to touch Sango’s shoulder.

“She’s lucky to have people like you around Sango.”

Sango considered him. “I figured you would be hovering around her tonight.”

“Have I been that bad?” His face flushed when Sango nodded, tongue in cheek. “Nah, she needs to focus on resting tonight. If she’s been awake for almost 3 days straight, she doesn’t need anything else to distract from that.”

As he left the apartment, he heard Sango’s soft words. “She’s lucky to have someone like you too.” He looked back with a half-smile and began the walk home. He knew Toga and Sesshomaru were at the Ookami compound, they had been having meetings ever since Kagome’s… explosion, so he was on his own that night. 

Maybe he would check out some of the “special” websites Miroku had suggested.

* * *

A loud roar woke Kagome out of her deep sleep. 

‘ _That… that was Inuyasha.’_ Panic set in, it was the new moon, and that meant…

“No no no no no.” She scrambled out of bed and threw on her shoes. She shook her head, desperate to clear the last cobwebs from her brain. She needed to wake up and wake up fast. 

She glanced at her alarm clock, two am, shit that was not good, there were too many hours until sunrise.

“SANGO!” She yelled as she tore into the living room. “SANGO, I NEED YOUR HELP!”

Silence. She threw open Sango’s door… Sango was nowhere to be found. A second roar caused her heart to nearly stop beating, it sounded so much weaker, so full of pain. She couldn’t wait to find Sango, she needed to go… NOW. She looked around briefly to see if she could find something, anything, to use as a weapon.

A dagger lay on Sango’s desk. Kagome grabbed it and took off running. She took the stairs two at a time, she couldn’t afford to wait for the elevator, and ran out of the building. The security guard nodded to her as she passed but didn’t stop her.

She felt herself stagger slightly as she paused outside, trying to get her bearing and figure out where the sound had come from. She hoped, she prayed, that it wasn’t what she thought it was. Her head felt like it was cracking open, the pain momentarily distracting her before she was able to force herself to focus. 

A cry of pain spurred her on again, and as she rushed forward a discoloration on the sidewalk caught her attention. She leaned down to touch it; it was still wet. When she stood back up, her finger was coated in blood. 

“No. Oh, Kami, please no.”

As she started to move again, she tripped, landing hard on her hands and knees. She scrambled up to follow the now obvious trail, her panic growing as she realized where it led.

The archaeology building. The one place she had hoped it wouldn’t.

She entered the doors slowly, trying to crouch down and stay to the shadows like Sango had taught her, but a tortured scream of “KAGOMEEEEE” had her dashing for the stairs.

Her last hopes had been dashed… it was Inuyasha.

A second voice stopped her cold and she pushed back into the shadows.

“Yell all you like, hanyou, it won’t help you, not tonight.” The voice sounded almost like a hiss.

She was so stupid, she should have insisted she stay with him that night, then he wouldn’t have been out, wouldn’t have been caught. 

“You fucking snake.” She heard Inuyasha snarl, his voice breaking into a scream of pain. She closed her eyes briefly to fight back the tears that could give her away. 

A snake… he had told her that he had nearly been killed by a snake as a child. 

“You are not so tough when your pack isn’t here, are you?” The voice hissed. “Poor little human Inuyasha…”

Any hopes she had that Toga or Sesshomaru would step in to help were immediately dashed. They weren’t even there. It was up to her to save him. She crept down the stairwell, listening carefully for any sign she had been detected. The blood trail disappeared through the door to the training level, and she silently cursed. It was a much more open space, less places to hide. She would have to be careful.

She pushed open the door slowly, oh so slowly, listening for any change in the voice as it hissed at Inuyasha. She winced as she heard flesh hitting flesh. Kami, what condition would Inuyasha be when she finally got to him? 

A loud crack echoed through the space, and she caught her breath as the sound of liquid hitting the floor reached her ears. Inuyasha groaned in pain.

“Is that the best you got you fucking snake?”

Kagome quickly scanned the room, looking for any sign of Inuyasha and his attacker, but the room was empty. She moved as quickly as she dared to the opposite wall, trying to get a read on where they were. 

“What’s this?” the voice hissed. “Did a little kitten come out to play?”

Kagome froze, making herself as small as possible in the shadows. It felt like an eternity, but it was only a few moments before she heard a hissing laughter.

“I guess your kitten isn’t coming to play, is she? No matter, now that I have her taste from you, it won’t be hard to find her.”

“You fucking asshole.” Inuyasha’s voice was weak, and Kagome’s heart hurt to hear it. “You fucking leave her out of this.”

There! _They were in the next room_. She crept around the corner and paused beside the door. A mirror sat on the counter across from the room, from it she could see Inuyasha’s reflection. The sight caused a small gasp to escape. 

He was bound hand and foot, his face covered in scratches and blood, and one eye was completely swollen shut. His arms dripped blood from numerous bite marks, and his jeans were shredded. A humanoid figure stood before him with blood on its claws. Where hair should have been the figure had white scales that ran down its head to disappear into its shirt. Its fangs seemed to drip as it taunted Inuyasha.

“Oh, no can do, Inuyasha.” The snake hissed before turning to meet Kagome’s eyes in the mirror. “Your kitten came to play after all.”

“KAGOME NO. GET THE FUCK OUT OF HE…” Inuyasha’s voice cut off mid scream as Kagome heard another crack. With a choked sob she ran into the room, holding the dagger out to the yokai as she ran to jump in front of the unconscious Inuyasha.

“You back the fuck away from him.” She growled, the blade glowing gold in her hands. 

The snake took a step towards her as its eyes began to glow red.

“And what will you do if I don’t, little kitten.” It hissed, continuing to move forward. 

Kagome felt heat rising inside of her. For once, she decided to embrace it, not fear it. There was only the one yokai in the area, Inuyasha was human, she hoped that would help protect him. The heat spread through her before moving to the dagger blade. A golden beam erupted from the dagger, catching the snake through the heart, and incinerated the creature.

With a sob Kagome turned to Inuyasha, using the dagger to cut his bonds before throwing it to the side. 

“Oh Kami, Inuyasha. Yash, can you hear me, oh Kami oh Kami no no no.”

Kagome could no longer hold the tears at bay, as they landed, they washed trace amounts of blood off his face. She cradled him close to her, stroking his dark hair, begging him to open his purple eyes. Her body began to glow gold, her aura extending to encase the unconscious human in her arms. As the light covered him, his cuts began to close, the angry red lines fading to light bruising. A gash on the back of his head began to knit close, and he let out a groan.

His eyes opened; purple meeting relief filled chocolate. Kagome let out a sob and covered her mouth with a hand. Inuyasha’s eyes went wide at the blood covering it and tried to talk, but she shook her head.

“It’s not mine… It’s not mine.”

Inuyasha reached out to touch her cheek before curling his hand around her neck and pulling her down for a desperate kiss.

“What are you doing here you idiot.” He whispered with a voice roughened from damage to his throat.

“Saving you.” She whispered back, closing the distance between their lips again. His groan of pain had her pulling back. 

“Let’s get you downstairs so I can take care of your wounds.”

Inuyasha nodded and tried to stand. Kagome quickly placed her arm around his waist to help as he stood before moving his arm around her shoulders.

“I’ve got you, Yash, I’ve got you.” 

She fought to get her heart rate under control, she needed to focus on getting him to his room as quickly as possible without hurting him. She helped him through the door, moving cautiously towards the elevator, there was no way she would make him take the stairs, not in his condition. The mirror filled with smoke and crimson eyes watched the pair as they moved down the hallway.

It took longer than she would have hoped to get him downstairs and to the door. Every time she felt him stumble, she would hold him against her and whisper “I’ve got you, Yash, I’ve got you.”

Finally, they reached the door to his room, and she carefully leaned him against the wall. As she tried to open the door, she saw him slide, his legs giving out as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“YASH!!!!!!!!!!” She screamed. She lunged for him and hit her knees as the door opened.

* * *

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, staring at the computer in front of him. What the fuck had Miroku sent him to? Images of couples in various... positions had him sputtering. He knew he should turn it off, but... what was the harm? It could keep him... distracted... from his current situation.

It was embarrassing.

It was also fucking arousing. He hated his human night; he had no control over his emotions or his _urges (which the fucking videos were stirring)._

One video caught his attention, the cut of the woman’s black hair made him think of Kagome, but in a position he could never have imagined. But now that he had seen it…

Oh yeah, that was going to add fire to his dreams.

He clicked on the video and watched the woman reaching out to touch her partner, her fingers trailed over his chest, danced around his nipples, moving lower and lower to tease the edge of his jeans. Her fingers teased the man’s bulge as she carefully lowered the zipper, her hand disappearing into the waistband to lower them from his hips. He watched her lick her lips as his manhood was slowly revealed to her before she bent down and placed a kiss on his tip and lowered herself to her knees.

Inuyasha groaned, his mind filled with Kagome. He imagined her standing before him wearing nothing but a button-down shirt… red… stop-your-heart _red_. The bottom of the shirt was the only thing fastened; as she moved, the fabric teased him, concealing, and then revealing her to him at the same time. He imagined the shirt slipping off her shoulder, baring one of her fucking perfect breasts to his view. 

His entire focus was on that breast and its dusky dark pink tip. The Kagome in his mind raised a hand to touch herself, and he watched her nipple tighten as her fingers danced over it. He swore, his grip tightening at the picture she made.

He felt himself harden as he pictured her dropping to her knees in front of him with a heated look, her eyes dancing with anticipation as she lowered his pants and boxers. He found himself panting as he imagined her pink tongue darting across the tip, causing him to gasp and clench his hands. 

Following the movements of the woman, his imaginary Kagome ran her tongue from the base to the head of his cock, and Inuyasha whimpered. He needed… something… Kami he really needed… _something_. He moved to adjust himself and groaned at the sensation of the fabric against swollen flesh. His dick strained against his pants, begging for them to be removed. He opened the button and lowered the zipper, freeing it from his pants. The coil of his pleasure tightened even more as he imagined Kagome’s hair brushing over his thighs, tickling his groin with her breath. 

The Kagome in his mind trailed kisses down his length before swirling its tip with her tongue. He moved his hand between his legs, mimicking the motion with his fingers. As he imagined her taking his member into her mouth, his hand closed around his girth.

“ _FUCK_.” He snarled; the sensation was beyond anything he had ever imagined. The moans from the video led his movements, urging him to be faster. 

The image of Kagome sucking on his member like it was her favorite treat as he stroked himself did him in. The coil tightened as he felt himself grow thicker and harder, threatening to snap. With a loud roar he came, ropes of white liquid hitting his hand and slacks as he panted; the couple on the screen continued their fucking.

He eased his grip with a soft groan, reaching out to grab a towel to clean himself off before leaning over to close the browser window and throwing his damp pants into the bin. He could smell the musky scent of his ejaculate on his hand a, he knew he would need to take a shower before the others got back. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and pulled them over his hips before sitting on the edge of his bed. Even as he was embarrassed at giving in, he’d never felt so relaxed in his life--and he couldn’t deny that he’d already started planning when he would get to do that again. He closed his eyes and sighed, his thoughts full of Kagome and what it would feel like when he got to do the things he’s pictured _with_ her; the feel of her body against his, the feel of his...

A muffled shriek outside his door burst through his thoughts. He stalked to the door, ready to attack whatever was on the other side.

“YASH!!!!!!!!!!” Kagome’s scream had him bursting into action, and he threw open the door to see her kneeling on the floor, staring at the wall.

“Kagome.” Inuyasha took her elbow to help her stand. 

At his touch, her face turned up to his, her eyes blank and unseeing for a moment. He knew the moment awareness seeped back in, her eyes focused, and she began trembling.

“Yash?” she whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek before running her hand through his hair. 

“What are you doing here Kagome?”

His words broke her hold on her emotions, and she began to sob. She reached out to touch him, running her fingers down his arms, across the planes of his chest, and he had to bite back a moan. The woman of his fantasies was there, but her tears broke him out of any thoughts he had of turning those fantasies into reality.

“You… you were hurt. Oh kami, you were covered in blood and I tried to help but you were collapsing, and I wasn’t fast enough, I couldn’t stop it.” Kagome’s words were almost unintelligible through her sobs. Inuyasha quickly picked her up and moved into the room, laying on the bed and holding her close against him.

“Shhhh.” He kissed her hair, holding her as she sobbed into his chest. “I’m fine Kagome, I’m right here baby, I’m fine.”

He held her close until her sobs eased. “You want to tell me what happened?”

She sniffled against his chest and shook her head, holding him tighter. A few moments later she nodded slowly. As she told him her dream, the terror she had felt, the fear for him, guilt ripped through him.

She pulled back to look up at him, her eyes sparking from the tears. 

“You’re really ok?” she asked in a whisper. “I’m not just imagining it?”

He gently kissed her lips and felt her relax at the contact. 

“I’m really ok Kagome.”

He lay on his back on the bed and moved her to rest against him, her hand on his heart. The feel of his heartbeat did more to calm and reassure her than his words had. It was proof he was there; he was real. She felt his hand rubbing her back as he coaxed her back to sleep. 

Inuyasha held her close, his mind in turmoil. He felt like an ass. It sounded like she had gone through hell, while he had been fantasizing about taking her. He groaned to himself. He shouldn’t have left her alone. Kagome let out a soft whine as she slept, her face strained. He carefully moved her to lay on top of him and wrapped both arms around her, tucking her head under his chin and she immediately calmed down. 

It was almost dawn when Kagome emerged from her slumber. She groaned and snuggled in closer to the warm comforter… and heard it chuckle. She opened an eye to see Inuyasha watching her with heated eyes. Even as a human, he was gorgeous. 

The sharp sound of a cell phone broke through the silence. With a curse Inuyasha reached out and grabbed it off the nightstand, answering it with a snarled “What?” 

“Is Kagome with you?” Toga’s voice echoed through the room. 

“Yeah, what’s up dad?”

“Get upstairs to the training area pup, both of you. Now.”

Inuyasha nudged Kagome who quickly moved, and the pair ran for the door.

Within minutes they joined Toga, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Totosai in the main training room.

“What’s going on?” Yash demanded.

Toga looked at Inuyasha before turning his gaze to Kagome.

“The second seal has been broken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been blessed with a gift of art from[NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild) and [Kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com)!! Thank you both so so much, it is perfect for this chapter! Oh I love it so much!!!


	18. The Second Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Seal has been broken, now the question becomes... who broke it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian has been Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 3rd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards! Thank you to all the supporters of this story!! Voting has begun and will and run through August 12, 2020.
> 
> [Best AU/AR](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/622695344163160064/nomination-ruddcatha) in 2020 Q3 by the [Feudal Connection](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The voting form can be found [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSemcZSnlR5o732mVq3SiQWGDmdzCFjzb_yfo5ysI_rUTBoUpA/viewform)!  
>    
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I greatly appreciate them. I love to hear your thoughts and impressions, and they help me write a better story for you to read and enjoy!  
> Thank you to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild) and [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) for your assistance with this chapter

Inuyasha reached out to clutch Kagome’s hand.

 _The second seal was broken._ Only one seal remained, and they… they weren’t ready.

“H…How?” Inuyasha choked out, his purple eyes full of dread.

“That’s what we are trying to find out.” Sesshomaru said as his gaze flicked between the two. Inuyasha caught his slight sniff and grimaced as Sesshomaru merely lifted an eyebrow.

Kagome saw Miroku emerge from a side room holding a piece of cloth. 

“This is the only thing in the room beside the broken sealing vessel.” He stated, placing the cloth on a table, revealing a dagger. 

Kagome felt her blood run cold as she looked at the dagger in front of her, taking in the nicked silver blade, the leather wrapped handle, the stylized design of the pommel. 

She knew that dagger.

She had seen it in her dream. It was the dagger she had used to destroy the snake demon. 

Inuyasha felt Kagome’s hand tremble then noticed her face pale. Her eyes had the same blank and unseeing expression that he had seen last night. He pulled her close to him, wrapping her in his arms as she shuddered. 

Toga watched Kagome’s reaction, a look of sorrow in his eyes. Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed as he considered the dagger before his eyes cut to Kagome, the anger and distrust clearly visible, even to Inuyasha’s dulled senses. Inuyasha held Kagome a little closer, shifting so he was standing between her and his brother. Something was happening, and he wasn’t sure he liked it.

The door to the staircase opened, and Koga strode across the room to the group. 

“We finished reviewing the video feed.” He said, his voice deep with anger. “You won’t like it.”

Toga’s gold eyes met Koga’s cobalt ones. 

“What did it show?”

“Only one person went near the room, and she was holding the dagger. After entering the room, the person used the dagger as a focus, releasing a stream of energy at the vase. The text of the seal flared red and looked as if it caught fire, then burned away, and the vessel broke.”

“I take it there was a clear shot of who it was?”

Koga’s eyes fell downward before they flicked towards Kagome as he nodded.

Toga closed his eyes briefly before turning to fully face Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru fell in line beside Toga, his eyes showing more heat, more near hatred than Inuyasha had seen in a long time. Inuyasha growled and stepped in front of Kagome protectively. He felt his senses awaken and heighten, and knew that it was, finally, sunrise. His black hair lightened to gleaming silver, the purple of his eyes burned away to molten gold as he stood in front of Kagome. 

“Use your nose pup,” Toga said softly as he took a step towards them. Inuyasha let out another growl, holding Kagome behind him with one hand, the other preparing to attack if needed. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed the cloth with the dagger, holding it closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt confusion as the scents from the dagger hit him, the faint scent of Sango, and the fresh, too fresh, scent of Kagome on it.

“Whatever you are thinking, Sesshomaru, no.” Inuyasha said darkly, flexing his claws as he stared at the dagger.

“Do not let your… activities… cloud your senses and get in the way of your duty brother.”

Inuyasha felt Kagome grasp the back of his shirt, the shudders of her body becoming more pronounced. He remembered the state she was in when he had opened the door, Kagome hadn’t been fully there with him until he had touched her. Her eyes had been blank, as if she were no more than a shell, but the moment his skin had met hers, he had seen and felt the difference in Kagome.

“It wasn’t her.” 

Koga shook his head. “Inuyasha, we just watched the security feed. She is the only one who has entered that room in the last 12 hours.”

“I said it wasn’t her.” Inuyasha insisted, keeping one hand on Kagome to hold her in place.

“Pup.” Toga started.

“NO!” Inuyasha insisted. “You weren’t there last night, you don’t know what she saw, what she went through.”

“Father this is pointless.” Sesshomaru said coldly, his eyes never leaving the nearly hidden figure of Kagome. “He will never accept the truth of her betrayal.”

“Fuck off Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha snarled as Kagome broke down sobbing behind him. 

“Summon the council.” Toga said with a broken voice. “This will have to go before them for a decision.”

“SHE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!!” Inuyasha roared at his father.

“It is your word against the physical evidence and video saying otherwise pup. Which do you think the council will believe?”

Before Inuyasha had time to process his father’s words, Sesshomaru disappeared and the pressure of Kagome against his back was gone. He turned, frantic, to see Sesshomaru holding Kagome against the wall on the opposite side of the room, his clawed fingers aimed directly at her throat. Kagome looked at him with tears streaming down her face, her eyes unfocused and blank.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” The edges of Inuyasha’s eyes began to turn red as he struggled to get to Kagome.

Totosai and Miroku hurried across the room, each moving to Kagome’s side.

“Sesshomaru, release her to my custody. Miroku and I will watch over her until the council is ready.” Totosai said cautiously

“NO!” Inuyasha’s howl echoed through the room.

Miroku placed a hand on Kagome’s shoulder, causing Inuyasha to let out a deadly sounding growl. The sound made Miroku shudder, but he stood his ground, reaching for Kagome. 

“We can ensure she stays and she’s safe,” Miroku said, his focus on Sesshomaru and not the growling and struggling hanyou. “Remember Sesshomaru, we will not be affected by her powers should she lose control.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes focused on Miroku. With a small nod he relinquished his hand, dropping it to his side as if he was holstering it. With a sniff of disdain and a glance of disgust to his brother, Sesshomaru walked away to leave the room. Kagome collapsed against Miroku and Totosai. 

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, whose eyes were nearly completely red. 

“Sango will help us take care of her Inuyasha,” Miroku said softly as he placed an arm around Kagome’s waist. Inuyasha’s snarls grew louder, but Miroku ignored them, working with Totosai to help Kagome to the elevator. 

Inuyasha roared and fought against Koga and Toga’s hold. 

“INUYASHA.” His father’s voice commanded Inuyasha’s attention and obedience. No matter how far gone he was, Toga was still his alpha. He stilled, watching with haunted eyes as Kagome was spirited away. 

“You can release him Koga. He won’t challenge me… not today. Call the council and leave him with me.”

“Are you sure?” Koga was hesitant to let go. It had taken both to hold Inuyasha back; the hanyou’s strength had surprised him.

Toga shot a side look to Koga, who eased his hold on Inuyasha with a slight bow of his head. Toga wrapped an arm around his son’s neck, while never letting go of Inuyasha's arm. 

“You need to come with me pup.” Inuyasha let out a whine, his eyes never leaving the elevator doors. “I can’t help you if you don’t come with me Inuyasha.” Toga whispered in his son’s ear. 

Inuyasha snapped his head to his father, his eyes slowly turning back to white.

“Come on pup.” Toga led his son to a bench in the training area before pushing Inuyasha, forcing him to sit.

“It wasn’t her dad. It wasn’t.” Inuyasha was pleading with his father. “Whatever you guys think she did, she didn’t do it.”

“Inuyasha, you have to understand, the video shows her breaking the seal.”

“It had to have been a trick, someone impersonating her. You know that.”

“The room had seals on it, humans were the only ones that could enter that room. The dagger has her scent on it, and there were traces of her spiritual energy lingered on the dagger.”

“There has to be some explanation. There has to be.”

“Was she with you all night?” Inuyasha’s ears lowered at his father’s question, and that was the only response Toga needed.

“Tell me what happened.” Inuyasha looked up at his father, sadness and guilt reflected in his eyes.

Toga tried again. “I can’t try and help you if you don’t tell me everything. There are members of the council who will only look at the physical evidence, I need you to give me something to work with.”

Inuyasha’s face fell, the guilt that had been eating at him on full display.

“I left her alone… she asked me to stay and I told her no because of what night it was.” His head tilted back; his eyes closed. “I fucking told her no.”

Inuyasha told his father everything, from taking Kagome to turn in her paper, tucking her into bed, to returning to their apartment. 

“She was in her apartment when you were here?” Inuyasha nodded. “You didn’t realize she was here?”

Inuyasha shook his head. “I don’t have the same senses when human, I can’t feel her energy or catch her scent on those nights.”

“And you didn’t hear anything?”

Inuyasha’s face flushed bright red as he looked away. “I was… occupied.” He mumbled.

“Look pup, I don’t have time for false modesty, I can smell what happened.” 

“F-fuck.” Inuyasha whispered, rubbing his forehead with his hand. Toga’s lips quirked.

“Not quite I would say.” Inuyasha shot him a glare, and Toga’s face went serious. “How did you find Kagome?”

The memory of Kagome outside his door, her eyes blank entered his mind, and Inuyasha told his father everything. His fist clenched as he spoke of the terror in her eyes when she seemed to wake up, her desperation to prove to herself he wasn’t injured. The guilt that he felt as he heard what she thought she had seen, knowing he had left her alone and had been engaged in a much more pleasurable fantasy while she was going through a personal hell. 

“Dad, when I found her… I’m not sure she was awake.”

Toga’s gaze sharpened. “What do you mean?”

“Her eyes were blank; she wasn’t actually seeing anything around her. It wasn’t until I physically touched her that I saw her eyes focus, she became aware of where she was and who she was with.”

Toga turned to pace, processing the information. “Yet she managed to get here… that is what the council is going to want an answer to.”

“She was walking in her sleep. Her body was physically here, her mind was not.”

Toga turned back to Inuyasha. “Do you have any way to prove that? Did she have a different scent, a different breathing pattern, a slightly off heartbeat?”

“No.” Inuyasha whispered.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as his head dropped between his knees. “The one night she needs me, and I am a human, a fucking worthless human… No, dad, I can’t say any of that because I WAS A FUCKING HUMAN. It’s just a… feeling… knowing her, knowing who she is.”

Toga sat next to his son and started to rub his back. 

“I will do what I can Inuyasha with the council, I am going to need you to trust me.” His son raised his head, guilt and anguish written across his face. “I want to help you, I do. I know what she means to you.” Inuyasha’s eyes took on a desperate glint at his father’s words. “Be warned, I will _not_ go against the council, not even for you. I will do everything I can for them to wait and observe, and not take more drastic action, but that is the best I can promise.” 

Inuyasha gave a small nod. “I just want to go to her, grab her and run away from here. I can still feel her energy spiking, and I need to hold her, to calm her, to feel her safe against me.”

“You cannot go near her until the council meeting.” Toga warned. “Even if I must tie you down and have Sesshomaru sit on you, I will make sure you don’t go near her. You don’t want to give the council anything more to be used against her.”

“Dad?” Inuyasha asked with a small voice, waiting for a sound of acknowledgement from Toga before continuing. “I didn’t get to talk to her, I couldn’t, not with how terrified she was. How do I talk to her about being my mate now? How to I face her after I failed her?”

Toga’s heart hurt at the utter despair and helplessness in his son’s voice. “She will not think you failed her. She will think _she_ failed _you_. Have faith in her Inuyasha; have faith in her. She needs you just as much as you need her.”

* * *

True to Toga’s word, it did not take long for the council to be assembled. By the end of the day Kagome stood before the yokai Lords and Ladies. She felt her mask settle around her like a mantle again, but the effort to keep it in place made her shake slightly as she looked at the eight above her, the only friendly eyes she saw were Toga’s. Miroku and Totosai stood at her side, Sango and Jaken watched from the entry. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood to the side, Inuyasha had already been called forward to tell the council what he had seen and heard. She had been cautioned not to look at Inuyasha until after the council had decided, but Kami it was so hard. 

Tekki the bird yokai questioned her relentlessly.

“You have had other incidents in your dreams haven’t you.” Tekki had asked, her voice sharp.

“Yes.” Kagome’s voice was flat, her mask fully in place. Inuyasha’s ears lowered at her tone, she sounded… empty. The only thing keeping him from going to her was Sesshomaru’s grip on his elbow. 

“How many times?”

“I don’t know.” Kagome had to take a deep breath to keep her anxiety under control. “I know of two times specifically, before I originally appeared before the council.”

“And this dream did not seem strange to you?” Tekki had pressed, her eyes cutting.

“No.”

“You expect us to believe that you had a dream where Inuyasha has been attacked before?”

“Yes.” Kagome said softly. “I have had dreams where I have watched him be attacked and injured in front of me.” 

“And how long have those been going on?”

“Four weeks, every night for four weeks.”

“And you never felt the need to discuss these dreams with anyone, with Inuyasha, for four weeks?”

Kagome bit her lip, her silence an answer. Her eyes closed as she lowered her head, fighting desperately to keep her face blank and not show the turmoil she felt.

The Yokai were arguing amongst themselves, and all she could do was sit and listen. She had told them everything, the weeks of dreams, the stress of trying to improve her training, the ongoing nightmares and reduced sleep, her fear after the events at the weapons lab, being up for nearly seventy-two hours straight due to the paper, and the sheer exhaustion as Inuyasha had brought her to her room. She held nothing back. 

She heard Inuyasha’s soft growls, the sound oddly giving her strength to continue. She recounted for the yokai almost everything she remembered from the dream, what had “awakened” her, finding the knife, the dash to the Archaeology Building, the details of the yokai she thought she was facing, ending with waking up standing in front of Inuyasha’s room, his hand on her elbow. The only detail she did not mention was that Inuyasha was human in her dream.

“It was the first time in my dreams that I had been able to save him.” she admitted, tears finally breaking free and falling down her cheeks. “All I wanted to do was save him.”

“How did you wake from the dream?” Shippo asked, his green eyes shimmering as he watched Kagome.

“The moment Inuyasha touched my arm I felt… it felt...” She took a shuddering breath as she looked up, her eyes meeting Toga’s before passing to each of the members above her. “The moment he touched me everything I saw dissolved into smoke, chased away by a golden light that surrounded me.”

“Have you seen that golden light in your dreams before?” Shippo questioned.

“Yes.” Kagome nodded. “The night before the council meeting, I saw the same golden glow surrounding me in a dream as a dragon glared and tried to attack me through a veil of smoke. The glow kept him from coming near me, and I was forced awake when the mirror in my room shattered, cutting my arms.”

“Did you see the golden glow around you at any other point during your dream last night?”

Kagome’s eyes widened as she looked at Shippo.

“No.” Her surprise was evident in her voice. “I didn’t even realize it, there was heat building, but the light only covered the blade, not me.”

Her fate was in their hands now.

“She is aiding Ryukotsusei.” Tekki’s loud voice echoed through the room. “Why else would she have voluntarily broken the seal? She is compromised!”

“Yet she says she does not remember doing that Tekki.” Hachiemon interjected before cowering under the glower of the bird.

“Even if she was possessed, she is a risk.” Kagura stated, her crimson eyes flaring at Kagome.

“When she came before us before she told us of several incidents where Ryukotsusei had infiltrated her dreams. I have to agree with Kagura.” Toran stated, the Panther yokai seemed immensely troubled by all that had occurred. “What do you say Shiori?”

Shiori watched Kagome carefully, her focus had been on the young woman before them from the moment she had walked into the arena.

“I did not detect any deception in her words.” Shiori stated simply. “There were no changes to her heartbeat or her breathing during the entire time she was speaking. If she was in fact involved, it was not a conscious decision on her part.”

“There is no _if_ Shiori-sama.” Koga interrupted. “The video is clear that she was the one who broke the seal.”

“She did not do it knowingly.” Shippo’s voice cut through the room. 

“You are going to sit here and defend a human who has betrayed us and helped release Ryukotsusei?” Tekki’s voice rose in volume.

“She is needed.” Toga looked down at Kagome.

“That is your impression Toga, and not one I share. She is a human.” Tekki shot back. “And you do not get a say as your son is involved.”

Inuyasha’s growl echoed through the room, forcing Kagome to close her eyes to avoid looking at him. Sesshomaru’s hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder reminded him to stay silent, but it wasn’t easy. 

“The seal was broken by her hand.” Koga acknowledged as he stood. “We have also heard her statement that she was asleep and has no memory of the events. We have heard the earlier statement from Inuyasha of the state he found her in outside his door, and how she did not appear to be conscious at the time he touched her.

“The council has one question before them. What do we do with her now?”

“Kill her.” Tekki immediately stated, causing an uproar in the room.

“That is far too harsh” Toran was stunned at Tekki’s suggestion.

“No it is not, she betrayed us. There is only one more seal. She is working with Ryukotsusei. We cannot risk it.” 

“Not without more information Tekki-sama.” Kagura tapped her cheek with her fan as she considered the demand. “We are not without our own code after all.”

“And what would you suggest?” Tekki spat back, her feathers bristling in anger.

“Observation.” Shippo stated, stopping the conversation around him. “We place her under observation while we work to understand what happened.”

Toran nodded. “She will need to be under constant surveillance. Any abnormalities, any deviations from her normal actions or behaviors will need to be reported immediately.”

“And who do you propose to watch her Panther?” Tekki seethed. 

Inuyasha immediately stepped forward, catching his father’s attention. “Stand down Pup.” Toga said firmly. “You are too close to the situation.”

“I will watch her at night.” Shiori volunteered. “Ryukotsusei has only affected you during sleep, correct?” She waited for Kagome’s nod before continuing. “I will be her guard at night, if there is a change I will know.” 

“And how would you defend yourself from her if she were affected?” Tekki demanded.

Shiori turned to the bird, her lavender eyes gleaming. “You forget Lady Tekki, I am a hanyou, and cannot be fully purified.”

“I will watch her during the day.” Shippo stood. “I do not have Shiori’s hearing, but I will take a monitor with me to watch for fluctuations in her energy.”

Koga turned to everyone, directing the most intense glare at Tekki. “Is this an acceptable solution? Kagome is placed under 24/7 surveillance while we continue to investigate, and if she shows additional signs of being possessed or working with Ryukotsusei, we will revisit more severe actions.”

At Tekki’s conceding nod, he turned back to the yokai leaders. “Then it is time to vote.”


	19. The Cracks Begin to Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mask begins to crack.

Kagome stood before the council, waiting for their judgment. Her mind was running a mile a minute, she knew she needed to calm herself and focus, but… she couldn’t. She hadn’t been able to keep her mind on anything but the knife and the accusations against her. Nothing made any sense. Everything had seemed so real, and then she had seen Inuyasha, uninjured, perfect, standing before her. If it had been a dream, how… how did she get to his room?

She had failed… again. The one time she thought she had done enough, been strong enough, the one time she thought she had been able to save Inuyasha. Now they would never trust her, she would be kept away, all because of something she… couldn’t remember doing.

Her eyes closed at the pain in her heart. She had fucked everything up. Tekki’s interrogation had made her remember when she had seen the gray vessel before, in her dream, just before the mirror had shattered waking her up. 

How could she have seen it that long ago? 

How did she know what it was?

Where they right? Was she possessed? Did she have any spiritual power of her own, or was it just this… being this … Ryukotsusei that they think had control of her? Was she nothing more than a pawn in a game?

The moment the thought entered her head she knew how wrong it felt. There was something about Shippo’s questions, the golden glow protecting her. No, that was her power, her strength, and it had protected her, except for when it hadn’t.

Tears threatened to fall, held back only because of the strength of her will. 

Except for when it hadn’t. What good was she if she couldn’t even protect herself? Snippets of the past few weeks flashed through her mind, tormenting her with all her failures, her weaknesses. 

Tekki was right. She is dangerous. She isn’t strong enough, not fast enough, and she can’t control her powers or keep herself from being controlled and manipulated by others.

How could she ever be useful?

How could she look Inuyasha in the eye again? Worse, how could she ever look his father in the eye again?

“It is decided.” Koga’s voice cut through her thoughts, forcing her attention to the wolf standing above her.

“Kagome will be guarded at all times until such time as the council deems it no longer necessary. Every movement, every action will be watched. She will be excluded from any plans, any meetings, until further notice.”

Koga’s eyes shot over to Inuyasha.

“Sensitive material is not to be discussed with her under any circumstances.”

Kagome let out a breath. More people watching her, judging her. There was no way around it, she had disappointed them, hurt them all.

Now there were yokai that would have to lose crucial preparation time to just… watch her. To keep her from hurting anyone else, from causing the end of the world. A broken laugh sounded before she could catch it. 

It was all her fault. She fought so hard to be useful, to learn, to train, to be stronger, to be better, and yet she was their biggest fucking threat. 

How could she protect them from herself?

How could she protect herself?

She felt Inuayasha walk up behind her a moment before his hands rested on her shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” She heard him whisper, pain evident in his voice. 

She rolled her shoulders, forcing his hands to drop away from her. She turned to brush past him, never once looking at him… she couldn’t. He was apologizing… to her? If it didn’t hurt, it would have been hilarious. What did he have to apologize for? She was the one who had fucked up, the one who had let him down. She froze, what if he was apologizing for trusting her, for being with her, for letting him into her life? 

Inuyasha, meanwhile, felt like he was breaking. Kagome was rejecting him. His dad was wrong, she did blame him for what happened, because he wasn’t there to protect her. He had walked away and left her alone. Now she didn’t want him touching her and refused to acknowledge his apology. Guilt fueled his actions as he reached out to grab her wrist, pulling her towards him to wrap his arms around her. He tried to ignore how dead her eyes looked as he held her tightly against him. 

He had let her down, he had abandoned her when she needed him most. He could never forgive himself for that, not when she is the one who was paying the price for his failure. 

“I’m sorry. I should have been there.” He whispered against her hair.

“Inuyasha, let me go.” Kagome’s voice held no emotion, it sounded as empty as her eyes as he pulled back to look at her, refusing to release her from his arms.

“Let me go Inuyasha.” She said again. 

She held none of her fire, her passion. She was a shell, a hollow doll. She didn’t try to fight his hold, she just stood there, refusing to meet his gaze, her eyes focused on the floor beside him. Inuyasha felt his yokai rising as his desperation grew. Kagome’s energy had gone completely flat, it was almost impossible to detect, and his yokai was beginning to share Inuyasha’s panic.

“Inuyasha.” Totosai’s voice interrupted his thoughts, and Inuyasha looked towards the man with a snarl. 

“We need to get her home Inuyasha.” Totosai continued, keeping his gaze fully on the young man in front of him. He could see Inuyasha’s eyes turning red and purple stripes emerging on his cheeks, but he stood his ground. “She needs to be somewhere familiar Inuyasha.”

“Then I will take her.” Inuyasha’s voice was deeper, almost a growl as he struggled for control.

“Let me go Inuyasha.” Kagome whispered, finally moving to look Inuyasha in the eye. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Keh, you would never hurt me.”

Her eyes closed as she leaned forward to rest her forehead on his chest. “Yash… we don’t know that anymore. I could hurt you, and I couldn’t bear that.” She raised her head, her gaze demanding. “You have to let me go.”

“Kagome…”

“Let go Inuyasha.”

His arms loosened their grip around her to drop to his sides, his hands curling into fists as he watched her turn and walk away from him.

“Kagome. We will get to the bottom of this. I promise you.” His voice paused her movement for a moment as it followed her out of the room.

Kagome and Totosai walked to the elevator in silence. What was there to say? Kagome’s steps faltered as she saw Toga and Shiori standing by the elevator deep in conversation. 

“Thank you, Lord Toga.” Kagome heard Shiori’s soft lilt as they drew closer. “I will keep that in mind.”

Shiori turned to Kagome, and Kagome could swear her lavender eyes saw through to her soul. It was only a matter of time until Shiori looked at her with disgust, how could she not? Kagome was not prepared for Shiori to smile at her and reach for her hand.

“Do not worry Lady Kagome.” Shiori smiled as she took Kagome’s hand. “Lord Toga was just telling me what Inuyasha had relayed to him, there is no need to fear.” 

Kagome’s cheeks flushed as she turned her head to the floor. She tugged her hand to pull it away from Shiori, but the bat hanyou held it tightly. 

“Kagome.” Toga gently called her name, but Kagome refused to look at him. She heard him sigh deeply. “As I told Inuyasha, I will do what I can to help. Not everything can be taken at face value when dealing with Ryukotsusei, I know that all too well.”

Kagome nodded slightly to show she had heard, never raising her gaze from the floor. 

“Kagome.” Toga’s voice held a soft command, and she was compelled to look up at him. He towered over the two petite women, but Kagome was surprised that his stance was protective rather than threatening. “Don’t push Inuyasha out. Let him help you.”

“I told him to let me go.” Kagome’s sadness broke through her mask, her emotions beginning to crack. 

Toga chuckled and looked at the door behind her. “It will take more than that to get rid of him.”

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha leaning against the door jamb, his eyes focused on her.

“Keh.” His soft response tugged at Kagome’s heart even as worry filled her. She knew she should stay away from him, but she couldn’t bring herself to end things.

Shiori tugged slightly on her hand, drawing her focus back to the silver haired woman in front of her. 

“Let’s get you back to your apartment.” Shiori said with a slight smile. “You can show me around as we settle in for the night.” She led Kagome into the elevator, pushing the button to the ground floor. As the doors closed her voice broke out.

“I expect I will see you soon Inuyasha.”

* * *

Sango was waiting for Kagome at the apartment with pizza and wine, and smoothly included Shiori into the evening. Kagome had been hesitant, she did not feel like she would be good company, but Sango insisted, enlisting Shiori into her efforts. Kagome had to admit that the two glasses of wine she allowed herself helped her relax from the day.

After they were finished, it did not take long for Kagome to show Shiori around the small apartment. She faltered at the door to her bedroom, unsure how to continue. Shiori smiled gently.

“Do not worry Kagome. If you would like to get ready for bed, I will go speak to Inuyasha.” At Kagome’s questioning glance her smile grew.

“I could hear your heart rate increase as you got nervous. And as I can hear Inuyasha waiting by your front door.”

Kagome’s cheeks turned pink. “Did he just arrive?”

“Oh no, he’s been there almost the entire time we’ve been here.” Shiori chuckled. “But it is up to you on whether you would like him to come inside. I imagine he will be sitting outside your door either way.”

Kagome slowly made her way to the front door, opening it slightly to see Inuyasha rising from the floor, his eyes focused on her. She took in his silver hair, strands falling out of the tie he used to pull it back. He did not have his glamour on, and she could see his ears focused solely on her, his eyes bright with emotion as he held her gaze. The look in his eyes, she… she couldn’t handle it. He should be looking at her with anger, with disgust, not with tenderness, not with….

Love.

Oh god she didn’t deserve that from him, no matter how much she wanted it. Tears formed in her eyes, she chose to blame the wine and not her own relief at seeing him there. 

“I told you to let me go.” She whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

Inuyasha couldn’t stand seeing her like that, she looked so… broken. He had heard everything, he knew how withdrawn she had been despite Sango and Shiori’s best efforts to help her relax. The salt of her tears burned his nose. She was everything to him, and she was telling him to let her go?

“Never.” He whispered back.

She stepped back to open the door the rest of the way. Inuyasha hesitated before accepting the invitation. As he wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her into a hug, he nodded to Shiori and Sango with a relieved smile. 

“Its late Koi.” Inuyasha said as he run his hand down Kagome’s hair. “You need rest.” He heard Kagome’s soft sound of distress and felt her shake her head against him. 

“Nothing will happen Kagome.” He said against her hair. “We are all here to watch you ok. Will you let us protect you?” 

When Kagome nodded, Inuyasha looked at Sango, who quickly moved to take Kagome’s arm and help her to her bedroom.

Inuayasha looked at Shiori with sadness in his eyes. “How do I protect her from the unseen?” He asked softly. 

Shiori’s head turned to the side, her lavender eyes focused on him. 

“By loving her.” She said with a slight smile. “Loving her and letting her grow.”

“You make it sound so simple.”

Shiori laughed. “Inuyasha, love is never simple. It’s complicated, it hurts, and for yokai, its consuming. But never simple.” 

She moved towards Kagome’s door, stopping to look back at Inuyasha. 

“You can’t stay with her tonight.” Inuyasha’s expression turned dark as his eyes narrowed at the small woman in front of him, growling in response.

Shiori turned to fully look at him as her arms crossed over her body. 

“She needs time to process Inuyasha. It will be hard enough on her with me there, she will not relax with both of us there.”

His posture relaxed as he ran a hand over his face. “Then I will stay out here, but I am not leaving this apartment, not… Kami Shiori not after what happened.” He looked at Shiori with pleading eyes. “Please, I can’t leave her alone… not again.”

Shiori considered him for a moment before nodding.

“If she needs you, I will let you know.” She promised before entering the room to trade places with Sango and closing the door.

Sango swallowed as she looked at Inuyasha. He could tell she was worried about Kagome, almost as worried as he was.

“You… You’ll help her, right Inuyasha?” Sango asked tensely. Inuyasha watched her relax at his nod. “I’ll hold you to that. If she gets hurt…”

“If she gets hurt, I will never forgive myself.” Inuyasha interrupted her. 

Sango could see the determination and resolve in his eyes and she nodded. She watched as Inuyasha moved to sit against the wall outside Kagome’s door. She disappeared into her room, coming back out to place a blanket and pillow near him.

“I know you will likely stay up all night, but in case you get cold.”

Inuyasha looked up at her with gratitude. “Thank you, Sango. Seems like forever ago that I told you she’s lucky to have people like you around, but its true.”

Sango gave a wry laugh. “Yeah. It’s been a hell of a day hasn’t it.” Her face went serious. “We won’t let that happen to her again.”

“Get some sleep Sango. I’ll guard both of you tonight.”

With a last glance at her friend’s door, Sango nodded and left Inuyasha alone.

Shiori had made herself comfortable on Kagome’s floor, settling in under the window. She could hear Inuyasha shifting outside the door, and she smiled, he wasn’t going to go anywhere. She just wished Kagome would let herself rest, she had been lying in the dark for nearly an hour, her heart rate and breathing told Shiori that the woman was not asleep.

“Shiori?” Kagome’s voice cut through the silence. “How can you tolerate being near me?” 

“What do you mean Kagome?”

“I let you all down.” 

Shiori stayed silent, waiting for Kagome to speak again. She could tell by Kagome’s heartbeat that she was anxious.

“I’m never good enough, strong enough. I can’t fight, I can’t focus my energy, I can’t defend anyone, I can apparently purify everyone if I’m not in control all the time, and then I apparently helped the enemy. And yet you volunteered to stay with me. Why?”

“Because I believe you.”

At Kagome’s soft sobbing laugh Shiori could hear Inuyasha shift outside the door and knew he could hear everything that they were saying.

“Why would you?” Kagome whispered, her voice barely audible.

“I’m half bat yokai. I can hear your heart rhythm and breathing patterns. Over the centuries this has been used to detect lies, people can control scent with perfumes and lotions, but not heart patterns and breathing. When you spoke before the counsel, both today and two months ago, there were no signs of lies or deception. That is why I believe you.”

She heard Kagome’s hand brushing against her skin, she didn’t need an enhanced sense of smell to know that Kagome was crying.

“I don’t know what’s true anymore.” Kagome confessed, her voice revealing her tears. Shiori stood and grabbed a box of tissues, moving to sit near Kagome on her bed.

“I’m a good listener, Kagome. Maybe it would help if you talked to me about some of it?”

Kagome was silent for a few moments before speaking. “I can’t.” She whispered. “I’ve done enough damage.”

“Would you like me to have Inuyasha come in?”

Kagome raised herself off the bed. “He… He’s still here?”

Shiori smiled in the darkness. “Yes, he’s right outside, sitting outside your door. He refused to leave the apartment.”

Kagome dropped back down to the bed and grabbed a pillow to hold it tight against her.

“He should. I’m no good for him.”

Shiori heard a growl through the door, and she watched Kagome to see if she noticed.

“Why would you think that?”

“I… I could hurt him.”

Shiori chuckled. “I doubt that very much.”

“No… I... I could. Maybe not directly, but because I can’t take care of myself.”

Shiori heard Kagome’s heart race, this was one of Kagome’s fears.

“That’s why I don’t sleep. I’ve watched him die… for me… because of me… so many times in the past month. And last night… I thought I was actually good enough, that I was useful enough that I could save him, and instead…” her voice broke off. 

Shiori reached out and placed her hand over Kagome’s in silence. She knew the woman needed time.

“I’ve tried so hard to learn, to catch up, to be good enough, to be strong enough to stand with you all… and I… I’m still just Kagome.”

“Why do you think being Kagome isn’t enough? That’s all we ask you to be.”

Kagome let out a soft wry laugh.

“Why do you want a clumsy idiot in the middle of your well-oiled machine?” Kagome signed as she turned to her side to face Shiori. “You have had years to practice, even the other humans, Sango was trained to fight since birth, Miroku and Kikyo have been trained to use their powers since they hit puberty. I’m… the ugly duckling, late to the party, who just can’t catch up.”

Shiori could see Kagome’s eyes shining in the dark, her focus on a book sitting on her dresser.

“I’ve tried so hard, and it doesn’t help. I’m still just… just a liability, a threat. I can’t even protect myself; how can I protect anyone else? I feel like I’m just a tool, useful if someone else controls me, but helpless on my own.”

“Who has made you feel that way?” Shiori’s voice had a note of sharpness in it, and she could hear Inuyasha’s low growl at Kagome’s words.

“No one has said anything, but it’s there, in their eyes. The fear, the anger, the distrust… No one trusts me, no one should trust me. I… I can’t even trust me.” Kagome’s voice trembled as she spoke, her fears finally breaking free of her control.

“I’m scared, so scared that I will hurt someone, that I will hurt Inuyasha. It would be safer for him if he just walked away if he forgot me. I’ll disappear, I won’t bother anyone again, and he will be safe from me.”

“Is that what you want?”

Kagome nodded her head weakly then paused, shaking her head no.

“I know he should, but I don’t want him to. But it’s better he walks away now than having to face the day he looks at me with disappointment and resentment in his eyes.

Shiori leaned over and soothed her hand over Kagome’s hair. 

“He isn’t going anywhere Kagome. A yokai will never abandon their mate.”

Shiori smiled softly as she heard Inuyasha’s intake of air outside the door. ‘ _He hasn’t told her that yet._ ’ She realized. She stayed next to Kagome, stroking Kagome’s hair as she fell into a restless sleep.

Shiori stood quietly, taking care not to wake her sleeping charge. She watched as Kagome tossed and turned, her hear rate accelerating as she slept. Shiori listened carefully, there were no other rhythm changes to signify any outside influence. But Kagome would not get any real rest, which she needed at that rate. 

Her mind made up, Shiori crossed silently to the door, opening it to consider Inuyasha. He looked up at her and tormented gold eyes met lavender. Shiori gave him a soft half smile and nodded her head towards Kagome. 

“She needs you.” She mouthed to him. He rose silently and quickly made his way to the bed to lay next to Kagome, drawing her into his arms. After a few minutes she began to calm down and settled into a deep sleep, safely tucked against him.

Inuyasha caught Shiori’s gaze, and mouthed “thank you” to her, his eyes swimming with emotion. 

Shiori nodded to him and settled back into her spot under the window, listening as the heartbeats on the bed changed their patterns to synch together.

Finding their mate was rare for a yokai, and almost unheard of for a hanyou. It gave hope to the rest of them, like her. 


	20. Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome continues to struggle with the weight she feels on her shoulders, crashing down around her. Who will be there to help her pick up the pieces?

Kagome woke slowly to the morning light hitting her eyes. She felt warm, safe, and protected. She hadn’t felt that way since… she opened her eyes, smiling sadly as she saw Inuyasha next to her, his eyes closed as he slept. She let her eyes trail over his features, the curve of his jaw, the length of his lashes, the play of silver against his tanned skin.

He was so… beautiful. 

She shifted to place a kiss on his forehead, tears threatening to fall as she felt the softness of his skin beneath her lips. She didn’t deserve him, not after everything she had done. She began to ease herself back, out of his arms. She watched as his golden eyes opened halfway as his arm tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

“Let me hold you for a few more minutes Kagome.” His voice was rough with sleep, the sound sending shivers down her spine. Kami, she loved his voice. She loved everyth…

No, she couldn’t think that. Not now, not after… that.

‘ _A yokai will never abandon their mate_.’

Shiori’s comment kept running through her brain. 

Kagome turned in Inuyasha’s arms to face the opposite wall. Inuyasha immediately drew her back against his chest, holding her close. He nuzzled her, placing a soft kiss at the junction of her neck and shoulder. He curled around her protectively, sheltering her in the circle of his arms. She could feel his breath on her skin, playing through her hair. Even during the tumult, in the depths of her self loathing, he made her feel safe, secure.

The scent of Kagome surrounded him: her soothing vanilla and rose. Inuyasha pulled her closer. The sour scent of decay had almost drowned out that scent when he had joined Kagome during the night, but as he held her, the sourness had faded. He needed her natural scent like he needed air, and he relished the opportunity to hold it and her close. 

He wanted to wake like that every morning, to know she would be there every night with him. He had heard Shiori’s comment the night before, but he knew it wasn’t the right time to discuss it with her, as much as he wanted to. His father was right; immortality was a lot to ask of a human, and he couldn’t add that to Kagome’s troubles, not now.

But soon. He was growing desperate to have her near, to keep her safe. His arms tightened, and he felt Kagome shift with discomfort, making him realize how tightly he was holding her. He eased his arms a fraction and nuzzled her neck with his nose, with a soft whine of apology. He felt her relax into his embrace before snuggling her cheek against him.

She needed to get away from him; she needed to keep him safe. She needed… to stay right where she was, to feel his yokai enveloping her, soothing her. But she couldn’t do that. How long until she hurt him, until her powers turned on him, until her failures put him in the line of danger? She couldn’t… she couldn’t be the cause of that. She tried to push up and push away from him.

“Yash, I need to get up.”

She felt his arms lock in place around her as he let out a soft grumble of protest. She knew she should get up, get away from him… but she couldn’t. Fuck it all, she felt too content cradled in his arms, like she was home. She reached up a hand to stroke his ear, drawn to touch him despite herself, and his grumble faded, to be replaced by a sigh of satisfaction.

“I’m not leaving Yash, I just need to get up.”

“Mmmmnoo, don’t stop.” He mumbled, turning his ear further into her hand. Kagome let out a quiet laugh and indulged her hanyou, gently stroking the soft fur at the base of his ear. The sounds he was making grew more heated and she felt a growing pressure against her back. He nipped her neck, causing her to gasp as heat coursed through her. Her gasps gave way to mewls as he continued to tease her neck with licks and nibbles, careful to never break the skin. Her hand drifted away from his ear to grab his silver hair, holding him against her as she tilted her neck. Her small sign of submission had him growling, his hips rocking against her, causing her to whimper.

He reached out to carefully turn her head towards him, capturing her lips with a searing kiss as he shifted Kagome onto her back, his hand stroking her cheek before he wrapped it around the back of her head. He tilted her face and deepened the kiss, lost in the feel of her tongue against his fangs, the spicy smell of ginger overwhelming his senses. He tore his lips from hers to plant kisses down her neck; her soft gasps and groans sounding like a symphony to him. When he felt her hand against his ear, he knew he was done for. He shifted to rest atop her and felt his yokai howl when the physical manifestation of his desire pressed against her, causing her own body to react with wanton need. With a gasp she arched into him, deepening the contact as her hips rolled against his.

“Fuck Kagome.” He growled, leaning down to nibble on her lower lip.

“Yash…” She panted against his lips, drawing him closer.

“Good MORNING!” Shippo’s voice rang out as he threw open the door. 

The pair on the bed froze, staring at each other with heated eyes glazed with unfulfilled passion.

Shippo blinked at them before leaning against the door.

“Did I interrupt something?” he said with an evil smile, doubling over laughing as Inuyasha began to swear.

Shiori appeared behind the auburn-haired man to smack him upside the head.

“You did that on purpose, Shippo. I’m sure Lord Inuyasha was just leaving.” Shiori’s lavender eyes were sharp as she met Inuyasha’s golden eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to move.

“Give me a minute, Bat,” Inuyasha snarled. “And take the Kit with you before I kill him.”

Shiori pulled Shippo away from the door and closed it behind her. Inuyasha let out a deep breath and lowered his forehead to Kagome’s.

“I think I’m going to kill that Kit,” he growled. 

Kagome made a soft sound of disappointment before nudging Inuyasha to her side. She turned and placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips before she pulled away to rise from the bed. He watched her, his eyes smoldering as he reached out to try and capture her hand and draw her back to him. A smile broke across her face—a real smile—and one he was damned glad to see as she playfully darted away, making sure she stayed just out of his reach. With a sigh he rose from the bed and began to cross to the door. As soon as he heard Kagome approach, he turned to catch her around the waist, drawing her against him for another heated kiss.

“Yash,” she whispered against his lips. “They are right outside the door.” 

Inuyasha’s eyes took on a wicked glint as he kicked a foot hard against the door. Kagome’s reprimand died as she heard a pained yelp from the living room from Shippo.

“Serves the fucking Kit right.” Inuyasha grumbled against Kagome’s hair. “I know they are trying to help but it serves him right.”

Kagome stepped back and out of his arms as she remembered why Shippo and Shiori were there in the first place. For a moment she had felt… _free_ , free from the stress, the pressure, free to just be with him… and that was the most precious gift he could have given her.

But that moment was over, and the weight crashed back down.

Inuyasha knew the instant she retreated from him, back into her mind. He saw the light in her eyes fade as her scent changed, first to a hint of camphor, then to that damn scent of decay.

“Hey.” She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice, refusing to meet his gaze.

That would not do.

“Kagome?” He lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. “We will figure out what happened, I promise you.”

She shook her head and looked to the floor. “I fucked up Yash,” she whispered. “You can’t help me undo that.”

His hand moved to her hair, his fingers combing through the strands.

“I don’t believe that. Shiori and Shippo don’t believe that. Sango, Miroku, and Totosai don’t believe that. My father doesn’t believe that.”

“Sesshomaru believes that.”

“Well Sesshomaru has always been an ass who views humans with disgust, so take him with a grain of salt, I do.”

A laugh broke through her lips at the absurdity of the comment.

Inuyasha stepped away to open the door, letting Kagome see Shiori and Shippo waiting in the living room with Sango.

“You have all of us,” Shiori said with a smile. “As Lord Inuyasha said, we believe in you.”

Kagome let the words drift over her as panic began to set in. She saw Shiori’s head tilt, listening no doubt to the change of rhythm, and forced a small smile onto her face, the mask settling around her once more as she nodded.

‘ _I can’t let them down._ ’

* * *

The last week of classes was the longest week of her life. She thanked the Kami that she only had one physical class to attend. She had managed to get an 85 on the paper, but she was convinced the professor had gone easy on her.

She had to admit that Shippo was an entertaining companion during the day. Kagome could train, but as she expected, most of the other trainees wanted nothing to do with her. Inuyasha was leading exercises, and couldn’t work with her, so Shippo had stepped up. He turned out to be a good partner, using new tricks each time to make her think on her feet. 

Shippo followed her everywhere: to run errands, to the grocery store, to the mall. As soon as evening hit, Shiori would meet her at the apartment, settling in for the evening with her. Inuyasha had taken to bringing food every night, which turned into a fight on the third night with Sango, who insisted that he needed to bring more than just ramen to eat. Shiori had not let Inuyasha into her room since the first night, but he had stayed outside her door or curled up in the tree outside her window every night, just staying close.

It was nice to have people who cared about her, it really was.

…But if she didn’t get a moment alone soon when she wasn’t showering or peeing, she was going to scream. She took longer bathroom breaks just to get to breathe by herself, and even then, she was sure Shiori could hear her

She had spent the last six days on edge, the mask continuously in place, and it was exhausting. She had to watch everything she said, every move she made, knowing it was being watched, reported on, analyzed. She didn’t dare let the cracks show. It had been hard, _so hard_ to deal with the looks of anger, of disgust from the yokai around her. The sneer on Koga’s lips if he had to get near her, the pure loathing seething in Sesshomaru’s eyes as she failed again and again in training.

The worst though were the looks from three specific people: Toga, Totosai and Jaken. They seemed to always be deep in conversation, freezing if she moved too close with frowns on their faces. As soon as she was out of hearing range they would start talking again, shooting glances her way. She had taken to watching them, analyzing their faces, their actions, trying to get some gauge on where she stood with them.

She saw the anger in Toga’s eyes, the disappointment he tried to mask every time he looked at her. Inuyasha was wrong. His father did not believe her, and he wanted her nowhere near his son. And… she couldn’t blame him, but she couldn’t walk away from Inuyasha. He was the only thing holding her together, and she hated herself for feeling that she _needed him_ to stay sane. 

It made her feel… weak. So fucking weak. She had never thought she would be one of those women who depended on their man, yet here she was… If he wasn’t around, she fought to keep her energy under control, fought to keep it from lashing out. 

And she knew she couldn’t keep up both fronts for long; one or both was going to shatter, and soon. She could either keep her energy in check, or she could keep up the mask of the old Kagome. One could destroy her “allies;” the other could destroy “her.”

And every moment, every glance, every quickly hushed whisper drew that moment closer and closer. 

She was being smothered, smothered by kindhearted people who said they wanted to help her but really were just… Kami... just _jailers_. She hated thinking of them like that, but over the past six days she had felt it more and more. 

She knew they meant well, knew they were trying to help her, to be there for her. But she needed to fucking breathe. 

She needed… she needed to run, just run, _alone_ , to lose herself in the action, in the activity, but she couldn’t. Every outlet, _every thing_ she did to get her “me time” was now… invaded. There was no privacy, no Kagome time; hell, she couldn’t even say she had time where it was Kagome and Inuyasha. There was always an AND. And Shippo, And Shiori… 

They wouldn’t even let her go anywhere with Sango watching her; one or the other had to be tagging along. 

Watching her, analyzing her.

Waiting for her to break.

Waiting for a sign of weakness.

Waiting to be shown they shouldn’t trust her. Couldn’t trust her.

And so she played her role, hiding behind her mask, never letting them see the screams she wanted to let out.

Playing the perfect Kagome.

Shiori saw; she knew. Kagome knew that she did. The mask would only hide so much. But for some reason, Shiori stayed quiet; she didn’t say anything to anyone.

And that just made Kagome feel worse. 

The only time her mind was quiet was when she slept. She hadn’t had a single dream since that night, and Kagome was convinced it was the only reason she hadn’t completely cracked. But today would be the new test; it was Saturday, one week since the… incident.

Kami, there was an incident with her every week wasn’t there? The explosion at the lab one week, then…

_That._

What would this weekend hold for her?

She heard Shiori leave the room and greet Inuyasha. She had thirty seconds until…

“HI KAGOME!”

Shippo’s voice cut through the apartment as he entered, and she groaned.

She just needed an hour… one blessed hour alone, away from the scrutiny, away from yokai who could hear every whisper, every mutter, every heartbeat.

She punched her pillow, wallowing in her self-pity for a moment longer before she donned the familiar smile and walked out her door.

She could face the day… she could. 

She just needed to escape to her one private place, the shower, take a few moments where the water would drown out her tears.

She just… needed that minute.

She knew from the past week that by the time she ended the shower Inuyasha would be gone. As she emerged, Shiori and Shippo were helping Sango make breakfast. Kagome smiled brightly as she started to ask if she could help, but one glance from Shiori made her go still.

Shiori knew.

She should have known she couldn’t hide the sounds of her crying from a bat yokai. 

Kagome felt the walls of the room closing in on her as she watched the three standing in the kitchen, working together as a unit.

She… she had become the outsider.

Kagome was used to being part of the group, part of the gang, the one everyone turned to for help.

And now she was standing on the outside of the window looking in.

Shippo and Shiori both looked at her suddenly, and Kagome could _feel_ the waves of energy, of unhappiness, rolling off her. She forced herself to calm and saw the yokai and hanyou visibly ease, but she could tell they stayed on alert.

She was the reason.

She was the threat.

She could no longer be “part of the gang.”

She took a deep breath and pushed her emotions to the side, shoving them into their compartment, locked away where they couldn’t reach her.

She could do this.

She could pretend she was normal.

She…

“Hey Kagome?” Shiori’s soft voice pierced her thoughts as the silver haired girl placed a hand on Kagome’s shoulder. “Why don’t you come join us?”

“Yeah, you can mix the pancakes.” Kagome saw Sango hold out a bowl to her. “Shippo is insisting he’s the only one here who can cook bacon.”

“Well it’s not my fault you keep burning the bacon!” Kagome saw Shippo’s tail bristle with indignation.

Kagome swallowed down the tears threatening to escape.

They didn’t see her as an outsider. They were letting her be part of the group.


	21. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome has been under 24/7 surveillance for a full week... what impact has that had on her, and what have Toga, Totosai and Jaken been whispering about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I greatly appreciate them. I love to hear your thoughts and impressions, and they help me write a better story for you to read and enjoy!  
> Thank you to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild) and [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) for your assistance with this chapter!

Inuyasha stalked through the workout room, his eye on the punching bag in the corner. He had become extremely familiar with that piece of equipment that past week, too familiar. He noted that there was a new bag, the third one since he had started using it to work out his anger and frustration.

He knew something was bothering Kagome, but he… he didn’t know what. 

He eyed the new bag as he wrapped his hands with cloth before settling into a fighting stance. The bag had become a representation of everything that he couldn’t fix.

 _The smile that doesn’t reach her eyes._ His right fist lashed out; the sound of the connection echoed through the room.

 _Her apprehension around Sesshomaru_. A left jab struck true.

 _Her refusal to take care of herself._ He grunted as his fist made the bag jump on its chain.

_Kagome pushing herself until she collapsed._

_The hesitancy she tried to hide around him._

_The bags under her eyes._

_The weight loss she tried to hide._

_Her restlessness at night._

_The scent of her fear._

_The hopelessness in her eyes._

**_That fucking sour scent._ **

“FUCK.” With a last blow his fist went through the webbing, its filling spilling to the floor.

“Would you mind not destroying yet another bag brother?” Sesshomaru’s sneer made Inuyasha hackles rise. 

“Why would you care what I do?”

Sesshomaru stood leaning against the wall, watching Inuyasha with cold eyes.

“When your activities put us all in danger, I care.”

“Sesshomaru, go fuck yourself.”

Inuyasha heard a very un-Sesshomaru like snort from behind him and turned to face his brother.

“You insist on protecting the one who betrayed us. Your human half seems to be blinding you to the risk she poses.”

Inuyasha growled as his eyes began to bleed red.

“ _She…Did…Not…Betray…Us_.” Inuyasha snarled, his body tensing, ready to attack if needed.

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed as Inuyasha’s scent changed, and he watched with veiled speculation as yokai markings began to appear. ‘Those are… those are father’s markings.’ Sesshomaru noted as he straightened, facing the threat head on.

“Crikey Inuyasha, another one?” Totosai’s voice cut through the tension. “That was the fourth bag this week!” 

Toga stood behind Totosai as he ranted at Inuyasha about cleaning up the mess, eyeing the tension between his sons. 

It didn’t take much to know what it was about.

He just hoped they figured out what was going on soon with Kagome.

“Totosai.” Toga’s voice stopped Totosai mid-sentence and the man took to glaring at Inuyasha, muttering to himself.

“Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, opposite corners… NOW.”

Toga watched his sons glare at each other as they stalked to opposite sides of the room, Sesshomaru moving to join a group of yokai trainees, while Inuyasha joined Miroku. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. If his sons insisted on acting like pups, he would treat them like pups.

“Have you found anything?” Toga asked Totosai, weariness in his voice.

Totosai quickly shifted gears to look at the daiyokai before him. 

“Not yet, but he is working on it.”

Toga nodded. “Shiori asked that we bring Rin in today to observe the miko. She’s… concerned… She doesn’t think Kagome is a threat to us, but she does think she’s a threat to _herself._ ”

“Do you really think we will find anything?”

“Yes. I know the way he works. He uses people and yokai to his own end with no consideration for them. Deception and misdirection are his tools, forcing ally to fight ally, weaken forces and weaken bonds, make it easier for him to defeat his foes.”

“How do we protect ourselves? How do we protect her, especially if she is as necessary as you think she is?”

“She is necessary, Totosai, she is necessary. As for how we protect her…” Toga’s golden eyes watched his youngest son’s face light up as he sniffed the air and turned to watch Kagome enter with Shippo. “That depends on him.”

Inuyasha felt as if he had been hit in the stomach when he saw Kagome’s face. No matter how hard she smiled, how hard she tried to act like nothing was wrong, he could see the exhaustion, the desperation in her eyes. Her smiles were empty, a facade that never reached her eyes. When she smiled, and meant it, her entire body lit up. That light had been fading, her smile had grown forced. But no one else seemed to see that. He just had no idea how to help her. He was used to enemies he could fight, something he could physically destroy, but he had no clue how to help her face the enemies she seemed to face. A phantom, a dream, a fear…

How does one fight fear?

Before he realized it, he had crossed to her, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her close. He looked to Shippo who nodded, and he felt his body relax a little. 

She had eaten. 

It killed him to leave every morning as Shippo took over her observation, but his father had made him promise he wouldn’t interfere, that he wouldn’t be there all the time with her. Toga had tried to demand that he stay completely away from her unless they were in training sessions…

It was the first time he had fought with his father. They had grudgingly reached an agreement, and Inuyasha had been able to keep guard at night.

He was surprised to see Rin enter the training room, her eyes darting around, pausing on Sesshomaru before settling on Kagome. Her smile grew as she skittered into the room, making herself comfortable on one of the chairs against the wall. Sesshomaru watched her out of the corner of his eye, his eyes narrowing with irritation at this new human intruder. He rose, pushing her out of his mind to focus on what needed to be done. He needed to make them--his father and his brother--understand.

“Take the floor.” Sesshomaru’s voice echoed through the room as he watched the trainees scramble to the mat.

“Miko… Up front.” He chided, watching Kagome with eyes cold as ice as she reluctantly moved from the back of the room to the front. He wanted her where he could keep an eye on her. Where he could see every move, every action, watch for every threa…

“AGAIN.” He snapped as he watched her stumble. It was a simple exercise of transitioning out of fighting stances, and it was the fourth time she had stumbled at the exact same point over the last week. 

Sesshomaru glowered at her. He could not stand to see her go through the moves again and make the same mistakes over and over. He had never met anyone who seemed as incapable of even the most basic moves of hand to hand combat. He watched her repeat the routine, his lips curling into a slight sneer as she shakily completed the transition with everyone stopped to watch her. 

“Partner up. Miko, Shippo… the two of you stay up front.” Sesshomaru met Inuyasha’s glare with a steely glance of his own. This was HIS domain, and he would not try to pander to someone who was a threat to them and to their mission.

Sesshomaru watched the teams as they practiced, the controlled falls, the flow of movement, momentum, as everyone…

“MIKO!” Sesshomaru’s voice snapped out as Kagome missed a grab from the sequence and Shippo sent her flying. Sesshomaru stalked towards her, not stopping until she had to take a step back to avoid a collision. He loomed above her petite frame to look down his nose at her.

“I do not understand how you seem to make the same mistakes again and again. We have been running these drills for _four and a half months_ , and you still have not mastered even the most basic moves.” Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha’s growl and ignored it. If the woman couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ improve, she did not deserve to be coddled… 

Sesshomaru did not know how Inuyasha couldn’t see that.

“Again.” Sesshomaru’s voice echoed through the room, its emotionless tone assaulting Kagome’s ears as she accepted Shippo’s hand to help her stand, her chest heaving with exertion.

As the day progressed, Sesshomaru continued to harangue Kagome, calling out every fumble, making her repeat moves as he kept a running list of every mistake she made, every misstep or missed opportunity for an advantage. He focused on each of her failures, stopping practice to have the entire room watch her. At one point he forced her to pair up with him, and proceeded to show her how inept she was, easily throwing her or forcing her to lose her balance with each move. When he moved to sword drills, Kagome was relegated to a corner to practice the moves on her own. She moved to take one of the dulled blades but stopped as Sesshomaru crossed to block her path with his arms folded over his chest, a wooden sword in his hand. He stared down at her, unblinking. 

“You are practicing with a shinai.” Sesshomaru told her, shoving the wooden sword so forcefully into her hand she had to regain her balance.

“Sesshomaru, how is she supposed to…” Inuyasha protested, the hold on his temper was further fraying with every word Sesshomaru barked at Kagome.

“She is _not capable_ of actual combat.” Sesshomaru cut his brother off as he turned his back to Kagome. “The practice sword is all she is suited for.”

As the interactions between the trainees continued, Toga stood next to Rin, watching.

“What have you seen Rin?”

“There are no fluctuations in her reiki, even with the baiting she has been enduring.”

Toga lifted an eyebrow. “ _Baiting_?”

“He’s been trying to provoke her… and I’m sure it hasn’t passed your notice that your son, respectfully, is an ass, Lord Toga.”

Toga sighed. “No, it hasn’t.”

A sharp tone from Toga’s phone startled Rin, and she watched as the tall Yokai looked at the screen. She watched emotions dance across his face and tried to identify what they represented.

“Excuse me Rin.”

Toga motioned to Totosai to catch his eye, pointing at the phone. Totosai looked at his own screen before his head jerked up, eyes wide. At Toga’s nod both made a hasty exit, and Rin could hear their voices fading as they moved away. 

“MIKO.” Sessomaru’s ice-filled voice pulled Rin’s attention back to the training. She saw Sesshomaru towering over Kagome, her weapon laying a foot away from them. Rin rose and quickly made her way across the room… She needed to get close to Kagome. A storm was brewing.

“Why do you insist on not being serious?” Sesshomaru’s scolding voice made Kagome flinch.

Kagome gritted her teeth and took a step to reclaim her shinai, only to be blocked by Sesshomaru.

“I asked you a question _miko_.”

“I am serious.” Kagome ground out, her gaze on the floor.

“Clearly, you are not. Your lack of discipline and your absolutely abysmal technique are all the proof I need of that.”

“Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha cut in.

“NO Inuyasha. She will answer me. She may have you wrapped around her finger, but _I_ do not suffer traitors.”

“Now hold on. You aren’t being fair.” Sango jumped to her friend’s defense. “She hasn’t had anywhere near as much training as the rest of us.”

Sesshomaru turned to look Sango directly in the eye.

“That is a pointless excuse. She is weak and has failed to make even the most basic improvements. She is _weak_ of _mind, body, and soul._ Where was she last week? Because I did not see her here trying to improve her dismal techniques.”

“I… I had a paper... for my class.”

Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome. “Ah yes, your precious class. _Obviously,_ a class and a paper are so much more important than trying to at least reach the minimum level of competence necessary to aid us in preventing the end of the world? Or is that what you are _seeking_ \--its end? What did _he_ promise you? Power? Strength? Or was it something baser? Did he promise to make you feel special? As if your life had meaning? Because you are not special. And your life is as pointless as that paper you dropped your responsibilities to do. You are clumsy, lazy, and unworthy of the respect people seem to give you. They may not see the dullness of your mind, but I DO.”

“I think we should call it a day, thank you everyone let’s clear the room now.” Miroku called, grabbing Shippo by the arm to help him usher everyone else out of the room. It took both to corral everyone out of the room and shut the door, as yokai and humans alike kept turning to watch the brewing fight. Soon only Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Rin and Shippo remained.

“What is your problem Sesshomaru?” Inuyasha advanced on his brother, not stopping until he was within an inch of him. “You have been up her ass all fucking day.”

“My problem is _her_.” Sesshomaru said coldly. “She is worthless here, undisciplined, and lacks even a modicum of commitment to this cause... One might think she is purposely keeping herself incompetent and useless to force a vulnerability in our ranks.”

Inuyasha growled, his eyes narrowing at his brother. 

“You have no fucking clue how hard she’s been working, you _ass_.”

“It does not matter when it obviously hasn’t had an impact.”

“I’m not useless.” Kagome whispered, her hands clenching into a fist. 

Rin watched Kagome closely, noting the growing tremor in her hands. It was hard to stay put, but Rin stayed steady. Something told her she would need to act at exactly the right time. Rin already wanted to go to her, but she held herself back, instead focusing her scrutiny on Sesshomaru.

“I could not understand you through that pathetic mumble...” Sesshomaru sneered as he turned his back to Kagome; he was done with her.

“I am _not useless_ ,” Kagome repeated; the tremor in her hands started moving up her arms.

“Really?” Sesshomaru paused and partially turned back to her. “I fail to see any evidence to the contrary. You lack discipline, you lack control. Your aim is abysmal with every weapon we have attempted to train you on... You cannot master even the simplest defensive moves. Moves that may be the difference between life and death for you or those you fight beside in an actual battle. You are the _weakest_ ; and have gained little in the months you’ve trained. You have failed to improve week after week, month after month. Instead, you put your energy into your frivolous pursuits, passing fancies, as if you value _them_ over being capable of protecting the lives of those who will fight by your side.”

Kagome felt Sesshomaru’s words run through her, the words echoing in her mind. Snippets of her dreams flitted through her mind: the feelings of helplessness, hopelessness she had experienced night after night latched on to his criticisms… She…

She couldn’t say he was wrong.

He was right… she wasn’t strong enough, couldn’t be enough.

And people would be hurt because of her. People would die because he was right… she was useless.

She struggled to keep her face impassive, to keep the mask in place, but she could feel the cracks. She… She couldn’t keep it up. Every emotion Kagome had kept tightly locked away began to break free, overwhelming her with despair, anger, fear… self-loathing. As her emotions began to spiral, she could feel the hold she had on her spiritual powers begin to fray.

No… _nonononono…_ that would… that would just… She couldn’t let that happen. There were too many yokai in the area. The last time she had lost control of her powers, she had nearly destroyed everyone in the room… she… she couldn’t let that happen. She couldn’t… she wouldn’t put them at risk. She pulled her power back into herself, and a little more of the mask crumbled. She had to control it, she couldn’t put the others at risk. She felt herself shake even more as she consciously lassoed the reiki and absorbed it into her body. She wasn’t sure the pain she felt was normal, but it was pain she _deserved_ to feel, because she had nearly killed every yokai in the area.

Rin’s eyes widened as she felt Kagome’s spiritual power fluctuating, but… it wasn’t growing out of control it was… returning to Kagome’s body. As if she was sucking it in. A slight widening of Sesshomaru’s eyes told Rin that he had felt it too. He backed away slightly but continued his attack. Rin wondered if he could see what Kagome’s reiki was doing, because it almost looked like he thought she was about to attack him. 

“You have no control over your spiritual powers miko.” Sesshomaru sneered. “I will not watch any of our true allies die trying to protect you because you are too weak, too incompetent, too _uncontrolled_ to defend yourself! Perhaps you should spend more time observing Kikyo-san and emulating _her_ ; then I would believe that you are not a thrall of our enemy. But no. You stand here, a threat to us all. Weak of mind.” His eyes cast around, meeting the gaze of every person in the room. “And why am I the only person who can see this?!”

_Useless._

_No Control._

_Too weak._

_Incompetent._

_Lazy._

_THREAT._

Sesshomaru’s words echoed in Kagome’s mind, latching on to her doubts, her insecurities… he stripped her bare and left all her faults, all her failings exposed. Every fear, every concern she had felt during the last six weeks came crashing down around her. It was taking all her focus, all of her (meager) strength to keep her reiki in check, to not… explode again and hurt those around her…

She was a failure. She was a threat.

And Sesshomaru saw it all.

She… she wasn’t worthy of being part of the group.

She didn’t deserve their trust.

She didn’t deserve… she couldn’t be good enough for…

Rin saw the black-haired woman begin to rock slightly back and forth, her hands clenched into fists, her eyes closed… Kagome’s reiki had shifted and grown brighter, but instead of bursting out of her, it was looping back in as Kagome desperately worked to draw it into herself. _Kagome was shining like a blinding beacon, the energy flowing out and being reabsorbed like solar prominences. Kagome was absorbing too much energy, she was incinerating herself from the inside just to hold onto control. It was why Shiori had been concerned._ This was the moment Rin knew was coming, the precise moment she could save her life. Rin flew to Kagome, placing her body between the struggling woman and Sesshomaru, glaring daggers so sharp into him that he took a minute step backward. Rin let her reiki flare, using her own energy to surround and stabilize Kagome.

“I can’t hurt them… I won’t hurt them…” Kagome whispered those two phrases over and over. Rin threw herself onto the woman, forcing her will to concentrate on the reiki Kagome was trying to swallow whole, trying to calm her aura. It was hard, but Rin knew that if she failed, it would mean Kagome’s death...

“That’s _enough_.” Inuyasha growled, in front of his brother, blocking Kagome and Rin from his view.

“Is it?” Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he felt Kagome’s reiki swirling. He could feel it growing even though it never touched him. “Even _now_ she shows herself to be a threat! Look at her brother. Feel what her reiki is doing. It’s aggressive, _unstable,_ uncontrollable.”

“Sess, back off, _now._ ”

“Inuyasha, open your eyes. You are protecting one who has betrayed you, betrayed _us_ , multiple times. There is no logical reason for you to defend her! How is it that I am the only one who sees sense? Who sees what she is and what she has done?!”

“That wasn’t her. You didn’t see her that night, you _ass_.” Inuyasha hurled back at his brother, he was sick of Sesshomaru blaming her for something when she hadn’t even been awake when it happened.

“No, and I did not need to. If she was possessed as you suspect, it just proves that she is no more than a weak-minded human. Will it make it easier if she murders us knowing she was not in control? Will that make everything _okay_? Because she was _possessed_? You have lost all sense around this woman.”

“You don’t know what the fuck you are talking about.” Inuyasha’s voice had deepened into a dark growl, his claws lengthened as he faced off against his brother.

“Inuyasha, you are the proud blood of Taisho, enthralled by something as base as the musk of a _human miko_... Just go rut her in the woods and get her out of your system. It's _far more_ than she deserves.”

At Sesshomaru's words, Inuyasha roared and thrust himself forward, attacking without reservation, his eyes bleeding red. Miroku’s attention was focused on Kagome, horror freezing his movements. No one should be able to survive the power levels that she was forcing into her body… yet somehow, she was. Sango reached out to grab Miroku’s arm in shock; she had trained with the yokai, but it was the first time she had seen a full out fight. The two Inu’s were holding nothing back, claws raking the other as their snarls echoed in the room. Sango’s eyes widened as she saw green liquid dripping from Sesshomaru’s claws, the mat smoking anyplace it hit. 

They were predators, circling each other, looking for an opening. Inuyasha lashed out with his claws to draw Sesshomaru’s attention before lunging in to fight with sharpened canines, only to be met with Sesshomaru’s fist. The cracks of bones made her shudder as they fought. Nothing had prepared her for that, and it suddenly hit her just how out of her league, out of all their leagues, this fight was.

Rin’s arms closed around Kagome’s shoulders, drawing the shaking girl towards her, finally feeling safe enough to ease her hold on Kagome’s turbulent reiki, letting herself take Kagome the person in. The loops of reiki had dissipated, but Kagome still seemed insistent on absorbing any new flares into herself. At least she was no longer on the brink of incinerating.

Tears clung to the edge of Kagome’s lashes as she fought to keep a semblance of control. She felt her carefully constructed house of cards fracture; every compartment she had locked away had burst open. Kagome stood in the middle of the storm, fighting to keep standing against the tides of emotions and fears that threatened to drown her. She could feel her heart racing, each beat painful in her chest. She could hear blood rushing through her veins, drowning out all other noise. Sweat beaded on her forehead, dripping down her face to blend with her tears.

Kagome raised shaking hands to fold over her chest, collapsing into herself as her legs gave out. She couldn’t breathe. She was drowning and fighting for air. Tremors raked through her body as a soft whimper broke through her lips, the sound nearly lost amongst the snarls and sounds of bodies hitting the floor as the brothers fought. She struggled to keep her focus, to direct her energy inward… where it would only consume her, and not the others. 

Rin caught it just in time, feeling Kagome’s skin heat yet again as golden waves undulated under Kagome’s skin, flowing from her hands towards her heart. The reiki loops had started again, stronger even than the last time. Rin concentrated with everything she had, forcing herself back into the reiki storm. She could do this. She could stop Kagome again. She had to. As Kagome convulsed, Rin’s will started winning again, and Kagome was calming. A soft pink glow engulfed the two girls as Rin gently soothed Kagome’s aura, bringing her back from the brink for the second time…

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?” Toga’s voice boomed through the room, stilling Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The daiyokai flew across the room to grab each son in a hand and forcibly pull them apart. Inuyasha fought the hold, his yokai demanding he defend Kagome. Toga grabbed him by the neck to shake him and push him away from Sesshomaru. Shippo stood in the doorway, chest heaving from having run to find Toga, his eyes wide as he took in the healing scrapes and bruises on the two inu yokai.

“Oh, Kami Kagome…”

Sango’s whisper cut through Inuyasha’s bloodlust as fear calmed his rage. He snapped his head around to locate Kagome, curled into Rin’s arms, surrounded by a light pink haze, and visibly shaking as a light golden sheen pulsed upward under her skin. Both women had collapsed to the ground, exhausted from a battle only they seemed completely aware had happened.

“Kagome.” He choked out, stumbling towards her. With her filter down, Kagome could feel all the energy in the room swirling around her. She felt Inuyasha’s yokai reach out to envelop her as he approached. With how exposed she was, the feel of his yokai brushing against her energy… burned. She could feel the waves of concern, anger, fear, shock, and _disdain_ covering her… SMOTHERING her… blocking out all air. Her breathing became shallow as she cringed away from the stimuli of Inuyasha’s yokai with a soft whimper. It took everything to keep the energy inside her from exploding outwards, she couldn’t be distracted, she couldn’t…

“Hey, hey, I’ve got you.” Rin whispered, shifting Kagome to take most of her weight. Rin’s energy still blanketed them both, helping Kagome control her energy without it consuming her. 

“Let’s get you out of here, ok?” Rin picked herself gingerly up off the floor and began to lead Kagome out of the room. They held each other up as they moved. When Inuyasha moved to help, to pick Kagome up, Rin gave a soft shake of her head as her gaze met his. 

“Not now.” She mouthed to him, walking Kagome past a stunned Sango. The room stayed quiet as the two women slipped out.

“Are you happy now?” Miroku seethed as he looked at Sesshomaru with lethal eyes. “She nearly killed herself to keep you fucking safe. If Rin had been one second later...”

“That miko is no threat to one such as me.” Sesshomaru wiped blood off his cheek, flicking it to the floor with his hand.

“Sesshomaru… what did you do?” Toga’s voice dropped as he stared at his older son.

“You may be fooled father, but I am not. I was merely pointing out all her flaws, her failings, her duplicity…”

“AND YOU NEARLY KILLED HER.” Miroku roared as he crossed the room, not stopping until he was mere inches from Sesshomaru. “You may not have been able to see what she was doing, but I could. She was pulling every bit of her energy into her; she nearly burned herself alive to keep her reiki from hurting you.”

“It is not my concern if she cannot control herself.”

“You fucking idiot, she did it to protect all of you. You saw what happened the last time she lost control of her reiki.”

“Kagome.” Inuyasha’s whisper was tortured as he moved to the door, reaching out with his yokai to feel Kagome… to make sure she was…Kami, what had he caused.

“You think a miko as weak as that one could actually be a threat?” Sesshomaru’s cold voice echoed in the room.

“You’re full of _shit_ Assholemaru.,” Fury burned in Inuyasha’s eyes as he said it. “That time… with the weapons… she was seconds from frying your sorry ass if Miroku and Kikyo hadn’t thrown up barriers. If she wanted to fry us all...”

“She could have.” Toga continued, surprising his sons who both turned to look at him, Sesshomaru’s eyes hard with speculation while Inuyasha’s reflected the torment he felt.

“She could have purified every yokai in the area, even me, without a thought if she had released her hold on her energy for even a second.” Toga continued. “And you say she had directed it all into herself?” He asked Miroku, watching the younger man nod.

“He doesn’t get to call her weak, not after that,” Miroku insisted, his eyes still focused on Sesshomaru. “You baited her, tried to make her angry, tried to break her… and she still fucking protected your ass. And _she did it by trying to kill herself._ She chose the life of her tormentor over her own goddamned life.”

“It sounds like we owe Rin our thanks.” Toga’s deep voice was thoughtful. “And Sango--she’s going to need you.” 

Sango visibly started, her hands shaking as she began to process what had just happened. She turned and fled out the door as she raced to help her friend. Inuyasha started to follow her out the door but was stopped by his father’s voice.

“You need to wait Inuyasha.” Toga looked at his youngest son. “I know you want to go after her right now, but you need to wait. Trust Rin and Sango to take care of her for now. The four of us, yes you too Miroku, need to have a discussion and Sesshomaru, you need to explain to me why you felt the need to try and provoke the strongest miko this world has known for a thousand years.”


	22. Watching, Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have the seals unleashed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I greatly appreciate them. I love to hear your thoughts and impressions, and they help me write a better story for you to read and enjoy!  
> Thank you to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild) and [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) for your assistance with this chapter!

Ryukotsusei’s eyes opened, taking in the new world around him. It was the first hint of a recognizable freedom that he had known in a long long time. All he had known for centuries was darkness: an unending boredom. Time was meaningless, nothing more than a chance to plan, to plot…

To _hate_.

The Yokai lords had conspired against him and locked him in this prison. Any vestiges of emotion that he may have felt had long melted away, leaving only anger and hatred in their place.

Then he had felt it: a slackening of the bonds, lightning on the horizon of the darkness. A new emotion surged as he saw it…

Vengeance.

For the first time in ages, he felt a sliver of his powers surge, the feeling familiar and welcome, reminding him that he was ALIVE. The yokai lords had tried, and failed, to destroy him. And he had waited, biding his time, and now… now it was here.

A pulse of power, new, untamed, had called to him, its golden glow beating, drawing him near. He had followed that vibration: watching, waiting, learning. At the times it weakened he was able to connect with the person’s… a **woman’s** … mind, wrapping around her spirit, her energy. Time suddenly had meaning again, and he was keenly aware of its passage. He had been close, _so close_ , to controlling her completely, even still under seal. He had invaded her dream four precious months ago, pushing her to the seals in an attempt to capture her soul in the dream, which would have opened a crucial pathway to her mind. She was there, _right there,_ he could taste his opportunity when he heard it…

One of **their** voices. 

The _hanyou._

The embodiment of the impurity of the world he sought to preserve. Half human, half yokai, the _abomination_. A living breathing reminder of the weakness of lesser yokai, giving in to their base desires, tainting the sanctity of his kind.

So, they were awakened. 

He had never forgotten those voices: Toga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha… their voices fueled his rage, their words of sealing had been his only companion in his prison, the fuel to his vengeance.

If they were there, if **he** was there, she was important. He had to have her, to possess her. 

But then he had been forced out of her mind, repelled by a golden barrier… She was protected by **them**. The hanyou’s weak yoki had encircled her, placing a wall around her mind. As the months passed, her energy fed into the wall, taking over her protection.

Ryukotsusei had been connected to her from that first moment when her reiki had released him. So he waited, watched, searched for the moment to strike, the moment when he felt the hanyou’s yoki pull away, leaving her alone, vulnerable. She was more resilient than he expected her to be, but he would not become impatient. He’d had centuries of waiting, so he could wait a bit longer, to make sure when he attacked her mind, it was perfect. She was the one thing he could feel in his void… her barriers just another seal.

Impenetrable…  
Until they weren’t. 

Through the connection he felt the moment her walls began to weaken, the instant the cracks had spread. He had waited, watching for the secondary shield, **the abomination’s** shield, to form…

Only it never did.

Ryukotsusei seized the moment, knowing he would likely never have this opportunity again. Her barriers, weak as they were, kept him from completely overtaking her soul, and prevented him from fully joining her dream, but he was able to influence her movements, her actions. He knew the seal was nearby; he could feel his own yoki calling to him, and he used his temporary host, unwilling as she was, to seek it out. He could feel her terror, her determination, as she fought him, but her mind was too weak, too exhausted, and he relished in his control of her. They were the first steps he had felt a body take in _centuries_ ; he would not let the mere human eject him again. 

Although it was still hazy through the fog of the woman’s embattled mind, he could see it, in plain sight with only a handful of paper around the door to guard it. He scoffed at how pathetic the defenses were, it was only a matter of time. He moved his pawn into the room, and he realized the simplicity of the storage place held a dark secret, a sutra barrier that nearly freed her from his grasp. The body pushed itself against a wall as it shook with fear. With a slight push he forced the girls energy outwards, then forced it to return quickly, encasing his own energy in hers. 

He walked through the sutras with ease. Now nothing stood between him and the second seal, the second release of his powers. He raised the dagger that he had made her take, knowing he needed it to channel her energy. He could not handle it on his own; even with possession of her mind, her powers could purify him, setting him back when he was close… so close… to a semblance of freedom. He aimed the dagger at the sealed vessel, a gleam reflected in the possessed chocolate eyes as he watched the seal burn. 

He forced a smile onto his pawn’s face as a rush of power flooded through him. The sensation made him feel every inch of the body he had ‘borrowed’. He felt more complete, more substantial than he had in a long, long time. It was a far cry from his full power, but it was so much _more_ than the meaningless existence the lords had banished him to. 

He felt the girl’s spirit rising, trying to fight him, to push him away. Oh, that would not do. Ryukotsusei wrapped his will around her mind, forcing her protests to the side. He sneered, how dare she think she, a mere human, was a match for him. She was his pawn, and she should behave as such. He could kill her with little thought, breaking and destroying her mind, severing her soul from her body, forcing her into his unending void. This girl, however, could be useful. It was clear the yokai lords accepted and protected her.

That would be their undoing. 

Because she was now his pawn, he would be able to kill his enemies before they even knew he was there. He relished his control of her, what he could do using her feeble little mind. 

It was the perfect revenge.

The yokai lords destroyed by a human they protected. Slaughtered by a mere girl--he could think of no better justice for his enemy. He would begin with the abomination, the _hanyou_ with defiled yokai blood. He dragged the girl’s memories towards him, he would find his prey through her thoughts. 

He snarled as the stream of information was abruptly cut off, even in her weakened state the human had the audacity to fight back. It didn't matter; he had the information he needed, the location where _it_ would be. He had briefly glimpsed something more before he was shut out, he would explore that after he killed Inuyasha. Ryukotsusei forced the girl’s body down the familiar path, taking in the surroundings, the layout of the rooms.

This would be useful.

He stood outside a lone closed door. He reached out with his senses, yes, someone was inside. The element of surprise was on his side… It wouldn’t take much to rid the world of the hanyou once and for all.

A sharp pain made him cry out as the girl’s body dropped towards the ground. How had she found the strength to break through his will? True, she’d been fighting back against him, but she had also been weakening in her attempts at breaking free. Now suddenly, a feeble golden glow pulsed in the center of his darkness. It took all of his focus to keep her contained, to prevent her from escaping. He felt sweat dripping down the girl’s brow as the battle in her mind raged on. The golden waves of her energy strengthened, pushing him backwards.

“YASH!!!!!!!!!!”

Ryukotsusei heard the female’s scream echo down the hallway and narrowed his eyes. She had gained the ability to speak. His eyes narrowed, how had she managed to wrest that much control from him…

“Kagome?”

The hanyou. He was there, close enough to attack. In that instant Ryukotsusei realized the bitch had managed to drop the knife, he had not given her that command, yet his pawn no longer possessed the knife that could end the life of that abomination. He started to look up, intent on using his abilities through her body. If that killed her, he would find a new host, and it would be worth the sacrifice of her life.

A hand touched the woman’s elbow and he caught a glimpse of a man… before a golden wall surged around her mind and soul, physically expelling him out and away from her mind.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.” He yelled, the sound only echoing in his mind. He had been close, _so close._ The wave of energy had forced him back to his void, purifying him as it expelled him, draining his energy and leaving him weak.

But he had time. The second seal was broken, so he was no longer bound to his void. He observed from the shadows, waiting to feel his strength return, and watching. The opportunity came sooner than he thought it would, humans were so weak. His new host was a male that the girl interacted with daily, a server who provided her with her beloved mocha latte. He had used that body for a few days, watching the girl… _Kagome_ …. Waiting for a moment to strike.

The girl was never alone. If the hanyou was not with her a kitsune was near, or at night there was… _another hanyou_ , this one a _bat_ … The once proud line of Taigokumaru laid low with the blood of humans. _Pathetic._

Ryukotsusei had not been able to infiltrate the building since that first night; there were multiple reiki users shielding the facility, barring his entrance. He had tried to enter once, only once, and had nearly been forcibly separated from his unwilling host.

Within a few days, Ryukotsusei found that his current host was no longer useful; he needed someone who could get closer to Kagome, who could get within the protection the yokai lords had placed around her. A yokai would not do, they would immediately detect his presence. It had to be a human, tools to be used for his needs. Only two humans seemed suitable pawns, however: a young woman with dark hair… Sango…, and a small human male called Jaken. Sango was the ideal candidate, a fighter with no spiritual power to repel him, with constant access to Kagome. It could not be at night; the damnable bat would detect his possession. He needed a moment where she was isolated.

He bided his time, following the girl, waiting for a chance. When it finally came, he had not been prepared for her mind to reject him. She was only a human, no reiki to speak of, yet the moment his mind had touched hers she had stumbled, a hand moving to her head, and he found himself pushed out, her mind closed behind a steel door, barricading against his entry. He hissed in displeasure, there was more to that fighting female than he could see, that much was clear. 

That left one other option. The boy, Jaken. 

Ryukotsusei changed his host; he needed to observe Jaken from afar, his comings and goings from the central building, his scurrying around campus, and his previous host was starting to attract Sesshomaru’s notice. Ryukotsusei watched in disgust as Jaken seemed to dote on Sesshomaru, his mannerisms reminded Ryukotsusei of a kappa yokai from the past, another simpering fool who had worshiped the traitorous Lord of Ice. 

Ryukotsusei had sought an alliance between himself and Sesshomaru in the past, he knew the inu youkai had no love for humans and saw them as lesser beings than yokai. Sesshomaru had rejected his offer and chose to follow his bloodline: Toga, a great daiyokai who mated with a _human_. It was beyond Ryukotsusei’s understanding--Sesshomaru _chose_ his despicable father and the abomination over the supremacy of demons? It made him as pathetic as his dirtied bloodline. Sesshomaru had disdain for humans, but he had not understood how important it was to keep them on a leash, to remind them that they were nothing more than food and property. _That_ was why he chose his filthy father and _half_ -brother, because he valued that over preserving the natural order of things. And to Ryukotsusei, those who did not join him deserved the same treatment as humans. 

If Jaken was the key to access to Sesshomaru, he would be just as useful as Kagome. Ryukotsusei, in his human host, followed the young man around the university, learning his habits and his routine.

The human was never alone.

If he was not following Sesshomaru he was deep in conversation with Toga and an older human male. Ryukotsusei snarled as he watched his nemesis sauntering around, free. Once he saw Toga’s head lift, the flare of his nostrils obvious even though he appeared… _human_. Toga had sensed him, and the notion seemed to concern the fallen daiyokai. 

Six days had passed since the seal had broken, and Ryukotsusei was ready to strike. Jaken was finally alone, his defenses down. Ryukotsusei left his host, his form dissolving into mist, hidden in shadows, as he followed the trail of Jaken’s energy through the building. Ryukotsusei felt his consciousness stream into the apartment to encircle the sleeping man. 

It was almost too easy. The downfall of Toga and his son’s… laying in front of him, defenseless and weak.

Ryukotsusei reached out with his powers to seize Jaken’s mind, smothering the man’s consciousness with his yoki. Ryukotsusei waited for the moment of surrender, when the other gave way to his domination. 

… The human was… fighting him?

This weak, pathetic human was challenging _him?_

Ryukotsusei forced even more of his yoki into Jaken, determined to take possession of his prize. Ryukotsusei would NOT lose, not to the likes of this worm. A fleeting image of fire poured through his mind as he was cast out, expelled from the man’s mind.

Ryukotsusei fled; he had to collect himself. The battle had sapped him, and he needed to hide to regain his strength. But it was no matter.

He understood now what he had to do. He needed to find a way to get to them: to get to _her_. The boy would not do, and _she_ was too well-protected, so he would get as close to her as he could, he just needed to… find the right way in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know what Jaken saw at the end of the chapter? Find out in [Sir Jaken and the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369659)!


	23. Answers received, questions revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When explanations are given, what do they reveal? And who will be there to help Kagome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I greatly appreciate them. I love to hear your thoughts and impressions, and they help me write a better story for you to read and enjoy!  
> Thank you to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild) and [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) for your assistance with this chapter!
> 
> Curious of what Jaken went through at the end of chapter 22? Find out in the side story [Sir Jaken and the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369659)!

Toga paced the length of the room, agitation present in every move. He had listened to Miroku tell him what had happened, and how it had escalated to the point that his sons had come to physical blows and Kagome had nearly destroyed herself to rein in her powers. His gaze flicked towards his sons; both showed the bloody stains of their battle, even though the wounds had healed. Sesshomaru leaned against a wall, his arms crossed and his usual look of disinterest in place. Inuyasha stood with Miroku, his golden eyes still tinged with red as he snarled at Sesshomaru; Miroku’s hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder was the only thing keeping the hanyou in place. 

“What the hell were you thinking, Sesshomaru,” Toga growled. “You saw what happened at the Ookami compound. What were you doing?”

Sesshomaru’s cold eyes met Toga’s. 

“I merely pointed out her very real failings and inadequacies.”

Inuyasha’s snarl deepened. “You fucking baited her.”

Sesshomaru’s eyebrow raised. “And proved that she lacks the discipline to stay focused on the task at hand.”

“Enough!” Toga rubbed the bridge of his nose with his hand, but his voice left little question that his eldest son was finished speaking. “I have given you a lot of leeway with leading the training, but you went too far today. And you will _never do it again._ ” 

“What did I—” Sesshomaru started to argue, but stopped immediately when he heard Toga’s low warning growl.

“She could destroy all of us with almost no effort, and yet, she didn’t.” Sesshomaru went still at his father’s words. “She could have let her reiki loose, purifying every single yokai in range of the explosion, and made the conscious decision not to do that.” Toga’s golden eyes burned into his son’s. 

“Then why did she release the seal?” Shippo asked from his position near the door. 

“She didn’t.” Toga’s words stopped all movement in the room.

“What…” Inuyasha’s mouth went dry as he tried to talk.

“Jaken, Totosai and I have been doing our own investigation into what happened and will be presenting our findings to the council later today.”

“What did you find, Lord Toga?” Miroku asked as he loosened his grip on Inuyasha’s shoulder.

“It's not what I found: it's what Jaken found. That is where I was earlier.”

“Dad… what did he find?” Inuyasha’s voice was low, his eyes on Sesshomaru.

Toga took a deep breath. He knew that the information would both help and hurt.

“Jaken was analyzing the spectral data. It's used to measure yokai and reiki, and the video feed can then convert the data into visual format, allowing us to monitor and ensure that everyone that enters is supposed to be here, and isn’t a shapeshifter. Apparently, they have had a few encounters with shapeshifters in the past, which led them to develop this.” 

Toga raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha’s growl of impatience. Toga knew Inuyasha wanted to get to Kagome, but he needed to hear this. He needed to hear… everything.

“Kagome was possessed when she broke the seal.”

As Toga expected, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha immediately started asking questions. Sesshomaru waited for the din to die down with a look of blanent disbelief.

“But… but isn’t that _exactly_ what we feared was happening? How has Kagome both been able to be possessed _and_ powerful?” Shippo asked.

“She isn’t weak Shippo.” Miroku’s voice cut through the room. “She certainly proved that today. But, I too am curious. How was she possessed? After what I saw today, that seems like it should be impossible.” 

“Kagome has natural shields around her, but for the last month they have been weakening.” Toga responded. “Jaken has spent the last week going over all the videos to track it. The week of the attack they were almost non-existent, leaving her fully open.” 

Inuyasha soft “Fuck” caught Toga’s attention, who turned his gaze to Inuyasha. 

“The late-night sessions,” Inuyasha continued. “She had been coming back every night to keep training. She was forgetting to eat, just kept pushing herself.”

“She pushed herself to the brink,” Toga finished for his son, watching as Inuyasha’s face reflected the pain he felt. “But we noticed another thing in the videos. As her natural abilities waned, your yoki rose to surround her, protecting her.”

“How is that possible?” Miroku questioned. He had studied yokai and yoki his entire life, but he had never heard of something like that happening.

“I will get to that later; don’t worry. But the night the seal was broken, every single shield, every barrier she had disappeared.”

“My human night,” Inuyasha groaned as Toga nodded.

“Your human night. And then she was left alone, without anyone to help guard and protect her.” Toga saw Inuyasha’s eyes drop to the floor, as guilt and anger swam in the amber.

“When she entered the room,” Toga continued, “there was a different energy signature surrounding her. It kept itself very close—it was almost unnoticeable—but Jaken saw the difference in color around her as she entered the training area. Kagome’s reiki typically shows as gold, but this… this was almost burgundy. It became more noticeable in the room with the seal, corresponding with a spike in the power. That’s why the video showed the reiki being channeled through the knife rather than Kagome herself. The yokai that possessed her couldn’t afford to let itself be purified with her power.”

“How did she break free from the hold?” Shippo asked.

“Inuyasha touched her arm. The moment his skin touched hers, even in his human form, her barriers snapped into place and it was pushed out.”

“She was exhausted. She wore herself out training, then she had the paper she had to do. And I… I fucking left her alone.” Inuyasha’s voice was hoarse as he spoke. “I left her alone, Dad. How… how do I face her knowing this?”

“You just do, pup,” Toga answered affectionately to Inuyasha, shooting Sesshomaru another warning glance when it looked like he wanted to pipe up. “Her defenses were so weak, perhaps, because she was over-exerting herself. Emotional defenses are just as important as physical ones.”

“She was in that condition because she was trying to get better. I watched her night after night, training, practicing.” Inuyasha shot to his feet, anger momentarily pushing aside the guilt he felt, then pointed a claw at his brother. “But _you_ just kept picking on her, day after day for months, pushing her more and more.”

Toga’s growl made Inuyasha’s ears flatten against his head, and forced Sesshomaru to look at the floor.

“Sesshomaru, you were playing with fire by antagonizing her. And I should have stopped it sooner. But that will end now. She is the one we need the most.” 

“Lord Toga… what… what do you mean,” Miroku coughed, his throat suddenly dry.

Toga sighed. This would change everything, but he was not looking forward to it.

“Kagome is one of the most powerful mikos that I have seen in all of my years. I know of only one other person who held the same level of power, and that is the warrior priestess Midoriko. Kagome is… her reincarnation.”

“If she is as powerful as you say, and as _necessary_ as you say, and if she can be possessed by the enemy, what are we to do?” Shippo asked. 

“I… think I know the path forward, one that protects Kagome and allows her to develop her power fully.” Toga’s eyes closed, and for a brief moment they carried sadness. “But it will depend on Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha’s eyes went wide. “What do you mean, that it depends on _me_?”

“Midoriko wasn’t just a powerful priestess… she was the mate of Hoshiyomi, a daiyokai. They were the strongest pair that I had ever known, but they were not without their enemies. A miko and a yokai, it was unheard of then. But there was no denying the bond between them.” 

Toga turned directly to Inuyasha.

“It is the only other time I have seen reiki and yokai act the way yours does with Kagome’s. Your yoki surrounds her without you even knowing. I saw it a month ago when we were at the Ookami compound, and I’ve seen it during training. The video showed it going both ways, her reiki would wrap around you as yours wrapped around her. It's… both beautiful and terrifying.”

“Why terrifying?” Miroku’s voice was quiet as he considered the information.

Toga took a deep breath. “I didn’t know how special their bond was until I saw it starting to develop here. Hoshiyomi and Midoriko had shared their energy with each other, and it in turn calmed and stabilized their powers. It was almost symbiotic, as one energy faltered the other strengthened. Kagome has the full power of Midoriko, and the potential to be even stronger, but…” His breath hitched. “Hoshiyomi was a full yokai, one of the strongest who ever lived. Inuyasha, you’re hanyou. You were one of the first hanyou to survive infancy… There is so much we don’t know… I just… I’m worried. I don’t want to lose my son.”

“Dad…” Inuyasha started to move forward. Toga raised his hand and Inuyasha paused.

“The two of you are important to our mission. I don’t want to make it sound cold and clinical, when I know how deeply you care for her, and how deeply I believe she cares for you. The bond that is forming between you two is special, more special than any of us could know.”

Inuyasha felt a shock run through him.

“She will need you to help her through this,” Toga continued. “You will need to be the one to train her… alone.” Toga’s eyes dated to Sesshomaru, who had stayed silent as he listened to his father. 

“I really don’t want to.. agree with _him_ , but… Kagome has been having a tough time with things,” Shippo said sheepishly, shooting a glare at Sesshomaru. “If Sesshomaru couldn’t train her, well… how will Inuyasha do better?”

“She was not able to progress because she has been fighting _herself_. We all missed the signs of what she was going through. It took Shiori to recognize it and bring in Rin.” Toga’s voice deepened until it was almost a growl. “Inuyasha, you will train with Kagome; she is your _only_ priority now. Help her find her confidence again, confidence that your brother destroyed with his careless words.”

“How… how do you know I can help her?” Inuyasha whimpered. “I fucking failed her, too.”

“Because you have to.” Toga’s voice was resolute. “Go to her. Help her through this. The rest of you are dismissed.”

Inuyasha was a blur as he ran out the door at full speed, anxious to get to Kagome. Sesshomaru took two strides before his father’s growl stopped him cold.

“Not you Sesshomaru Taisho. I’m not done with you.”

* * *

Kagome grasped the blanket underneath her, desperate to have something to hold onto to keep herself grounded. She needed to focus… focus on, on anything. She knew there was activity around her because she could hear the sounds, the muffled voices, but for the life of her she couldn’t tell who was there. She felt numb, separated from the world, her mind a swirl of thoughts and untamed emotions. She then felt a pressure on her hand: heat rising through her body from the contact, providing a buffer from the maelstrom in her mind. Slowly… oh so slowly, awareness crept back in, and she could see Rin sitting on the bed next to her and realized that Rin’s hand covered her own. 

“There you are,” she heard Rin say softly, and Kagome could hear the slight tremor of fear in the voice. “We’ve got you; you are safe now.”

Kagome felt the bed dip as someone sat on her other side, and a feminine arm circled her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see Sango looking back at her with tears in her eyes.

“Hey Kagome. You worried us for a second there,” Sango whispered as she lowered her forehead to Kagome’s shoulder.

“Wa…” Kagome began to ask, but the dryness of her throat stopped her. Sango reached out to snag a bottle of water off the nightstand to remove the cap before handing it to Kagome, who gratefully took a sip. As the water soothed her throat, memories of what had happened bombarded her.

“Is… Is everyone alright?” Kagome whispered, half afraid of the answer. 

“Yes,” Rin answered simply with a slight smile. “No one was hurt. Well, Inuyasha did get a few licks in on Sesshomaru, and he completely deserved it, but unfortunately he’s likely already healed.”

Kagome let out a small sigh of relief. It had worked. She had managed to keep them all safe; she hadn’t hurt anyone. She hadn’t been sure it would work; the pain she felt had blocked everything else from her mind. Trying to pull the reiki back, to not let it lash out, had taken all of her focus, every piece of concentration and effort she had within her. 

Sesshomaru’s words echoed in her brain:

_Useless._

_No Control._

_Too weak._

_Incompetent._

_Lazy._

_THREAT._

Kagome closed her eyes with a slight whimper.

“Hey, hey hun, none of that now.” Rin’s soft whisper was accompanied by a sense of peace and warmth that enveloped Kagome’s body.

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Rin’s pink reiki flowing around her: the patterns of energy reminded her of a dancer, graceful and effortless. Sango claimed the bottle of water from Kagome before taking her other hand.

“Kagome, I want you to look around the room, ok?” Rin said softly. “I want you to find five different things that you can see, let me know when you have them, alright?”

Kagome made herself take a deep breath, and at Rin’s nod and Sango’s small smile of assurance, Kagome forced her gaze around the room. Her eyes slid over a dried rose, the first from Inuyasha, the book of poetry he had given her, her laptop, a photo of her mother and brother, and her lamp. She nodded, her eyes drawn back to the book.

“Ok, now I need you to focus on four things you can touch,” Rin’s soft voice directed. Kagome relaxed her grip on the blanket as she ran her fingers nervously against it. She trailed her fingers down her workout pants, feeling the texture of the fabric and the ridges of the seam. She raised her hand to her hair, feeling the strands as they slid against her skin. Kagome looked at Sango and touched her hand, feeling her friend’s fingers lace through her own.

“Now focus on sounds, I want you to focus on and identify three individual and distinct sounds.” 

Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Rin’s breathing. Kagome felt her panic beginning to ease, letting her focus on the room. She heard music playing, filtering in through the closed window, and the soft hum of the air conditioner. 

“Two more Kagome: identify two things you can smell, let the scents help calm you.” With a small nod Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting herself focus purely on the scents in the room. She could smell the lavender scent of her fabric softener from her sheets, the scent reminding her of home and her mother. With her next breath she picked up the salty scent of sweat and knew that it came from Sango and the workout from the day. 

“Last one. What is something you can taste? Not something you want to taste, but any lingering taste you have right now.” 

Chocolate and coffee, the lingering taste of the Mocha Latte Inuyasha had brought her. It was faint, and nearly drowned out by the bitter taste of fear in her mouth, but it was there.

Kagome had heard of what Rin had done, but she hadn’t realized how effective it would be. She knew she would need to remember that, to walk herself through it if she started to panic again. Kagome felt arms wrap around her and opened her eyes at Sango’s hug. Anguish and a bit of guilt were painted on Sango’s face, her eyes haunted as she held her best friend. A slight sound from the door caught Rin’s attention and she looked up to find Shiori in the doorway, her lavender eyes full of worry and a box of pizza in her hands. 

“Do you have room for one more?” Shiori’s light voice made Kagome sniffle before nodding. Shiori placed the box on the floor before moving to sit in front of Kagome. Her hand moved to rest on the dark-haired girl’s knee as Shiori smiled reassuringly up at her.

“How did you know?” Kagome asked, tears deepening her voice.

“Shippo,” Shiori responded. “He messaged me about what happened and wanted me to pass on the following message. ‘Tell her that the dick is getting his ass handed to him by Toga and Miroku and he’s trying to get it on video for her viewing pleasure.’”

Kagome choked, the sound halfway between a sob and a laugh. “He wasn’t wrong though,” she said quietly. 

“Oh no, that fucking ass was completely wrong.” Sango’s voice was tinged with anger. “He had this idea of what you should be able to do and never took the time to actually look at you.” 

“None of us did,” Shiori whispered, causing Sango to start. “None of us saw it until it was almost too late. 

“I… I just didn’t want to fail you, any of you.” Kagome’s words made all three women’s hearts break.

“You didn’t fail us Kagome, we failed you, and… I… I’m so sorry,” Sango said tearfully, liquid forming in her eyes. “You have had so much pressure put on you, haven’t you? And Shiori’s right… we didn’t see it or didn’t want to see it.” Sango bent to place her head on Kagome’s shoulder. “I should have seen it, been there for you to help you… I failed you, let you down, let you face this alone.”

“You saw what I wanted you, needed you, to see.”

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t fail you. I know you better than that. I could see you were acting differently, but I … I just… I didn’t look deeper, and… Kami I’m so fucking sorry.”

Kagome pulled her hand away from Rin to wrap her arms around Sango. The movement broke the damn for both women, and they broke down, holding each other tightly as they cried together. Rin placed her hand on Kagome’s back, checking to make sure Kagome’s reiki was stable before moving away to sit on the floor next to Shiori.

“So, you should have seen her Shiori.” Shiori could hear the pride in Rin’s voice. “Kagome went full blown bad ass today. It was one of the most impressive displays of control I have ever seen.”

Kagome lifted her tear-stained face to look at Rin in disbelief. 

“Control? That wasn’t control Rin. That was… I just… I didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Oh no, Kagome: that _was_ control. I’ve trained with reiki for years and don’t have even a fraction of the ability and mastery that you showed today. We could see the tempest starting to flare, and you pulled it back, demanding that it submit to your will. You did not let any of it go wild; you didn’t let it singe anyone. That is control.” 

Kagome let herself sink further into Sango’s arms, sniffing back her tears. Kagome knew she didn’t deserve them, she had pushed them away… She hadn’t trusted them, hadn’t trusted herself enough. 

“In all seriousness though Kagome, promise us you will never do that again.” Kagome’s head jerked at Rin’s words. “It was badass, but Kami I was terrified _for_ you. I have never seen someone try to absorb that much power, and I… I was afraid it was going to kill you. I could feel only a little when I tried to help you stabilize, I can’t even imagine what it was like for you.”

“It was like… I was standing inside a star. I could feel the energy burning around me, through me, but I… I couldn’t afford to let it out. For the first time I felt that I could reach out and grab it, bend it to do what I wanted rather than losing myself to it, and… I grabbed it, forcing it back towards me, rather than out. It… it felt like… like my energy was searching for something, and when it didn’t find what it was looking for, it started to wrap around my soul, to consume me. But I couldn’t let any of it out, not if there was a chance it would hurt anyone. I know that doesn’t make any sense, but…”

“It doesn’t have to make sense to anyone else,” Rin assured. “But I swear Kagome, I have never seen any reiki user be able to generate, let alone _control_ that much raw power. Do not let anyone, not even Lord Fluffy of the Ice Palace, make you think you are weak. That was the most impressive thing I have seen, and I work with powerful yokai every single day.” 

“Although you could have singed Sesshomaru and no one would have minded.” Sango moved a strand of hair off Kagome’s face as she spoke. “Fucking ass has it coming after that shit today.”

“If Toga is the one tearing him a new one, I can promise you, he will wish he had been purified. I’ve heard tales of Toga’s temper,” Shiori teased with a smile. She began relaying some of the legends of Toga that she had heard from Koga and the other yokai, using the stories to draw Kagome out of her shell. At the first sound of Kagome’s soft laughter all three women let out a quiet sigh of relief.

Kagome listened to the chatter around her, letting the feeling of companionship wash over her. 

They hadn’t abandoned her.

They thought she was good enough. That she was important.

Maybe… just maybe, she would feel the same one day.

Kagome let out a shuddering breath as her mind raced. For the first time in over a month her thoughts were clear, focused. Rin’s words earlier both helped and terrified her. She needed time to process, to think… she needed…

A knock at her bedroom door had all four girls looking up. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, his hands in his pockets as he watched her. His ears drooped, almost disappearing into his hair as he took in her tear stained face.

“M-May I join you?” Inuyasha stuttered, not quite meeting Kagome’s gaze.

“Yes.” Kagome didn’t hesitate to answer, because right now, he was the only person she wanted to see.

She needed _him_.


	24. Holding you close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toga has given Inuyasha a lot to think about, and forces Inuyasha to wonder if there are some things more important than a supposed destiny.
> 
> Meanwhile, someone else is trying to figure out how to describe anxiety to someone who lived 500 years in the past. How does she do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I greatly appreciate them. I love to hear your thoughts and impressions, and they help me write a better story for you to read and enjoy!  
> This chapter was a little delayed because of Inuyasha Sins week, but my goal is to be back on a weekly schedule for your reading enjoyment :)  
> Thank you to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild) and [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) for your assistance with this chapter!

** Chapter 24 **

Inuyasha hesitantly stepped into the room, his eyes seeking Kagome’s as he quietly closed the door behind him. Kagome suddenly realized that the other Sango, Rin and Shiori had vanished with the pizza box, leaving her alone with the silver haired hanyou. She could feel the intensity of his eyes on her, and her heart clenched at the look of guilt and sadness in them. She slid off the edge of the bed and stood close enough to feel his breath, her heart racing.

“Kagome.” Inuyasha whispered. “I…”

She placed her fingers on his lips, stopping his words. He reached up to take her hand in his, pulling her closer as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her against him as he buried his nose against her hair. She felt a slight shudder go through him, and a splash of something damp against her skin. 

“I’m sorry… I’m so fucking sorry.” He whispered repeatedly, his voice laden with grief, as he clutched her to him. She wrapped her arms around him with all the strength she had, and she hid her face in the crook of his neck. Her breath hitched as she breathed in his scent, the hint of pine and sandalwood, and she began to sob against his skin. Inuyasha swept her into his arms, refusing to let her go. 

Inuyasha sat down on her bed, and scooched both of them backward so his back was against the wall, cradling her in his arms as they cried. His yoki flowed out from him to surround and protect them both, and he felt the fluttering answer of her reiki against his yoki’s caress. His eyes closed, and he found that he could finally breathe. The scent of vanilla and roses filled his senses, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed that the sour scent that had been lurking under her skin for the last month was finally, _finally_ , beginning to fade as he held her close. He leaned down to nuzzle her cheek before moving to kiss her forehead and tuck her head back under his chin.

Kagome pressed herself closer to him. The feel of his skin against hers made her feel safe, grounded. She felt the swirling energy inside of her calm, latching on to his yoki as if it were an anchor. She knew she should move so they could talk, but right then, all she wanted was to be held. To feel him around her, hidden in their own world. 

Inuyasha shifted their bodies so they were laying down on her bed, carefully tucking Kagome against him, her head cushioned on his shoulder. He held her like that, placing soft kisses to her hair. It killed him to feel the slight tremors coursing through her as her sobs eased into soft sounds, almost like hiccups and to smell the fading salt of her tears. He raised the arm wrapped around her waist to tilt her face to him before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips. 

Kagome whimpered slightly at the feel of Inuyasha wrapped around her and the heat of his lips on hers. She sighed as he pulled back to wipe the tears away with his thumb. The release of all the emotions she had been keeping bottled up for a month and a half and the sheer effort of what she had done hit her as the adrenaline faded from her system, and Kagome could feel exhaustion creeping into her bones. She struggled to open her eyes to meet Inuyasha’s soft gaze, his own eyes clouded with tears.

“It’s ok baby,” he whispered as he shifted her closer, “you can rest now.” Kagome heard a quiet sound of protest and realized it had come from her. Inuyasha gave a low chuckle and kissed the top of her head again as he stroked her hair. “Get some sleep Kagome,” he said, “I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“You promise?” she mumbled as she slid into sleep.

“I promise.”

Inuyasha held her until he felt her body relax and breathing even out as she fell into the deep rhythm of true sleep. He carefully removed his arm and cushioned her head on her pillow before sliding out of the bed and drawing a blanket up to cover her. He saw one of her hands open and close before she drew the pillow closer and snuggled into it with a sigh. His lips curved gently as Kagome let out a soft sound as she slept. With a last glance he crept out of her room to join the girls sitting around the table in the dining area.

Sango looked up as he closed the door. “She going to be ok?”

Inuyasha let out a deep sigh before responding, “I hope so.”

Inuyasha walked to the table and stood before Shiori and Rin for a moment before giving them both a formal bow.

“Thank you, for recognizing what I could not, and for being there to help her.” He then turned to Sango, bowing low to her as well. “Thank you for being her support, for being her friend.”

“Oh, come on Inuyasha,” Sango sounded flustered by his gratitude. “Kagome’s _our_ friend.”

“It doesn’t matter; I’m still grateful to the three of you.” Inuyasha’s voice was even but his eyes swirled with emotion. Shiori and Rin shared a glance before Rin turned back to face the hanyou.

“Inuyasha, would you like me to help you understand what she’s going through, so you can be there to help her completely?”

Inuyasha’s ears lowered as his eyes shot to Rin before he turned them to Kagome’s door. He wanted to know how to help Kagome, but he was afraid to leave her alone.

“I will watch her,” Shiori said softly. “I’ll open her window too, so you can hear her if you sit by the tree.”

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before he nodded. At the slight movement Rin stood and motioned for him to follow her out of the apartment. Inuyasha’s ears twitched as they moved, trying to listen for any sound out of place. Rin hid a smile as she heard him growling low as they moved out of even his earshot, a growl that didn’t ease until he saw the slight opening of Kagome’s window. He leaned against the base of the tree, his eyes on Rin but one ear focused on Kagome’s room. Rin placed a hand on Inuyasha’s arm and closed her eyes, listening to the air around her. Her smile fell as she slowly opened them; her hazel gaze meeting concerned gold.

“Oh Inuyasha, you’ve been as worried about her as she has been about you, haven’t you?” Rin’s words caused Inuyasha to look away, trying to hide his shame at how much of Kagome’s pain he missed.

“It’s alright you know. You’re allowed to be worried, overwhelmed even. We all are.” She continued, lifting her hand from his arm, and moving to lean against the side of the tree near him. 

They stood in silence for a few moments before Rin heard Inuyasha’s voice, barely above a whisper, ask, “how did you know how to help her?”

Rin let her head fall back against the tree as she looked up at the starry night.

“Well, there are two reasons. One you just saw where I can pick up on people’s emotions. For some I can read it in their aura or reiki, such as Kagome, and others, like you, I must physically touch them. It's one of the quirks of my reiki.”

“What’s the other reason?”

Rin turned her face towards him with a smile “I studied psychology and had just completed my masters when I was recruited to work with Jinenji.”

“I thought they said you were working on how to use Reiki to heal?”

Rin laughed, a bright sound in the night. “Oh, I do. Jinenji realized that because of my ability to read and soothe both reiki and yoki, I could harness its restorative properties and enhance the healing properties of certain medicines and herbs. Because of my empathic abilities, reading people’s emotions, I can tell which medicine and reiki combination will be effective. But that’s also why I went into psychology, so I could understand _why_ people seemed to feel and act the way they did.”

Rin barely heard Inuyasha’s grunt, but it was enough for her to know he was confused. “Psychology is the study of the mind and people’s behaviors, why they act the way they do, and part of that was learning how to recognize certain signs in behavior, and how to help someone through them.” 

“What did I not see Rin? How did I fail her that fucking badly?” Inuyasha’s voice broke as he asked, his head dropping to his chest.

“You didn’t fail her Inuyasha. Shiori told me that you suspected something was wrong but didn’t know what. You noticed, and you tried to help her. And that’s more important than you know. There are major advances that you missed… because of how long you were sealed. Even so, you noticed something was off with your mate.” 

Inuyasha started at Rin’s blunt assessment of his feelings for Kagome, but… he wanted to understand. And for some reason, it didn’t bother him for Rin to say it so matter-of-factly. Rin smiled at Inuyasha’s reaction to her statement, then took a deep breath as she thought of the best way to explain things that the hanyou would need to know.

“Kagome has been dealing with anxiety, and that’s what pushed her to where she was today. Anxiety is…” Rin reached out to grab a leaf from the tree before turning to Inuyasha to take his hand. She turned his palm up and placed the leaf in the palm of his hand.

“Say this is something that is bothering you, that you are worried or concerned about. Would this one leaf bother you too much?”

When Inuyasha shook his head no, she reached up and grabbed another leaf, dropping it into his hand.

“And what about now?”

“Still fine. What the fuck’s the point?” Inuyasha’s confusion and rising annoyance was evident in his voice.

Rin reached up and grabbed a handful of leaves and dropped them into his hand. Inuyasha quickly moved his other hand to catch some before they fell.

“And what about now?”

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her before looking back down at the leaves.

“That’s what anxiety is like Inuyasha. It’s the one thing that keeps bothering you, and then something adds to it, and it keeps growing in your mind until it overwhelms you.”

“Why didn’t she say anything?”

Rin smiled softly. “She didn’t want to worry you. She didn’t want to worry _anyone_. You are both very protective of each other, she didn’t want to burden you with her troubles, and that concern likely added another leaf to the pile.”

Inuyasha’s ears dropped as he looked from his hands up to Kagome’s room.

“What can I do to help her,” his voice was soft in the night “Is there anything I can do?”

“Of course there is Inuyasha.” Rin placed one of her hands next to his to take some of the leaves. “You help her carry them.”

“How?”

“You help stabilize her, it’s the first time I’ve ever seen yoki and reiki harmonize together. That will be a big help to her. Did you notice any of her behaviors changing before everything happened?”

Inuyasha nodded, “she started pushing herself in training, going back after everyone left, she… she lost weight, she was forgetting to eat unless I brought her food and watched her eat it. And… there was this _scent_ to her that… was just. off. _wrong_.”

“Was it a constant scent or did it change, growing stronger or lighter at any point?”

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment, thinking over every time he had noticed that sour scent.

“There were times it was strong, when I found her in the gym, when she saw the dagger after the seal was broken, and earlier today, it almost overpowered her natural scent. It smelled like… like decay, something was starting to break down around her, in her, but it was everywhere, and I… I couldn’t find any injury or figure out what was causing it.”

“Did anything help it fade or go away?” Rin pressed.

“Wh... “Inuyasha’s eyes went wide as he thought “It seemed to fade the longer she spent near me…” He hadn’t even realized it; it had just happened when he held her or was near her. A sense of awe went through him as the weight of his father’s words finally hit him, and what they were to each other. He knew she calmed him; he hadn’t realized that he had the same effect on her.

Rin smiled up at him. “Well, then you have another way of detecting when Kagome is getting overwhelmed. That scent was likely caused by her rising anxiety, when you detect it, if you can’t ease it, feel free to bring in one of us to help.”

One of Inuyasha’s ears twitched and his face turned to look at the window. Rin carefully took the leaves out of his hands and told him “go on and get going, be there when she wakes up.” Inuyasha took off shooting a grateful glance backward at Rin, who was still leaning against the tree. 

Rin glanced up at the window before whispering, “Take care of each other you guys.” She lowered the leaves to the ground before standing and wiping her hands on her jeans. “Now, to go deal with Sesshomaru Taisho.”

Inuyasha slowed as he came out of the stairs, Shiori stood in the door of Kagome’s apartment, waiting for him. At his quick questioning glance, she shook her head.

“She hasn’t woken up.”

“Thanks, Shiori, Sango… I really mean it.”

Sango watched him from the table. “Are you staying tonight?”

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and flashed a grin. “Tonight, and every night… There is no way in hell I am leaving her alone again.”

Sango considered him for a moment before she nodded. “Good,” she said as she rose from her seat. She grabbed the pizza box and shoved it in the fridge before grabbing her jacket and purse.

“Come on Shiori, I think we are having a girl’s night.”

Shiori grinned as she caught Sango’s intention. “Good idea… Let’s make it a girl’s _weekend._ You can come crash at my place.” 

Inuyasha was standing in front of Kagome’s room when he heard the front door close behind the two girls. His entire focus lay on the girl behind that door. His father’s words echoed through his mind. _Predestined mate_. But Kagome was more than that… she was more than a tool, more than a powerful ally, more even than destiny.

She was everything to him. In the two and a half months since he had first kissed her, she had become the most important person in his life. The one he wanted to talk to, to share his day with. When he thought of the future, she was there standing beside him, holding his hand. She wasn’t perfect, but she was perfect _for him_ , and that was all that mattered.

He loved her. And he would spend every day that he had with her letting her know that. Letting her know she was the light in his darkness.

Inuyasha entered her room quietly, his eyes easily picking out her form on the bed. As he approached his yoki automatically reached out to cradle her reiki. The moment the two auras touched, tension eased from Kagome’s form as she relaxed into a deeper sleep. He carefully moved to the bed to lay next to her. His arm wrapped around her waist and he drew her small form close to his. Kagome let out a contented sigh and she unconsciously snuggled closer to him. He heard her whisper his name as one of her hands moved to rest on top of his. Inuyasha let her scent and the sound of her soft breathing surround him as he felt _his own_ tension, the tension he had been holding onto since his human night fade. Her reiki brushed soothingly against his yoki, and he closed his eyes as a feeling of completeness flowed through him. 

“My Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered against her hair. Kagome’s fingers shifted to trail against his hand and he heard her soft “My Inuyasha” in response.

“Sleep baby,” he cooed as he buried his nose against her neck. He hadn’t meant to wake her up, but hearing her voice had been worth it. She raised her hand to touch his cheek before lifting it to softly stroke the base of one ear. Inuyasha let out a pleased rumble and closed his eyes in bliss. Kagome’s hand drifted back down to rest on his as she slid back into a deep sleep. Inuyasha held her for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of her against him before he followed her into slumber.

* * *

Kagome let out a soft grumble as the light from the window pulled her into consciousness… she had been having a wonderful dream, the first in a long while, and she hadn’t wanted it to end. She shifted to stretch herself before realizing there was a weight holding her down. She glanced down and smiled as she saw a clawed hand draped against her waist. She shifted, taking care not to move his hand, until she was facing him. 

She cherished moments like this, where the barriers were down and she could see him, her Inuyasha. She had seen the lines of stress and worry on his face and knew she was responsible for most of them, but now, in the morning light, his face was free of cares and worries. She giggled as he nuzzled his nose against her hair, inhaling deeply before giving off his gentle purr. The hand on her waist slid down to her back before drawing her closer. Golden eyes drifted open to meet hers and Inuyasha smiled.

“I could get used to waking up like this.” Inuyasha started to trace faint patterns on her back with his claws. Kagome couldn’t help but shiver as the sensation made her body heat. She heard Inuyasha take an exaggerated sniff before his smile turned into a smirk, exposing one of his fangs before he leaned down to whisper against her ear. “Yeah, I could definitely get used to this.”

Kagome’s laughter died against Inuyasha’s lips as he captured hers in a kiss. She sighed happily as his tongue touched hers, deepening the kiss. She wove a hand through his hair, holding him closer to her before dancing her fingers across the soft hair of his ear. Inuyasha let out a deep growl that made Kagome’s knees go weak. She wound one leg around his, whimpering as she felt him harden against her at the motion. She broke the kiss when the need to breathe became too insistent and arched her chest towards him, her head falling back when she felt his hips roll against hers. Kagome felt Inuyasha’s fangs trailing against her arched neck and the rough feeling of his tongue following the motion.

“Ya…Yash.” She moaned, her hips shifting against his. She felt Inuyasha still momentarily before his arms started to tremble. She raised her head and saw the whites of his eyes were starting to turn red. She reached towards his cheek where faint purple lines were emerging to trace the markings tenderly, her eyes heavy with a mixture of desire and awe. 

Inuyasha closed his eyes at her touch and allowed his cheek to press against her hand for a moment before he pulled himself away and rolled off the bed, putting distance between them.

“Wh… What?” Kagome panted, not sure what had happened. She sat up and reached out to touch his back.

“Don’t,” Inuyasha growled. 

Kagome’s eyes went wide as she sat back, grabbing the blanket and pulling it to her chest.

“Wha.. wh… what did I do wrong?” She whispered. She felt as if he was rejecting her… and her heart felt as if it was going to shatter.

“Don… don’t you want me?” Kagome sniffed as tears stung her eyes. 

Inuyasha let out a barking laugh. “Kami Kagome, you are the only one I fucking want. You are all I think about, all I dream about.”

“Then why do you keep pulling away?” She demanded.

When Inuyasha finally turned back to her his eyes had faded back to normal, but the purple marks on his cheeks were still faintly visible. As Kagome watched he dug his claws into the palm of his hands, as if he were using the pain to focus.

“I don’t want to dishonor you.” He said, staring at her. 

“Yash… what are you talking about?

Inuyasha’s head dropped, “If you touch me right now I… I won’t want to stop..”

“Why would you want to stop?” Kagome’s whisper elicited a choked sound from Inuyasha. 

“Kagome, I want to do this right.”

“I don’t understand, I want you, you want me.”

“Kagome…” Inuyasha ran a hand over his face. “you mean so much more than a tumble in the hay when there are no formal promises, no understanding between our families.”

“Yash…” Kagome slipped off the bed and crossed to stand in front of him “things aren’t like that now.”

“Keh,” Inuyasha’s cheeks turned pink as he looked at her and the desire in her eyes.

Kagome stepped closer and giggled when Inuyasha took a step back, wariness warring with the lust in his gaze.

“Yash,” Kagome stepped forward again, and didn’t stop until Inuyasha was backed into the door “sex before marriage, before engagement, is common these days, especially when two people are together, like we are.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He panted; his eyes closed. “I don’t know what to do.”

Kagome touched his cheek and pulled his face down towards hers. “You’ve never been with anyone?” 

Inuyasha shook his head as his eyelids lowered “I never found anyone I wanted to be with before you.”

“Yash…” Kagome sighed, rising up to kiss him softly on the lips before dropping her head to his shoulder. “Is it any wonder I fell in love with you?” 

They both froze as her words lingered in the air.

“Kagome.” Inuyasha breathed out as Kagome’s face turned bright red. She tried to pull away but Inuyasha banded one arm around her waist and took her chin in his other hand, tilting her face to his. “I love you too,” he whispered before searing her soul with his kiss. 

Inuyasha’s brain became saturated from the joy of the moment as Kagome pressed against him, running her nails up his arms and down his chest. A deep groan broke from his lips as Kagome broke the kiss to nip the base of his neck.

“Ka… Kagome…” The whine in his voice would have been embarrassing if anyone else had heard it. He clenched his hands into fists to keep himself from reaching out to touch her. It was becoming increasingly difficult as he felt her curves flush against his body.

Kagome rose up on her toes to kiss his chin. “Yash, let’s figure out what we like together.”

Inuyasha felt his resistance snap at Kagome’s words. He growled deeply and lifted her up, shifting until she was pressed against the door, one of his legs between hers as he felt her tongue run against his fangs. The ginger scent of Kagome’s arousal that he had been trying to ignore overwhelmed his senses, and all he could think of was Kagome and how amazing she felt against him.

“Kagome, are you sure?” He whimpered, giving her one last chance to change her mind. He knew he had enough control to resist marking her, until they had talked fully about it and she chose to be with him. But he was overjoyed to know that she wanted to be with him, and he could stop fighting his urge to be with her.

Kagome’s eyes were glazed with passion as she stared into his molten gold gaze. Slowly, deliberately, she moved her hand to rub one of his ears from the base to the tip, teasing the fur at the tip of the ear as he shuddered with desire. She leaned forward, using the door for leverage, to whisper directly into his ear.

“Yash… Be with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this story please check out [To Summon a Mate](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4627810/1/To-Summon-a-Mate) by Penthesileia!


	25. A blending of hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond of two souls... what heat will it unleash?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian has been Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 4th Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards for [Best Angst](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/630839595907547136/nomination-ruddcatha) and [Best Drama](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/630909493494022145/nomination-ruddcatha-part-2) in 2020 Q4 by the [Feudal Connection](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Thank you to all the supporters of this story!!
> 
> Voting will begin on October 29, 2020!

Inuyasha captured Kagome’s hand in his, lifting it from his ear before bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of her hand. He released her fingers to trail his claws gently up her arm, watching her eyes cloud over as she whimpered at the teasing touch.

“How did I get so damn lucky?” Inuyasha whispered as he lowered his head towards hers, pausing a breath away from her lips. “How did the most gorgeous, amazing, powerful woman in the world ever look my way?”

“Yash…” she sighed as his claws continued their journey down to her hip to slip between her shirt and the yoga pants that she still wore, his claws tracing soft patterns over her skin. 

Inuyasha’s lips turned into a smile at her voice. He closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss that spoke of more than passion and desire; it spoke of love and promises, of futures and commitments. He had never thought that a kiss, a simple kiss, would bring him to his knees, but knowing that she loved him… _fuck_. He heard himself whine as she pulled back, his eyes opening to just look at her… his beautiful, sexy Kagome.

Kagome was drowning in his melted amber gaze and the mixture of pure happiness and lust reflected in those golden orbs. She raised one hand to his chest to push against him slightly, smiling shyly when he shifted back. Kagome took one of his hands in hers, running her touch against his palm before lacing their hands together. She stepped away from the door, leading Inuyasha back towards the bed and smiled softly when he followed her like a puppy. When Inuyasha moved to sit on the bed she tugged his hand, silently telling him to stay standing. She moved closer, running her hands up his chest; she could feel the heat of his skin through his shirt. Inuyasha let out a slight moan at her movements, the sound driving her to continue her exploration. 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to feel your skin against mine?” she whispered, looking up at Inuyasha as she continued tracing the muscles of his arm. “Imagined what it would feel like to be held against you, with nothing but heat between us?” 

Inuyasha groaned as his eyes closed. “Hopefully as long as I have.”

His voice had deepened, and the sound sent a shiver through Kagome. Her hands drifted back to the bottom of his shirt and grabbed the hem. With a sound of impatience, Inuyasha tugged at the shirt himself, but a sound from Kagome stopped him.

“I… I want to do it.” Kagome bit her bottom lip, and Inuyasha knew he was a goner. He wrapped a hand around the back of her head and pulled her in for a deep kiss before dropping his hands to his sides. He grinned as Kagome blinked back at him, dazed from the kiss. She slowly began to draw the shirt up his torso, and his head dropped back as her fingers brushed against his bare skin. 

She was killing him, and she had barely touched him. 

When the shirt got to his shoulders Kagome stopped, and Inuyasha looked down to find a soft frown on her face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

“I… I’m too short.”

Inuyasha chuckled. “No Kagome, you are exactly right. Here.” 

He grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled it the rest of the way off, his ears twitching at Kagome’s gasp as his muscles rippled with the movement. The spicy scent of ginger mixed with vanilla and rose radiating from Kagome was intoxicating. He hissed as Kagome stepped close and one of her hands reached out to touch his chest. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to be surrounded by her unique perfume as she caressed his skin, enjoying the feel of her skin directly against his. Every touch sent electricity through his body, and his cock tightened even more against his clothing. He felt Kagome reach for his shorts, but he took her wrists in his hands and pulled them away. 

When Kagome growled softly in frustration, he couldn’t help but give off a deep rumble of pleasure. He leaned down, keeping his hold on Kagome’s wrists as she tried to pull away.

“It’s my turn,” he purred into her ear, sending a shiver through Kagome’s body. “Now, I get to unwrap _you_.” 

He released her wrists and began to tease the edge of her shirt before he started to lift it, slowly revealing her skin to his gaze. He let the tips of his claws trace over her skin as he moved, watching with rapt fascination as she shivered and gasped at his touch, her body tensing. He watched for any sign of discomfort, any indication that he should stop, but the scent of ginger kept growing. He soon had her shirt off and stood looking at her in her bra and tight yoga pants. 

Kagome whimpered as his hands drew upward, teasing the edge of the bra. “Would you let me remove this?” he asked softly.

When she nodded, he leaned down to place a kiss on her shoulder before sliding one strap down, following its movement with his lips before repeating the action with her other shoulder. He ran his fingers across the band, looking for a way to remove it.

“Kagome,” he breathed as he kissed the swell of her chest and looked at her, taking one of her hands in his. “I need your help if you don’t want me to cut this off you.”

Kagome arched into his touch, eliciting a growl from his lips at the temptation. 

“I swear, Kagome, I need to see you, all of you.” 

With a slight blush Kagome reached behind her, showing his hands the hidden hooks. When the band released, he pulled the bra down and away from her. He took in the sight of her bare breasts for the first time: the curve of her flesh, the dusky pink tips. His breath caught as he watched Kagome’s nipples hardening under his gaze. 

“Kagome…” he whispered, “you are so fucking gorgeous.”

Slowly he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her forward until her heated skin met his. His eyes darkened as the edges began to tinge red at the sensation, and he crushed her to him with a snarl, seizing her lips for a desperate kiss. Her skin was like silk against his, and it made his head spin, completely lost in Kagome.

Kagome gasped, and Inuyasha deepened the kiss. She had never felt like this, not even with Jakotsu, her only other partner: the liquid heat, the deep pulse that she could feel through her entire body, concentrated in her lower abdomen. Every sound, every movement he made, coursed through her, adding to the inferno. Not even her dreams could have prepared her for this fire that burned between them when their bodies touched. She wound her arms around his neck with a whimper and pushed herself closer, the feeling of brushing against his hardened flesh sent a wave of pleasure through her, and she rolled her hips into his, chasing the feeling. 

Kagome could feel his growl vibrating through her, sending pleasure shooting through her body. She let her hands drop to his shorts, and this time Inuyasha did not stop her as she began to lower them. Her eyes widened as he was revealed to her.

He was fucking glorious. She knew she didn’t have much to compare it against, but she knew— _she just knew_ —he would never leave her unsatisfied.

Her hands went limp as a fresh wave of desire rushed through her at the thought, and his shorts dropped to the floor. She could see Inuyasha clenching his fist as he growled low, his eyes glowing in the morning light. She watched as a drop of sweat slid down his chest and she unconsciously leaned in, catching the droplet, and tracing its trail with her tongue. He tasted as good as he smelled, the slight hint of salt teasing her taste buds as she whimpered in pleasure.

Inuyasha fought himself; he could feel his yokai trying to emerge as Kagome lowered his shorts. He could not help the growl that escaped as he felt her tongue touch his chest. The scent of Kagome’s arousal, the feel of her against him, were driving him insane…

But he was terrified. The need to touch her was nearly overwhelming, causing a slight tremor in his motions as he forced his hand to stay at his side. He pressed his other hand flat against her back, conscious of the sharpness of his claws contrasting with the softness of her skin. 

“Yash,” Kagome whispered, “It’s ok to touch me.”

Kagome slid one of her hands over his chest and stroked down his arm, teasing his fingers with hers until she felt them relax. She laced their hands together and gently tugged his hand towards her. Her free hand rose to drift against Inuyasha’s ear as she ran the edges of his fingers up her ribcage to the side of her breast. Inuyasha tore his gaze from their joined hands against her breast, and when his eyes met hers Kagome gave a slight nod, answering the silent question she read in his expression. In an instant his eyes changed, and she bit her lip at his look of wonder and lust. Slowly, he unlaced their fingers and reverently stroked her skin. His fingers traced her curves before teasing her nipples. 

The feeling of his fingertips and the edge of Inuyasha’s claws against her skin sent heat coursing through Kagome, fueling the fire she felt in her core. Her eyes slid shut as she focused on the sensation. She couldn’t help the gasp and slight whimper as she felt Inuyasha brush against her nipple, the feeling sending goosebumps down her neck as the throbbing pressure between her legs increased. 

At the sound Inuyasha immediately pulled his hand away. Kagome’s eyes opened to see his ears lowered and worry flashing in his eyes. She reached out to take his hand again, only for him to pull it away from her. She watched as his head lowered before she came out of her daze, understanding dawning.

“You didn’t hurt me, Yash,” she whispered. 

His eyes raised to meet hers as she touched his arm and offered him a blinding smile. Her fingers stroked down his arm until she could reach his hand, cradling it in hers. She rose to kiss his throat. 

“I want you to touch me.” Her lips teased his skin as she spoke.

Kagome drew his hand to her stomach before lifting it gently up, his fingers caressing her skin as they moved. Kagome raised her free hand to his neck to tug him down towards her. As her lips captured his in a kiss, she shifted so his hand covered her breast. She felt, rather than heard, his groan as the kiss deepened.

Inuyasha knew that moment would be forever engraved into his memory. Kagome’s spicy scent surrounding him, her tongue dancing with his, and the softness of her bosom cupped in his hand for the first time. She was perfect, so fucking perfect; her breast fit into his large hand as if she had been made just for him. His fingers worshiped her skin as he felt her tighten even more against the palm of his hand. Her tongue traced the edge of one of his fangs as he gently flicked her nipple with his claw, taking care to not cut her delicate skin. Kagome’s gasp and her hand tightening on his neck told him just how much she enjoyed it.

Suddenly, it wasn’t enough just to touch her… he was dying to know the taste of her skin. He broke the kiss and felt a small amount of pride as he realized Kagome was panting just as much as he was.

“Kagome,” he purred, tilting her head to nibble on her neck. “Would it be ok if I tasted you?” 

The scent of Kagome’s arousal grew even more as he heard her mewl at his words. That was the only response he needed. He laved her neck with heated kisses, working his way down towards her chest. He gently bent her over his arm, licking his lips in anticipation as the tips of her breasts were presented to him.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he growled before capturing the tip with his mouth.

The combination of vanilla and ginger hit him, and he was instantly addicted to it, and to the soft feel of Kagome. She let out a soft cry as his tongue flicked against her nipple. Inuyasha felt her tremble and switched his attention to her other peak. Kagome’s hand at the back of his neck held him against her; her cries grew louder as he loved her breasts with his tongue, reveling in the taste as if it were a treat to be lingered over and treasured. 

Kagome’s eyes opened as Inuyasha ran his hand down her hip and she felt his claws brush against the waist of her pants. She needed… more. She needed to feel his hands on her, to feel him fully against her… to feel him inside her. She shivered as a fresh wave of desire coursed through her.

“Ya…Yash.” Kagome’s voice shuddered with sheer want. “I think I may be overdressed.”

Inuyasha’s eyes went wide before his mouth curved.

“You want me to help with that, Kagome?” She could hear the smugness in his voice, but behind the mask of cockiness she could hear the uncertainty. 

Inuyasha’s ears twitched as he heard her slight panting, his eyes entranced by the movement of her chest as she shifted in his arms. His entire focus was on the goddess in his arms: nothing else mattered but her. His Kagome. Inuyasha’s body tensed and he felt as though time had slowed as he waited for her response. His eyes raked up to capture her chocolate eyes with burning gold. Her second hand rose to wind around a lock of his hair, pulling him down to her.

“Please,” she begged just before their lips met.

Inuyasha shifted quickly and Kagome found herself cradled in his arms, his mouth branding hers with his kiss as he stepped out of his shorts to lay her down on the bed. He followed her down, refusing to break the connection with her. He used one arm to support himself above her one hand played with the strands of her hair, the other caressed her side as it made its way to encircle her chest. Kagome’s back arched into his touch, and she felt him smirk. She captured his lip with her teeth and bit down slightly in response, earning her a toe-curling growl. 

Inuyasha broke the kiss, his gaze heavy as his eyes sparked. 

“Careful Kagome, I don’t want to lose control.”

Kagome’s hand journeyed down Inuyasha’s chest towards the silver trail low on his abdomen, smirking when she heard him snarl.

“What if I wanted you to?” Her fingers teased the soft hair, and she pouted slightly when Inuyasha grabbed her hand and moved it away.

“Not this time; I don’t want to hurt you Kagome, and I’m close to bursting as it is,” he whispered, lifting her hand to his mouth, and licking her palm. “I just want to learn your body, and your taste. I just want to worship you and show you how much I love you.” He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. “Will you let me?”

“Kami, _yes_.” Kagome’s voice sounded like a purr. 

Inuyasha smiled; he leaned down to brush her lips with his before he covered her throat with pecks and caresses. Kagome gasped as she felt his tongue teasing the spot where her neck and shoulder met. His fangs scraped against her skin, causing her back to arch as goosebumps peppered her body. Her hips bucked towards him, desperate to feel his weight against her; Kagome whimpered when he shifted away. She felt the heat of his lips and tongue moving down her body to once again capture the tip of one of her breasts. He released her hand and returned his to her chest, teasing one nipple with his claws as his tongue flicked against the other.

“Yash…” Kagome panted, her hips twisting as the throbbing grew more intense.

Inuyasha released his prize to catch her gaze.

“I think it's time we got rid of these,” he whispered with a smirk, his hand teasing the band of her pants. He shifted his weight to his knees before sitting back, taking in the sight of her laid out before him on the bed. He leaned forward to place a kiss on her stomach before he began to roll her pants down her hips, lifting her slightly to place a kiss on her hip, his claws causing delicious tremors to barrel through her as they moved lazily down her legs. 

“Kagome…” Inuyasha’s voice was full of awe as he saw her bare form for the first time. “My gorgeous Kagome. You stop my fucking heart and give it reason to beat again just by being you, by agreeing to be mine.”

Kagome felt him kiss her knee, then her inner thigh, as he made his way towards the place that she desperately wanted him to touch. Her hips rotated as he drew closer, and she let out a soft sound of frustration as he left kisses down her other leg, instead of giving her what she wanted. 

“Yash.” Her voice broke into a gasp as he gently bit her inner thigh, following it with his tongue to ease the bite. 

His head raised, concerned that it had been too much, but Kami, he had just needed a taste. 

“Touch me…” she panted, her hips shifting from his ministrations. 

He smiled as his eyes darkened even further. “Where do you want me to touch you?” he asked softly as he drew his hand up and down her leg. 

His eyes widened as Kagome grabbed one of his hands and moved it to the junction of her thighs. Her heat seared his hand as he let his fingers drift through the dark curls.

“Show me how to please you.”

She was helpless to ignore the demand in his voice. Her entire body now centered around the ache in her womb, the coiling pleasure that grew as he teased her. She laced her fingers through his, moving their joined hands to the small bundle of nerves hidden in her folds. As Inuyasha’s knuckle brushed against her clit, she could not help the loud cry that broke through her lips, the pressure easing, and yet teasing, the throbbing between her legs. 

The tempting scent of her arousal had never been so strong, so delicious, so tempting. He could feel her moisture licking against his fingers, her scent drenching his hand as he moved it. His mouth watered as he watched Kagome twist from the movement of their fingers, his ears catching every gasp and moan.

“I need to taste you, Kagome. All of you.”

Kagome whimpered; his words combined with the brush of his fingers against her brought her to the edge.

“Oh, Kami, please.” She knew she was begging, but it didn’t matter. The image was now in her head, and she couldn’t think of anything she wanted more, except maybe… _maybe_ … his marvelous cock inside of her. 

Inuyasha nuzzled her curls with his nose, surrounding himself with her scent. He growled, causing Kagome’s hips to buck against him. His tongue darted out, led by instinct, to touch the hardened bud at the base of her thighs. Kagome’s cry of pleasure was music to his ears. He closed his eyes and let her moans and cries lead him, her hand tangled into his hair, as she showed him to the spot that made her gasp the loudest. He felt her body tensing as her hand tightened in his hair, her broken sobs echoing through his head. 

Kagome yelped as Inuyasha swirled around her clit, sending shockwaves of heat through her. His pattern kept changing: long maddening licks with the flat of his tongue, mixed with quick flicks that had her keening. Every touch caused her to tighten, and she felt as if she was burning alive from the throbbing flames Inuyasha’s mouth was feeding. His fang teased the side of her clit, and Kagome froze as an electrical current ran through her, surging down her body to meet the rasp of his tongue and tease of his fang. Her legs began to tense and tremble; she felt herself poised on the edge of something big, something terrifying, something glorious…

And then she fell.

Her mind went blank as she felt a pulse deep in her core, spreading a sharp tingling sensation that took her breath away. Her back arched as she let out a sob as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. 

Inuyasha moaned as Kagome’s scent bloomed around him and he felt her grow even wetter. She tasted like ambrosia—the sweetest, most decadent treat—to be savored and worshipped. His tongue continued to stroke her as her body relaxed and he heard her ragged breathing even out.

Inuyasha felt Kagome’s hand gently tug on his hair; he forced himself away from her, and found he was already missing her taste. He raised himself onto his arms to look at her, entranced by her flushed skin and shuddering breaths. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and couldn’t stop himself from leaning down to nuzzle her breasts with his tongue, enjoying the flavor of Kagome and the different textures of her skin.

“Oh, Kami Yash,” Kagome breathed, trying to bring herself back to earth.

The flick of his tongue against her nipple sent another shock wave through her, and she felt the answering throb building again from just the simple touch. She tugged at his shoulders, and as he released her breast, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss. She caught the faint taste of herself on his lips, causing her a moment of embarrassment, but all concerns fled her mind as she felt Inuyasha’s full weight pressing against her as he returned the kiss. 

Kagome’s hips undulated against his, drawing a hiss from the hanyou. She could feel his arousal as it slightly pulsed against the heat of her sex, so close to the place she desperately, _desperately_ wanted him. She shifted her leg to place it on top of his, gently rubbing against his calf as she pressed against him. Inuyasha groaned as her curls teased against his heated erection; the moisture from her lips licked against him. His head dipped to her shoulder as his hips pulsed helplessly against her.

“Kagome….” He moaned against her neck before nipping her skin. “I need you.” 

Inuyasha growled as Kagome pushed him to his back, rising to kneel beside him.

“Sit up.” She cooed.

Inuyasha crocked an eyebrow at her as he pushed his torso up, and was rewarded by a hand stroking his ear and sending small ripples of electricity through him to pulse through his dick. Kagome slid away from him, tugging his hand to get him to follow until he sat on the edge of the bed, Kagome standing in front of him. Kagome’s hand meandered down his torso to follow the silver trail of hair and her fingers brushed against him, and Inuyasha lost all train of thought as his focus shifted to the feel of her hand against his dick. He felt her hand encircle him, and he whimpered as his hips thrust forward. He could feel a pulse building at the base of his shaft as he hardened even more, throbbing against her hand. His eyes flew open as he felt the bed dip beside him, and saw Kagome kneeling above him, her legs straddling his hips.

She took his breath away. 

“Please…” he begged, helpless against the onslaught of sensation.

Kagome tilted his head back and kissed him as a hand moved to hold him in place. Slowly, oh so slowly, she lowered her body to sink onto his length. 

Inuyasha groaned as he felt himself enter her for the first time. Nothing… _nothing_ had ever felt that good. He felt Kagome tense slightly and broke the kiss to place his forehead against hers.

“You ok?” he whispered.

Kagome nodded, giving him a shy smile. “It’s just taking me a moment to adjust.” She whispered back, lowering herself further at his answering moan.

“Kagome…” he panted, his head dropping to her shoulder. His hips jerked for a moment, but Kagome’s hiss made him still. He ran his claws up her back, and he felt her shudder in response. He drew her closer, one hand drawing around her body to run a claw around her nipple. He felt the answering rush of moisture surround him as Kagome sank down further, seating him completely within her wet heat.

Kagome gasped as she felt Inuyasha deep within her, the slight pulsing from his cock making her body tingle. She rose slowly and felt Inuyasha’s growl vibrating through her as she pulled her body away from his. She then lowered back down, and felt Inuyasha’s hands grasp her hips, his fingers gripping her ass and squeezing her cheeks. She repeated the action as Inuyasha shifted, his hips circling, causing Kagome to gasp, her head dropping back as she felt him brush a spot that had her seeing stars.

A soft hand stroked against his ear, and Inuyasha grunted, driving his cock deep into Kagome. 

“Oh, Kami,” she choked out, her hips rolling into his. 

With a growl, Inuyasha latched on to her neck as his instincts took over. His hips lifted to meet Kagome’s movements, thrusting him deeper into her, and he felt a deep-seated pressure building in his cock. His body tensed as electricity shot through him and Kagome captured his lips; their tongues swirled together, mimicking the movement of their bodies. Inuyasha’s mind went blank as the pressure snapped, his shout captured by Kagome’s kiss. His body thrust into her several times as he felt waves course through him; it felt as if he was giving Kagome a piece of his soul. 

Kagome ran her hand through his hair to play against his ear as Inuyasha collapsed against her. He fell back to the bed, drawing Kagome down with him, to keep her cradled in his arms. He held her close as he shuddered, and each twitch of his orgasm sent a pulse through Kagome. 

Inuyasha purred with contentment as he nuzzled Kagome’s cheek, his tongue darting out to lick her, causing his girl to giggle. 

It all felt so right.

So damn right.

Her heat still surrounded him, and he could feel her hips shifting slightly. The scent of Kagome’s arousal mixed with their combined scent and he felt himself harden again in her sheath. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he stood, lifting Kagome easily with him. He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips, and then he turned to lay her on the bed. Inuyasha leaned over her, supporting himself on one arm as he ran the other hand down her body, reveling in the feeling of her next to him, under him… around him. He rolled his hips and was rewarded with her soft gasp. 

“Inu... Inuyasha…”

Inuyasha lowered his head to tease her nipple with his tongue as he filled her. Kagome mewled at the sensation.

“Most... ah… most guys… oh Kami…” Kagome panted.

Inuyasha lifted his eyes to hers and raised an eyebrow, smirking at her as he moved and made her head fall back.

“Ahh… most guys have to wait before they can… ooh, oh, Kami like that.”

“Thankfully, it seems I’m not like most guys,” he purred against her chest.

Kagome lifted her hips and saw stars. 

“Please,” she whimpered, her hips grinding against his.

Inuyasha gently nipped the side of her breast, careful not to break the skin; her back arched to follow him when he pulled away. 

“What do you want me to do, Kagome?” Inuyasha’s voice was husky as he continued to thrust slowly into her. “I will do anything you want… tell me how to please you.”

“Faster,” she panted, lifting her face to kiss him. 

“With pleasure,” he growled, returning the kiss fiercely.

His hand ventured down her leg as he increased his speed, finding a rhythm that had Kagome gasping and crying out. He tilted her hips with one hand, and Kagome let out a broken sob at the new angle. As Kagome tightened around him, he felt the pressure building again and fought it, wanting to feel her come apart around him.

“Tell me what to do Kagome,” he growled. “Tell me how to bring you with me.”

“Yash…” She mewled; her eyes focused on his. “Let’s find out together.”

Inuyasha stilled, a smile breaking across his face. He teased her lips, planting soft kisses and backing away before she could deepen them. He peppered soft kisses across her jaw before catching her ear with his teeth. Kagome’s hips bucked, drawing him deeper into her. 

“Tsk…” Inuyasha teased, his breath against her ear sent shivers down her spine. “I want you to be still for me Kagome…”

“Yash!” she pleaded, trying to draw him closer. He nipped at her ear, stilling her movements.

“I want to take the time to explore you.” His hand wandered from her hip to her chest, his fingers circling her nipple. “I want to feel what it does to you: what makes you twitch, what makes you moan, what makes you tighten around me.” He soothed her ear with his tongue, causing her to whimper. “You ok with that?”

“Ya…Yash!” she moaned. 

Kagome could feel him twitching deep inside of her, and her body begged her to move, for him to move, but she was captivated by his wanting to play, by his need to explore her. She didn’t know what she wanted, other than him… just him… however he wanted to give himself to her.

“That’s not an answer, Kagome,” he teased, scraping a fang against her earlobe. 

He felt her muscles clench around him and smirked. She liked his fangs, that was good to know. 

“Yash _please_ ,” she whined, arching towards him.

“Please what, _Ka-go-me_?” he purred, leaving her ear to nibble down her neck. Yeah… she liked his fangs.

“Love me,” she whispered.

His head snapped up, his golden eyes burning into hers.

“Never doubt that,” he responded softly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. 

Kagome’s hand wound around his neck, holding him as she traced his lips with the tip of her tongue. With a groan he relented, deepening the kiss. He circled his hips against Kagome’s, shifting himself inside of her and was treated to her gasp against his mouth. With a smirk he pulled away to nip her lower lip, worrying the flesh with his teeth. His hand caressed her breast one last time before tracing down her arm, capturing her wrist as she was trying to reach his ear.

“My turn, Kagome.”

Inuyasha lowered himself down to Kagome, listening intently for every gasp, every hitch in her breath as he moved. 

“Give me your other hand,” he whispered as he kissed her neck, his arms on either side of her head to keep from crushing her.

Kagome instantly removed her hand from his neck and placed it besides his. The smirk he gave her sent a wave of sheer _want_ through her, and she could not keep her legs from tightening around him. 

“Kagome…” Inuyasha growled as he pulled back and thrust into her. Kagome let out a broken sound as she felt him moving inside her, pushing her closer to the edge.

Inuyasha took both of Kagome’s hands in one of his, holding them above her head. The position pushed her chest upwards and, well, who was he to say no to such a tempting offering?

He would never get enough of her. 

His free hand ran down her chest to brush her nipple, and he let out a pleased sound as he felt it pebble even further against his touch. He cupped her breast, holding it to catch the tip with his teeth.

“Oh shit,” Kagome cried as heat laced through her, and she threw her head back against the bed. 

Inuyasha’s chuckle had her gasping as she felt it vibrate through her chest. He released her from his mouth to focus on her other soft mound, worrying it with his hand and claws as he drew its twin into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the nipple. He felt Kagome twitch around him, her walls milking him, trying to coax him into giving in to the release that he was holding at bay. 

But he would not give in... not yet. Not without her.

He ran his hand down, over her hip, to slip between her leg and his body. He caught her knee in his elbow and shifted it away from his hip, giving an experimental thrust to gauge her reaction.

Kagome grasped the sheets under her hands as she gasped. 

“Oh Kami, please do that again,” she begged, keening as Inuyasha repeated the action.

“Yash…” she whimpered, her body writhing under his as he continued to thrust into her. “Yash, please please _please_.”

“Please what Kagome?” He lifted his mouth from her breast to growl, his eyes glowing.

“Ahhh….” she cried out, her body tightening. “Kami, _fuck me_.”

He instantly released her hands to capture her other leg, lifting it away to open her further to him. He slowly pushed into her with a snarl. Kagome’s hands twisted in the sheets, desperate for something to hold on to, his hold preventing her from moving her hips, leaving her entirely at his mercy.

“Faster… oh kami faster please,” she begged, her back arching to try and get closer to him. 

Inuyasha leaned forward, resting his weight on his hands as he thrust into her.

“Look at me,” he growled. “Kagome…”

Kagome’s chocolate eyes were clouded with desire as they met his. She tightened even further as she saw his eyes bleeding red and the purple markings emerge on his face. Every movement of his body sent shocks through her, coiling her tighter and tighter. She felt her entire body tingle as he plunged into her, pushing her higher and higher.

“Ya... Yash…” she panted. “Close… oh, Kami, so close.” 

“Let go, Kagome,” Inuyasha commanded. “I need to feel you let go… I fucking need to.”

His yoki surged as he filled her, surrounding her with his desire, and she felt her reiki rise to meet it. 

“LET… GO…” he snarled as he dropped one of her legs to latch onto her neck, his fangs scraping against her.

For one moment, one perfect moment, Kagome felt her reiki merge with Inuyasha’s yoki and she could see the golden energy swirling around them, and then his fangs dragged against her neck, and the seal on her release snapped. With a scream she exploded, her body bowing as toe-curling pleasure pulsed through her. She heard Inuyasha shout as he continued to thrust into her as he followed her into oblivion, both of them riding out their orgasms. 

“Bloody fucking hell,” Inuyasha panted as he released her leg, barely catching his weight on his forearms to keep from falling onto Kagome. She could see the tremor in his arms and felt the continued pulses of their mutual release. He shifted, still buried deep within her channel, and Kagome bit her lip to hold back another cry. He lowered his forehead to hers, breathing heavily as his eyes faded back to gold.

Inuyasha pulled himself from the heaven that was Kagome’s body, his ears lowering at her sigh of disappointment. He dropped to his back next to her, drawing her close, her head on his shoulder and her hand over his heart as he considered the golden cocoon that had enveloped them.

It looked like he would need to tell her everything sooner than he thought.

“Will it always be like that?” he heard Kagome ask.

“I sure as hell hope so,” came his fervent response, making Kagome giggle as she nuzzled closer to him. 

Inuyasha turned his head to place a kiss on her forehead. 

“Hey,” Inuyasha waited for Kagome to meet his eyes before continuing. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she breathed, and Kagome’s smile made him fall for her all over again. With a soft sigh of regret she moved to get up, but Inuyasha’s arm around her waist stopped her.

“Where are you going?” he asked quietly. “Sango said she was going to be at Shiori’s all weekend, and we were released from training duty, so I thought we could…” his voice trailed off as Kagome turned to look at him with an arched brow.

“I need to get cleaned up Yash, and then we both need food… and I do _not_ mean ramen,” she interjected as she saw his mouth open before snapping shut at her comment. 

Kagome slid off the bed, and Inuyasha felt his blood heat again as he watched her move through the room to grab a change of clothes. In an instant he was behind her, pressing his growing arousal against her back as he held her to him.

“New plan.” His voice was husky as he took the clothes out of her hand, dropping them onto the bed. Kagome held back a moan as she felt Inuyasha’s lips against her neck as an arm circled her waist. “I help you clean up, we eat something… _fast_ … and then I help you get dirty again.”

Kagome’s lips curled as she turned her head to capture his lips. “That sounds like a good plan.”

She had a moment to see Inuyasha’s ears perk before she was in his arms as he dashed to the bathroom, her laughter trailing through the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Thank you to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild) and [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) for your assistance with this chapter! I literally could not have written this without y'alls guidance and encouragement.
> 
> Looking for more stories where Inuyasha's Yoki and Kagome's Reiki blend together? Check out [Spirited Soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381382/chapters/58806871) by Fawn-Eyed-Girl!!


	26. Realization and Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toga brings the findings to the Yokai Council to adjust their position on Kagome, and Rin has a few choice words for Sesshomaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian has been Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 4th Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards for [Best Angst](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/630839595907547136/nomination-ruddcatha) and [Best Drama](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/630909493494022145/nomination-ruddcatha-part-2) in 2020 Q4 by the [Feudal Connection](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Thank you to all the supporters of this story!!
> 
> Voting will begin on October 29, 2020!

Toga stalked towards the council chamber; his hands clenched into fists as he continued to seethe. He could feel his oldest son following from some distance behind him, but he refused to look back. The pup had nearly cost them a valuable ally, the _most valuable_ ally they had, and could have destroyed his brother in the process.

And yet, Sesshomaru insisted his actions had been justified.

Toga knew his yoki was flaring as he tried to reign in his emotions, but it was a losing battle. 

Where had he gone wrong?

Toga thought back to their conversation earlier in the day, causing his anger to spike again. When did Sesshomaru push away all emotion, all semblance of civility…? Sesshomaru had become defined by their mission, refusing to let anything or anyone get in the way of his objective, but seemed to see humans as unworthy to assist, when Toga knew otherwise.

Toga sighed as his anger began to give way to sorrow. Sesshomaru followed him as the leader of their family but did not share his regard and respect for humans. Toga did not know where Sesshomaru’s attitude came from, he had been raised around humans, lived with them for centuries, working among them… no, now that Toga thought about it Sesshomaru was always beside them, not among them.

He was acting more like Ryukotsusei than the Sesshomaru Toga thought he knew. The thought caused Toga to pause… how had he not seen it? How had he not realized that about his son? 

Had he unknowingly contributed to Sesshomaru’s feelings when he had married Izayoi?

Toga felt Sesshomaru move to stand behind him, and the older yokai turned back to take in his son. He had not liked having to reprimand his son, no father did, and to reach through the shell Sesshomaru had placed around himself… Toga sighed, no, he didn’t want to go back there. No matter how much it had pained him, it had been necessary, Sesshomaru had to know how much his actions had nearly cost them.

Toga knew that in the end Sesshomaru had understood as he stood before his father, humiliated. Yet at what cost? There had been a change in their relationship, and Toga was not sure if the rift that formed would ever be repaired. It saddened him, but in the end, Toga had no control over what Sesshomaru thought, if Sesshomaru continued to work with them there would be time to try and mend the schism.

With that last thought Toga threw open the doors to the chamber, striding to the center of the room, Sesshomaru falling in behind him as they faced the yokai standing above them. Toga’s eyes scanned the dais, taking in Shippo, Koga, Kagura, Tekki, Hachiemon and Toran. A movement caught his attention as Jaken crossed the room to stand on Toga’s right. Toga’s eyes caught the slight tremor in the boy’s hand as he stood facing the yokai leaders, and Toga reached out to place his hand on Jaken’s shoulder to help steady the youth. Jaken took a deep breath as his eyes darted to Toga’s, and Toga gave him a slight nod of encouragement, watching as the tremors eased before turning his attention back to the group standing above them.

“You asked us here to present new evidence about the seal Lord Toga?” Koga’s voice echoed in the silent room.

“I have.” Toga stood tall, looking at each yokai directly. “We have analyzed the security footage of the day in question and wish to present evidence that Kagome Higurashi was not working in league with Ryukotsusei.”

“Explain.” Tekki’s voice was cutting as she spoke.

“Kagome was an unwilling victim of possession, an ability we did not consider when he was sealed, and as such we took no precautions against it for either yokai or humans.” Toga stated firmly as his eyes met Tekki’s.

“That seems rather convenient… wouldn’t you say?” The bird yokai’s voice was tinged with suspicion. 

The twitch of Toga’s eye was the only sign of his irritation. “You may say it is convenient, dear lady, but we have had three different people review the findings, human and yokai, to confirm the information we present.”

“And why was this not presented when we last met?” Kagura raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

“We hadn’t analyzed the video and the data when we were here last,” Toga responded.

“What did it show that you want to present to us?” Hachi asked.

Toga turned to Jaken and gave the boy another nod.

“We… uh... That is… oh Kami…” Jaken’s voice cracked as he started to shake, it was one thing to work beside yokai, it was another thing entirely to be standing before six of the most powerful yokai, convincing them that an action they had taken was wrong. He… He couldn’t do this, he wasn’t important enough, why had Toga asked him to….

Toga’s hand clasped his shoulder again, and Jaken turned to see golden eyes peering down at him. Jaken took a deep breath… if Toga believed he could do it, he could fake enough confidence to make it through this.

Jaken took a deep breath as he faced the council, his voice still shaky but growing stronger as he spoke. “As you are aware, each yokai compound has two levels of security footage, the visual and gamma radiation analyzer to measure reiki, yoki and spiritual abilities. Each spectral pattern is like a fingerprint, it's unique to each individual, a signifier if you will.” Jaken took a deep breath as he continued. “We have spent the last week tracing Kagome’s signature, and its fluctuation for the past four and a half months. Kagome’s gamma pattern reads as a bright gold, like Lord Inuyasha’s, but distinctly different with its flow of reiki. When seen on the gamma ray imager, it flows around her, constantly in motion like wind, which is an incredibly unique pattern for reiki. If you look at her cousin Kikyo, or Rin, who both use reiki, their pattern presents as a pulse around their bodies, but it doesn’t continue to flow. Same with spiritual users like myself and Miroku, the energy seems to shimmer but is constant, unmoving. It’s fascinating to see the differences, because it could really explain how some spiritual power and reiki users are stronger than others and why their abilities manifest later i…”

Toga cleared his throat, and Jaken flushed as he realized he was getting off track.

“Sorry… I just get excited about what this could mean. As I was saying, Kagome has a unique and distinct pattern. It shifted; when she first began training the gamma ray pattern was almost identical to Lord Inuyasha’s, as if he were the one protecting her, or feeding her energy. Then the pattern changed, and her signature emerged. But in the month leading to the seal being broken, that pattern began to break down. The flow of reiki slowed, stuttered at times, and it appeared to be failing. From what we can surmise, as we do not have surveillance set up at Kagome’s apartment, the moment her natural abilities fell Ryukotsusei struck, entering her mind and controlling her dreams, leading her through actions without her knowledge.”

“And we are to take the word of a human on this?” Tekki sneered, staring down at the young man below her.

“No, you are to trust what you see with your own eyes. In front of each of you is a tablet. The videos are set to play beside each other simultaneously so you can see Kagome’s energy normally and the night in question. You will immediately see the difference, the color and presentation of her energy signature in the gamma ray analysis. There is no mistaking the difference in the patterns of energy around her, instead of a golden glow there is a very faint glow of burgundy around her, so close to the body it's almost untraceable until she moves past a light background. You will see that burgundy growing in strength, concentrating around her hand in the moment before the seal is broken. Then, the moment she is touched by Inuyasha her reiki snaps back into place and you can see the burgundy haze pushed out before completely dissipating.”

“And what exactly caused her reiki to fail?” Shippo asked, shooting a glare at the quiet Sesshomaru.

“Mental exhaustion, stress, anxiety, pick one.” A new voice broke through the room, and all eyes turned to see Rin marching towards the center of the room. “She was pushed to her limits and ran herself into the ground trying to meet _someone’s_ exacting demands on her while she was juggling school, learning how to defend herself, how to use and harness her reiki when there is no one in the world who understands the level of power she controls, and realizing that the world as she knew it didn’t exist.” As Rin passed Sesshomaru she shot him a glare before turning her back to him and moving to stand to the left of Toga. “Then, you all add to her stress by putting her under constant surveillance, making her feel trapped, unappreciated, humiliated. You should all be thankful she has friends who stood by her, helping her in the face of adversity, or your own actions, paired with those of the idiot behind me, could have had dire consequences. You are lucky Kagome is as strong as she is, a weaker person would have broken long before now with everything you have expected her to do these past four months.”

Koga’s lip twitched at Rin’s tirade, and out of the corner of his eye the wolf could see that Shippo was fighting back a chuckle. He had never seen that side of Jinenji’s assistant before, but now Koga could see why Jinenji had said she would be a valuable member of the team, insisting she was capable of holding her own against any of the yokai. He could feel her reiki going after Sesshomaru, not enough to hurt him, but enough to cause the quiet yokai to visibly react. Koga turned to Shippo with a raised brow, Shippo just grinned and crossed his arms, refusing to ask her to stop.

“Rin, if you are going to be here, please don’t antagonize anyone in the group.” Koga sighed, his hand raising to rub his brow, waiting until he felt the pulses of reiki easing.

“And what is it you ask this council to do with the information you have provided?” Toran asked Toga. 

“Remove the surveillance. Kagome has been under constant watch for the past week and there were no threats identified.”

“And yet we hear she nearly lost control in training,” Tekki interrupted, “does that not constitute a threat.”

“No.” Rin interjected before Toga could respond.

“No?” Tekki repeated. “How exactly is it a no if someone who has the ability to destroy all of us loses control?”

“You didn’t see what she did.” Rin practically vibrated with her anger. “Kagome felt her reiki rise to defend her and made a conscious decision to pull it back, putting herself, her life, at risk rather than take a chance on hurting anyone in the area, human or yokai. That is not the action of someone who is a threat to any of you, that is someone who puts your lives, your _mission_ before her life.”

“There is another factor that the council needs to be made aware of.” Toga’s voice cut Rin off mid tirade. “Kagome is an essential piece of our chance of victory; _she_ is what we were sealed to wait for. She isn’t just strong; there have been strong mikos and reiki users in the world before, but not like her. She is the reincarnation of Midoriko, the strongest miko we have seen in over a thousand years.”

“And yet she cannot control herself,” Tekki snarled. “I do not want to chance the mission, a mission we were given _by you_ Lord Toga, on a human who will burn out and kill herself before we ever face Ryukotsusei.”

“She won’t burn out. She will be able to control herself because Inuyasha is there with her,” Toga said confidently.

“What does he have to do with this?” Tekki demanded.

“Inuyasha is Kagome’s mate, and he alone has the ability to both stabilize and strengthen her,” Toga answered.

“An untrained miko and a hanyo?” Kagura snapped her fan as she considered Toga’s words. “Now that is an interesting turn of events.”

“Inuyasha is the reincarnation of Midoriko’s mate, Hoshiyomi. That is why his yoki was seen protecting her, their souls are already bound from a previous life. Whether they complete the mating in this life or not, his presence is what gives her strength and stability.”

“And what do you propose Lord Toga?” Toran asked softly, her eyes considering.

“Rescind the order for constant supervision and surveillance and let Kagome train with Inuyasha, and _only_ with Inuyasha. If the council does not feel that he would be enough protection on his own, have her guarded from a distance.” Toga offered.

“If you want Kagome at full fighting strength, you will need to give her time to recover, to recharge and reconnect with herself. She cannot do that if she always has someone breathing down her neck, watching her, reporting on her,” Rin added. “Shiori specifically asked me to step in here, given my training in psychology and healing, to help Kagome. I have worked with patients, humans _and_ yokai who have gone through similar mental trauma, you can ask Jinenji about my efforts and Lord Koga can attest to the assistance I have given his wolves.”

“Shippo, as one of her observers, what is your position on this?” Koga asked, turning to the kitsune.

“I have spent the last seven days with Kagome, I’ve seen her in training, at home, with her friends. She does not pose any kind of a threat to us, there have been no signs of possession or attempts at possession. I have spoken with Shiori as well, who has been with Kagome in the evenings, where there was the highest risk of possession, and there has been nothing. When Inuyasha is around, nothing gets through to her. The episode in training was caused by targeted attacks on her mental state, someone trying to push her, humiliate her, or force her to lash out. When she finally snapped, she didn’t use her reiki to injure us, she made a conscious effort, as has been said, to protect us from herself. Kagome is not a threat, and I recommend we accept Lord Toga’s recommendation. She does not need constant supervision, though I do believe she needs to be guarded, as she is too important to our cause. But I can say this, she will always have someone with her, as I doubt after everything that has happened Inuyasha will let her out of his sight.”

Koga nodded before turning to the other four yokai. “Tekki, at the last meeting you had called for the harshest punishment. Have your concerns been addressed?”

“Yes Lord Koga,” the bird demon said reluctantly.

“Do you renew your call for Kagome to be put to death?”

“No,” she sighed, her gaze turning away from the wolf demon.

Koga nodded. “Good. Then let us vote.”

* * *

Sesshomaru followed his father and Jaken out of the council room, his face still to hide the seething anger he felt.

How dare his father take that human’s side over his. Sesshomaru’s brow gave a telling twitch as he remembered how he had felt when his father, the head of his family, had proceeded to tell him, in detail, how Sesshomaru had failed and nearly jeopardized everything they had fought for. The humiliation to hear his father tell him that he was ashamed to call Sesshomaru his son that day. 

“Dog boy…!” a voice cut through Sesshomaru’s musings. “Hey, dog boy, I’m talking to you!”

A small hand gripped Sesshomaru’s shirt, and with a sigh the yokai stopped, turning to face the voice. 

Rin.

Of course. 

This pint-sized dark-haired woman… irritated him. Whenever she was around, he felt on edge, and that was not a feeling he was accustomed too, or one he could say he particularly liked. One glance from her could get under his skin, as had happened during the training session. 

“What the hell did you think you were doing yesterday?” Rin demanded, reaching up to poke Sesshomaru in the chest with a finger. 

“I do not need to explain myself to you,” Sesshomaru answered, turning to walk away, only to pause as Rin darted around him to block his path.

“Yes, you do. If you don’t want me to recommend that you be replaced as the head of training, you will answer any question that I have.”

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her words. “Are you threatening me, little one?”

“No, no threats. Just promises. I am responsible for the mental health of our team, and if you are going to jeopardize that, I _will_ recommend that you be replaced.”

Sesshomaru paused, this small woman did seem to have influence with the council.

“It is my responsibility to make sure our ‘team’ as you call it is prepared to go into battle.” Sesshomaru’s voice was like ice. “If one of the members cannot hold his or her weight, cannot stay focused in battle, then the entire group is at risk. If the miko cannot maintain her composure during…”

“Fuck you.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened a fraction before he narrowed them in annoyance at Rin’s words. “Excuse me?”

“I said fuck you,” Rin repeated, her hands on her hips as she glared at the deadly man above her. “You were going after her, doing whatever you could to break her. You have been every day since I met you, and I have watched the videos of your training sessions. Ever since the day you came to the weapons lab, you have gone personal with your attacks. Does it scare you, Lord Sesshomaru, that there is someone with the power to destroy you without even trying?”

Rin stepped forward, moving closer to Sesshomaru, who held his ground, glaring down at her. 

“Were you trying to prove that a mere human couldn’t be trusted, couldn’t be relied on as a weapon, a teammate? You respect power, you respect authority, yet you are so blinded by your own pride that you refuse to accept that a human is your equal, if not your better, in both. She has won over your father, your brother, and at least two of the yokai lords.”

“That is enough.” Sesshomaru’s voice dripped ice as he stepped around Rin towards the exit.

“Pride goeth before the fall, Lord Sesshomaru.” Rin’s soft voice made him pause. “The weakest link in your team isn’t Kagome… It’s you.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Thank you to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild) and [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) for your assistance with this chapter!


	27. Triggers and Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha discuss meeting Kagome's family, but what happens the first time she comes face to face with Sesshomaru after the breakdown?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian has been Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 4th Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards for [Best Angst](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/630839595907547136/nomination-ruddcatha) and [Best Drama](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/630909493494022145/nomination-ruddcatha-part-2) in 2020 Q4 by the [Feudal Connection](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Voting is now open and will close on November 12, 2020. The voting form can be found [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf9MH9nz-WlxDYkmlMrNF89QdsYPSe0SHnyBC47mbcPAB_3zg/viewform)!  
>    
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I greatly appreciate them. I love to hear your thoughts and impressions, and they help me write a better story for you to read and enjoy!  
> 

The scent of bacon cooking woke Inuyasha from his deep slumber. He stretched out an arm, mildly disappointed that Kagome wasn’t there beside him, but he could hear her humming in the kitchen as she cooked. He could not remember a time, either before they were sealed or since, when he felt such a deep contentment, and he knew it was due to Kagome. He slid out of the bed, grabbing a pair of sweatpants from the floor to throw on before following his nose towards breakfast.

He entered the main living area and had to smile at the picture Kagome made. She was standing in front of the stove, wearing a tank top and shorts, humming and dancing with herself as she worked. Her hair was tied up in a bun, exposing her tantalizing neck to his delight. He snuck across the room to wrap his arms around her waist, leaning down to nip Kagome’s neck. He chuckled when she let out a squeak and jumped before turning her head to glare at him.

“You are going to make me burn the bacon Yash…” she chided as she turned back to the stove.

Inuyasha waited until she turned the bacon to nuzzle her neck, smirking as she tilted her head to give him better access.

“Yash we can’t” her sigh turned into a moan as he nibbled behind her ear.

He growled lightly, “doesn’t mean I don’t want to play.”

He knew she was right. No matter how delicious she smelled, even better than the bacon, he knew she was sore, and he was torn between feeling upset for hurting her and smugness for why she was sore. 

Kagome had explained to him, after their first explosive time together, that there were ways to prevent pregnancy that didn’t involve abstinence in this new era. As much as he had loved the feeling of her surrounding him, he knew they couldn’t chance pups…

Kami but the thought of pups with Kagome made him want her even more, but not yet. Not until they were married or mated… or both. And not until the threat of Ryukotsusei was eliminated. 

He had pouted when he realized Kagome did not have any of the ‘condoms’ as she called them, but Kagome had told him they were easy to get, and they would pick some up when they went to get food. 

Then Kagome had opened the drawer of her nightstand a notepad to make a list and had seen two boxes of the ‘condoms’ with a note from Sango…

_ Enjoy  _ _ 😊 _

_ Thank me later.  _

Kagome would murder Sango, right after she thanked her. That had been two days ago. They had made the most of their precious alone time, exploring each other’s bodies to learn every inch, snuggling in front of the television, Kagome curled in Inuyasha’s lap as she rubbed his ears and he ran his claws down her side. 

They had made their way through the first box and had started the second when Kagome had to call a halt to their fun. As much as she wanted to, there were physical limits before it became difficult for her.

But just because he couldn’t be inside her, that didn’t mean they couldn’t have some fun. He growled against Kagome’s neck as he ran his fangs over her skin, and he felt a shiver go through her. One hand slid under her shirt, his claws teasing the underside of her breast as his other hand played with the band of her shorts.

“Yash!” She gasped, arching into his touch. 

“I thought you didn’t want to burn the bacon.” He purred against her ear, his claw continuing to tease her skin as his second hand finally slid down to trace the curls hidden behind her shorts.

Inuyasha could smell her growing arousal as he played, his tongue tracing Kagome’s ear as he traced his hand up her peak to tease her nipple, groaning as he felt it pebble under his touch.

“B... bacon?” she stammered, her brain fogging as he dipped a finger into her folds to stroke her.

He chuckled as he moved forward to mold his body against her back, letting her feel how she affected him as well.

“Yeah.” He drew her earlobe into his mouth, worrying it carefully against his fangs as her legs shifted, pinning his hand in place. “Don’t want to burn the breakfast, do you?” he whispered.

A second finger slid between her folds and Kagome’s head dropped back to Inuyasha’s shoulder as she panted, her hips shifting under his ministrations. 

“Nuh-uh Kagome… you need to focus on the food.” Inuyasha nipped her shoulder as his hands stilled.

“Yash,” She whimpered, but no matter how Kagome shifted, she couldn’t get him to move.

“You cook Kagome, I’m just going to play.”

He couldn’t get enough of the feel of her body, the scent of Kagome mixed with his. He lowered his head to nuzzle her shoulder as his fingers teased her.

“Yaaa…asshh.” She moaned as heat flowed through her at his movements. 

“You need to turn the bacon Kagome.” He teased, nibbling his way up her shoulder towards her neck. 

For one brief moment he let himself press his fangs against her pulse, giving a husky chuckle when her back arched as she cried out. He released her breast to run his fingers down her arm, lifting it towards the stove, leading her through turning the bacon in the pan. He let her arm fall back to her side as he lightly raked his claws up her forearm to dance against her inner elbow. He let his tongue soothe her neck, taking in the taste that was uniquely Kagome as his fingers slid through her lower lips, continuing to tease the hardened nub that he knew would make Kagome lose herself. 

He didn’t have to wait long. A nip of his fangs paired with a flick against her had Kagome stiffening before she let out a low moan, her legs going weak. He pressed a kiss against her neck as she leaned against him, panting. He moved his hands and quickly bent to pick her up bridal style, carrying her to the table before sitting her in one of the chairs.

“Let me take care of breakfast love.” He nuzzled his nose against hers then placed a kiss on her forehead. “You sit there and relax.”

Kagome stared up at him, her eyes still unfocused and mutely nodded. Inuyasha turned back to the stove, lifting the bacon out of the pan onto the plate Kagome had on the side. A quick glance showed him a bowl of what he hoped were beaten eggs that he poured into the same pan, jumping back as grease splattered towards him with a soft curse.

“Yash, do you want me to take over again?” Kagome asked as her breathing calmed.

“Nnn…noo?” He stammered before taking a breath, shooting her a smile over his shoulder. “No. No, I want to do this, I want to take care of you.” 

Kagome gave him a soft smile as she watched, waiting to jump in if she needed, but enjoying watching her shirtless boyfriend cook her breakfast. As he moved, she saw the muscles of his back shift, his arms tensing as he tried to cook the eggs. Her lips twitched as a telltale scent drifted through the air and Inuyasha cursed, frantically trying to stop the eggs from burning. A few minutes later he sat a plate of perfectly cooked bacon in the middle of the table and a bowl of half undercooked, half burned eggs beside it. Her eyebrow raised for a second before Inuyasha’s arms circled her shoulders and he nuzzled the top of her head.

“Yeah yeah, I have a lot to learn… I just wanted to try,” he whispered against her hair, placing a gentle kiss there before sitting next to her at the table and making himself a plate. He watched as Kagome bravely took a bite of eggs, her eyes on him as he did the same. It just took one bite to have them both reaching for the bacon.

“Keh.” His soft swear had Kagome laughing as she munched on a piece of bacon, “sorry I ruined breakfast.”

“Yash, you didn’t ruin breakfast.” A raised eyebrow had Kagome giggling, “ok you messed up the eggs, but you wanted to try and do something nice, so that isn’t ruining anything.” She reached out to take his hand, lacing his fingers between hers. “You are taking care of me, and I really  _ really _ appreciate that. You could have very easily walked away, and I’m still a little scared that you will decide I’m not worth the trouble, or that I pushed you too far for something you weren’t ready for, pushing aside your reasons and concerns because I…”

“Hey,” Inuyasha interrupted, his free hand tilting her chin up to face him “I’m not going anywhere… and you sure as hell don’t hear me complaining, do you? You are everything for me, I told you that.” He raised their joined hands to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. “And trust me, you won’t ever…  _ ever… _ hear me complain about taking that next step with you and only you.” 

Inuyasha stood out of his chair, drawing Kagome up with him to wrap his arms around her, his head lowering into her hair. 

“I love you Kagome, now and forever, and yokai don’t love lightly. When I tell you that you are it, I mean it.” 

“Does that mean I’m your mate as Shiori said?” Kagome whispered. “She told me a yokai will never abandon their mate, and I didn’t know what that meant.”

Inuyasha let out a deep, gentle growl as he held her. Hearing Kagome use the word mate soothed something inside of him, but it wasn’t time. No matter how much he wanted that, he knew Kagome needed time to heal, and not have another major decision pushed on her. He leaned down to claim her lips for a deep kiss, pouring his feelings into that contact. As he drew away his claws trailed down her cheek, his eyes full of emotion.

“You are my everything.” He told her, his eyes never leaving hers. 

Kagome smiled shyly and buried her face against his chest, breathing in his scent. No matter how fractured her mind was, or how much her emotions spiraled, he was her constant. 

“I love you.” She whispered, placing light kisses along his skin, and Inuyasha’s groan encouraged her.

“You keep doing that and we won’t leave the apartment anytime soon.” Inuyasha’s voice was deepening, and Kagome noticed his scent change, a slightly musky scent that she had become familiar with.

“And that’s a bad thing?” she teased, resting her chin against him to look up at his face.

“It is when you are sore, and I don’t want to hurt you.” His voice held regret as he reluctantly backed away from her, his lips turning upward as he took in her slight pout. “You should try and soak your sore muscles Kagome; it should help you feel better.”

“Are you going to join me?” She bit her lip as she reached out to stroke his hand.

“If I did that would defeat the purpose, because I wouldn’t be able to leave you alone.” Inuyasha groaned, turning his hand to catch hers, stopping her movements. “I need to go to my room and get some more clothes, I can go while you are soaking, be back when you get out.” 

Kagome looked up at him in surprise. They hadn’t talked about him staying with her, she had been hopeful, but hadn’t been sure how to bring it up, even after the weekend they had spent together.

“Did you think I was going to let you out of my arms any longer than I have to Kagome?” Inuyasha said, pulling her closer to enfold her in a hug. “I sat outside your room for a week listening to you toss and turn, unable to sleep. I watched you push yourself to the brink of your endurance to try and make others happy. I’ve watched you nearly kill yourself to keep others safe. I’ve been going crazy wanting to help, and being kept from you, by my father, my brother, the council, even you, and I don’t want to do that ever again. I need to know you are safe, need to know you are rested, fuck woman… I need to know you are there beside me. It’s not just sex, although that’s a fucking awesome thing to share with you, its just… I need to be with you, in whatever way you let me.” He rested his cheek against her hair, his hand rubbing against her back. “When I said you are my everything, I meant it.”

“I wanna go with you.” Kagome shifted back to look up at Inuyasha to see his frown, “you don’t want me to go with you?” When he shook his head, her lips pursed, “… but why?”

“Because of what happened. I don’t want that to happen again.”

“Yash, I can’t avoid somewhere because something stressful happened, I would avoid the entire campus if I did that.”

“Keh. Then we go somewhere else.” He told her, his arms tightening around her. 

Kagome opened her mouth then bit her bottom lip as her eyelids dropped. She had an idea, but she wasn’t sure how he would react to it.

“Hey…” his voice had her raising her eyes to look at him, “what is it?”

“I… I was thinking of going home for a little bit. After everything that’s happened I….” Her head lowered to rest against his chest, “I want to see my mom.”

“Okay. Then let’s go see your mom.” 

Her eyes went wide as tears began to form, “really?”

“Kagome… if you want to go see your family, why would I stop you?”

“Well… you weren’t the one that I was worried about… I didn’t know if I would be allowed to leave the area.”

“Feh… If you want to go see your family, then we will go see your family. I will talk to my dad, he’s been trying to get the council to back off, and if they don’t agree, fuck it, we will still go. Besides…” his voice softened as he placed a kiss to Kagome’s forehead, “I want to meet your family. If they are important to you, I want to meet them, get to know them, and let them get to know me.”

“Yash…” she breathed with a bright smile. “Could we go today?” 

“Let’s do it. You go pack, then we can go to my place and grab my stuff and we can head out.” Inuyasha watched as Kagome made her way as quickly as she could to her room to pack.

Inuyasha took out his cell, shooting a text to Sango and Miroku to let them know the plans. He was only mildly surprised when his phone started to buzz shortly thereafter.

_ Meeting the family Inuyasha, getting serious? -M _

_ Ignore the hentai-boy Inuyasha… meeting the family is a good thing. -S _

_ My dearest Sango, I meant no insult, just teasing. – M _

_ Could you two take your flirting OFF my phone please? -I _

_ Seriously Yash, it will probably be good for her. Take care of her. -S _

_ You know I will. -I _

He sat down at the table; his ears poised on Kagome as he sent another message to Sango privately.

_ Any advice on what I should expect with her family? -I _

_ Be yourself, show them how much you care about her. You serious about her? -S _

_ Very -I _

_ Then you want to make a good impression. Get her mother’s blessing. It will go a long way with Kagome. -S _

_ Oh, if her grandfather finds out you are a yokai he may try and purify you… he’s an old school Shinto priest. -S _

_ But seriously, they will adore you when they see how much you care about Kagome. -S _

_ Also, haven’t heard from either of you this weekend… you’re welcome  _ _ 😊 _ _ -S. _

Inuyasha let out a laugh at the last text. When he looked up Kagome was coming out of her room with a duffle bag and her purse, his shirt in her hand. With a soft blush she handed him the shirt.

“Figured you may want this.” 

Inuyasha’s lips twitched as he saw her eyes taking in his bare chest, the ripple of muscle as he shifted to put the shirt on, his ears catching her soft sound of disappointment as he set it into place. He stood, making a show of stretching, knowing she was watching every movement. 

“See something you like Ka-Go-Me?” he teased with a smirk as Kagome swatted at him. He caught her arm before she could make contact, pulling her against him before bending down for a kiss.

“You remember the rest of the box?” He whispered against her lips.

“I knew it… I unleashed a monster, didn’t I? she teased back.

“You didn’t answer the question Kagome.” He smiled as he held her against him and watched her cheeks go pink as she mumbled a response. “What was that Kagome?” She glared at him and nodded, but her eyes softened at the look of pure love that burned in his.

“Come on, let me go get a bag together and we will head out.” Inuyasha held out his hand, smiling when Kagome took it in hers. ‘

He reached into his pocket to get his charm, sliding it over his head. The black beads and fangs gave him a wild look, even as his ears were hidden from view. She hated not being able to see his ears and fangs, but knew why he needed to, even just to go across campus. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand as they walked towards the archaeology department.

Kagome could feel her nerves rising as they got closer, but she forced herself to push them down. It was just a building… there was no reason for it to affect her. Inuyasha sensed the tension in her and squeezed her hand slightly, just enough to let her know he was there, supporting her, his yoki reaching out to soothe her. She let him lead her into the building, her hand grasping his tighter as they made their way down to the living quarters. With any luck, everyone would still be training, and not notice they were there.

That hope was dashed when they entered the living room area and saw Toga exiting the kitchen. The three of them froze, Toga’s gaze going between Kagome and Inuyasha. Toga’s eyes turned sad for a moment, the pang of a father realizing his youngest son was growing up, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Toga smiled as he watched Inuyasha draw Kagome against him, his hand running up and down her arm. If Toga had to lose Inuyasha to anyone, he was glad it was Kagome.

“Inuyasha,” Toga’s deep voice broke the tense silence, “I was hoping to talk to you, fill you in on some things.”

“Keh, talk while I’m packing… Kagome and I are going to visit her family.” Inuyasha’s eyes were defiant, watching his father, waiting for any sign that the daiyokai would object. When Toga nodded Inuyasha felt himself relax. “Come on Kagome.”

“Actually son… I need to talk to you alone if we can.” 

Inuyasha tensed again at his father’s words, his arm tightening around Kagome’s shoulder as he growled in protest.

“It's ok Yash.” Kagome rested her hand on his, turning to look at him. “Why don’t you go talk to your dad and pack, I’ll be right out here.”

“You sure? Are you going to be ok?” He wanted to know.

She smiled at him, lifting his hand off her shoulder and giving him a gentle nudge. “Go.” She told him, “the faster you pack the faster we can head out again.”

Inuyasha reluctantly dropped his arm, leaning down to kiss her quickly before glaring at his father and stalking towards his bedroom, not waiting for his father to follow him. At the door he turned back to glance at Kagome, watching her settle down on the couch, her bag next to her. He entered the room, moving to start grabbing clothes out of the closet to toss them on the bed.

“You wanted to talk, talk.”

Toga sighed as he watched his son move around the room. “The council removed the surveillance.”

“Good.”

“She will have a guard, but they will be discrete.”

Inuyasha’s head came up, his eyes narrowed as he turned his face towards his father. “No.”

“Inuyasha this isn’t up for discussion.”

“You’re right. This isn't up for discussion. She won’t have a guard because I will be with her.”

“You can’t be with her all the time Inuyasha. You need to be smart about this.”

“Smart about this?” Inuyasha growled, “you want me to be smart about this? You want me to listen to the council that refused to see that she was fucking innocent, that she was being used, that put her under even more stress than that asshole brother of mine was causing? And now, what, they finally got their heads out of their asses and think that she should just sit back and let herself be protected by whatever fucking guard they assign, who three days ago all thought she was a traitor. No.”

Toga was stunned. “That… that’s fair.” He conceded after several moments. “Look at it from their perspective Inuyasha…”

“No.”

“Inuyasha.” Toga growled, his arms crossing.

“No. Why should I look at it from their perspective? We did all this to help protect humans and the world we were building together with them… and they want to distrust her without an investigation?”

“Inuyasha, the video showed…”

“I am sick to fucking death of hearing about that goddamn video.” Inuyasha roared. “They saw what they wanted to see, did what they wanted to do without taking the fucking time to do their goddamn jobs. They were too fucking scared of how powerful she is and wanted to keep her under lock and key until they could control her.”

“That won’t stop them from sending someone.”

“They’ll do whatever they want, I got that.” Inuyasha spun to pin his father with a glare. “But if they make her feel even one more time like she’s living in a fishbowl, unvalued, untrusted, I swear to you I will take her as far away from here as I can.”

Toga cleared his throat, knowing his son would not like what he was about to say. “That’s not your call.”

“The hell it isn’t. She’s my fucking mate, I will protect her no matter the cost.”

“No… She isn’t. Not yet.” Toga said softly.

Inuyasha snarled as he turned away, grabbing a bag, and throwing his clothes in.

“Inuyasha… I know that you two have become closer, and the bond is stronger than it should be when you aren’t full mates, but right now, she isn’t under your protection. She won’t be until she makes her choice.”

“Keh, like I can ask her about that right now.” Inuyasha raised a hand to rub his temple. “Hey Kagome, I know you are dealing with a lot right now and need time for yourself, but do you want to think about whether you want an eternity with me, watching everyone else you love die before you? Yeah, I can’t do that to her, not right now. I want her to focus on herself, not on me, figure out what she wants, not what I want.”

“Is that why you are going to meet her family?”

“She wants to see her family,” Inuyasha stated simply, “that’s why we are going.”

“It could be a smart move, taking her away from the pressures that are he...” Toga’s voice trailed off as Inuyasha’s head darted to the side, a snarl breaking through his lips and instant before he tore through the door, a blur of speed even to his father. 

Toga ran to the living room to see Inuyasha standing in front of Kagome, separating her from Sesshomaru. Toga watched Kagome latch onto Inuyasha’s shirt, her hands shaking as she clutched him, pushing herself as close to him as she could.

“Dad, pass me my bag.” Inuyasha’s voice was low and deadly as he kept his attention focused on his brother. He held out his hand, waiting for Toga to grab the bag and toss it to him. “We’re leaving.”

“I don’t believe that is wise.” Sesshomaru stated, his eyes boring into Inuyasha’s.

“I don’t think we asked for your opinion.” Inuyasha shot back. 

“Inuyasha,” Toga said as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him, “as I was saying, it is a smart move. You guys should get going.” The words made it clear to both brothers that Inuyasha had their father’s support.

“I will text you when we are coming back.” Inuyasha looked at Toga, Kagome still tucked behind his back. “Unless it’s an emergency… don’t contact us.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak before being cut off.

“Give me a reason asshole.” Inuyasha growled “just one fucking reason to beat the shit out of you.”

“Yash,” Kagome whispered, burying her face against his shirt. 

Inuyasha slung his bag across his back before turning to pick Kagome and her bag up, cradling her against him as he strode towards the stairwell, never looking back. 

“Is your pride worth losing your brother?” Toga asked his eldest son quietly as the door shut behind Inuyasha and Kagome. 

Sesshomaru stood silent, refusing to acknowledge the question.


	28. My Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome came face to face with Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha helps her deal with the aftermath. Then Inuyasha faces one of his most terrifying and yet important moments to date…
> 
> Meeting Kagome’s mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian has been Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 4th Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards for [Best Angst](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/630839595907547136/nomination-ruddcatha) and [Best Drama](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/630909493494022145/nomination-ruddcatha-part-2) in 2020 Q4 by the [Feudal Connection](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Voting is now open and will close on November 12, 2020. The voting form can be found [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf9MH9nz-WlxDYkmlMrNF89QdsYPSe0SHnyBC47mbcPAB_3zg/viewform)!  
>    
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I greatly appreciate them. I love to hear your thoughts and impressions, and they help me write a better story for you to read and enjoy!  
> 

Inuyasha carried Kagome away from the Archaeology building, heading towards Sanshiro Pond. He knew she wanted to get to her family, but he needed to calm her before they could leave. He had been worried about that, about what would happen if she saw Sesshomaru before she was ready, that’s why he had originally wanted to go back without her… but he couldn’t say no to her. He found a bench near the lake and lowered himself down, holding Kagome against him, his body curled around hers protectively.

“I’ve got you Kagome, I’ve got you.” He whispered, his hand stroking her hair as he felt her shaking against him.

He held her close, whispering to her how much he loved her, how amazing she is, as her body began to relax, and the shivers eased. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She whimpered, tears streaming down her face.

“Hey, none of that Kagome.” He kissed the top of her hair, his mind racing. Rin had told him to help Kagome carry the ‘leaves,’ but he had no idea how to do that. “You want to talk about it?” 

“It’s silly,” she sniffed, “I know it's silly.” 

“It’s not silly if it hurts Kagome.”

“It’s just… seeing him made it all come back, the insecurities, the fear, the anger at myself… because I know… I know he was right in what he said, maybe not how he said it, but… I…”

“He wasn’t right Kagome. He was trying to hurt you, trying to provoke you.”

“Doesn’t mean he wasn’t right Yash,” she mumbled.

“No he wasn’t, and let’s prove him wrong. Show him how amazing you are. You and I can train together, I’ll be your partner, working with you, not against you.” Inuyasha rocked Kagome in his lap as he spoke “I’m not letting that asshole near you until you are ready.”

“You can’t protect me from everything Yash. You can’t protect me from the truth.” Kagome whispered, holding herself still.

“His version of the truth Kagome, not mine.” 

Kagome let out a choked laugh, “there’s only one truth Yash.”

“There’s one truth, but different versions, you want to hear my version?” He took her soft sob as an agreement. “I see a woman who cares more about others than herself. A woman who will do whatever it takes to become a stronger woman, who has the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met. A woman who knows she has the power to destroy the asshole and made a conscious decision not to. A woman who, despite everything that has been thrown at her, continues to stand up, to move forward, to push herself to become the best version of her she can be. That’s the woman who has chosen, against all the odds, to stand beside me, to let me be beside her, to walk with her and help support her. That’s not a woman who is weak, someone who is a danger, a threat. That is the strongest fucking woman I’ve ever met.”

Kagome tilted her head to look at him as she sniffed back tears. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead before whispering “and that’s my version of the truth.”

“You really see me that way?” Kagome asked hesitantly.

“Yeah Kagome, I do.”

Kagome gave him a watery smile “I like your version of the truth better.”

“Keh, it’s the only version of the truth. The asshole just can’t see around the stick shoved up his…”

“Yash!!!!” Kagome interrupted him with a laugh, the sound like music to Inuyasha’s ears. 

Inuyasha let his yoki surround Kagome, letting out a gentle rumble as he felt her reiki stroke against it before the two blended together, forming a protective bubble around them. Kagome relaxed against him slowly as her breathing and heart rate calmed.

“Thank you.” Kagome whispered as she leaned her head against his shoulder to wrap her arms around his waist.

“You’re right you know,” Inuyasha soothed, his hand warm against her back. “I can’t protect you from everything, but I can stand beside you and help you face it.”

“Mmmmmm…” Kagome chuckled “I could get used to you admitting I’m right.” 

Inuyasha snorted, lifting Kagome off his lap as he stood and lowered her to stand in front of him. 

“You okay?” He asked, his eyes still worried.

“No, but…” she smiled and lifted her gaze to his, “I will be. It may take a while, but I will be.”

Inuyasha gave her a lazy grin “do you still want to leave today?”

“Yeah… I think I need to.” She reached out to take his hand in hers, “and I’m really glad you are going with me.” Inuyasha squeezed her hand, lacing their fingers together as they moved towards the parking garage where Kagome kept her car.

Two hours later Kagome pulled her car into a small lot, and Inuyasha looked around for her house, but saw nothing but a hill with steps. 

“The house is at the top near the shrine.” Kagome said as she grabbed her bag out of the backseat, Inuyasha quickly followed her out of the car. 

Kagome had told him she lived at a shrine, but he hadn’t been sure what to expect. He looked at the stairs and had to take a deep breath. It wasn’t that he wouldn’t be able to take the steps, no those were easy for him, but it was what lay beyond them. 

Her family. 

While his mother had been alive there had been nights of joy and laughter, shared meals and family discussions with his parents, Sesshomaru grudgingly joining them occasionally. Inuyasha’s mother had been the glue that held it together, when she passed from old age the laughter had stopped, his father withdrew and Sesshomaru became even more distant. He hadn’t been part of a true family dynamic for more than 50 (well, 550) years. 

Would they like him? Would he be able to show them that he was worthy of being at Kagome’s side? Would the…

“Come on Yash, mom’s waiting for us for dinner.”

Kagome’s smile had his fears easing. She seemed so much… freer, happier here. The weight of expectations had been lifted and it was just Kagome, his Kagome. 

“Then let’s go.” He answered, taking her offered hand as they made their way up the steps. 

At the top of the stairs Kagome turned to him to run a finger against his necklace. 

“I want them to meet the real Inuyasha,” she whispered, “not the disguise.” 

“You sure Kagome? I don’t want to upset them or surprise them with what I am.”

Kagome smiled as she took his hand, “you mean my boyfriend whom I love very much?”

“Keh,” his cheeks flushed pink, “you know what I meant.”

“I know, but that’s what matters the most. And it's likely my grandfather already knows about yokai, he was trained as a priest, which is why we live here at the shrine with him. When he passes Kikyo will take over for him, and she already told me it was part of her training.”

“But what about your mom and your brother?”

Kagome laughed, “Sota will think you are cool as hell, and Mom... well if Mom is like me, she won’t be able to avoid your ears.”

Inuyasha looked down at her smiling face with a mock scowl. He already knew he would do whatever it took to keep her happy and smiling. He never, _never_ , wanted to see her looking so broken and defeated again. He let out an exaggerated sigh as he removed the beads and shoved them into his bag, flicking his ears at Kagome’s laughter filled the air. 

A lone figure stood in the doorway to the house, watching the two as they made their way through the grounds, Kagome pointing out places that were special for her, telling the silver haired man the history of the grounds and its many legends. The woman could tell the moment he realized she was there, she watched a wariness creep into his actions, the way he subtly shifted Kagome until she stood on his other side, away from any potential threat. 

Hinata Higurashi knew in that moment that no matter what happened, she would always be grateful to that boy for making Kagome so happy. It was obvious to her just how much he cared for her daughter, something that Hinata had worried her daughter would never open herself up to find. Hinata had to smile when Kagome caught sight of her, the excitement and the peace that came over her daughter was palpable. As the pair made their way to the house Hinata kept her gaze on the man walking beside her daughter. Kagome had told her about him but failed to mention just _how_ attractive he was. As they drew closer, Hinata realized there was something else her daughter had forgotten to mention…

“Oh, your ears are absolutely adorable!” Hinata could not help but reach out towards one. She knew she shouldn’t, it was rude… but they were _puppy ears_!!

“See, I told you,” Kagome smirked, stepping away from Inuyasha, leaving him open to her mother’s attention, ignoring his exasperated glance. 

Hinata stopped herself just before her hands could make contact as her cheeks went pink. 

“Oh, I am sorry dear. That was…” Her words were cut off as Inuyasha bent forward, placing his ears in front of her hand, flicking one gently to draw her hand to it. A gentle brush against the soft down of his ears had Kagome’s mother squealing like a girl, “oh, so soft.”

Hinata pulled herself away and gave a slight bow to Inuyasha. “Thank you for indulging me, I do apologize for the introduction. I am honored to make your acquaintance.”

Inuyasha bowed deeply before her. “The honor is entirely mine Mrs. Higurashi. Thank you for inviting me to your home.”

“Oh, no need for that dear, we are fairly informal here, please, call me Hinata. Now please, come in come in, dinner is almost ready.” 

Kagome could only smile as Inuyasha hesitated, unsure how to proceed. She took his hand and pulled him into the house, following her mother into the living room and leading him to place his bag on the couch. A teenager sat on the floor in front of the television, engrossed in his fighting game, ignoring the overweight calico cat sleeping at his side.

“That’s Sota… Hey Sota, say hi to Inuyasha.” Kagome called out to her brother.

“Just a sec Kagome, I just want to fi… DAMNIT.” Sota’s shoulders sank as his character was knocked out of the fight. “I almost had him too!”

The teenager turned with a grumble before calling out “what do you want Kagom… holy shit…”

“Language Sota!” Hinata’s tone had Sota wincing. 

“But mom… Kagome brought home a guy and …” Sota tilted his head, his voice dropping, “ok you seem way too cool for my sister… what did she bribe you with.”

“Why you little twerp!” Kagome yelled as she dove at her brother, who skirted away from her to hide behind Inuyasha.

“Save me!” Sota laughed from his hiding spot, “don’t let her get me!!”

“Oh, you think Inuyasha is going to protect you from me… really?” Kagome’s face took on a gleeful grin as she lunged around Inuyasha to tickle her brother. 

“Don’t worry dear, they are always like this.” Hinata said calmly to Inuyasha from the door to the kitchen, watching her two children wrestle on the floor. 

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he watched Kagome sit on her brother, refusing to move.

“I give, I give,” Sota panted out. Kagome rose with a smile and offered her brother her hand to help him up. “You’ve gotten a lot stronger sis, what the heck have you been doing, and can you show me?”

Kagome threw her arms around Sota and laughed. “Oh Sota, I needed to hear that.” She let go of her brother and turned to Inuyasha with a grin. 

“Welcome to my family, Yash… the only one you have left to meet is…”

“YOKAI!!!! Hinata, Sota, Kagome, stay behind me!!” 

Inuyasha turned to see a small older man wearing blue sashinuki and a white jōe running towards him with an ofuda in his hand.

“No Jii-chan, that’s my boyf….” Before Kagome could finish the sentence, the old man threw the ofuda at Inuyasha’s head. Kagome’s grandfather pulled himself to his full height to defend his family, only to deflate when the ofuda was stopped an inch from Inuyasha’s face by a golden barrier, the letters on the ofuda fading.

“What… how…” Kagome’s grandfather’s jaw dropped.

“Jii-chan, this is my boyfriend Inuyasha. I trust you will _not_ try to purify him again?” Kagome said as she moved to take Inuyasha’s hand.

“He… what… how… but… Ka..Kagome.” Grandpa Higurashi stammered, “that… that’s not … he was defended by reiki…”

Inuyasha shot Kagome a look before bowing to her grandfather. “I am Inuyasha Taisho, son of the great Inu no Taisho, dog general of Japan. I am pleased to make the acquaintance of the esteemed members of Kagome’s family.”

“Ho..what…Ka…Hinata…he…”

“Kagome, I think your boyfriend broke Jii-chan.” Sota’s exaggerated whisper made Kagome laugh as she moved to wrap her arm around their grandfather.

“We will explain later Jii-chan, I promise.” Grandpa Higurashi cleared his throat at Kagome’s words, his gaze never leaving Inuyasha’s form as the hanyo rose from his bow.

“Well, if you have finished purifying our guest Jii-chan, dinner is served. Please restrain yourself at least while we are eating,” Hinata called out from the dining room. 

Kagome took Inuyasha’s hand as he took a deep breath. 

He could do this…

It was just dinner.

Right?

Inuyasha had never been to a dinner like that… the energy of the family, talking over each other as they passed the food. Even with his enhanced hearing he had difficulty following everything. Kagome and her mother were engrossed in conversation while Sota kept peppering him with questions without waiting for an answer. Grandpa Higurashi kept shooting him glares and reaching towards his pocket, only to pause as his daughter-in-law shot him a glance. He had finally met the last member of the family, a fat calico cat named Buyo that seemed to beg food from everyone.

It was chaotic.

It was exhausting.

It was the most memorable dinner of his life.

Kagome’s family accepted him and what he was mostly without question, and as the dinner went on Kagome’s grandfather seemed to relax, asking him questions about his background and where he had been from. The moment her grandfather heard he was over 500 years old he seemed to vibrate with excitement, exclaiming he had artifacts that he would love to show him and discuss with Inuyasha.

Kagome reached out to take his hand under the table, squeezing it in assurance, and Inuyasha sent her a small smile. He watched her talking with her family, bickering with her brother, cooing over Buyo.

She sparkled. It wasn’t just that she seemed happy, he could see the shimmer of her reiki around her, sparkling with happiness. The shadows that had plagued her were being dimmed, and that was worth any discomfort or attempts by her family to purify him.

After dinner, however, it was time to explain to her mother and grandfather what was happening, and what their roles were in the process. To Inuyasha’s surprise, they had taken it in stride, and Kagome’s grandfather had proven to be a fascinating source of lore and history above and beyond the training Inuyasha had received from Miroku. Her grandfather had been trained knowing that not all yokai were dangerous, something Inuyasha was immensely grateful for, as it had made the discussion go a lot more quickly.

And then the discussion turned to the development of Kagome’s reiki. 

“I don’t understand, Kagome, you never displayed any reiki before.” Hinata stated as she looked between her daughter and Inuyasha.

“No, I hadn’t, and I… I have no way to explain it.” Kagome admitted.

“It is unusual.” Grandpa Higurashi was deep in thought, “unusual but not entirely unheard of.”

“What do you mean?” Kagome wanted to know.

“Most reiki users manifest when they are teenagers, usually at the onset of puberty, such as your cousin Kikyo. But there have been instances where it manifested for the first time later in life, and the later it developed the more powerful the reiki user. But its usually around 18 or 19, 24 is… unheard of. How did you say you developed it?”

“I don’t even know Jii-chan. I visited the shrine where Inuyasha and his family were sealed, and when I touched the wall I saw a pulse of gold from my hand, and then when Inuyasha woke, he guided me to using it for the first time.” Kagome explained.

“And what did it feel like?”

“Like…” Kagome struggled to find the right words, “it's like standing in the middle of a… I can’t even explain it really.”

“Have you been evaluated or tested?” Grandpa Higurashi asked.

“They haven’t been able to measure her.” Inuyasha offered, moving to sit beside Kagome and take her hand. “The yokai we work with, even the spiritualists and reiki users have all tried to measure her, including Kikyo and her husband Suikutsu, but the sensors… they can’t get a read on her.” He raised her hand to brush a kiss against Kagome’s knuckles, smiling at her exhale as he watched some of the tension in her shoulders ease.

“How are you managing it then?” Kagome’s mother asked gently.

“Kikyo and our friend Miroku have been training me for nearly five months,” Kagome explained, “and… well… it’s been… difficult.”

“Kagome,” Grandpa Higurashi gasped “that is… that is a phenomenal feat, to train that quickly.”

Kagome let out a wry laugh, “when I say it’s been difficult, I really mean it. I don’t have control, and I know it's spiked, nearly causing disasters, and there have been some very real struggles, both with my energy and with my…” she took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She felt Inuyasha squeeze her hand in support, and she opened her eyes to look at him, “it's been bad… let’s leave it at that.”

“Oh, Kagome…” Hinata rose out of her chair and crossed to her daughter, pulling Kagome up and into a hug. 

“…Mom…” Kagome choked, feeling a surge of emotions course through her.

“It’s been, it's been a rough period. And that’s why we wanted to come here. She needed you all, she needed home.” Inuyasha said softly as he ran his hand soothingly down the small of Kagome’s back. “She needs to rest, and she couldn’t do that at the university.”

“Come on sweetie, let’s get you comfortable.” Hinata said gently, as she walked Kagome out of the living room and towards her bedroom. 

Inuyasha and Grandpa Higurashi waited until they heard Kagome’s bedroom door close before Grandpa Higurashi turned to Inuyasha with a look of determination in his eye.

“Now tell me everything you weren’t able to explain before.” Kagome’s grandfather demanded.

When Inuyasha finished, Grandpa Higurashi sat back in his chair, running an ofuda through his fingers. “And how is it you have reiki protecting you?” That was the missing part of the puzzle to the elder Higurashi.

“My yoki and her reiki protect the other.” Inuyasha said simply, not entirely comfortable telling her grandfather more. 

Inuyasha did not consider her grandfather’s knowledge of yokai.

“Is my granddaughter your mate?”

Inuyasha looked Grandpa Higurashi in the eye, “it is up to her to make the final choice on that, but if she says yes, I will count my blessings every day that I am with her.”

“You haven’t had that conversation with her yet?” Grandpa Higurashi asked incredulously.

Inuyasha stood, bowing slightly to the elder, “not until I had discussed it and received the blessing of her family. Mating is marriage for a yokai, and while things may be different in this era, I still hold my traditional beliefs of seeking approval from her family before asking.”

“And if we do not give it?”

Inuyasha looked up, a hard glint in his eyes, “I will work to change your mind, but I would still approach Kagome and let her make the choice.”

Grandpa Higurashi leaned back as he considered the man in front of him. A faint smile tilted his lips.

“I do not believe any man will be good enough for my granddaughter. And I can honestly say I never considered for a moment that Kagome would be with a yokai or hanyo. However,” his hand raised as he heard Inuyasha’s growl, “I recognize that she has never seemed more alive, and you have gone to great lengths to protect her and show her how valuable she is as a person, not as an instrument.” 

Grandpa Higurashi rose, standing before the tall hanyo.

“I do not know you, other than that, and thus I am not the one to make this decision. Discuss it with her mother, and I will defer to her mother’s decision. I will give you this advice, Kagome is an independent spirit, and will forge her own path. We do not control her choices; she makes her own decisions. If she chooses to walk beside you, you will be the most fortunate of men.”

Inuyasha stayed there, stunned as Grandpa Higurashi left the room. 

They were… accepting him. At least for now.

And that humbled him.

Inuyasha’s ears twitched as he listened for Kagome, the soft sound of her voice talking to her mother, even though he couldn’t make out the words, soothed him. She was where she needed to be. He was glad he could be there with her to help her.

 _‘Keh, like I would really be anywhere else.’_ He thought with a grin. 

Inuyasha grabbed his bag and made his way to get ready for bed. He grabbed the World War I history book he had brought with him and settled down on the couch to read. A soft sound caught his attention and he looked up to find Kagome standing at the entrance to the room.

“You ok Kagome?” he said softly as she approached, wrapped in a blanket.

“I couldn’t sleep.” She whispered.

He held out his hand, and when she took it, he drew her into the couch, wrapping her in his arms.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he ran a hand over her hair.

She nuzzled his neck as she took a deep breath. “I just… I missed you.”

Inuyasha reached up and turned off the light and curled himself around Kagome. “I’m right here Kagome, I’ll always be right here.”

Kagome relaxed into his embrace and placed a kiss on his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too Kagome.”

He listened as Kagome’s breathing deepened and her body gave in to sleep. He tucked her head against his shoulder and Kagome’s gentle scent washed over him. He felt his yoki wrap around them to protect her as he followed her into slumber.

Kagome’s mother stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the sleeping pair curled around each other, a faint golden glow surrounding them. She had heard Kagome leaving the room and waited to hear her returning, and when she hadn’t, she had gotten up to check on her daughter. Her eyes began to shimmer, and she turned to return to her room.

Kagome’s soul had found its mate.


	29. The Benefits of Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha have a taste of normal life free from their fears and worries. Kagome reconnects with some friends from high school who help ground her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild) and [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) for your assistance with this chapter! I literally could not have written this without y'alls help with a certain scene.
> 
> Thank you to [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) for being my beta with this chapter!

The taunting smell of coffee teased Kagome's senses as she emerged from her slumber. She smiled at the feeling of Inuyasha's arm around her, holding her close as he let out a soft snore. She shifted back to watch him sleep, letting out a soft "eep" as she started to fall backward off the front of the couch. Inuyasha's arm tightened, catching her as his golden eyes shot open, all hints of sleep gone.

"I forgot we were on the couch," Kagome whispered sheepishly.

"Keh, don't scare me like that woman," Inuyasha grumped, pulling her back against him as his eyes closed, growling as she tried to pull away again.

"Yash… coffee," she whined.

He opened a golden eye, and Kagome saw the flash of amusement before he turned onto his back, pulling her with him to lay on top of him, his arms banding around her waist as he let out a pretend snore. Kagome laughed; she was familiar with this game of his. Each time she tried to move, his arms would tighten, keeping her against him.

"But Yash, fresh coffee…" she giggled as she saw his grin emerging.

"Gotta get free before you make it Kagome," he purred, keeping his eyes closed.

"Oh, that's ok, I already made it."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he heard Hinata's voice from the kitchen. He let his arms loosen as Kagome slid off the couch, leaning down to place a kiss on his lips.

"Forgot where we were, huh?" she teased as she stood. 

"Keh." Inuyasha's cheeks were burning as he sat up.

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Inuyasha?" Hinata asked as she came into the living room to hand Kagome a steaming cup.

"Ah… no thank you, Mrs. Higurashi," he stammered, his cheeks still flushed.

"What did I say yesterday Inuyasha? Feel free to call me Hinata; you don't need to be quite so formal," Hinata chided as she made her way back to the kitchen to get a new cup of coffee for herself.

"It's a little awkward since you saw me curled up with your daughter on the couch," Inuyasha grumbled softly, shooting Kagome a baleful glare when she raised an eyebrow at him, her lips curled into a smirk.

"What did you have planned for today, Kagome?" Hinata's voice carried from the kitchen.

"I was thinking of showing Yash around town, telling him all the embarrassing stories about Sota when he first asked out Hitomi."

"Your first day back and you are already picking on me," Sota groused as he came down the stairs. "See Inuyasha, she doesn't deserve someone as cool as you."

"I would say I am the one who doesn't deserve her." Inuyasha smiled as he spoke, his eyes on Kagome. "No one does, but I will try."

Hinata sniffed from the door to the kitchen, her eyes shimmering as she watched her daughter and the hanyo, her thoughts returning to the golden glow that had surrounded them.

"Ah man, I thought you were going to be on my side," Sota whined, "what happened to the bro code?"

"The bro code?" Inuyasha had never heard that term before.

"Yeah, the guys of the house stick together so the women don't walk all over us; you know, the bro code."

"Sorry Sota," Kagome chuckled before taking another sip of her coffee, "you are on your own there."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha tense; she turned her head to see his uncertain gaze. Silently she stood and crossed to sit next to him on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Now Sota," Hinata chided, "this is only his first day with us; don't try and scare him off."

"Fine, fine," the teenager grumbled.

"Breakfast is on the table you three; Jii-chan and I will be there in a moment."

Inuyasha had to laugh as Sota scrambled towards the dining room. He did not miss those teenage years at all. Then a thought went through him…

"Am… was I supposed to back him up Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, not wanting to do something wrong and annoy or anger her family.

"Nope, not at all," she replied happily, looking up at him with dancing eyes.

Breakfast at the Higurashi household was just as lively as dinner had been, and Inuyasha soon found himself in a battle with Sota for the last of the grilled fish. Inuyasha had just achieved victory, his chopsticks depositing the fish onto his plate when Kagome's sneaked out and took it from him. He turned to give her a mock glare as she happily ate it in front of him, an evil smile on her face as Sota hooted with laughter.

"That was mine woman," he growled, pretending to snap his teeth at her.

"You were too slow," Kagome teased as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Now that brings back memories." Grandpa Higurashi smiled as he sat back with a cup of tea. When he saw Inuyasha's questioning look he continued. "Kagome and Sota used to argue over the last piece of fish, then she would 'let' Sota get it, only to steal it back off his plate."

"It's not my fault he eats everything that's not nailed down; it's every woman for herself at the table," Kagome said sagely, her face somber.

"Nah, she's just very competitive," Sota griped, finishing the last of his miso soup.

"So, I should watch my plate more carefully?" Inuyasha grinned. "You won't be able to do that again, Kagome."

"Wanna bet, Dog-boy?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows raised. "Dog-boy..." he scowled at her. "The hell, Kagome."

Hinata smiled watching Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sota tease each other. She had missed the laughter of her children echoing through the house. She checked her watch carefully, fully knowing her son.

"Sota, you need to get ready now. You have to leave in 15 minutes."

"But MOOOOM, can't I stay home to spend time with my sister whom I nneeeeeevvvvvveeeeeeer get to see and her way-too-cool-for-her boyfriend?" Sota pleaded, ignoring Inuyasha's snort and Kagome's "hey!"

"No, Sota. It's only Tuesday. If you do well on your test, which if I remember correctly is today…" Hinata fixed her mom-stare on her son, "I will consider letting you stay home on Friday."

"Serious? YES!" Sota jumped up from the table and rushed to the door, stopped by a stern "ah-hem" from his mother. He turned, his face sheepish. "Sorry… um, can I be excused?" Hinata gave him a stern look, an eyebrow raised, before she nodded with a slight smile and watched her youngest race out of the room.

As the others finished, Kagome and Hinata cleared the table, quickly falling back into the routine from childhood, and Kagome couldn't help but appreciate how… normal… it felt. She didn't have to worry about threats, Sesshomaru, training, hurting anyone, schoolwork...she could just be a girl spending time with her mother, helping in the kitchen.

"He seems like a nice boy, and quite hot, I must say."

Whatever Kagome was expecting, it was NOT to hear her mother say that.

"Moooom," Kagome sputtered as she spun, seeing the twinkle in her mother's eye.

"Kagome, I may be a widow and a mother but I'm not dead…"

"I am not having this conversation with you… I am still asleep…" Kagome muttered, shoving the dried dishes she was holding in the cabinet before fleeing to the dining room. When she saw Inuyasha's cheeks turn pink as his eyes refused to meet hers, she knew that he had heard everything.

"Why don't you go get ready, Kagome?" Hinata followed Kagome into the room, taking the newspaper from the table that her father-in-law had left. "You had said you wanted to go into town with Inuyasha." When Kagome hesitated Hinata raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. "Don't worry dear; I will keep him company."

Kagome considered her mother warily, then looked at Inuyasha, taking in the slight look of panic on his face. She reached out to rest her hand on his, and he nodded slightly, telling her he would be ok. She squeezed his hand once and hurried upstairs, trying not to leave him with her mother for too long.

The scrape of a chair had Inuyasha jumping as he turned to find Hinata seated next to him, her face serious. The family calico Buyo had appeared beside her, tail lashing as the cat considered him, his eyes almost a little too focused on the hanyo.

"Now then, I want you to tell me everything that was left out last night." When Inuyasha began to protest she held up a hand, instantly silencing him. "I don't want to hear excuses; this involves my daughter and I want to know how to help her."

That was a sentiment Inuyasha could wholeheartedly agree with; however, some of the story was not his to tell. But it was Kagome's mother. "I see where Kagome had gotten her spirit and determination from," he said instead.

Hinata's face softened. "That is the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a while," she said softly, her eyes still laser-focused, "but don't expect flattery to get you off the hook."

"Keh, wasn't flattery, just the truth," Inuyasha mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Honestly, we pretty much told you everything last night, but Kagome sells herself short; she has more control and strength than she realizes. All she hears are the criticisms, all she looks at are what she sees as flaws, doubting herself, not trusting herself. And she…" He took a deep breath, "she needs to see what the rest of us see. She thinks of herself as a threat, a weapon in a war, but she's more… she's so much more than that."

"What makes her more than that? From what you said last night she is a weapon, a powerful weapon, in this, whatever it is."

Inuyasha jumped up, his eyes burning with rage. "What the hell kind of statement is that? She isn't a weapon; she is Kagome. She is more than just whatever power rests inside of her. If that power were suddenly to disappear, and she would still be the most fucking important person in the world because she would still be Kagome."

Hinata relaxed, a smile curling her lips. "That's what I wanted to hear."

Inuyasha's jaw clenched as he tried to bring his temper under control. "Care to explain?" he growled, his claws digging into his hands to help him focus.

"I apologize Inuyasha dear; please, sit down." Inuyasha stood his ground, his breathing still ragged. Hinata shook her head. "Kagome is my only daughter; forgive me for looking out for her. There are many in this type of situation who would see her only for what she is, not who she is." She reached out to place a hand against Inuyasha's fist, ignoring his hiss. "I had to be sure I was trusting her safety with someone who cared about her."

Inuyasha could feel his anger fading as he considered her words. "I can respect that."

"Please sit," Hinata directed, waiting for Inuyasha to lower himself into the chair, "and tell me what your intentions are towards my daughter." She once again cut off Inuyasha with a raised hand. "I saw the glow around you two last night, so let's start there."

When Inuyasha finished the explanation, this time leaving nothing out, the hard light had returned to Hinata's eyes.

"And do you feel the way you do towards my daughter because you were told you were 'supposed' to be together?" Her tone was clipped.

"You are determined to think the worst of me, aren't you?"

"I am her mother, and you have the potential to hurt her deeply."

"Keh, I fell for her before I ever even knew about who we allegedly are." Inuyasha's voice was somber, and Hinata listened carefully. "Kagome is what is important, not some supposed bond from 1000 years ago. She isn't someone's reincarnation; she is just Kagome, the one who amazes me every day, who shows me that there is more in the world to enjoy, who makes me want to experience it all with her by my side. She's the woman I love, for her, not because anyone tells me I should, but because of who she is. She's the one I want to spend forever with, the one I hope to have your blessing to marry one day."

Hinata tilted her head slightly as she considered the man before her, the twitching of his ears the only thing giving away his nerves as he waited for her to speak. She stood, her expression giving nothing away as she moved to the door, Buyo glued to her side. When she turned back, Inuyasha was standing beside the table, his ears lowered to his head.

"Should you ask her, it will be Kagome who chooses how to respond, and this family will support her decision." Warm brown eyes met anxious gold. "Kagome is a modern woman, Inuyasha; she will make up her mind."

Inuyasha stayed standing in the room, lost in thought, as Hinata left. A sound on the stairs had his ears flicking, and the vanilla and rose scent of Kagome washed over him, soothing his troubled thoughts a moment before she wrapped her hand around his.

"You ok?" Kagome asked softly. Inuyasha turned and pulled her into his arms, resting his head on hers.

"Yeah." He kissed the top of her head, "I'm good. You ok?"

Kagome smiled up at him. "I'm good too. Come on, you should get ready, I can't wait to show you around town, show you all my old haunts and hangouts."

Inuyasha bent down for a soft kiss. "I'll be quick then," he promised.

* * *

It had been a long while since Kagome had felt so relaxed, so free, so just… happy. The familiar sights and smells of home had gone a long way to helping her feel more like herself than she had in months. The spark of Kagome was back, and she greatly appreciated that Inuyasha had understood and wanted to go with her, staying by her side. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as they walked hand-in-hand down the street. His ears were hidden by his glamour, but she could just picture them flicking and turning at every sound.

"It must be overwhelming for you," she said softly, causing Inuyasha to turn to her with a questioning look on his face. "All the sounds, it is so different from when you grew up. I was just thinking with your hearing it must be overwhelming."

"Sometimes," he responded, grimacing as a car horn sounded nearby. "It's a lot noisier, but I've managed to get used to it." He stopped to run a hand across the back of his neck. "It gets in the way until I get used to the noises, and I have to focus sometimes to figure out the important sounds, but that's the biggest thing now, other than the damn truck horns."

"Well, let's let your ears have a break." Kagome dragged him to a stop in front of a coffee shop. "This place has the best coffee in town. I used to come here every day after high school."

"So this is where your obsession with Mocha Lattes came from?" Inuyasha teased, releasing her hand to wrap an arm around her waist as she shot him a mock frown in response and stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled, bending down to kiss her cheek. "I wouldn't do that unless you intend to use it," he whispered against her ear. 

"Jerk," she groused, trying to hold back her laughter. It felt good to be there with him, showing him the places that had been important to her, that had helped shape who she had become. 

"Come on, it's been, what, two hours since your last coffee, you must be running low." He smirked as he held open the door to the shop.

"Whatever, I am not that bad… I haven't had coffee since this morning," she responded, sniffing with indignation as she swept past him, ignoring his laughter. The scent of fresh ground coffee surrounded her; seriously was there any better smell in the world? Ok, she would admit it: maybe she was a little addicted to coffee, but who was he to talk with his obsession with ramen?

"Ka...Kagome?" A soft voice pulled her out of her musing, and Kagome looked around to see who had called her, her eyes finally resting on a dark-haired woman with large brown eyes and her hair held back with a headband.

"Eri?" Kagome gasped, pulling away from Inuyasha to rush to the woman's table, and saw two women with her, one with short dark hair and the other whose hair fell to her shoulders in waves. "Yuka, Ayumi??? "

"Kagome, it's been so long!" Yuka cried, jumping up from her seat to pull Kagome into a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I am in town this week with my boyfriend and wanted to show him around town, which of course had to include here." Kagome turned with a smile and held out a hand to Inuyasha, pulling him close as soon as he took it to introduce him, noticing Ayumi's slight hesitation and tremor in her hand as she shook Inuyasha's. Her eyes went wide with concern as she turned to meet Inuyasha's gaze, and he smiled.

"You stay and catch up with your friends Kagome, I'll go get our drinks." As Inuyasha stepped up to place the order he swore for a moment that the barista’s eyes were unnaturally burgundy for just a second and he went on full alert, until she moved and he realized it had been a trick of the sun. 

Yuka pulled a chair over for Kagome to join the group. "I can't believe we ran into you; it's been forever."

"How have you guys been? I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch, things have been… well hectic isn't the right word."

"Oh it's ok! We know that you are busy with school, but I have to say, if the guys at the university look like your boyfriend, Ayumi will get over Kenji in no time," Eri said, her eyes sliding appreciatively over Inuyasha as he stood at the counter.

"What? Ayumi, did you and Kenji break up?" Kagome asked, her eyes turning to Ayumi.

"Yeah…" Ayumi said glumly, "I was offered a job near the border of Bunkyō and Taito in Tokyo, and initially, he wanted me to take the job, but he then decided he didn't want to move with me or deal with a long-distance relationship."

"Oh Ayumi," Kagome placed her hand over the woman's, "I'm so sorry."

"That's why we are here today; she moves tomorrow to Taito, and we wanted to say goodbye and drown her sorrows in mocha," Yuka said sadly. 

The woman at the table next to them suddenly started coughing and accidentally knocked her coffee over, spilling it onto Eri who jumped up with a shriek. In an instant Inuyasha was at the table, grabbing napkins to help with the cleanup as the woman apologized profusely. Yuka sent Kagome a wink and mouthed 'nice catch' with a thumbs up, making Kagome groan.

"I'm going to need to go change, guys. I'm sorry to cut it short," Eri apologized, dabbing at her shirt with the napkins. "Yuka, could you drive me home? I need to get this in the wash so it doesn't stain." 

Yuka gave Ayumi a quick hug. "I'm sorry we have to go, definitely keep in touch ok?"

"Yeah." Ayumi hugged her back.

"We can stay if you want Ayumi," Kagome offered as Inuyasha went to grab their drinks.

"No, that's ok Kagome, I'm not going to be good company today." Ayumi gave her a sad smile. "Not looking forward to being alone in Tokyo, you know?"

"You still have my number right? I live in Bunkyō, I could show you around when I get back, help you get familiarized with the area.”

"I… I would appreciate that Kagome!" Ayumi's smile became a little more cheerful as she stood, hugging Kagome. "I'm going to go finish packing… It's been hard separating what was mine and what was Kenji's in packing so the ass can come to pick his stuff up." 

Kagome watched her friend as she walked out of the shop, seeing how the woman looked sad and lonely… she knew Kenji hadn't been the best boyfriend, but Ayumi had seemed happy with him. Maybe she would be better with someone like Hojo… or Jaken! Kagome was determined to help one of her high school best friends find happiness in Tokyo.

"Sorry, you weren't able to spend more time with your friends." Inuyasha's voice was soft as he handed Kagome her coffee.

"They were my best friends in high school, along with Sango," she said sadly. "We promised to keep in touch, but I've been really bad at actually doing that." She promised herself she would be better at it; she hadn't realized how much she had needed her friends, friends who weren't involved in any way with the insanity that surrounded her life until she had seen them. It reminded her of how much she had changed, and yet in many ways had stayed the same, and she had needed that reminder.

"Did you want to head home?" Inuyasha asked, running his hand over her shoulder as he saw the sadness in her eyes. 

"Not yet," she sighed, taking a sip of her coffee. "I kinda just… want to spend time with you, pretending we are a young couple in love."

"Keh, who's pretending? We are a young couple, deeply in love."

Kagome tilted her head back to look at him with a mischievous glint in her eye, "well, one of us is young at least," she teased, watching as his eyes crinkled at her.

"Cheeky woman." His words were tempered by his smile. "So where would you like to go?" 

"I don't know… say, Inuyasha… would you want to go on a real date? Like, go to the movies? We haven't had a chance to do that have we?"

Inuyasha took her hand, lacing her fingers with his. "Lead the way," he said with a smile.

* * *

It was late when they got back to the shrine. Kagome had texted her mother when they had decided to go to the movie so her family wouldn't wait up for them. 

When they got inside, Inuyasha turned to make the couch up, but stopped when Kagome took his hand and shook her head. 

"No reason to sleep on the couch if there's a perfectly good bed upstairs."

"I think your family would have an issue with that."

"No, they wouldn't," she assured him.

Kagome took him by the hand and led him up the stairs to her room, tossing her purse on the dresser as she turned to shut and lock the door. 

"Kagome..." was all Inuyasha could say. He was too entranced. He could smell Kagome's life. A room that was her, entirely lived in. He was surrounded by her scent; even though it was faded, it still was uniquely her. He pulled her in for a hug, burying his nose against her hair, further breathing in her scent. 

His claws trailed down her side, teasing her through her shirt. It wasn't enough, dammit, it was never enough.

And now, here she was, her eyes welcoming and alight with desire. To be with him. Here, in the place that was most herself.

Her soft touch against his ear made him pause before a shudder ran through him.

"Kagome..." His voice was deep with emotion as he looked down at the goddess before him.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, her eyes full of desire and mischief. "I...I want you."

"Here?" He couldn't believe what she was saying. That she wanted to be with him...here? With her family so close? "I thought you were too sore, I don't want to hurt you…"

Kagome's finger against his lips stopped his words as she shook her head, her eyes heated. 

"Just try to be quiet," she whispered with a wink.

Inuyasha gasped, then chuckled, then growled softly, as he nipped her finger before drawing her hand away and pressing his lips to hers.

"I'm not the one who has trouble being quiet, Kagome," he purred against her lips, his hips rolling against hers. She let out a gasp and had to bite her lip to hold back her moan of need. Inuyasha chuckled, the vibration running through her as she arched into him, a soft whimper escaping.

Kagome grumbled, but... he was right. She was going to try to stay quiet, but if he kept doing what he was doing, she was going to fail. She walked back through the room, pulling him with her till they reached the bed. Inuyasha lifted her into his arms, laying her down on the bed before prowling over her to steal another kiss.

His claws teased the waistband of her pants, bringing her back to that liminal space between laughter and desire. She squirmed underneath his touch. Inuyasha nipped at her lips, reminding her to be quiet; with one hand, he unfastened the button and zipper, and then tucked the other into her panties, searching for the tender button that they both knew would bring her the most pleasure...and that would make her the most likely to call out his name.

"Need help being quiet Kagome?" Inuyasha grinned a Cheshire grin, bringing his other hand gently to cover her mouth. He waited until she nodded to press it to her lips, letting his other hand tease and touch and flick in those ways he'd learned made her squirm the most ardently.

He moved his mouth to Kagome's neck. Teasing and nipping and licking. All too pleased to hear Kagome's labored moans breaking through her resistance (and his hand).

A shift in his movements made her stiffen and cling to his shoulders, his hand the only thing holding back her cry. Somehow, having to keep herself quiet, knowing her family was there, in hearing range, drove her even higher.

"Having a little difficulty with that, Kagome?" Inuyasha's fangs teased her skin as she tilted her head back, exposing the side of her throat to his ministrations.

Kagome merely grunted, and sighed, and then worked her small hand into the waist of his jeans. She found the opening in his boxer briefs, and immediately grabbed hold of his cock. He gasped against her neck, his fangs nicking her slightly. She grinned and rubbed her thumb over the tip.

Two could play at this game.

"Kagome..." he panted against her neck. He could feel her smirk against his hand as he shifted himself over her, his molten gold eyes catching the challenge in hers.

Now the game was on, and he was going to love every minute of it.

Kagome wanted her voice back because she needed him to do something. For her, for him, for them both. She shoved her tongue through the slots of Inuyasha's fingers, then took a stern nip. Inuyasha pulled his hand back, his eyes full of amusement.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome panted. She wanted him. All of him. She would keep quiet. She could do that to take the only thing her mind wanted right now. "...I need you."

"Ka--Kagome," he breathed, struggling to keep himself together.

Quickly, he shoved her fingers from out of his jeans, causing her to cry out softly, but a tender nip at her neck silenced her immediately. He made quick work of the fasteners on his jeans, and in one move, removed both his jeans and his boxer briefs. He...he couldn't wait anymore. She was dripping; she was ready. He...he needed her naked. NOW.

Kagome slid her hands under his shirt, teasing his skin with her nails as she drew it up, exposing his chest to her. With an impatient groan, he tore his shirt off and captured her lips with a searing kiss.

"How much do you like this shirt?" he panted softly.

His claws trailed down her sides as she held back a whimper. She felt the fabric of her shirt and bra give, and his mouth trailed down her chest, nipping at the exposed skin.

"How many shirts is that now, _I-nu-ya-sha?_ " Kagome scolded. She needed to go shopping if her horny hanyo kept this up.

"I'll make it up to you," Inuyasha chuckled, pressing his full weight into her bed, then bringing his fingers gingerly back to the juncture between her thighs, swirling them around his ultimate destination.

Kagome's body had started that exquisite climb to pleasure through nothing more than Inuyasha's talented fingers. But she needed more. She needed to feel that satisfaction of being filled, of being utterly in Inuyasha's thrall, his control.

"Yash," she panted. "Too—many—clothes."

Inuyasha paused in his worship of her breasts, but only for a moment. Kagome lifted her hips eagerly and helped him slide her pants and her underwear down her legs, over her knees, and across her ankles. He tossed them unceremoniously aside, then turned back to look at her, a feral glint gleaming in his golden eyes.

Kagome smirked. "Better?" she asked.

His hand slid up her thigh, teasing the outside of her sopping curls. "Much better," he growled, his lips closing over a nipple as he teased it with his teeth, his weight pressing against her. Kagome let out a cry as her hips bucked, desperate to feel him against her, in her. Inuyasha released her nipple and looked up at her with heated eyes. "Careful Kagome, can't be too loud," he teased, his breath heated over the moistened flesh. 

"Please..." she pleaded, her hips shifting under him.

Kagome's whimper. Her plea for his cock inside her was burning Inuyasha's nerves from the inside out. He wanted so badly to grant her wish. There was only one problem.

"Kagome, I don't ha…"

"My purse."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. The thought that Kagome not only knew what he was about to say, but learning that she had thought ahead, which meant she had been thinking about him, about _this_ … he let out a groan as he kissed her deeply.

"Best to be prepared..." Kagome giggled against his lips in a small and musical whisper. "Besides... it—it's well... I sort of... fantasized. About doing this here."

Inuyasha had never moved so fast in his life. Within seconds he had crossed the room and back, and thrust Kagome's purse at her, breathing heavily from the speed and his desire. Kagome sat up, her eyes twinkling, and slowly accepted her purse from him. She flipped the cover open and proceeded to dig around in it for way longer than Inuyasha thought was necessary. At last, she pulled out the box and smiled at him brightly. Inuyasha groaned.

"Woman," he growled, "you're too slow. Give me that box, and now, so I can take you in the way you deserve."

Kagome handed him the box; he tore it open and pulled out a plastic-wrapped condom. "And what way would that be, Yash?" she asked him silkily.

He smoothed the latex down and watched Kagome's lips part as he stroked himself a few times for her enjoyment. He knelt back on his hands and knees, teasing her with a series of kisses up her leg, trailing up her stomach towards her neck as he eased his weight over her. He ran his hand down her thigh, lifting it against his hip, opening her up before him. He nipped her neck as he surged forward, sheathing himself inside her.

"As deep and as long as we can, so I can show you how much I fucking worship you," he growled against her skin. She felt fucking amazing... she always did.

Kagome let out a little gasp at Inuyasha's entry into her body. She loved the way it felt, stretched, filled, and more so, completed her. It was taking less and less time to adjust to his girth, even as this time she knew she could not let herself moan and gasp and grunt with the fervor she so desperately wanted to.

"You good Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear, as labored as her voice would have been.

"Yesssss," Kagome hissed in reply.

With a chuckle, Inuyasha started to move, his length pressing as far into her body as it would go, before pulling back, leaving her almost empty. She knew it was a tease, but every time his cock nearly abandoned her, she whimpered. Her body tugged at his, to keep him where he belonged. His languid rocking stoked the fire in her core higher with every new thrust.

Each time Inuyasha entered her, Kagome found herself trying to hold onto him: his heat, his slickness, his love for her...all apparent in every motion, in every kiss, in every whisper and caress. Kagome rocked up into his hips, trying to hold onto him. She was desperate not to let him go, and wrapped her legs around his hips to keep him near, to keep him close, to keep him inside her. Because yes, he was teasing her, and yes, it was setting every nerve in her body on fire, but she wanted more than anything to love him, to be close to him, and to feel him within and around her. Forever...and always.

"Yash..." she panted as she felt the familiar coil tightening. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling down on top of her, her legs tightening around him.

"Kagome," he groaned, sealing her lips with his.

He could feel her tightening around him, the sensation causing him to shiver as he moved inside her. His yoki surged, as desperate to be close to Kagome as he was, and the moment her reiki merged with his they were both lost. He felt the moment she shattered, her body tensing beneath him as she cried into his kiss. The feeling of the yoki and reiki entwined sent him over his edge, and he felt his entire body shaking as he pulsed within her.

Inuyasha fell limp, collapsing into Kagome's bed. He wasn't ready yet to let her go. He... he just wanted to exist with her, in this perfect moment, surrounded by her life, by her scent, by their auras, by their love. It had taken them so damn long to get here. To be one, and their souls seemed to know this too. He would never force her, never rush her. But Inuyasha knew that more than anything, he wanted his Kagome forever. Mated. To him. But he also knew he would take anything she wanted to give him. He was hers. Forever. 

“I'll protect you," Inuyasha whispered, barely audible. "With my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardian WON [Best Angst](https://ruddcatha.tumblr.com/post/635606817192460288/quarter-4-2020-winners) in the Feudal Connection 2020 4th Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards!!! Thank you to everyone who voted and supported this story!!!


	30. Inner Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha return to the training grounds and find there have been some... changes... while they were gone. How do they react to these new circumstances?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild) and [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) for your assistance with this chapter!

It was true what they say: there really is no place like home. But as much as Kagome had wanted to stay with her family, away from everything, she knew why they couldn’t. What they faced was bigger than her, bigger than them, and no matter how tempting it was, she couldn’t step away from it.

The week at the shrine had helped, more than she had thought it would: a week where she could just be herself, just a girl with her boyfriend and her family, a week to just rest. Now it was time to take a deep breath, let her thoughts settle, and try to deal with what was coming at them. It had given her the time to regroup, to find herself again, to get more control over her reiki. She had given herself one more test, one trial, facing Sesshomaru again. If she could do that without breaking again, she could move forward. She had to do this, on her own, for herself.

And now, Inuyasha and Kagome stood in front of the Archaeology building; Kagome fought to keep her panic down, her hand clenched around Inuyasha’s.

“We don’t have to go in if you aren’t ready,” Inuyasha told her as his thumb rubbed against the back of her hand.

“Yash, we went over this…” Kagome’s voice was strained, even to her own ears. The week had helped, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t afraid.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” he grumbled, squeezing her hand as she shot him a grateful look.

“It’s like falling off a horse. If you fall and don’t get back up, you are afraid to try again,” Kagome reasoned as she started towards the door, gently tugging Inuyasha with her. 

“Kagome, after what happened last time…”

“That’s exactly why I have to do this, Yash. You want me to prove him wrong; this is how it starts.” She looked at him with determined eyes. “It starts by proving to myself I won’t let fear control me.”

“If it gets to be too much, or if that asshole starts on you in any way, I am getting you out of there,” Inuyasha promised, pulling back on her hand to make her stop and look at him.

“No, you aren’t.” She gave a small smile as her other hand rose to his cheek. “You are going to stand by and let me do this. If you want me to see myself the way you see me, your version of the truth, you let me do this.”

“I just…” Inuyasha let out a sigh, “I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“You can’t help that, Yash. You don’t get to wrap me in bubble wrap and hide me away from everything and everyone that could hurt me.”

“Keh, like hell I can’t,” he huffed, pulling his cheek away from her hand.

“I wouldn’t want you to,” Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha’s chin and turning it back to her. “I want to be your partner, equal to you, not someone you put on a shelf to keep me safe.”

“Kagome…” Inuyasha pulled her close to wrap his arms around her. “I just… I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t.”

“We don’t know that.”

“No, we don’t Yash,” she admitted, “but you can’t keep me locked away from every little thing. You need me beside you, and I want to be beside you, you, your father, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Jaken, and yes,” she pulled back to look him in the eye, “that also means Sesshomaru.” At Inuyasha’s growl she gave a small laugh. “Yash, he was doing what he thought was best for your mission; you can’t be angry at him for that.”

“Fucking watch me.”

“Yash…” Kagome rested her head on his chest for a moment before continuing. “You know he was trying to do what he thought was right.” Her head raised to meet his gaze. “And you can’t keep finding ways to distract me to keep me from going in there. I will be entering that building whether you are beside me or not. I would prefer it if you are there, but I need to do this. I have to be able to get past it.”

“Kagome,” Inuyasha sighed as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. He felt her pull out of his arms and reached out to take her hand, lacing her fingers through his, and was rewarded by her gentle smile.

“Together?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Always,” he promised.

Toga was waiting for them when they got to the training level, his golden eyes carefully watching them as they approached. There was no denying the bond between his son and the young woman he just hoped it would be enough to get them all through what lay ahead of them. Toga nodded to Inuyasha and gave Kagome a reassuring smile before opening the door for them.

Sesshomaru was pushing the trainees through more drills, acting as if he had not noticed their presence, even though Inuyasha knew he was fully aware they were there. Kagome watched the fighters; it was the first time she had the opportunity to watch the drills and see how the others were doing. Sango was in her element, the easy fluidity of movement was clear as she went through drills and throws, as was her ease with the difficult maneuvers. Kagome watched Miroku and Kikyo as they practiced against each other, infusing their movements with reiki. Kagome had never had a chance to see it—the faint purple shimmer around Miroku and the red that surrounded Kikyo—cutting through the air as they moved, each impact against the other visible. Kagome couldn’t help but feel a little envious of their control, of their ability to harness their energy and use it practically. 

As the drill ended, some of the trainees dropped to the floor, and others made their way to the benches along the wall, all giving Kagome and Inuyasha a wide berth. Kagome could feel Inuyasha’s yoki surge to surround her in a barrier, but she didn’t want that. 

She needed to do this on her own.

Kagome rested her hand on Inuyasha’s back and she felt the reluctant pulse of energy around her as he restrained his yoki, drawing it back in with a growl. 

Toga had watched their entrance carefully from the corner of the room, taking in his son’s protective stance, and the easy movements between Inuyasha and Kagome. They were closer, but he wasn’t sure it would be enough to protect either of them, as he could still see instability in Inuyasha’s yoki and feel it in the pulses from Kagome. In a lithe movement he pushed away from the wall, striding to his son’s side.

“Welcome back Inuyasha, Kagome.” Toga’s deep voice and welcome seemed to break the ice, and Kagome was soon laughing in the center of the pile of bodies as Jaken, Shippo, Shiori, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo surrounded her for a massive hug. 

Inuyasha’s lips twitched and his eyes turned anxious as he was pushed from Kagome’s side.

“You’ve had her all week, Inuyasha.” Sango gave him a side glance. “We get her for five minutes.”

“She will be safe with them, Inuyasha,” Toga told his son, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“I know dad, I know,” Inuyasha sighed, his eyes softening as Kagome’s sought his out even while she laughed at Shippo and Jaken’s antics.

Inuyasha felt his father’s hand pull his shoulder slightly, a sign to follow him, and after a last look back at Kagome, he turned to follow Toga away from the group. Inuyasha watched as the older man ran a hand over his face, and he felt himself tense… that was never a good sign.

“What’s going on, what happened?” Inuyasha questioned as he cut in front of Toga to face him.

“Nothing’s happened, Inuyasha.”

“Don’t give me that, dad, you wouldn’t look like that if…”

“No Inuyasha, that’s it. Nothing’s happened,” Toga groaned. “It’s been over two weeks since the seal was broken and there’s been no sign of Ryukotsusei. It’s been quiet… too quiet, and Ryukotsusei was never one to be quiet.”

“Maybe he has weakened enough over the 500 years that the third seal is holding him?”

“I doubt that, since it would make things easier for us,” Toga grumbled, “but I highly doubt it. Koga, Kagura and I are worried that he’s waiting, learning, and that’s more dangerous.”

“Keh, he was never patient.”

“He was sealed for centuries; we don’t know how that changed him.”

Inuyasha’s eyes slid to Kagome to find her watching them, a look of concern on her face, and Inuyasha smiled and gave a soft shake of his head to let her know that he was ok.

“We’re relocating to the Ookami compound.” Toga’s words had Inuyasha’s gaze snapping back to his father.

“What?”

“I discussed it with the council; given the situation, there is safety in numbers, and we are relocating the headquarters to Koga’s compound. They have space and it would allow us to train outside, get used to different conditions.”

“By ‘we’ you mean…?”

Toga lifted an eyebrow at his son.

“Ok, I will help Kagome and Sango pack.” Inuyasha started to step away when Toga caught his arm.

“Just the yokai, Inuyasha. The others need to stay where they are.”

“No.”

“Inuyasha, we cannot move them if there is a chance that Ryukotsusei is watching.”

“I don’t care.”

“Inuyasha, you need to think practically about this.”

“I am. If Kagome isn’t going then I’m not going.”

“Inuyasha…”

“No, dad,” Inuyasha snarled. “A week ago, you told me that keeping Kagome safe and being there to help her was my only priority, and now you want me to move away from her? No fucking way.”

Toga could feel Inuyasha’s yoki raging around him, and the silence behind him told him it had been noticed by others in the room as well. He had expected that reaction, but as a father he had wanted to try and protect his son the best he could.

“Where will you stay?” Toga conceded, his hand dropping away from Inuyasha.

“Either I stay here and have Kagome move here with me, or I move there with her. But I am not leaving her alone, not after everything that ha…”

Inuyasha’s words dropped into a growl, his eyes focused behind Toga. As Inuyasha moved to dash past, Toga turned to see Sesshomaru approaching Kagome, and instinctively reached out to grab his youngest son, ignoring the snarl that followed.

“She needs to do this on her own,” were Toga’s only words.

Kagome knew Sesshomaru was approaching as the din of conversation faded into an uneasy silence. She kept her face turned to Sango, away from the yokai, her eyes troubled. Kagome’s hands clenched into fists as she felt the tendrils of fear and anxiety rising and did her best to keep them from taking root. She lowered her eyes and took a deep breath before turning, gaze still lowered, to face Sesshomaru.

“Have you decided to start being serious?” Ice went through Kagome’s veins at Sesshomaru’s voice. “Or do you need to waste more time?”

Kagome felt her arms begin to tremble and she closed her eyes, breathing to keep herself under control.

“I asked you a question, _miko._ ”

Kagome’s reiki rose, the heat of it chasing away the ice inside of her. She felt it flowing around her, the energy creating a soft wind that made her hair dance. The faint traces of yoki that were blended into her reiki caressed her skin softly, calming her nerves as she felt her own power settle onto her shoulders like a mantle. 

“My name is Kagome.” Her eyes opened as she lifted her gaze to meet Sesshomaru’s. “Not ‘miko’. It is time you learn it.”

Sesshomaru watched her carefully, his face devoid of any emotion. Kagome let her reiki pulse, not enough to threaten any yokai in the room, but just enough to remind Sesshomaru it was there. Her hair continued to undulate around her as her reiki swirled. Kagome could tell she only had a finite amount of time that she could maintain control, but she had to feel pride in herself that she was able to control it at all. Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed slightly, the movement almost imperceptible. 

Kagome’s lips curled into a small smile. “It’s been nice talking with you.” She forced herself to keep her head high as she stepped around Sesshomaru and crossed the room towards Inuyasha and his father. She saw the concern in Inuyasha’s eyes and Toga’s hand keeping him in place and gave the older Inu a grateful smile as she stopped before them.

“That is why I had to do this Inuyasha,” Kagome whispered. 

Inuyasha pulled his arm away from Toga and reached for Kagome’s hand, drawing it up to place a kiss on her fingers. Kagome let out a shuddering breath as she released her reiki and felt the energy fade around her. 

“As I said,” he told her, “the strongest fucking woman I’ve met.”

Kagome gave a small laugh as she pulled her hand away.

“Not yet, but it’s a start,” she acknowledged, turning back to the room. Inuyasha’s hand came to rest on the small of her back as she took a deep breath.

“Ready to join us for practice?” Toga’s deep rumble rolled through the room.

Kagome turned her head to meet Toga’s eyes.

“Not really, but let’s go,” she said calmly as she stepped forward onto the training floor.

Her movement was the signal the others had been waiting for, and Kagome soon found herself encircled by her friends. Sesshomaru’s glare was icy as he made his way towards the front.

“I will be leading this one.” Toga’s voice made Sesshomaru still, the clenching of his hand the only outward sign of his annoyance. With a short nod, Sesshomaru took a place on the floor, his face cold as he waited for his father’s direction.

Toga strode to the front of the room as he considered everyone before him. 

“Partner up.”

* * *

Kagome fell backwards onto her bed with a pained whimper. 

“His dad may be nicer when he leads the training, but holy hell…” she groaned, “every muscle in my body hurts.” 

Sango laughed as she poked her head into the room.

“That’s what you get for sitting on your ass for a week,” Sango teased, ignoring the mock growl from Kagome.

“I don’t like you anymore,” Kagome scowled at Sango.

“You love me, and you know it.” Sango stuck her tongue out as she leaned against the door. 

“My best friend is mocking my pain. What is this world coming to?” Kagome moaned melodramatically, raising a hand to her head.

“Awww, poor baby,” Sango said, tongue-in-cheek, as she sat beside Kagome, patting her hand. 

Sango’s face broke into a mischievous grin before she attacked Kagome’s sides, making the younger woman squeal as she dodged the tickling. After a few minutes, the two women collapsed laughing onto the bed, Kagome wiping tears from her eyes. 

“In all seriousness, you doing ok?” Sango asked, turning her head to Kagome.

Kagome thought for a minute, raising an arm to cover her eyes.

“I don’t know yet, Sango, I really don’t. I hope I am, or at least that I am getting there but… it’s been…”

“A lot?”

Kagome laughed. “Understatement of the fucking century.”

Sango turned onto her side to face Kagome.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you; I really, really am.”

Kagome lifted her arm enough to slide her eyes to her friend.

“Sango…”

“I mean it Kagome, I am so sorry.”

“You saw what I wanted you to see, Sango.”

“But I know you better than that, or at least I should,” Sango sighed. “I should have seen the signs and been there to help you through it.”

“You were, though.”

“That’s bull and you know it Kags…” Kagome smiled; Sango hadn’t called her that since high school.

“You were there Sango; you treated me as if I was just me, just Kagome. You didn’t treat me differently after you got pulled into this chaos, and you could have easily. You never acted afraid of me; you never looked at me as if I was weird; you were there with pizza and wine and you were just my friend, no matter how much I’ve changed.”

“You haven’t really changed though,” Sango interjected, “you are still the same spitfire Kagome, looking out for others more than yourself. You just now are able to show it to everyone: the little kitten with a sharp bite.”

“Hey… I thought we agreed in high school there would be no more jokes about my height.” Kagome turned to Sango with a mock glare.

Sango wrapped an arm around Kagome and gave her a quick hug.

“Promise me you won’t shut me out and try to handle things alone again?”

Kagome held up her pinkie and gave a small smile as Sango wrapped her pinkie around it.

“I promise,” Kagome vowed, and Sango shot Kagome a grin. Kagome pulled her finger away and continued. “So, did I miss anything fun this week?”

“Other than Lord Fluffyass being an even bigger ass?” Sango snorted as her cheeks tinged pink. “Nah, nothing really worth mentioning.”

“What aren’t you telling me?” Kagome nudged the other girl.

“Nothing…” Sango’s cheeks flushed brighter as she flopped onto her back again.

“OHHH No…. You don’t get to tell me not to shut you out then shut me out,” Kagome teased, poking Sango on the side.

“Kagome…” Sango whined.

“Nope, you have to tell me.”

“I started dating Hentai Boy,” Sango whispered.

Kagome’s eyes went wide. “OH MY GOD I knew there was something between you two!”

“Come on, Kagome.” Sango looked away from Kagome, her cheeks flushing pink even as she smiled.

“I’m happy for you, Sango! You needed to find someone who challenged you and appreciated you.”

“It’s still new, so I don’t know how I really feel about it. Is he really interested in me or is it just the circumstances?”

“Oh, I think he definitely likes you for you; I’ve seen that in how he watches you.” Kagome’s eyes sparkled as she jumped off the bed. “This calls for wine!”

Sango groaned and followed Kagome into the dining room. “And this is why I didn’t want to say anything.”

Kagome spun around, her hands coming to her hips. “And what does that mean? Why wouldn’t you want to say anything?”

“You just got back, and you’ve been through a lot, and I didn’t want to make it seem like I wanted to turn the focus back on me.”

“SANGO!” Kagome dashed forward and threw her arms around the taller girl. “You are my best friend! I’ve spent two weeks focusing on me, so now let me be there for my friend.”

“You also got to spend one those weeks with your hot cosplay boy.”

“Yeah…” Kagome smiled, “I did. I didn’t get to thank you yet for your surprise, but...thank you.”

“I’m surprised he isn’t here. Are you meeting him later? He usually comes with you after practice.”

Kagome’s arms dropped as she pulled back.

“Apparently they are moving. Toga told Yash today and he was ordered to pack.”

“What?”

“Yeah, apparently Toga and Koga decided it would be better to have them all in one area, so they are moving to the Ookami compound.”

“That’s fucked up.”

“Yeah. So, once he’s settled in, I will find out if he has his own room or place there and then I guess we figure out what’s going to happen.”

“I think we definitely need that wine,” Sango nodded as she passed Kagome to grab glasses out of the cabinet. She was pouring the wine when a knock startled both girls.

“Kagome could you get that? It’s probably Miroku.”

Kagome forced a smile onto her face as she pulled the door open, expecting to see black hair and dark blue eyes. “Come on in Miroku, Sango was just tell…”

Inuyasha stood in the entrance, two duffle bags at his feet, and a third strapped onto his back.

“I thought you were moving?” Kagome whispered.

“Keh, did you really think I would?” 

Kagome threw her arms around him, drawing his face down for a kiss. When they separated, Inuyasha bent to grab the two duffle bags, carrying them past Kagome towards the living room. He stopped when Sango cut him off; she sipped her glass of wine as she considered him and the unspoken question in his eyes. 

Sango rolled her eyes and gave a wry smile.

“I’m okay with it; just make sure you guys aren’t too loud, alright?”

“Sango!” Kagome gasped, her cheeks flushing red as Inuyasha grunted, his face becoming pained.

“Also, make sure you clean the drain… you have a shit ton of hair Inuyasha.”


	31. A Link to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome grows frustrated as she tries to control her reiki and reconnects with a piece of her past.

Kagome wasn’t sure what was worse, the ramped-up training sessions or waiting for Ryukotsusei to make any kind of move. When Toga and Sesshomaru had moved to the Ookami compound, the training sessions had moved with them, and the group had begun active simulations against moving opponents. Now, they were being taught how to use trees, rocks, boulders, any natural or manmade barrier for cover or leverage. It had been a much-needed eye-opener the first time the group had watched Sesshomaru and Koga spar in the woods, the two yokai appearing to be no more than blurs as they leapt and spun, dodging, and then launching their attacks. 

Inuyasha led the training for Kagome, Miroku and Kikyo, as they would require different tactics to be able to use their long-ranged attacks and reiki. Targets were placed at different depths within the woods for the three to practice aiming at targets, far away from the training yokai to prevent any accidental purification. Miroku and Kikyo led Kagome through meditation at the beginning of each session, helping to train her to reach and limit her use of her powers. 

It was almost two weeks after they had moved to the compound when they had placed Kagome’s firearm in her hand. She froze, remembering what had happened when she had fired it before. Every time she had gone through target practice, she had used regular weapons, the bullets were dangerous, yes, but she was less likely to fry more than half their allies with one. 

“Close your eyes Kagome,” Miroku guided as Kagome held the weapon, facing away from the group, “focus on the weight in your hands. What do you feel?”

Kagome took several deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. At first, all she felt was fear, not of the weapon, not of the enemy, but of hurting those around her. Fear soon gave way to frustration as she tried to focus her reiki into the gun, only to feel it flicker and slip away. 

“I can’t do this…” she grunted as she scrunched her eyes, her arms trembling.

“You can and you will. You are a Higurashi.” Kikyo’s voice cut through the fog surrounding Kagome. “You will face fear, you will face frustration, you will face horrors you have likely never imagined, I am not going to sugar coat things, but you are strong, cousin. Not just your reiki, your mind, your emotions.”

“What if I can’t?” Kagome whispered as her eyes began to fill with tears, humiliation, and shame coursing through her.

“Listen to the world around you.” Kikyo soothed, stepping up behind Kagome to place a hand on her shoulder. “Listen to the sounds of the birds, the brush of the wind.” 

When Inuyasha shifted to approach Kagome, Miroku held his hand out to stop the hanyo with a soft shake of his head. 

“She has to learn to do this alone.” Miroku’s voice was firm. 

“Keh.” Inuyasha grumbled as he stood down.

“Let the song of the world surround you, feel the energy flowing within it.” Kikyo continued, ignoring the two men behind her. “Match the pulse of your reiki to that energy.”

Kagome felt a flow of… something… dancing around her, and her reiki rose to respond. A silent wind caught the hair of the two connected women, and Kikyo could feel the pulse of reiki coursing through Kagome’s body. Golden light because to snake under Kagome’s skin as her power flared, the edges reaching Inuyasha and Miroku.

“You may want to step back Inuyasha.” Miroku advised, his gaze concerned.

“No.”

“Inuyasha…”

“I’m not moving.”

Miroku sighed in response. Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed as he felt a rise in the energy around them and knew Miroku was putting up a barrier.

“Stop it Miroku.” Inuyasha growled.

“I am doing this for your protection Inuyasha…”

“Don’t need it. I trust her Miroku. She won’t hurt us.”

Kagome’s lips turned upward as she heard Inuyasha’s words. Her eyes opened as she pulled back her reiki, and felt it channel into the weapon. The first push of power into the gun nearly overwhelmed her, but she found herself forcing it back. In her mind she saw her reiki shape into a single stream of energy, tempering the raging storm around her and Kikyo. Kagome felt sweat dripping down her neck from the heat and from the effort to control the reiki before she allowed a small bit to fuse with the weapon, channeling it into a bullet and firing, exploding a target set up in the woods.

“That was excellent Kagome,” Kikyo’s voice was shaky as she spoke, “now you need to practice releasing your reiki.”

“I don’t know how,” Kagome admitted in frustration, her voice strained as her body continued to shake, “I don’t know how Kikyo.”

“What does your reiki look like to you at this moment?”

“It’s a… it’s almost like a rope, a stream, but it’s… it’s flaring, as if it's fraying. I… Kikyo help me.” Kagome’s voice got quieter as she spoke. 

Kikyo’s eyes flared in alarm as she felt Kagome’s temperature rising as the golden light grew brighter. She let her own reiki flare to reach Kagome’s, dark blue rising to sooth the gold, but it was pushed back as Kagome let out a cry of frustration. Inuyasha started forward only to be stopped when Miroku grabbed his shirt.

“She has to do this alone.”

“Bullshit Miroku, she’s going to burn herself out again. Fucking let go of me.”

“No. If she can’t control it here, we need to know now.”

“Fuck you Mirok…”

“Inu… Inuyasha…” Kagome gasped, her body doubling over as she pulled away from Kikyo, “don’t…”

Kagome collapsed to her knees as the reiki swirled into a tempest, buffeting her from all sides. 

“I… I’m not… weak” Kagome ground out as she let go of the firearm and dug her nails into the ground below her. 

Kagome reached for her reiki with her mind, the chaotic energy nearly burning her from the inside as she searched it. Through the ebbs and flows of the bright currents she caught tendrils of a deeper gold energy attempting to temper the storm. She focused on strengthening the deeper energy to wrap it around the rampaging reiki, forcing it into submission. With a final surge of heat the reiki and energy dissipated, and Kagome collapsed to the ground, panting.

Kikyo turned, her brown eyes meeting Miroku’s blue eyes with concern. When Inuyasha snarled and pulled away from Miroku’s grasp Kikyo shook her head and mouthed ‘No,’ and Inuyasha froze with a whine.

“She won’t always have you there to help her Inuyasha.” Miroku said quietly, his voice deep with worry. “She has to know she can rely on herself, rather than depend on you in a fight.”

“I can try damnit.”

“No, you can’t. She has to stand on her own, you know that.”

Kagome forced herself back up to her knees, her head down as she fought to breath. 

“Does it get easier…?” Kagome choked out, her voice soft.

“Eventually,” Kikyo responded, rubbing Kagome’s back.

A new scent on the air caught Inuyasha’s attention and he turned to see his father standing a distance away, his arms folded over his chest as he watched Kagome. Even from that distance Inuyasha could see the bright glow of Toga’s eyes as they shifted and met his son’s. Toga’s eyes closed as he turned his back to the group, walking away without a word.

Koga stood waiting for Toga as he approached the other training ground, the wolf’s brows furrowed over bright blue eyes.

“She still doesn’t have full control, does she?” Koga asked. When Toga shook his head in response the Koga sighed. “Are you still convinced she is what we were waiting for? Is she the missing piece that Kaede spoke of?”

“She is…” Toga acknowledged, his eyes turning back in the direction of his son and his would-be mate. “But Kami help us if they attack before she is ready.”

\---------------------

Kagome poured herself into a seat at the coffee shop with a groan, a much-needed mocha latte in her hand. When they had returned to campus Sango and Inuyasha had gone ahead to the apartment, while Kagome had dragged herself to get a dose of caffeine. Inuyasha had offered to get it for her, but she knew she needed time alone to think.

Intellectually Kagome knew that she was getting stronger, that she had been able to bring her reiki under control without anyone else helping her. At the same time though, she knew that Miroku had been concerned for Inuyasha’s safety and she… she couldn’t blame him. She had unknowingly rejected and lashed out at her cousin who was only trying to help her. Kagome had felt the building energy, it was even stronger than the last time they had trusted her with that damn weapon in her hands… the moment she got even a smidgen of control, a way to handle it, her power ramped up, and it was…

“Ka… Kagome?”

A soft voice pulled Kagome out of her thoughts as she turned tired eyes to see who had called out to her. Her mind didn’t register at first, the person seemed so out of place here… what was she doing in Tokyo? 

“Ayumi?” Kagome gasped, suddenly remembering that Ayumi had moved there the previous week. She quickly stood, gesturing to the table for her friend to sit, taking in the pinched expression on the girl’s face. “How did the move to Taito go? Are you settling in alright?”

Ayumi gave a small shrug as she sat, her eyes darting around the unfamiliar location. “You know how moves go. They are exhausting and draining.”

“I’m surprised to see you, but I am really glad you are here,” Kagome smiled, reaching out to take Ayumi’s hand.

“I asked where I could find the best coffee and was directed here,” Ayumi gave a small smile as she drew her hand back to wrap it around her coffee cup.

“I won’t challenge that,” Kagome laughed, feeling some of her anxiety washed away by a sense of familiarity that Ayumi represented, “I am here myself at least once a day.”

“Well, you always were addicted to mocha lattes.” Ayumi teased, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

“Ayumi, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Ayumi gave a soft laugh before taking a sip of coffee, “why?”

“You seem nervous.”

“I’m only tired. Moving takes a lot out of you, the stress of moving away, packing, unpacking.” When Kagome made a sound of understanding Ayumi looked around again, “your boyfriend isn’t here is he?”

“Inuyasha? No, he’s… he’s home.” Kagome watched as Ayumi’s shoulders relaxed, a hint of relief in her eyes, “everything ok?”

Ayumi’s fingers started to tap her coffee cup, her gaze on the table rather than on Kagome.

“It’s just… you two seemed so happy and it sounds petty, but it was just… after what happened with Kenji… I…”

“Ayumi… don’t apologize!” Kagome stood to move her seat next to the trembling woman.

“It’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not. You are going through a lot, a breakup, a move, a new job, it’s not stupid at all.”

“And it all leads to restless nights and never-ending exhaustion.” Ayumi’s head tipped back to look at the ceiling. “It’s just… so different here. A different pace, a different lifestyle… I’m not... I wasn’t… It’s been hard to face it alone.”

“You don’t have to be alone,” Kagome soothed, her arm wrapping around her friend’s shoulder. “You can always call me, and if you want to meet up once a week for coffee like we used to, just let me know when and where.”

“I couldn’t ask that of you Kagome, you have your life here, your school, Inuyasha…”

“And a desperate need for something normal,” Kagome chuckled, her voice low. Ayumi shot her a questioning look, and when Kagome saw it, she smiled, “something from home, you know? I’m still adjusting to everything too.”

“A bit of home…” Ayumi finally raised tired eyes to Kagome and gave a small smile, “knowing you are nearby does help… thanks Kagome.”

“Anytime, that’s what friends are for.”

A flash of silver caught Kagome’s attention at the window, and she looked up to see Inuyasha by the door. When Kagome shook her head, his eyes darted to the woman sitting with her and back before giving a small nod of acknowledgement. Ayumi turned to follow Kagome’s gaze and froze when she saw Inuyasha outside. 

“I should get back to unpacking… I wasn’t able to get much done before starting work, and the last two weeks have just been so busy, trying to catch up, learn what I need to with the software.” Ayumi’s hand rose to rub her forehead, “and maybe I will take a nap, see if that helps.”

“You were the only person I know of who can sleep after a cup of coffee…” Kagome teased as she stood, waiting for Ayumi to rise as well before taking the two empty cups to the trash.

“Never underestimate the power of exhaustion.” Ayumi said sagely, and Kagome was glad to see a small bit of the Ayumi she remembered from high school. At the door Ayumi threw her arms around Kagome for a quick hug before giving a hesitant nod to Inuyasha as she left.

“You ok?” Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around Kagome’s shoulders, holding her against his chest.

“Yeah…” Kagome looked up to him, “I’m glad she’s here, a reminder of where I come from, who I am outside of all… this.”

“I don’t know if I should be offended by that or not.” He grumbled, his arms loosening as Kagome turned, laughing, and wound her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest.

The vibration of both their phones broke the moment, and Kagome’s eyes darkened with concern. If they were both getting messages, it couldn’t be…

_Meet me at the parking lot. Somethings come up – M._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild) and [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) for your assistance with this chapter!


	32. The power of fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What awaits them at the Ookami compound, and what did the council overlook that completely changes the playing field?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter has characters discussing war and the what happens during war, trying to process how some events may affect them.

It took Kagome and Inuyasha five minutes to get back to the apartment at a run, where they found Miroku pacing by the car. 

“What’s going on?” Inuyasha demanded as they approached.

“I don’t know…” Miroku said, throwing the car door open and jumping in the driver seat, waiting for everyone else to get in and close the doors before peeling out of the lot. “I got a frantic call from Jaken, saying your father wanted everyone back immediately.”

“We were just there what, two hours ago?” Sango asked. “What could have happened in two hours?”

“Did they say anything else, anything about why we couldn’t discuss it on the phone?” Inuyasha asked at the same time.

“Again, I don’t know. I told you everything I know,” Miroku snapped. “Asking me won’t do anything but annoy all of us.”

Kagome’s hand on Inuyasha’s knee forced him to bite back his retort.

“Would be fucking faster if I could just run us there,” Inuyasha grumbled, watching as the city flew by them.

“You can’t carry all three of us, Inuyasha, and we can’t risk you being seen. People don’t know yokai live among them; that’s why you have the concealments,” Miroku shot back, his eyes meeting Inuyasha's golden gaze in the rearview mirror.

“They could have given us some indication of what was going on,” Sango groused, her arms crossed in annoyance as she ducked down in the front seat.

“Whatever it is, it has to be big for them to summon us back,” Kagome reasoned. “It’s been what, almost a month since the second seal was released? We knew it was only a matter of time.”

“If it’s related to Ryukotsusei…” Sango interjected.

“What else could it be?” Kagome asked. “What else would be this big of an emergency?”

“Wait five minutes and we will find out, no point in speculating. We are about to arrive,” Miroku advised as they reached the gate of Koga’s compound. Within minutes they were through the gate and pulling up to the research quadrant, where Toga, Sesshomaru and Koga waited for them.

“What’s going on?” Inuyasha called out as he leapt out of the car and bound towards the group.

“Wait until we are inside. All of you, let’s go.”

Toga led them down to the computer room, where the group found Shippo and Jaken huddled around a screen, Jaken furiously typing as Shippo swore.

“This can’t be right, can it? _Fuck_.”

“Welcome to the internet,” Jaken shot back, “giving anyone an open mic.”

“Tell them what you found.” Toga’s voice echoed through the small room, pulling Shippo and Jaken’s attention from the screens.

“A shitstorm,” Shippo responded, his eyes nervous.

“Someone has been using the internet for recruitment to Ryukotsusei’s side, humans and yokai alike, depending on what channels you use,” Jaken filled in, shooting Shippo a glare. 

“What does that mean?” Inuyasha sputtered as he smelled the anxiety in the room rising, catching the looks between Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango out of the corners of his eyes.

“It means Ryukotsusei is no longer just recruiting in Japan; he’s reaching around the globe to get people and yokai to support him,” Jaken explained.

“He’s blown the cover to hell,” Shippo growled, “openly telling humans yokai are among them and are working to keep them down, preventing them from succeeding.”

“And people are stupid enough to believe that?” Inuyasha’s jaw clenched as he spoke.

“When you are forced to work two and three jobs to keep the bare minimum of a roof over your head and food on your table, and suddenly you are being told that supernatural creatures live among you, taking high paying jobs and opportunities away, controlling things from offices of political power or running corporations, and that’s why you can’t find a better job, why you can’t move your family to a better area? People will believe anything when faced with that,” Jaken said softly. “Its effective because it plays on fear, and fear is a great motivator.”

“How does that recruit yokai though?” Sango had to know.

“It doesn’t,” Shippo snapped, “and that’s why he, or they, are using a different tactic for recruiting yokai. They are telling yokai that humans are trying to eliminate them, to subjugate all yokai and part yokai. And for lower yokai, it's effective as hell.”

“You have still not explained how yokai would believe that.” Sesshomaru’s voice cut through the room like ice. “They know we are stronger than humans.

“Look around you. Humans outnumber us,” Koga responded, stepping forward to stand beside Jaken and Shippo. “And humans are known to do atrocious things to others they find different. Slavery, genocide, murder, nuclear weapons. It’s not hard to look at human history over the past 500 years to see how humanity’s a viable threat. There are more than seven billion people, and maybe several hundred thousand yokai around the globe. The sheer numbers are against us.”

“How is he running all this?” Miroku demanded, his eyes darting to the yokai in the room. “He has no form, and limited power; how are you sure this is him?”

“Possession,” Kagome whispered, her eyes turning to Miroku, “same as he did with me.”

“But he could only possess you for a limited time, and only when your barriers were down; are you saying this is being done in small doses?”

“That was before the second seal broke,” Shippo interjected. “We don’t know what powers he will have with the second seal removed.”

“Possession was always one of his tricks of choice, was it not?” A new feminine voice surprised the group. When Kagome turned, she met the crimson gaze of Kagura. The wind yokai swept into the room with a tsk. “Surely you all remember; I do. He never bothered to dirty his hands when he could get others to do it for him.” She tapped her hand onto the top of the monitor. “So, we have to assume that he is up to the same tricks.”

“To what end though?” Sango asked quietly.

“He needs an army,” the wind yokai said with a small shrug. “He’s been without any contact with his supporters for 500 years, and while you have all spent the last six months training and preparing, the second seal was only broken one month ago, and without his powers he likely hasn’t been able to fully summon his remaining supporters. Where do you think he finds an army so fast?”

Kagura’s words were met with silence.

“You never once looked to see what other tools he could try to use, did you?” she scoffed at the look of confusion on the faces around her.

“Kagura…” Koga groaned.

“No, Koga. You have been training and researching, keeping tabs on his followers and their actions, while I have been watching as others thrived and grew. I have watched humans evolve and become more ruthless than we ever anticipated.” Kagura’s eyes swept over the room, her gaze narrowed in annoyance. “You never once considered that Ryukotsusei would use the humans, did you? Their ingenuity, their ruthlessness, their naivety, for his own purposes.” 

“Ryukotsusei never had any use for humans,” Toga mused, “why would he now turn to them?”

“Think like your enemy, Toga.” Kagura’s voice was cutting as she snapped. “What did I say… he never bothered to dirty his hands when he could get others to do it for him. And what, would you say, would be the most effective tool against beings that sought to preserve humanity?”

“Oh no…” Kagome whispered, and Kagura shot her a look that bordered on respect.

“Well, it's good to see someone here has a brain,” Kagura smirked, her eyes turning back to Toga and Sesshomaru.

“You’re saying...”

“I’m saying that he is up to his old tricks, and he found someone with enough knowledge of modern events and modern technology to be dangerous. Someone who knew how effective social media would be at spreading hate and discontent and creating an uprising. Someone who has seen it done before in this world, and he is using it.” Kagura’s voice was sharp as she spoke, her crimson eyes flashing. “Do you really put it beneath him to have humans fight for him, sending them against an enemy that he believes would never hurt them?”

“Why didn’t you tell us this before?” Sango demanded, her eyes locked on Kagura.

“I’ve discussed this with Toga, that Ryukotsusei was watching, learning, waiting. That if Kagome had been possessed, she was a risk because of what he could have learned from her. If he gained access to any of our plans, even from that small part of time with her, everything we are planning could be for naught.” 

“Oh fuck…” Jaken breathed, crumpling in his seat.

“He knows you have humans working with you. And he’s counting on you being prepared to fight other yokai, but not humans, and from what I have seen, he’s right.”

“Why not tell us this before, if it changes things?” Miroku’s brows furrowed as he spoke.

“Because this only came about in the past month,” Kagura shot him a droll glare. “Everything else was pure speculation. It was discussed with the other members of the council; I do not recall needing to share everything with you if those closest to you,” her eyes flicked to Shippo, Toga, Sesshomaru and Koga, “chose not to.”

Kagura slid through the room towards the computer, pausing to take Jaken’s chair and roll it, and Jaken, out of her way before crouching in front of the screen. A few moments later a new window popped up.

“We found part of this about a week and a half ago on dark channels, going around the world. We sent yokai to hotspot areas based on web traffic to find out what was happening and got reports back about the growing unrest among humans.” Kagura stood, her hand running down her face. “Two days ago, we were able to get access to the yokai networks, those took more doing because of the security settings and needing to cover our tracks.”

“Why are we just finding out about this now?” Toga asked.

“Because we needed to get more information, to find out what was being done, get people on the inside to report back,” Kagura answered. “We just got the first report back, and these two were able to hack into the message systems with the information that we were given.”

“So why tell us now?” Miroku turned to Toga, anger visible in his eyes.

“They know about Kagome.” Kagura’s simple admission made everyone go still.

“What…” Inuyasha snapped, his eyes jumping to his father’s.

“That’s what we found. The message boards, both human and yokai, are filled with information about the human miko working against them. Reports go from her being a traitor, an unwilling prisoner who is being controlled, to her being a destroyer, seeking to purify all yokai from the earth.”

Inuyasha’s growl echoed through the room, making the humans shiver.

“That’s all they know, Inuyasha.” Kagura’s voice was soft as she tried to calm Inuyasha. “They don’t know her name or where to find her. They want to find her and capture her, not kill her.”

“How do we know that?” Inuyasha’s voice was deadly as he reached out to pull Kagome into his arms.

“We have humans and yokai on the inside,” Kagura answered. “They were brought in last week. So far, we have gotten two reports in, one from each.” When Toga and Koga turned to look at her, she shrugged. “You have been focused on weapons and combat, Shiori and I focus on information and whispers.”

“And we weren’t told?” Toga’s voice was low but deadly.

“No, the fewer who knew, the less risk of exposure.” Kagura raised an eyebrow. “You are all being watched, we aren’t, at least not yet.” 

“Are they going to be safe?” Sango asked as she reached out to grab Miroku’s hand, the only outward sign of her nerves.

“Are any of us safe?” Sesshomaru asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. “They likely knew what the risks were going in; if they die in the process, it’s for the greater cause.”

“Yeah, and we all know which one you would prefer to die,” Inuyasha muttered, earning a sharp glance from his brother.

“Now is not the time for bickering,” Toga’s tone did not allow for any arguments, “we have much bigger issues than your own personal gripes with each other.” He shot his younger son a steely glare. “Your mother taught you better than that.” 

“He went after Kagome; all bets are off.”

“Yes, let’s put your… woman… before the world.”

“You’re just fucking jealou…”

“ENOUGH,” Toga roared. “You two will work together. And that is the end of it.”

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow as Inuyasha issued a muttered apology to their father, his arms tightening around Kagome, who looked at the computer screen with a furrowed brow.

“How do we know that they are talking about Kagome? We also have Rin, Miroku and Kikyo?” Jaken asked, standing from his chair.

“Why am I so important?” Kagome’s words stopped all movement in the room. “I mean, Inuyasha told me why I am important to him and to what we are trying to do, but why am I so important for them?”

“Other than to deprive us of an ally?” Koga asked.

“It’s more than that, though, isn’t it?” Kagome questioned, her gaze focusing on Toga, who seemed to age before her eyes.

“Yes,” he admitted with a deep sigh. “They need a strong miko to break the third seal. They already know the second seal was broken, and Ryukotsusei knows the strength of your reiki. He will want to use your strength to break the third seal and release him.”

“Rumor is that he has one already,” Kagura interrupted, and all eyes turned back to her as she smirked. “As I said, we have people on the inside.”

“He… already… has…well fuck.” Koga’s hand ran down his face.

“He has a miko, what he doesn’t have is the location of the third seal.” Kagura spun to face the wolf. “And that’s what we can’t let him find. He seems to think that Kagome would be able to help him locate it.”

“I don’t even know where it is,” Kagome protested as she stepped away from Inuyasha, ignoring his growl. 

“And we will keep it that way,” Kagura responded, her eyes darting to meet Kagome’s, “no offense.”

“Then why would he go after her?” Jaken asked nervously.

“She’s powerful, she’s rejected him, he’s an asshole who thinks humans are beneath him…” Kagura stated as if she were checking off a list. “Ryukotsusei doesn’t need a reason to want something, he’s used to just getting it.”

“So now what?” Sango asked, concerned eyes moving around the room.

“That’s… we don’t know,” Toga sighed. “Kagura’s information changes things, and… I don’t really know what we are going to do.”

“That’s why I am here,” Kagura told him.

* * *

Kagome bolted out of the building, with Miroku, Sango and Jaken close behind her. The yokai had stayed with Kagura to argue how best to proceed but she… she just couldn’t be in there anymore. Not when they were discussing… _that._

“Are we really going to have to kill people?” Jaken stammered, his eyes were wide and his body was shaking as he followed the group. “I thought… I thought it was just yokai.”

“Like that was any better,” Miroku groaned. 

“But… having to fight humans…” Jaken babbled, “I mean… they are just like us… we can’t…”

“We will have to do what we have to do.” Sango grabbed Jaken’s arm, forcing him to face her. “Look at me Jaken, we will do what we have to do.”

“But...”

“We knew that we would be fighting… it’s a war Jaken, a war we just found ourselves in but a war… what do you think we have been training for 6 months for?” Sango shook him slightly.

“I just… it…”

“It seemed like a game.” Kagome’s eyes were somber as she turned back to the group. “Sango let him go; you know exactly how he feels. You’ve trained your entire life, but it was just an abstract thought. We’ve been training for six months, and even with everything that’s happened, everything we’ve seen, everyone we’ve met… it still felt like one big game. That we wouldn’t really be needed because who are we in this? But now…”

“Now it feels real,” Miroku finished. “I’ve been with the council for most of my life: hearing the legends, trying to prepare for what was to come but… now that it’s here, it didn’t…” he swallowed and closed his eyes, “it still wasn’t real.”

“It’s one thing to train, it’s another thing entirely to have to have to think about the why, to put a face to those you will be facing.” 

A deep voice behind them had the group turning to see Toga striding up towards them. 

“I thought you were working on new plans?” Kagome asked him.

“We are, because this changes things.”

“There have been humans and yokai preparing for this for 500 years and not a single person or being or whatever the hell took this into consideration?” Miroku snapped. “We’ve watched social media take down nations and leaders, and it was never considered that those on his side wouldn’t do the same?”

“It’s not something I considered, hell, it’s not even something I was aware could happen…” Toga sighed, “things have definitely changed in 500 years.”

“But Koga, and Shippo, Kagura, any of the council who have been here, who have been trying to prepare…”

“I don’t know why they didn’t think of it, Miroku,” Toga answered quietly, “but at this point, it doesn’t really matter, does it.”

“No offense, Sir, but why did you come after us?” Jaken’s voice was faint.

Toga sighed as he looked at the young man. He could smell the nerves and anxiety around the group.

“I recognized your expressions… I’ve seen them before on villagers who were about to go to their first fight,” Toga told them. “The moment when it hits for the first time. And I have seen how people react.”

Kagome wrapped her arms around her waist as Jaken crouched down, placing his hands on the ground.

“It’s a lot to deal with,” Sango whispered, resting her head on Miroku’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Kagome nodded, her eyes lowered.

Toga turned towards the building, a soft smile on his face, as he saw Inuyasha stalking towards them.

“Your five minutes are up,” Inuyasha stated simply, coming to stand behind Kagome and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“I’m surprised you waited.”

“Keh, promised you I would.” Inuyasha’s eyes held his father’s. “They are waiting for you back inside.”

“Don’t head out until we have some solid plans, just in case.” Toga kept his attention on his son. “We need at least another two nights before anything happens.”

Inuyasha paused before nodding softly, knowing what his father meant. 

“We won’t go anywhere,” Kagome promised, one arm winding around Inuyasha’s waist. “We just… needed air and somewhere to process.”

Toga made sure to look at every member of the group outside, noting their expressions, their scents, and how closely they stood together. When his eyes met Inuyasha’s again, he saw the determination in them, the deep need to protect those closest to him, and gave a small tilt of his head.

It would remain to be seen how the humans would react in an actual battle.

* * *

The sound of Kagura and Koga arguing reached Toga before he got near the computer room where the yokai were still gathered.

“…going to be able to just hack and slash your way through this?”

“… suppose you will just blow them all away?”

“…t least I can also turn those who are fallen to our advantage, as much as I hate it.”

“The goal is to NOT have any dead.”

“And how realistic do you really think that is going to be when we are up against humans as well as other yokai?” Kagura hurled at Koga as Toga entered the room. “What do you expect us to do, neutralize but not kill any humans that are there?”

“Why does it matter their fate?” Sesshomaru’s words stopped Toga cold. “They chose their path, it is not our job to ‘save’ them.”

“But that’s not what we do,” Toga answered as he walked into the room. “Because that would make us no different than Ryukotsusei.”

“And if we started killing any human who stood by his side, that gets used against us, and even more people will join him.” Shippo’s green eyes were bright. “Fear is a great motivator, and you have not seen how quickly people will group together to face an external threat that is greater than them.” His eyes closed, his thoughts on the past. “We’ve seen how quickly they can turn on someone who is “different” than them, all that would do is give him more followers.”

Koga groaned and dropped his head back against the wall. “This is a clusterfuck isn’t it.”

“Whatever we are doing, we need to figure it out, and fast,” Kagura insisted, looking at the screen of her phone. “We just got another report in; they are planning their first push in three days.”

“Where?” Koga’s head snapped up, his body jumping to attention.

“We don’t have that yet, still getting the intel.” Kagura’s eyes slid to Toga. “Did you get the information you needed about the others? We made sure Inuyasha gave you the time you needed with them. Will they be able to handle it?”

 _‘Three days,_ ’ Toga thought, his jaw setting. _‘That gets us past the new moon.’_

“I still need to speak with Kikyo,” he said grimly, his thoughts turning to the group of humans he had left with Inuyasha, “but they are as ready as they can be without actually experiencing it.”

Yes, he had seen expressions like theirs before, but thankfully, they were holding it together better than he had expected.

He could only hope they were ready for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) for your assistance with this chapter!


	33. New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions begin to mount, and all they want to do is get through the night of the New Moon without incident.
> 
> But will they be able to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting for the 1st Quarter Feudal Connection Fandom Awards is now open and will close on February 12, 2021. The voting form can be found [here](https://forms.gle/XTp9BXiWP5ArdQJP7)!  
>    
> While Guardian is not up for an award this quarter, there are many many amazing works, fanfiction and fan art, that have been nominated, please check out all the entries and vote for your favorites! Two of my other stories have been nominated, [Love and Politics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633926/chapters/67611800) and [ Just Tell me What he Did...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149847/chapters/60939619), cowritten with the amazing [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild)! Please be sure to check out the works, find some new stories and art to enjoy and vote for your favorites!

It was a new experience, walking around a city you had lived in for years, people you had gone to school with, studied with, joked with, and now, wondering who among them is your enemy. To wonder who among these people had believed the lies that were fed to them, fears and frustration leading them to follow a man, a creature that had no care, no regard for their lives, or for their entire species.

Yet that was where Kagome found herself, standing in a sea of strangers, questioning everything she had learned, everything she had known. 

Could she do it? If she had to, could she kill someone?

Fear and hatred bubbled all around them; once they knew what to look for and stopped focusing just on their training, Kagome had quickly noticed symbols popping up: images of yokai dogs with a red X painted over them, hastily covered-over graffiti proclaiming “Humans First” across buildings.

Her eyes dragged to Sango, sitting on the couch in the living room, her legs drawn against her chest as her hands dangled from her knees. A warm hand rested on Kagome’s shoulder, making her start as she looked back into Inuyasha’s purple eyes. 

The new moon.

They just needed to get through the new moon.

Sango had surprisingly taken Inuyasha’s transformation in stride, but what was a half-yokai turning into a human when you factored that against everything else that they had dealt with or learned about. Kagome wondered briefly if anything would ever surprise them again. She sighed and leaned back against Inuyasha, letting his hands drape over her shoulders to hold her against him. 

A knock at the door had Inuyasha tensing, his head snapping towards the sound.

“It’s Miroku,” Sango said with a weary sigh. “I figured it wouldn’t be safe to go out tonight to get food, so I texted him and asked him to pick some up and bring it over.”

Kagome broke away from Inuyasha’s embrace to open the door for Miroku and the pizza he held. The monk’s normally bright eyes were serious and focused as he strode into the apartment. He handed Kagome the boxes before turning back to the door, placing several ofudas around the door jamb before moving to do the same at the windows in the living room. He looked first to Sango and then Kagome, and when both gave a small nod, he quickly sealed the windows in their rooms before returning to the kitchen to help with the pizza.

“I thought nothing was supposed to happen until tomorrow,” Kagome said softly as she watched Miroku work.

“Do you want to take that chance given what tonight is?” Miroku responded, his eyes cutting briefly to the raven-haired Inuyasha. 

“Keh,” Inuyasha grunted, his arms crossing over his chest, his eyes glinting in the light.

“Have Kagura and Shiori found anything else?” Sango asked, her head resting atop her knees. “Any sign of where it would be, or when tomorrow?”

Miroku shook his head with a frown. 

“Nothing new from their informants or the forums. Koga and Shippo said they reached out to yokai leaders in different regions to put them on alert.”

“So, the attack may not even be here in Japan,” Kagome breathed, moving to sit beside Sango on the couch.

“Yeah…” Miroku admitted as he lowered the boxes to the counter. “I guess it all depends on where that third seal is, which could be anywhere.”

“That’s bullshit,” Inuyasha snorted, making the others turn to him. “Ryukotsusei never does anything randomly. They weren’t around when he first was a problem, so they don’t know how he is.”

“Isn’t it different now though?” Kagome asked, as she laid her head back on the couch. “There’s an unknown element?”

“He’s still Ryukotsusei, even if he’s using humans, he still would operate the same.” Inuyasha frowned. “He’s not someone who would change that much through isolation. No, it will be here in Japan, and it will just be…”

Yelling from outside made Inuyasha’s words die off as he stilled, every muscle in his body tense. He cursed his human night, he could hear the yells and screams, but couldn’t make out the individual words to tell him what was happening.

“I had to pass them to get in,” Miroku sighed, leaning back against the counter. “It doesn’t surprise me that it's escalating.”

“But why?” Kagome cried, her eyes going wide.

“Did you girls know that the International Student Organization meets on the first floor of your building?” Miroku asked. “Apparently, there are some who have decided that it’s a front for yokai meetings.”

“But why….?”

“Because they aren’t entirely wrong.” Miroku let his head drop. “It’s for international students, but you have no idea how many of them are yokai coming to train here under Koga.”

The harsh sound of Kagome’s phone broke through the tension, making three people jump and one growl. Kagome drew out her phone with a frown, noting the number.

“It’s Ayumi.” Her eyes came up to meet Inuyasha’s purple. With a soft groan she hit the reject button and switched her phone to silent mode. “I can’t… not tonight. Not with everything going on.”

Sango unwrapped her arms from around her knees to rest her head on Kagome’s shoulder.

“You guys should eat while the food is hot,” Miroku said firmly, frowning when he saw Kagome shake her head.

The girls could smell the pizza that Miroku had brought but…

Who wanted to eat in the face of the uncertainty?

A plate lowered into Kagome’s view, and she looked up into the determined purple eyes of her boyfriend.

“I know you don’t want to, but you guys need to eat, and then need to get some rest.” Inuyasha knelt in front of the girls, his jaw tense. “We don’t know what to expect tomorrow, and you don’t want to be pulling on reserves unless you need to be.”

Miroku slid a plate onto Sango’s lap, as well; he pushed their coffee table back to sit in front of her with his own slice. 

“I’m not hungry…” Kagome began, only to be interrupted by Inuyasha.

“Just one slice, Kagome, that’s all I’m asking.” Inuyasha joined Miroku on the floor, his eyes softening. “One slice, you haven’t eaten all day.”

“I have too…” she halfheartedly insisted. “I had a muffin this morning.”

“No, you tore apart a muffin this morning thinking I wouldn’t notice you didn’t eat it.” He countered. When Sango snorted his eyes darted to her, “you are no better. You took a bite of bacon then left the rest of your breakfast.”

“At least I ate a bite…” Sango grumbled as she stared at the pizza in front of her. “I changed my mind, I don’t want you living here anymore.”

Inuyasha grinned, thankful to see a little of Sango’s spark coming back. 

“You know he’s right though Sango,” Miroku joined, nudging her plate further into her lap.

“First rule Hentai boy…” Sango’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t agree with Inuyasha when I’m irritated with him.”

“I thought we already had a first rule?” Miroku’s eyes glinted mischievously as he leaned forward with a smirk. “Something about the first place I am supposed to…”

Sango’s eyes went wide, and she shoved the slice of pizza into her mouth.

“I’meating i’meating,” she mumbled around the mouthful, her eyes narrowed at her soon to be _ex_ -boyfriend.

“Oh, you can’t just stop there: the first place you are supposed to…” A swift kick against his leg made Inuyasha laugh as Sango turned her ire back to him.

“Watch it, or I will shave your hair off…” she threatened, swallowing the bite of pizza.

“Keh, like that could happen.”

“I know where you sleep cosplay boy,” Sango smirked at him.

Kagome began to giggle, the sound at first made Inuyasha relax with relief until he heard the hint of sniffs mixed in and realized Kagome was crying. He shot up to lift her, taking her space on the couch and drawing her into his lap, taking the plate as she curled into his arms.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered into his chest.

“It’s ok, Kagome,” he soothed as he rocked her. 

Miroku shot Sango an understanding look and grabbed her plate just before Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome as well, tears forming in her own eyes.

“I just…” Kagome choked out, lifting her head up to Inuyasha’s.

“It’s a blessing and a curse, isn’t it?” Miroku stated, and brown eyes turned to him. “The ability to be worried for those who we may face.” He gave Kagome a comforting smile. “It makes us different from them, the ability to empathize with others.”

“But why does it have to be us?” Sango asked, sitting up to wipe her cheeks. “Why here, why us?”

“Because it is,” Miroku shrugged. “It doesn’t make sense, but it doesn’t have to.” 

“I just hate this…” Kagome whispered, resting her head on Inuyasha’s shoulder. “The hate, the fear, the anger surrounding us. How did we miss it?”

“We weren’t looking,” Sango admitted, sighing as she took the pizza back from Miroku. “We were focused on one thing before us, and we just weren’t looking. We’ve been going back and forth from Koga’s and here for weeks, not watching what was around us.”

“But to escalate this much in two days?” Kagome couldn’t believe it.

“Look how fast the Arab Spring happened,” Miroku reminded her. “It went to a flash point within a few days. Jaken and Shippo have been monitoring the channels around the clock for any additional information; Shippo said Jaken’s basically moved to the Ookami compound.”

“Guess he wanted to be closer to the asshole,” Inuyasha scoffed.

“Whatever the reason he is there, he is safer there than on his own.” Miroku glared at Inuyasha. “We can’t change what’s happening, and honestly, I would rather be on this side of it, knowing what’s happening, being able to do something about it, rather than just seeing it on the news and being afraid. Yes, it’s big, and yes, it may be beyond us, but dammit, we can help. And if we can save the world so that idiots can make stupid choices, that’s what we are here to do.” 

“It’s what we’ve trained to do,” Kagome said shakily from her place in Inuyasha’s lap. 

“No, it’s what we choose to do,” Sango corrected, a small smile forming as her hand brushed against Kagome’s.

“And it’s not just us,” Inuyasha reminded them, placing his hand over theirs. “We have my family, the wolves, the council, all the yokai who have trained with us, hell; yokai and humans all over the world who are with us.”

“And whatever happens tomorrow happens,” Miroku said as his hand covered the others.

* * *

It had taken some cajoling, but Inuyasha and Miroku had finally convinced the girls to eat a little more before retiring for bed. Inuyasha lay with Kagome tucked against his side, his hand stroking through her hair as she struggled to stay awake.

“Kagome, you need to sleep,” Inuyasha whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“You are awake… I wanna stay awake with you.” Her words were mumbled and Inuyasha had to hold back a chuckle at how adorable she looked, blinking up at him as she fought exhaustion.

“I’m used to staying up on these nights; you aren’t, baby.” 

“I’m scared…” she whispered as her eyes met his. “Last time, I…”

“Oh, Kagome.” Inuyasha drew her closer to wrap his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin. “I’ll be right here, we are stronger together, right?” When Kagome nodded against his chest, he continued. “So, it’s ok to get some rest.”

He knew the moment she slid into slumber, her body relaxing against his as her head nuzzled closer to his chest. His eyes slid to the clock on Kagome’s dresser, noting it was already 3am; sunrise was only an hour and a half away. He slowly reached over to grab his phone, careful not to move Kagome more than necessary as he drew the phone back. He turned it so the low light would not disturb Kagome. His thumb slid across the screen, searching for information on the Arab Spring that Miroku had mentioned; scouring the news reports and articles that he found regarding the uprising, he learned how the non-stop connectivity around the world (something that still fascinated and confused him) played into it. 

Inuyasha’s brow furrowed as he read, his mind racing. Article after article about how fear and discontent were weaponized, toppling nations. He lowered the phone with a soft groan, his head dropping back against the pillow. When fear became your enemy, how did you go against it without creating more?

He let the sounds of the world awakening wash over him, dulled by the closed windows and his human hearing. His eyes closed as he let the songs surround him, nearly obscuring the soft vibration of the phone plugged in on Kagome’s nightstand.

Wait…

It was 4:25 in the morning… who the hell would be trying to reach her? His eyes darted to the phone as it buzzed a second time, then a third, too fast for a phone call.

“What the…”

And then he realized…

He couldn’t hear the birds anymore. His body tensed, listening as carefully as he could for any sound over Kagome’s soft breathing. His blood went cold as he heard voices below the window, even though he couldn’t make out what was being said he could easily hear the tone. 

“Kagome, wake up.” He softly shook the sleeping woman beside him, putting a finger over her lips as she woke to silence her. 

Her eyes were hazy until she saw the look in his, and she nodded to tell him she understood. He slid out of the bed, crouching low as he hurried to knock on Sango’s door. At a sleepy murmur he crept into the room.

“We got company. We gotta get out of here,” Inuyasha said in a low voice, the sound barely carrying through the room, but Miroku instantly knew what was happening. 

“Give us two min. How soon?”

Inuyasha’s gaze flicked to the window, gauging the lightning of the sky.

“Seven minutes, give or take… too long.”

“Fuck,” Miroku groaned. “We’ll be ready.”

Inuyasha rushed back to Kagome’s room, keeping out of the line of the window as the voices continued to grow in volume. He grabbed a duffle bag and started hurriedly throwing clothing in while Kagome slid into a pair of jeans and threw a button-down over her tank top. Kagome’s phone buzzed again, the sound almost frantic in the silence of the room.

“It’s been doing that nonstop,” she whispered, her eyes full of nerves. “I didn’t want to go near the window to get it.” 

“Good girl,” Inuyasha said softly, sliding closer to the dresser to draw the phone down without revealing himself in the window. A glance at the phone showed 10 missed texts, several from Shiori, the remainder from…

Ayumi?

Silently, Inuyasha handed Kagome the phone and motioned for her to head to the living room. She kept herself low as she moved, keeping herself out of the line of the window just in case, Inuyasha hot on her heels with the duffle bag. Sango and Miroku were already waiting, kneeling by the wall as far from the windows as they could get.

“So, what’s the plan?” Miroku asked quietly, his jaw set as the two girls grabbed hands.

“We have two options,” Inuyasha responded in hushed tones. “We either try and get down the stairs and out now, or we wait about three more minutes and I can carry us all out of here fast.”

“Do we know what’s happening?” Sango asked, her mind running through potential escape routes.

“No,” Inuyasha admitted, “but something sure as hell doesn’t feel right. They are under the windows outside, and it's the back of the damn building at 4:30 in the morning…”

“Do we know who?” Miroku shot a glance at Inuyasha, who shook his head. “So, we don’t know if they are human or yokai?”

“Could be either or both. I can’t tell like this,” Inuyasha growled. “Fuck, why is it always the fucking new moon?”

“More cover,” Kagome whispered, drawing Inuyasha’s attention. “If there’s no moon there’s less light; take out the streetlamps and it’s easier to hide.”

“Well, if it's yokai, we know they won’t be able to get in.” Miroku looked at the ofudas he had placed to check them.

“Yeah, problem there is if we don’t leave now, I won’t be able to get through either,” Inuyasha reminded him.

“So, we need to figure it out and figure it out no…”

The shattering of glass told them their time had run out, followed by the sound of a second window breaking. A faint green smoke began to billow out of Kagome and Sango’s bedrooms, making them all cough as the gas reached them. 

“Fuck, get the ofudas off the window, we need to get out of here NOW!” Inuyasha snarled as he and Miroku scrambled for the closest window, tearing the seals off. “Kagome, Sango, get as high up as you can, it will take longer to reach you.”

A third canister shattered the window the boys were standing at, showering them with glass and spewing smoke directly into the room.

“NO!” Inuyasha yelled, shaking the glass off himself, ignoring the cuts that were left as he dashed back towards Kagome and Sango, watching helplessly as they began to collapse. “MIROKU, GET THAT WINDOW OPEN!” he snarled, grabbing the girls before they could hit the ground. 

Inuyasha turned, his own steps unsteady as he tried to carry the girls towards the window Miroku struggled to open. Miroku had the window halfway open before he fell, his head striking the windowpane as Inuyasha fought to get there.

A pulse of power coursed through Inuyasha, and he nearly wept with relief at the return of his strength; he could get them out, he could…

As his senses came back to full strength, his head began to immediately spin, and he froze in alarm. Fuck, the canisters had held more than just a knockout gas; they had contained a noxious powder that was affecting his yoki. His legs gave out as Sango and Kagome slid from his now-useless arms and he fell forward, his cheek hitting the floor with a crack. 

“Ka… Kagome…” Inuyasha groaned, his hand reaching for her, fingers barely able to brush against hers as he fought to stay alert, to force his body to move. 

He faintly heard shouting and more glass breaking as the world around him went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild) and [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) for your assistance with this chapter and story! Thank you to [AnisaAnisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnisaAnisa/pseuds/AnisaAnisa) for helping make sure this chapter flowed well and worked!
> 
> Now I know there will be some questions... 4:30 sunrise, but Ruddcatha, that's way to early!!!! I actually checked the data for sunrise and sunset in Tokyo in July, and it came up around 4:30 in the morning believe it or not!!!


	34. The downside of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha finally comes to in an unexpected location as he is rushed to safety and learns the downside of an enemy having 500 years to think and plan. A second attack has some unexpected consequences for both sides. Things are not as they seem, and who is actually calling the shots?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, this chapter was a challenge to write, and I am back in grad school and had papers to write for classes. I hope to be back to the regular schedule, watch for updates every other Friday!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Nikelaos87!!!

“… et them out of here, help me ge…”

“…ura, is your feath…”

Voices teased the edge of Inuyasha’s senses as he fought to regain consciousness. His ears flicked, desperate to identify any recognizable sound, even as his eyes refused to open.

“… is ears, he’s waking up. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, can you he…”

He fought to take a breath, trying to identify the scents of the speakers. His nose began to burn at the acrid scent in the air that quickly overwhelmed him, and his tenuous hold on reality crumbled, sending him back into darkness.

“…uck, I can’t take them all, I have to get her out of he…”

“…ave to take them both, you can’t separate them, she’s his ma…”

Black faded to gray as Inuyasha felt movement and the brush of wind on his face. He let out a groan as he forced his eyes open, trying to make sense of where he was, what was happening and where Kagome wa...

KAGOME…

He pushed himself up, his eyes tearing from the light of the rising sun, and felt himself pitch to the side. He scrambled to stay upright, his hands grabbing onto the only thing he could, his mind barely able to process what was happening.

Where the hell was Kagome, and why was he riding a feather?

“Careful, dammit, it’s hard enough to control this with the two of you! I don’t need you moving around.”

Inuyasha’s ears flicked towards the voice, trying to place it. He narrowed his eyes to limit the amount of light and turned his head to see Kagura sitting at the front of the… well, _shit,_ it really was a feather. He scanned the feather, his tension relaxing when he saw Kagome laying next to him. His hand reached out so his pinky could touch hers, needing the contact to assure himself she was there. Once he saw the slight rise and fall of her chest, he turned his attention back to the wind witch.

“Wh… what happened?”

“Your father’s an idiot; that’s what happened,” Kagura snapped, shooting him a glance. “I’ve never met a general who is so bad at anticipating an enemy’s moves.”

“Wait… what?”

Kagura sighed.

“We found out about the attack at Kagome’s apartment about a half hour ago. The message boards suddenly lit up about an assault on the International Student Organization headquarters. Toga didn’t want to draw any attention to you guys by launching an extraction, so Shiori tried to get a hold of Kagome to tell you guys to get out.”

“So what…what happened?” The spinning in Inuyasha’s head was making it difficult to concentrate. He closed his eyes and had to swallow back a wave of nausea.

Kagura shot him another look that bordered on pity.

“If you are going to throw up, could you do it off the side? It’s a bitch to get it out of the feather.”

“Ha, ha.” Inuyasha groaned as the wave passed. “That still doesn’t tell me what happened.”

“It was a front.” Kagura’s voice was hard. “They had a yokai planted in the crowd, agitating the group that was already there. They’ve been protesting that damn Organization around the clock, so it was the perfect cover for what they really wanted.”

“Kagome…” Inuyasha breathed.

“Kagome,” Kagura confirmed. “Ryukotsusei knew where to find her, and whomever is in control sent the yokai here to tell the humans that Kagome was helping the yokai on campus, and provided them the canisters. Truth within the lies. They didn’t know that the canisters were full of knockout gas; they thought they were smoke bombs that would have Kagome coming out the front door.”

Inuyasha growled, his eyes turning to watch the still figure of Kagome.

“And then what?”

Kagura laughed, the sound setting Inuyasha’s nerves on edge.

“They hadn’t figured that out. The yokai was never going to let that happen. The moment she walked out, she would have been taken.”

Inuyasha thought for a moment, his mind slowly processing what he was hearing.

“Knockout gas?”

“You’d be surprised what nasty tricks humans have devised over the centuries. Normally it wouldn’t affect a yokai, but…”

“But?”

“This is why I say your father is an idiot who didn’t anticipate Ryukotsusei’s move. If you have 500 years with nothing but time, how would you spend it?”

“Fuck…”

“You got it.” Kagura looked over her shoulder, approval in her gaze. “Ryukotsusei spent the 500 years thinking about your father and his allies, including Koga and the Kitsunes. One of your biggest strengths is your sense of smell, so he turned it into one of your biggest weaknesses. Strong smells will overwhelm you, and as you saw, knock you out.”

“So they’ve been watching us and knew I was there… fuck.”

“Actually, no. Nothing that we saw or heard showed that, but they probably hedged their bets just in case any of your family or Koga were with her. But it also meant your father couldn’t come charging in like he wanted; Shiori and I were the only ones who could get in and get Kagome out.”

“Wai…”

“We were sent to get Kagome out of there.” Kagura shot him another glance. “No offense. Shiori is the one who said you needed to be with her when you woke up or it would be bad.”

“Where are Sango and Miroku?”

“Shiori has them. She isn’t as strong as you, but was able to get them out the window and into her car, they will meet us at the Ookami compound. I can carry three of us on my feather, but any more than that and it is too unstable.”

“Kagura…” Inuyasha’s voice was soft, “thank you. Really, thank you.”

He saw a faint smile on Kagura’s face.

“We’re almost at the compound; she should wake up so…”

A bolt of lightning struck the feather, and Inuyasha felt the feather start to shake as Kagura struggled to right it. 

“KAGOME!” Inuyasha yelled as Kagome began to slide off the edge, scrambling to wrap his hand around her wrist, halting her movement.

“Hang on, I can’t keep us up!” Kagura cried as the feather began to lose altitude. “We are still too far out from the compound, shit.” 

“What can I do?”

“Get ready for a fight.” Kagura’s face was grim as she struggled to keep the feather in the air. “I know who threw that bolt and who he leads, and it’s not going to be pretty. We would need Kagome to have a fighting chance.”

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, worry in his eyes. The burning of his nose was finally clearing, and he dragged himself carefully over to lay beside Kagome. He held her hand to his lips, breathing deep, looking for her scent of vanilla and roses. He felt panic and rage building in him as he caught how faint her scent was.

“We need to get her to Rin, she’ll be able to… FUCK HOLD ON!”

A second bolt struck the feather, and it began to collapse under them. Inuyasha dragged Kagome into his arms, curling himself around her as they fell.

“JUMP!” Kagura ordered, leaping off the feather, Inuyasha immediately behind her just as a third bolt hit, and the feather exploded, ripped apart by the currents of electricity as the outer veins darkened and shattered.

Kagura pulled a fan out of her belt; with a flick of it, a rush of air moved to meet them, slowing their descent. Kagura landed at the top of a tree and pushed off, leaping to the ground as Inuyasha landed beside her, Kagome safely in his arms. 

“We need to move; are you able to run yet?” Kagura whispered, her eyes darting around the wooded area they had landed in before turning to Inuyasha. Red sclera stared back at her, his pupils tinging blue in the gold, turning them a strange shade of green as purple markings began to creep across his face.

“Just tell me where to go,” he snarled.

“Follow me and stay close,” Kagura hissed, “we have company.”

She took off through the woods, Inuyasha following close behind her. He could smell the acrid scent of sweat and hunger from the yokai around them drawing closer, a sickeningly sour scent that set him further on edge.

“We’re fucking surrounded,” Inuyasha growled.

“Ambush,” Kagura swore. “Smart. Let’s hope the others figure it out and get here.”

“How far out are we?”

“Still about a mile. I’m not as fast as you, so we can’t outrun them.”

“Maybe I can; just point me in the right…” 

A spark of electricity was Inuyasha’s only warning, and he launched himself into the air with Kagome in his arms seconds before lightning struck where they had stood.

“You are fast; I will give you that.” A man hovered above them, two spinning wheels attached to his feet. His long black hair tied in a braid down his back, but what drew Inuyasha’s attention most was the trident over his shoulder.

“Hiten,” Kagura hissed, opening her fan as she came into a crouch. “I was wondering how long it would take the vermin to crawl out of the dirt.”

Hiten chuckled as he flew closer to the ground.

“Kagura, seems someone plucked your feathers.” Hiten’s voice held a hint of smugness. “You can live to fly again; just give us the girl.”

“Fuck off,” Inuyasha snarled, his fangs curling over his bottom lip as he clutched Kagome closer.

“I think you’ve made the dog mad, brother.” A stout yokai with a reptilian face appeared from the trees, his bald head mottled with the shadows through the leaves, the five lone hairs atop his head nearly invisible as he moved. His head turned to face his brother, and Inuyasha saw the small braid hanging limply down the yokai’s neck. 

“You may be right, Manten,” Hiten chuckled, “ he looks positively rabid.”

Inuyasha’s ears twitched as he caught the sounds of footsteps and slithering in the woods. Shadows moved through the forest around them, and the feel of the threatening yoki surrounding them had Inuyasha growling even as Kagura stepped up next to him. He scanned the woods, pulling Kagome closer to him as he tried to identify who or what was out there. His nostrils flared as the stench of lesser demons burned his already sensitive nose. Fuck, there were at least fifty others around them, and he didn’t have any fucking weapons with him. His gaze slid to meet Kagura’s eyes, and he saw his own determination reflected in them. Her eyes crinkled as she darted her gaze to Kagome, then back to him, telling him without words what they needed to do. He shifted Kagome in his arms, letting her know he understood.

“You can’t escape; give us the girl and we will let you go.” Hiten 

“That’s bullshit and we all know it, Hiten,” Kagura hissed, her hand tightening on her fan as she glared at the thunder yokai while Inuyasha started to ease himself behind her. 

“True, but it was worth a try. He doesn’t care about you; you can walk away, Kagura, no questions asked. The dog and the girl stay, though,” Hiten laughed.

Kagura’s fan opened as her eyes narrowed, her burgundy eyes snapping in anger. 

“No? Oh, well.” Hiten whistled once, and the waiting yokai prowled forward. 

Inuyasha quickly lowered Kagome to the ground, spinning so she lay protected between him and Kagura. He watched as the yokai in the woods began to close in, many taking to the air, their bodies flying like snakes behind them, others ambling towards them on two legs. The only ones that Inuyasha was worried about were the oni and insects. The other yokai could be taken out quickly; however, Oni and insects, particularly the spiders, were cunning and ruthless in battle. One thought kept echoing through Inuyasha’s head.

There was no way in hell he was letting anything near Kagome. 

He crouched down, feeling his claws lengthen as he snarled. The lesser yokai began to circle: snarling, hissing, and screaming at the trio. Hiten floated above the din, his wheels holding him above the mass of bodies as he smirked at Kagura. Inuyasha watched as a cloud formed under Manten, lifting him up as well to watch, a gleeful expression of malice twisting his face. 

Inuyasha growled as an oni carrying a club began to break from the horde, creeping forward, its gaze fixed on Kagome, its horns glinting as it moved into the light. Other yokai began to slither behind it, daring to press closer. 

“Steady…” Kagura whispered as she lifted her fan in front of her face. 

Inuyasha rose out of his stance, setting his feet for balance, his hands tensed at his side as he watched, poised and ready for the first attack.

They didn’t wait long. The first oni that had moved let out a howl as it charged them, leading the other yokai to scream as they pressed forward.

“DANCE OF BLADES!” At Kagura’s shout hell began to break loose. 

Lashing out at the oni with his claws, Inuyasha was only vaguely aware of the crescent shapes flying through the air. He felt the oni’s flesh give beneath his assault as it screamed in rage, swinging out with the club as Inuyasha threw it backwards, hurtling it into the oncoming horde. It barreled into the press of bodies, crushing several beneath its weight. But there was no time to watch. Wrapping around his arm, a snake-like yokai dug its teeth into his forearm before Inuyasha sliced its head off with his free hand, snarling.

Blood oozed between Inuyasha’s fingers as he drew back, making sure he was between Kagome and their attackers. The blood seemed to pulse on his claws as his yoki surged, coursing through him with his adrenaline, leading his actions.

“Hijin Kessō!” Inuyasha slashed his blood soaked hand towards the mob. As it left his hand, the blood solidified into blades, decimating a small group of the yokai. Inuyasha’s eyes gleamed as he turned, using the same attack to tear another group to pieces.

“Dance of Dragons!” Inuyasha felt the wind pick up behind him, his hair streaming in the flow. Yokai screamed as they were sucked into Kagura’s tornadoes and ripped apart by the winds. 

The oni pushed itself back to its feet, green blood running down its red skin, its mouth curled back to show its fangs. Pain was no deterrent to an oni, Inuyasha knew; all it did was piss them off, making them even more dangerous. If it was just the oni, Inuyasha wouldn’t be worried, but because there were still too many of the other yokai to contend with, he couldn’t just focus on that oni. 

The oni screamed as it launched itself at Inuyasha. Inuyasha swore; moving out of its way would leave Kagome open to its attack, and there was no way in _hell_ he was going to do that. Inuyasha lashed out with a fist to the oni’s jaw, then cursed as the Oni caught him upside the head with the club. He staggered, his head ringing from the blow, as he struggled to remain standing. As the oni prepared to attack again, Inuyasha’s yoki surged, and he could feel his injuries fading, the pain no longer affecting him: just the need to protect his mate.

“Come on, you fuckers.” Inuyasha’s growl was barely audible over the rush of wind from Kagura’s attacks. 

The oni held back as the other yokai attacked en masse, bodies slithering over Inuyasha, pulling him away from Kagome and towards Manten. Snake-like forms wove around him while the insect yokai slithered in to overpower Inuyasha. The oni began to slide towards Kagome, saliva dripping from its fangs as it approached.

Manten’s laughter rang over the area, drawing Kagura’s attention for a crucial second as she looked back, her eyes wide as she saw Inuyasha brought to his knees by the sheer mass around him. A blast of wind from her fan blew the oni back and away from Kagome as Kagura turned her back to the remaining yokai and Hiten.

The clearing went white and Kagura screamed. As the light faded, Kagura’s clothing barely clung to her, scorched by Hiten’s lightning bolt. 

“You fucking coward! Too scared to face me on my own?” Kagura scoffed, her voice pained, as she turned back to Hiten and the yokai that stood beneath him.

“Why bother? The dog is down, there is no way you can win.”

Kagura felt the rising yoki behind her and smirked. “Want to bet?”

A loud howl was heard a moment before the bodies surrounding Inuyasha were torn apart. Inuyasha panted as he rose, his eyes glowing red as he turned to the oni, his fangs hanging over his lips. A sickening snap was heard as Inuyasha seemed to disappear and reappear in front of the oni, the body collapsing in a heap at his feet. Red and gold eyes lifted to Hiten and Inuyasha’s claws flashed as he prepared to leap.

A soft groan stopped Inuyasha dead, the red fading from his eyes as he saw Kagome’s hand move. In an instant he was back beside her, a hand on her shoulder, telling her not to move. 

Worried gold filled Kagome’s vision as her eyes opened. She knew Inuyasha was speaking, but she couldn’t make out his words. His hand brushed her cheek as his lips moved soundlessly again. The world around her spun as she tried to move, her head felt as though it was filled with cotton, a sour taste in her mouth that nearly had her gagging. But, Inuyasha was there; he was ok… he was…

A movement out of the corner of her eye was the only warning. A lizard-faced yokai stood facing them, its mouth wide, and she could see the electricity building in its mouth, aimed at….

Aimed at Inuyasha…

Inuyasha heard the crackling of electricity behind him and spun, leaping to put distance between himself and Kagome, trying to draw the attack away from her, watching as Manten followed his movements. He just needed a distraction: something that would let him get close.

Flashes of images flew through Kagome’s mind… Inuyasha’s body jerking from a bullet, Inuyasha bleeding, unmoving on the ground, Inuyasha turning to ash in front of her.

“Inuyasha!” 

Kagome’s scream made Inuyasha’s blood run cold. Waves of golden power began to undulate under Kagome’s skin as her reiki rose, her hair beginning to dance around her body. Manten’s mouth closed, the yokai nearly choking on his lightning as he backed away from the rising reiki.

Kagome’s eyes closed as she surrendered herself to the storm that raged around her, fed by her fear. Her body shone like a beacon, energy radiating out of her as her hand raised, a pulse of power dropping all yokai to their knees in pain. Inuyasha saw Hiten and Manten fall to the ground as their power failed to keep them airborne. Kagome’s eyes opened as she stepped forward, her now golden gaze focused on Manten. Her head fell back as she screamed again, power bursting forward out of her in a rush, purifying all yokai in its path. 

Inuyasha forced himself to stand as he felt his yoki fading, his now black hair blowing in the wind caused by Kagome’s power as it surged over the mass of bodies towards Manten, turning everything to ash. Manten screamed as the power hit him, his body disintegrating as his cries were suddenly cut off. 

The flow of power from Kagome did not ease. 

Inuyasha jumped out of the direct path and raced to Kagome, fear making it difficult for him to breath.

“Kagome… Kagome!!!” He cried, his hand reaching for her arm. 

The flow of reiki that poured into him the moment his skin touched hers nearly brought him back to his knees. He could feel the storm coursing through Kagome, her reiki swirling through them both. He felt a flickering response of power inside himself—a surge of his yoki—and the reiki began to circle it, caressing it... almost feeding it as his yoki began to grow stronger, like a building fire.

The growing flow of reiki began to pulse through Inuyasha, he could feel himself growing stronger, even without his yoki, and he knew…

He could control her reiki.

Inuyasha wrapped Kagome in his arms, concentrating on pulling back her reiki. He felt the energy in the area drop as her power settled over them like a mantle. In that moment, Inuyasha could see the ties between them, the gold of their energy almost identical, ribbons wrapping around them, weaving them together. The two ribbons of energy seemed to reach for each other, trying to merge, only to be forced apart, and he felt their energy, no, _their souls_ , weeping as they pushed to be closer.

“WHAT THE HELL DID THAT BITCH DO TO MY BROTHER!!!” Hiten screamed as he struggled to stand. “I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!”

Inuyasha’s eyes rose to the trident now aimed at them. Kagura lay panting on the ground, her hair smoldering from being brushed with Kagome’s energy. He knew he couldn’t get them out of the way fast enough, but there had to be somethin…

“Fall back, Hiten.”

A woman’s voice echoed through the clearing.

“Fuck that!” Hiten yelled, drawing back his trident to throw it.

“HITEN,” the voice hissed. “Fall back, now. Others are coming, and we have the information we need.”

Hiten snarled, his red eyes narrowing at Kagome as he rose into the air.

“This isn’t over,” he promised before disappearing.

“INUYASHA!” Toga’s voice rang through the area and Inuyasha closed his eyes in relief as his father, Sesshomaru, and Koga ran into the clearing. 

Inuyasha started to pull back from Kagome when her reiki suddenly evaporated, and he felt her go limp against him.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha’s panicked tone had everyone turning to see Inuyasha dropping to his knees, Kagome cradled in his arms. “She’s not … oh fuck she’s not breathing…” tears fell down Inuyasha’s face as his head dropped. “Don’t do this don’t this… FUCK.” 

Toga knelt beside his son and Kagome, taking her wrist into his hand. 

“She’s still breathing, pup; it’s just faint. We need to get her back to the compound. Totosai is on his way with a car, but I can get her there faster. Follow behind us, and then? I need to know everything that happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Fawn Eyed Girl, Neutronstarchild, Gribedli, AnisaAnisa, Sapphirestarxx for your help in writing this scene, I appreciate it so so so much. Thank you to Kalcia and Hopidoodle who helped read and assure me that the chapter was on the right track!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture created by Heavenin--hell on Tumblr!
> 
> I do not own Inuyasha or the photo, I thank both creators for the inspiration for this story.


End file.
